Finding something new
by somethingnew134
Summary: The war is over and Harry and his friends won. It is their last year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has left them a parting present which I dont think anyone will forget. ** I am currently in the process of rewriting this story to improve it. There is another Story under the same title so it may be best to read that one**
1. Chapter 1

This is my last fan fiction story, I decided to do another musical because the last one I did really enjoy writing and I think people enjoyed reading it. This one is a little different to the other ones it's the last year of school for Harry, he and his friends he are having to redo 7th year because of the war so Ginny's year and Harry's are now both in 7th year at the same time.

Hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music or characters in this story.

Sorry if the first song doesn't really go I just wanted something that showed that the worries from the war has been put behind them.

Song - Friends of mine, Bowling for soup.

* * *

Harry was out in the garden relaxing in the sun, it was the first summer that he didn't have to go back to his aunt and uncles house, he had gone in to see them briefly to check that they had made it home alright after the war and to collect the rest of his stuff, after than he had been spending the summer with the Weasley's and it had been blissful, the horrors from the war, though still there, were fading along with the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry had nothing more the fear, and after one more year at Hogwarts he was going to train to be an auror, there was no more Voldemort the war was over, he was free.

Harry sighed and pushed up from the ground that he was laying on, the summer sun was fading over the fields that spanned out in front of him, the sky was a pale orange and there was a slightly chilly edge to the summer air that told Harry September was approaching and with it the last year of Hogwarts. Harry stood up and walked over to the kitchen window where he paused and looked in at the arrangement of Weasley's that were in there. The family had been piecing the pieces back together after the death of one of the twins, Fred, it had been especially hard on George his identical twin but they were coping, as was everyone at this time. Harry watched the crowd of red heads for a little while longer before he decided to go inside and finish his packing for the trail that was to be leaving tomorrow and take him, Ron and Ginny to Hogwarts for their final year together.

After the war Harry and Ginny tried at their relationship again, but shortly afterwards they decided that it wasn't going to work, there was something different now, Ginny had become closer to Neville and Luna after spending most of the school year with them and Harry felt like something was missing the whole time that they were together. He had hoped that this would have changed after they spent the summer together, but now they felt more like brother and sister. Ron's and Harry's relationship had become stronger after the war, it seemed like Ron had got over his jealous feelings towards Harry and his fame and it had made the pair almost inseparable. Hermione on the other hand had spent the summer in Australia where she had sent her parents before she had left with Harry on the quest to find the horcruxes, she had to explain what she had done to them and decided that it would be best if she didn't return till the start of term just to make sure that her parents remained safe during the years that it would take to round up the last of the Death Eaters.

Harry was glad as he packed up his trunk, no matter how much he loved the Burrow he loved Hogwarts more, it was his home, and was looking forward to the chance to spend at least one year there without complications, without worries other than exams, and without dragging himself or his friends into life threatening situations.

"You packed?" Ron asked as he came into Harry's room. Harry no longer had to share a room with Ron because the older Weasley children had all moved out; he was now sleeping the twins old room, that was still filled with all their old stock from their joke shop.

"Nearly, just need the stuff from the wash and then I'm done." Harry said as he placed the photo frame with pictures that changed from his parents, to one with the Weasley family, to one of him and his friends and back again in his trunk. "What about you?"

"Not yet, just need to put a few more things in that's all." Ron said looking rather sheepish.

"You haven't packed at all have you?" Harry asked laughing as his friends face reddened. "Come on, I'll help you." Harry and Ron traipsed up stairs with and starting sorting Ron's stuff out, and packing it inside Ron's trunk, well chucking it in there anyways.

"How do people pack these things so nicely I just don't get it!" Ron said as he tried to close the trunk with that was over flowing by sitting on it. "I mean, look at all the stuff that needs to go in it, it just doesn't fit."

"That's why they invented magic Ron." Ginny said as she appeared in the doorway of Ron's room. Ron snorted, Ginny raised her wand and muttered a few words under her breath, a second later Ron was thrown backwards as his trunk flew open, his stuff rose above him then fell back down into the trunk in neat piles leaving about two inches of free space in the trunk. Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Thanks Ginny." Ron muttered darkly.

"No problem." She said as he plonked herself down on Ron's bed. "You two looking forward to school?"

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked as flicked through one of Ron's Quidditch magazines that were laying on the floor.

"Yeah, last year! It's going to be weird being in the same year isn't it?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, it's not like there is going to be loads of us or anything, most of the Slytherins will be gone." Harry paused thinking for a few seconds wondering if Malfoy was going to be coming back. Harry had saved him on two occasions during the war and had told his parent where he was in the castle, Lucius had gone to Azkaban with his long death eater record. Narcissa was kept out by Harry's testimony explain how she had helped him which made them more than even in Harry's mind, and Draco had served the summer in community service projects for Muggles as punishment for being involved with the Death Eaters but could not be sent to prison as he had never committed crimes against Muggles really, he was forced into the Death Eater clan.

"Harry?" Ron asked looking worried. Harry's head snapped up realising that he had been staring into space and hadn't heard a word of what was being said.

"Yep?" He said trying to look attentive.

"You excited to see Hermione again, it's been so long since we last heard from her." Ron said.

"Ron we heard from her yesterday..." Harry said looking puzzled.

"Ron just want's to see her again, it's been so long since he's had any action." Ginny commented smirking.

"Shut up!" Ron said flinging a pillow at her with his wand this started off what became a friendly duel between the two, both who sent small jinxes towards each other as well as soft objects to hit the other. Harry sat there laughing at the two forgetting all about his earlier thoughts.

* * *

It was the next day, and they were standing on the platform together, Ron was craning his neck over the crowd. "Do you see her? I can't? What if she's not here? She will miss the train!"

"Don't worry about it Ron, if she misses the train I'm sure she will find a flying car to crash into the whomping willow." Ginny said after hugging her Mrs Weasley goodbye.

"Shut it you!" Ron said, turning to say goodbye to his mother as well before starting to walk towards the train, looking this way and that to see if Hermione had arrived yet.

"Thank you Molly." Harry said turning to her and giving her a hug too.

"Don't worry about it dear, now behave yourself, and if anything happens don't be afraid to owl." She said beaming at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said, wondering how many dark wizards it would take for him to defeat before she stopped treating him like he was a baby. "Are you sure you will be okay with Teddy?" He asked, looking down at his godson that was asleep in the pram.

"Andromeda and me will be fine, Teddy's in safe hands don't you worry." Mrs. Weasley beamed as she looked down at the sleeping baby too.

"Thank you again for helping look after him, I really appreciate it." Harry keeled down in front of the pram. "Goodbye Teddy, I'll see you soon, don't forget me." Harry gave him a light kiss on the head before standing up and after saying his last goodbye's he started to make his way to the train. Teddy was Lupin and Tonks son and after they died Terry legally went into Harry's care as he was the godfather, Andromeda and Molly were sharing the task for looking after Terry until Harry could do so himself.

"Oomph." Harry said as he walked into something solid falling to the floor he looked up at what he had bumped into. "Malfoy?" Draco looked down at Harry fear in his eyes, Draco started to blush and look down at his feet. Harry realising that he was still on the floor stood up and brushed himself off. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing my education, what do you think?" Draco said still not looking at Harry. His hair was still bright blonde and feel into his eyes, his sink was still as pale as marble but not as transparent as it was the last time that Harry had seen him.

"I thought you would be going to Durmstrang or something." Harry said, looking round at the mill of people who were watching them curiously glaring at Draco, no one seemed to be welcoming to him here at all.

"You think this reception is bad?" Draco said looking sideways at the glares. "At least no one has started to attack me, Durmstrang would be worse after hearing what my mother did I would be attacked by Death Eater children the moment I stepped though the doorway."

Harry nodded, a tough silence fell over them neither wanting to look at the other.

"How is your mother?" Harry asked, feeling stupid as soon as the words were though his lips, why was he asking after a woman whose husband and son tired to kill or torture him or his friends on many occasions?

"I'm fine thank you Mr. Potter." Said the haughty voice of Mrs. Malfoy that floated out from next to Harry. "And yourself?" Harry turned to look at her, she was the same as always, the same expression as if she had smelt something repulsive, but her voice, though business like held something different in it Harry thought, or he was just imaging it.

"I'm fine." He looked around at the crowd that was thinning as people moved on to the train, the ones nearest continued to glare...were they glaring at him too? "I better go, don't want to be late." Harry said, and without another word he turned on his heel and walked towards the train taking his trunk with him and started looking for Ron and Ginny.

"Harry there you are!" Ginny exclaimed leaning out of a compartment. "In here, we thought you had got lost or something."

"No I just bumped into a couple of people that I know." Harry said as he entered the carriage. "Oomph." Harry said again as he was brought into a tight hug by a bushy haired girl. "Hey Hermione." He said she let go of him.

"How are you? I missed you all so much!" Hermione said as she beamed at him. Her hair was as busy as it always was, and she was incredibly brown from the time that she had spent abroad.

"I'm good, how are you, and your parents?"

"I'm fine, my parents were angry when I told them what I did but they understood, after a while I think they were even grateful." She giggled as they sat down in the compartment, Harry next to Ginny who had Neville and Luna next to her, Ron sat with Hermione next to him, and he was beaming.

Shortly after the train started to pull away the crowd in the carriage was joined by Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. "So this is where the famous Harry Potter is hiding, everyone is looking for you, there is a crowd of fan girls that are checking all the compartments I would watch out if I was you." Dean joked as he sat down in one of the empty seats.

"Thanks for the warning Dean." Harry said grinning. "How was your summer?"

"It was as good as it could be you know." They all smiled slightly knowing exactly what Dean meant.

Together their voices started singing.

"Well it was ugly but we made it this far  
Some have gone but I forget who they are  
Now the hangovers are worse but we get through them fine  
Sleeping late but were not lazy  
Getting older but were still crazy  
I'm so glad that I have these friends o mine  
It started out at a coffee shop in a most unlikely town  
And there were casualties but we made it out anyhow  
We stuck together through the good and bad times  
Pulp Fiction, Blazing Saddles, and Fast Times  
I'm so glad that I have these friends o mine"

They all looked at each other smiling as they continued to sing.

"And jobs girls and obstacles did all but break us down  
Night clubs and broken vans in every major town  
And I've got your back, you've got mine  
Like Johnny Cash said "I walk the line"  
And you can always count on me for one last beer"

Seamus and Dean h-fived each other jokingly.

"We saw the world and the world seemed smaller  
Were getting wider but not getting no taller  
I know we've grown up just a little lot of time  
Were sleeping late but were not lazy  
Were getting older but were still crazy  
I'm so glad that I have these friends o mine  
So glad that I have these friends o mine  
So glad that I have these friends o mine"

The music stopped and they looked around before starting to laugh.

"Music is good for the soul." Said a small disembodied voice. They looked around to Harry's trunk where the voice seemed to have come from. Harry stood up and rummaged around trying to look for the thing that just talked. "It's me Harry." Harry pulled out a small chocolate frog card from the bottom of his trunk. it was Dumbledore who was smiling up at Harry from the card.

"Professor?" Harry asked confused, the others watched confused.

"You don't need to call me Professor now Harry, Dumbledore will do." The card said.

"What was that about, the singing?" Harry asked staring dumfounded at Dumbledores picture in the chocolate frog card.

"It's your last year and the war is over. Before I went I thought up an ingenious plan so that the wizarding world could get back to normal and put old prejudices behind them."

"And that was?" Harry asked amazed.

"I thought there was not enough music in the world so I decided to cast a simple spell that would affect the entire wizarding world once the war was won."

"But what if we didn't win?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Then Voldemort would be singing himself, it was a way to secure some sort of ability to win the war if the battle failed to finish the way we planned."

Harry chuckled. "So you didn't have total faith in me then?"

Dumbledore scratched his nose. "It's not that, I knew the strength that Voldemort could have and I feared that it may have been too much. But that can be put behind us as we now only look towards what good there is."

"So that's it just one song?"

"Not quite Harry. You will see."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked but he received no answer as Dumbledore had just left the chocolate frog card. "I think we're in trouble." Harry said looking at the other shocked faces in the compartment.

* * *

What do you think?? Should I continue? R and R, please. I know the bit about Teddy may not fit really but I really think that Harry should take him in, he is his godfather.


	2. I don't dance

I do not own any of the characters or music.

Song – I don't dance, High School Musical.

* * *

Hermione was in the Library first thing in the morning the next day, the trio had a free first thing that day and Ron being the faithful boyfriend had followed Hermione round the halls of Hogwarts without a thought of where they were heading.

"Hermione." Ron said as he looked round at the shelves that were stacked high with books. "It's the first day back." Ron groaned at Hermione who was already checking the titles of books on a nearby shelves in the 'Charms' section.

"Ron I want to know what we are in for this year." Hermione said pulling out a few volumes. "I want to know what spell Dumbledore placed upon the Wizarding world." She pulled out another couple of volumes and made them float over to an empty table nearby.

"Don't you think that it would have to be a pretty powerful spell in order for it to affect the whole Wizarding world?" Ron asked as he leant over and read the first title of the book on the top of the pile.

"Nope."She said continuing her search without looking at him. "I just think he manipulated it so that it would affect more people, and I don't think that it will affect the whole wizarding world, just those that were in the final battle, I think he knew that the war would come down to one battle at Hogwarts, why do you think he worked so hard to place extra wards on the castle before the final battle." Hermione said finally coming over the table that was now filled with books. "You going to help of not?" She asked looking up at Ron.

"Fine." He said grumpily, throwing himself into an empty chair. "Where's Harry, why isn't he helping?"

"I don't know couldn't find him he left breakfast before I could tell him where I was going." Hermione said opening a book and started to look down the contents. "Okay we are looking for any spell that may make people start to sing okay, if you find one show me and I'll make a list okay."

"Okay." Ron said trying to cover up a smile as he watched Hermione switch into full working mode, how he'd missed her over the summer.

* * *

Harry walked alone over the grounds towards the lake. He walked towards the white tomb that held his late headmaster, it had occurred to Harry over the summer that he had never visited Dumbledore's grave, Harry thought that it was right to pay his respects to him at the start of the year it was strange not having him do the welcoming speech. Harry reached the tomb, he conjured up a bunch of flowers that he place on top of the tomb and then took a seat in the grass next to the tomb. Now he was here he didn't know what to do, he sat in silence for a while just looking at the white marble. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but a cracking of a twig nearby caught his attention, Harry jumped up and looked towards the noise.

"Malfoy?" Harry said incredulously seeing the white blonde haired teen standing there looking awkward refusing to meet Harry's gaze.

"Potter." Draco said emotionlessly. "I'll just go." He started to walk away back towards the castle, Harry without a moment's thought reached out and pulled him round by the shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I err, I was just, you know...paying my respects." Draco said worriedly, looking at Harry's angry expression.

"Why would you be paying your respects to Dumbledore, you tried to kill him, you're the reason he's here in the first place." Harry said still holding on to Draco's shoulder.

"I didn't though did I." Draco said trying and failing to yank his shoulder out of Harry's strong grip. "I didn't kill him."

"And you think that gives you the right to just swan back in here an act as if nothing ever happened, to act as if you weren't on the dark side after all." Harry said getting steadily more angry with every word he said.

"Potter, I'm sorry about what I did but you don't understand, he was going to kill my parents if I didn't do it, you must believe me I had no choice." Draco said pleadingly scared by Harry's anger.

"No you did have a choice." Harry spat at him finally releasing him from his grip. "You could have chosen to do what was right, instead of what was easy, you could have gone to Dumbledore he offered you protection."

"What about my family!" Draco shouted back. "My parents would have died."

"And so they should have!" Harry shouted back. "Instead of letting two good for nothing wizards die you let the greatest wizard this world has ever known die, your parents deserve to rot in hell for everything that they have done, and so should you!" Harry was breathing hard glaring at Draco who stood meters away rooted to the spot. Draco looked pale and shocked, slowly he turned away from harry and walked back towards the castle with Harry glaring after him.

Once Draco was gone Harry relaxed and took his place back on the ground before the tomb.

"I know I shouldn't have said that." Harry said to the tomb. "But I couldn't stop myself, he's the reason they your gone and so am I." Harry paused looking down at the grass. "If only I hadn't let you drink that potion..." Harry trailed off into silence. A few minutes later the bell at the school rang signalling the start of break, Harry got up and made his way back to the caste in silence, he knew he shouldn't have told Draco that his parents should have died, who could blame him, he wanted to protect his family. Harry thought back to the night on the tower Draco had looked so scared, and when Dumbledore offered him protection you could see it in his eyes he wanted it, he was going to take it. Harry hung his head ashamed pretty sure that he would have done the same thing for his parents, hadn't he nearly got his friends killed trying to save Sirius?

"Hey there you are." Harry was pulled out of his thought by Ron who was walking towards him from the direction of the Library. "Where have you been, Hermione's like a slave driver!" Ron complained ignoring to grunt of indignation from Hermione who was walking behind then. "She's had me looking in books all morning looking for that spell that Dumbledore cast." Ron said shaking his head.

"Sorry, I went to visit Dumbledore." Harry shrugged.

"I don't think asking him will help he's dead you know." Ron said shaking his head in despair.

"Ron I think Harry went to pay his respects to him not to go for a chat." Hermione said hitting Ron upside the head.

"Ow!" Ron said rubbing the place where she had hit him. "Oh, sorry I didn't think." Ron said going red.

"Don't worry." Harry said trying not to laugh. "You want to come next time?" Harry asked the other two.

"Of course, you didn't need to ask Harry, I was going to visit soon anyway." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry said as the bell went again signalling the end of break. "I'll meet you in class I need to get my stuff, see you there." He hurried up the stairs to his dormitory to get his books for Charms whilst Hermione and Ron who already had their stuff started to make their way to the classroom.

"I hope he's not too late." Hermione commented as they took their seats next to Ginny who was also in the class.

"Don't worry Hermione." Ron said squeezing her hand, she just shook her head at him and started talking to Ginny.

Harry arrived a few minutes later just in time for the start of class, he sat down and took his seat next to Ginny. He looked over at the white blonde head two rows in front who was sitting on his own his head down, Harry felt a pang in his chest, he really shouldn't have said those things, Dumbledore would have wanted him to make amends and put old prejudices behind him, but could he? Harry just didn't know.

"Wow." Hermione said as she left the classroom once the class had finished. "I didn't realise just how much I missed school."

"Yeah, I forget how much of a suck up you are too." Ron said moodily. Hermione had gone back to her old self sounding as if she had just eaten the textbook. Harry sniggered.

"I knew you were good in class Hermione but still give someone who hasn't memorised the textbook a chance." Ginny said looking stunned.

Hermione mock glared at her before laughing. "What have you got next?" She asked leaning over and looking at Ginny's time table. "Ooh, care of magical creatures! Have fun, hope it's nothing too dangerous." Hermione said before dragging the boys to her next lesion that happened to be Transfiguration that was being taught by a new teacher as McGonagall was headmistress now.

* * *

"I'm beat." Ron said after dinner flopping out on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Me too." Harry said sitting down next to him. "Hey you know what we should do." He said getting a sudden thought.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Go play Quidditch." Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus sat up.

"Yeah let's go." They said at the same time.

"The lets go get our stuff, Seamus can you be a beater, Dean you can be the other beater, Ron you can be a chaser, Ginny and I will be seekers and erm... Demelza" Harry called across the common room. "Can you be another chaser?"

"Yeah sure." Said Demelza Robins who stood up and walked towards the rest of them. "What is this a team practice or something a bit early isn't it, and we're one short." She said looking at the other 5 people that were standing there.

"No it isn't a team practice, it's just a friendly game that's all, I need to hold tryouts before practice starts." Harry said. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." The others said walking towards their dorms and collecting their brooms and Harry's keys for the Quidditch balls before coming back down to the common room and started to make their way towards the entrance of the common room.

"Question." Hermione said standing up and looking at the group of people heading out to the grounds. "How are you going to play? If you haven't noticed it is dark outside and I don't think the pitch is flood lit."

"Good question Hermione." Ron said. "Harry, how are we going to play?" He asked confused.

"Well I was thinking a simple lighting spell and a barrier around the pitch creating a barrier where the balls can't fly out of." Harry said shrugging. "You want to come and watch?" He asked Hermione.

"Sure, just to see you attempt to do what you just said you were going to do." She said picking up her books and following them down towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry smiled slightly as they walked down towards the pitch, he knew Hermione always felt a little left out whenever they were talking about Quidditch.

They got down to the pitch and after a few minutes of complicated wand waving Harry had managed to light the whole pitch as well as put up the barrier around the pitch, Hermione rolled her eyes and took a place in the stands opening one of the volumes that she had brought with her, she was still searching for the spell that Dumbledore had set up for them.

"Okay, we have an hour before curfew, let's play." They kicked off from the ground and hung in mid air, Ron shot a bolt towards the case where the balls were held releasing them, one snitch, one quaffle, and one bludger, they were off. Harry and Ginny sped off in search of the snitch, Ginny was good, better than most of the other players that Harry had met, but she was still no match for him. Ron was chasing towards one end of the pitch ready to score for his team Demelza behind him getting ready to take the quaffle from him. Dean and Seamus were flying round looking for the bludger, Hermione was there half heartily keeping score looking through her books at the same time. And then the music started just as Dean hit the first bludger towards Harry who swerved out of the way "Hey you look like your dancing mate" Dean called after him...

Harry stooped and looked up at Dean singing. 'Hey,batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing.'

Dean sung back. 'I've got to just do my thing.'

Harry, flew up to him.

'Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing.  
I'III show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball,dancing,same game.  
It's easy:  
Step up to the plate,start swingin.'

Dean smirked singing back

'I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me.'

Everyone else on the pitch stopped what they were doing and turned towards the two

'You'll never know it you never try.'

Dean turned to them 'There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.'

Harry caught his attention again 'Come on!'

Dean sung back turning his broom around and flying away. 'I don't dance.'

Harry followed him, flying next to him and sitting on the side of his broom grinning. 'I know you can.'

Dean glared. 'Not a chance.'

Harry stood up on his broom and flipped it round. 'It I could do this,well,'

Harry sat back on his broom and did a quick dodge as the bludger came towards him. 'You could do that.'

Dean rolled his eyes.  
'But I don't dance.'

'Hit it out of the park!' Seamus said coming up next to them too.

'I don't dance.'

'I say you can.' Seamus said.

'There's not a chance.' Dean said firmly before changing direction.

' Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.' Ginny said smiling.

'I don't dance, no.'

'Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.' Everyone on the pitch sung together.

'I've got to just do my thing.' Dean said shaking his head.

'Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.' They all said together again.

'Two-steppin, now you're up to bat.  
Bases loaded, do your dance.  
It's easy:  
Take your best shot,just hit it.' Ron said ducking down just as Dean swung his bat towards the bludger and hit it away.

'I've got what it takes, playin my game,so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH.  
I'II show you how I swing.' Dean continued flying over Ron.

'You'll never know if you never try.' Ginny and Demelza sung.

'There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.'

'Come on!' Ron sung.

'I don't dance.'

'I know you can.' Everyone sung.

'Not a chance.' Dean said.

'If I could do this,' Ginny sung swinging round her broom.

'well, you could do that.' Demelza sung swinging her ball around.

'But I don' dance.'

'Hit it out of the park!' they all sung.

'I don't dance.'

'I say you can.' Harry sung.

'There's not a chance.'

'Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.' They all sung.

'I don't dance, no.'

'Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.' Seamus sung.

'I wanna play ball, not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.' Dean shot upwards.

'I can prove it to you til you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.' Seamus called to him from below.

' You're talkin a lol; show me what you got. STOP.'

ALL 'Swing!'

'HEY' Seamus called narrowly missing the bludger that Dean had just shot towards him.  
'Come on, swing it like this. Oh, swing!' Seamus said hitting the bludger back towards Dean

'Ooh' Dean said serving out of the way.

'Jitterbug...just like that.' Harry said smiling.

The music stopped, Hermione just sat there staring at the people on the pitch who had formed a circle at the end of the song.

"Well... I was not expecting that." She said picking up her stuff and walking towards them.

"What was that?" Demelza asked looking confused.

"That was Dumbledore's parting gift." Hermione said smirking.

"What?" she asked looking round at the others that were all smiling slightly.

"Dumbledore before he died he placed some kind of spell upon the castle that meant that when the war finished everyone that was there fighting would be cheered up, so he placed a spell that makes people burst out into song." Hermione explained.

"Oh..." Demelza said. "That would explain why Jessica was singing 'wake up it's a beautiful morning' this morning."

The others burst out laughing. "It's strange though." Ginny said as they started walking back to the castle.

"What is?" Seamus asked.

"Well, Hermione you said something about it only affecting those that were in the final battle, but you weren't there were you, and nor was Jessica."

"No I wasn't." Demelza said.

"That must mean that it is confined to the grounds of Hogwarts then." Hermione said thinking.

"But how could he have known that Hogwarts would have still been here if we had lost."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "Maybe he believed that we would win no matter what, or maybe he thought that Voldemort would take over Hogwarts as his headquarters."

"Maybe." Harry agreed.

They made it to the entrance hall in silence.

"You know what." Seamus said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not scared of the name anymore." Everyone thought for a moment before agreeing. Maybe Dumbledore's plan was working, maybe the singing was making them all less scared of the past.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if the song didn't go well but it seemed funny at the time that I was writing this. If the lyrics are wrong then don't blame me I got it off of the internet and I'm not too sure how reliable it is. Thanks for reading.


	3. Out tonight

I do not own the song.

Song – Out tonight, Rent

* * *

It was a Saturday, Harry woke up late and walked down to breakfast on his own, it had been two weeks from the begging of term and he was amazed at how everyone had settled into Hogwarts life, though he had to give some credit to the songs that some people were coming out with a various times during the day, it seemed that the whole of Hogwarts had been infected with the sound of music. The most scaring moment so far though had to be the time that Flitwick in the middle of Charms had burst out with the song Footloose, it was strange to see the little wizard hopping round and after that moment the teachers had become aware of the strange urge to sing that had overcome the students. Harry and his friends so far had managed to avoid another occurrence of song so far and they were all rather glad of it.

Harry entered the great hall and scanned the hall for faces that he knew, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already returned when Harry was just leaving the common room. As he scanned the hall he caught light grey eyes that were staring at him from across the hall, as Harry's green met grey the grey quickly looked away back down at the plate of food in front of them. Harry knew who they belonged to, Draco. Harry had still not got the courage up to apologise to him for having a go at him the other day, he knew he needed to but every time Harry had run into him Draco had turned away and walked in the other direction away from him even if he needed to go the way Harry was heading to get to his next class.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Lavender and Parvati who he knew quite well, though he wasn't really that keen on them all the time, they could get a bit much sometimes.

"Hey Harry." Parvati said as he sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry said scooping some bacon and scrambled eggs on to his plate. "You?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks. What you doing tonight." She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

'Oh god not this again!' Harry thought, Parvati had been trying to get Harry interested in her since the start of term, she wasn't the only girl that had tried but she was the persistent. If Harry was honest the only girls that he had ever been interested in were Cho and Ginny, neither of which had worked out. "Nothing." Harry said. "You?"

"Oh, Lavender and I were thinking of going to the Party in Slytherin house." She said leaning towards him. "Will you be there?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him again.

Harry was feeling slightly sick now and he didn't think it was the food that he hadn't touched yet. "Slytherin, why would we go to one of their parties?" He asked.

"Because after the war and everything all the houses are the same now aren't they, I mean we know all the bad ones have lefts don't we, well all except one." She said leaning back to her normal position on the bench and giving a dirty look in the direction of Draco who looked down quickly at his food again and Harry followed Parvati's gaze.

"I guess." Harry shrugged.

"So you going?" Lavender asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Suit yourself." Parvati said looking glum. "Come on Lavender we have to go." She said getting up.

"But I haven't finished." Lavender protested pointing to her plate that was still half full.

"We have to be somewhere." Parvati said raising her eyebrows mean fully at Lavender who rolled her eyes but got up.

"By Harry." Parvati said walking off.

"Goodbye Harry." Lavender said trying not to laugh at her friend stalking off.

"By Lavender." Harry said before starting to eat his breakfast as Lavender walked away. Lavender was much more grounded than Parvati and had been made more so after the war, she was much less of the gossip type now and it suited her a lot more.

Harry ate his breakfast in silence, once he was finished he got up and started to make his way out of the hall. As he reached the marble staircase out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of blonde hair, he turned around and saw Draco disappear down the staircase to the dungeons, without thinking Harry turned around and walked quickly towards him.

"Malfoy." Harry called down the dungeon corridor. "Malfoy."

Draco turned round after Harry had called his name four times. "Potter what do you want?" He asked angrily glaring at Harry who had stopped a few meters away. "Do you want to tell me how I should be dead as well just in case telling me my parents should be wasn't enough?"

"No, I wanted to apologise for saying that, it was wrong of me." Harry said.

"You're the first." Draco snorted before turning on his heel and starting back down the corridor.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted but Draco didn't answer he just continued to walk down the corridor. Harry ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder turning him round. "Malfoy, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you your parents should be dead, I was just angry that's all."

"That's all?" Draco asked sarcastically. "So little boy wonder was having a bad day, that gives you an excuse for telling someone that their parents should be dead, that they deserve it?" He asked glaring at Harry.

"It's no excuse, but I'm sorry alright. It's not like you never have told me that my parents are better off dead." Harry glared back getting angry. "You go around acting like you have a mandate to do whatever you want, to say what you want to anyone you want, but as soon as it gets turned back on you it's out of order. You're still the spoilt little brat that you have always been."

"Oh right, and your not?" Draco asked sounding mock surprised. "You go around moaning about how everyone recognises you, how everyone wants to know you, I know you don't like it but come on tell me that that is not spoilt." Draco waited a few moments whilst Harry just stared at him blankly not knowing what to think. "At least whenever I did anything wrong I was punished, maybe not so much by Snape but by everyone else I was treated equal, you," Draco snorted. "you got it easy. You could do anything and just get a slap on the wrist. The remember ball incident in 1st year, anyone else would have been chucked out, but you, you got a place on the Quidditch team and a free Nimbus 2000. The you went on to sneak a dragon out of school, which could land anyone in prison for illegal procession, but all that you got was one detention. Then there was 2nd year, the sneaking round that you got away with and the flying car, you nearly revealed out world to the Muggles and all you got was a few detentions. Then third year, somehow you managed to set a beast that was up for execution free along with a convicted criminal, as well as sneaking out of school when as far as you knew you safety was in jeopardy, but no you didn't care you just continued to do what you wanted. The 4th year, you got into the triwizard competition and though that wasn't your fault they didn't know who did it at the time so as far as people knew you got away with cheating yourself in. 5th year," Draco continued counting the years off on his hand. "you created a secret organisation that was banned by educational decree, you harboured a giant in the school forest, and you brought Umbridge to the centaurs who carried her off and could well have killed her."

"She was an evil bitch that women." Harry said defensively.

"Yes she was, but does that make it okay for her to die?" Draco challenged, Harry fell silent and continued. "6th year, you cheated in potions, and you viciously attacked a student nearly killing them."

"And I was sorry for doing that." Harry said.

"Maybe, but anyone else should have been expelled or suspended, you were just put in detention, even by Snape, if I had done that I would have been at least suspended."

"You were going to Cruiso me!" Harry exclaimed. "I had no idea that the spell would do that!"

"Well you should have used more common sense!" Draco shouted back. "And those are only the things I know about, I'm sure as hell there are more where they came from, and I'm not even including the countless times you put yourself and your friends in danger whilst facing the Dark Lord."

"What do you care about my safety or that of my friends it's not like you care about any of them." Harry said back defensively, he knew what Draco said was true he should have never put his friends in so much danger and he regretted it every time he saw one of their scars or heard a name of someone they had lost.

"At lest you have friends!" Draco shouted. "You have always had friends, always had people following you round worshiping the ground you walk on, you have no idea what's it like to have no friends, to have no one that cares about what you do, to have to use family connections and fear to just get people to acknowledge you, it's miserable." Draco looked and Harry and Harry looked back at him, there beneath the cold grey eyes there was hurt and pain. "My parents were the only ones that cared about me, even Crabb and Goyle, they would go off with anyone that gave them a better deal, that was all that I was to them the best deal they got, they were my only friends and I was nothing to them. So excuse me Mister bloody Harry fucking Potter for wanting to keep the only people that cared for me alive." Harry stood there rooted to the spot not knowing what to say as Draco walked down the corridor away from him.

He had gone there to make amends to fix what he had done wrong but instead all that he had managed was to make things worse, and the worst thing was that Harry knew exactly how Draco had felt, he had grown up alone and friendless with no one there not even parents to love him. Slowly he turned and walked back up stairs and all the way to Gryffindor tower, he turned down Hermione's offer to go to Hogsmeed with them and went upstairs to his room. Harry opened his trunk and looked inside and took out is photo album filled with pictures of his parents, and his friends, Draco had never had this, no one there for him though better or for worse, the only ones were his parents, who could blame him for not wanting to be alone. Harry remembered how he had felt when Voldemort had offered him his parents back in return for the stone, there was a moment, a split moment when he nearly handed over that stone. He knew what Voldemort had done, what he was and still he nearly handed over the stone just to see his parents, the only difference that there was between him and Draco was that Draco chose to give Voldemort what he wanted.

* * *

It was evening, Hermione was in her room getting ready with Parvati and Lavender, she had managed to convince Ron that they should go to the Slytherin party. Parvati and Lavender were going though their clothes trying to choose what to wear, the first party of the year you had to look the part, or so they said. They had the wireless radio on spitting out the latest music and Hermione was laughing and Lavender sung to the chorus of her favourite song. As the last song died a new unfamiliar beat came on. Parvati started to tap her feet.

'What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"'

She started to sing heading to the full length mirror taking several poses in her outfit for that night.

'It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"'

Lavender and Hermione laughed as Parvati jumped up on to the bed and did a flirty dance.

'I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me'

'Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's Christmas day  
Take me out tonight (meow)'

She sung howling like a cat at the end.

'When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of  
Avenue B'

'Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight'

Parvati sung as they left the dorm ready for the party that night Hermione bringing up the rear.

'In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry  
So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die'

Parvati danced round the common room making all the 7th boys stand up and get ready to go, Ron looked rather worried, Dean looked amused, and Harry just followed looking scared as Parvati graped hold of his arm not letting him go.

'Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight  
Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight – tonight'

She sung as they walked down the corridors towards the Slytherin common room, still attached to Harry's arm which she was not letting go of. As they reached the Slytherin common room the entrance was opened by a fourth year that was standing outside waiting to let people in and warn the arrival of teachers. Parvati entered followed by the 7th year Gryffindors who all looked as if they were trying not to ask. The 4th year who had heard the end of Parvati's song looked rather confused.

"Don't ask." Hermione said as they walked into the common room.

"This hasn't changed since we were last in here has it Harry?" Ron asked coming up next to Harry who was still attached to Parvati.

"What do you mean since you were last in here? Have you been in here before?" Parvati asked.

"Erm, it's a long story." Harry said shrugging, trying to release his arm from her grip slightly enough to allow circulation.

"I've got time." She said batting her eyes lashes at him again.

"Well..." Harry said looking worriedly at Ron who was trying not to laugh.

"Ooh, Thomas!" Parvati called, leaving Harry and walking over to greet a tall Ravenclaw guy on the other side of the room.

"Thank god I got away." Harry said to Ginny who was standing next to him. "I think I might go and get a drink." Harry walked off looking for where the drinks were figuring that as he was here he might as well try and enjoy it.

* * *

Harry stood by the bar, thinking as he had been all day, he need to say something to Draco he couldn't just let it go how could he. He had drunk his way though a good number of beers by the time he decided to take some action, he was in the Slytherin common room what better place was there to find Draco. Harry excused himself from the group of people he was talking to and walked round the room trying to spot Draco in the crowd of people in the room. It took Harry another half an hour and a few more beers to realise that Draco was not there, by this point Harry was rather drunk having never been a big drinker. He decided to abandon the search in the party to have a look for Draco in the dorm rooms, Harry had noticed a few people go up one of the flight of stairs and assumed that they were the boy's dorms as no one had been thrown backwards on their ass trying to walk up them.

Harry took one last look over the crowd but failed to see a head of bright blonde hair that could only belong to a Malfoy. Harry walked, well stumbled up the stairs, looking at the words on the doors, it was exactly like Gryffindor each year sharing one dorm, so that would mean that Draco was on the top floor because that was the free dorm when they arrived. Harry went up the stairs till the final level, he came to two doors on had 7th year boys written on, the other had the words Draco Malfoy. 'Typical' Harry thought 'he gets his own room.' Harry lent down on the handle trying the open the door, it didn't budge, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the handle whispering the unlocking charm under his breath in a drunken whisper, there was a small click and Harry stumbled into the middle of the room.

"Oops." He said as he straightened up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy who was laying on his bed reading a book in jogging bottoms.

"Potter what the hell are you doing in my room, there is no way that you are bringing some fan girl in here!" He said putting his books down next to him on the bed and standing up.

"I came here to see you actually." Harry said pointing at Draco. "And why would you think that I was bringing a fan girl up here, ick."

Draco nodded slowly looking at Harry strangely. "So what you don't like girls now Potter." He said sneering at Harry.

"Nope, I just don't like any I know." Harry said.

"Right..." Draco said slowly as Harry looked around his room. "Well you have seen me now so if you just leave." He pointed to the open door. Harry turned round and looked at it too, he walked towards it but instead of exiting the room he just closed the door and turned back around to face Draco. "Potter are you high or something? What are you doing in my room?"

"I told you I came to see you." Harry said walking over to Draco and placing his hands on his shoulders. "And I'm not high." Harry lent forward so he and Draco were inches apart. "But I think I might be a bit drunk."

"Yeah I agree." Draco said removing Harry's hands from his shoulders and pushing him back so Harry was now an arm's length from him. "I don't feel like talking. No go." Draco turned only to be prodded in the back by Harry. "Ah, what was that for?" Draco complained rubbing the spot where Harry had prodded him rather hard.

"I need to talk to you." Harry complained pouting.

"No you don't, we have nothing to say to each other Potter, it would be better if we never talk again okay, no fuck off before I throw you out." Draco said pushing Harry so that he stumbled backwards towards the door and hit the floor.

"Nope not going anywhere." Harry said, sitting cross legged on the ground refusing to move.

"You are infuriating Potter!" Draco shouted. Harry just pouted.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, now get back to all your dorms before I give you all a month's worth a detention!" A voice shouted from below them, they head a rummaging of people exiting the common room below and heavy footsteps coming upstairs along with the sounds of doors opening and dorms being check to see if there was anyone in there that shouldn't be.

Draco walked over to his door and opened it calling down the stairs. "Professor up here..." He was cut off mid sentence by Harry's hand closing over his mouth keeping his quite. "Potter get off of me!" Draco complained removing Harry's hand.

"Please, please, if he sees me like this I'm going to get killed." Harry pleaded with Draco as heavy footsteps headed up the stairs.

Draco looked at Harry's pitiful drunken puppy dog eyes. "Fine but you owe me big time. Now get in there and hide." Draco sad pointing to the cupboard, Harry nodded and quickly hid.

"Yes Draco what is it?" Professor Slughorn said coming to Draco's doorway.

"I just wanted to give you this." Draco said grabbing his potions homework from the side of his dresser. "I thought that you might want it as been as you are here now." Draco said trying to seem honest.

Slughorn turned the parchment over looking at it thoughtfully. "Are you sure this is it, not something else?" He asked looking round the room again.

"Nope, nothing, thank you Professor."

"Thank you Draco, and good night." Slughorn left closing the door behind him, Draco placed the locking charm on the door and opened the cupboard.

"You owe me big time." He said to Harry as he got out from his hiding place among Draco's clothes.

"I like these jeans." Harry said pulling out a pair of Draco's jeans with him. "Ooh and this top!" Harry said excitedly picking up a cashmere sweater that was dark grey.

"Right." Draco said taking them from him and placing the neatly back into the wardrobe closing and locking the door trying to protect his clothes from Harry.

"You know I think we're about the same size." Harry said looking Draco up and down. "Though you are a bit taller."

"Of course I'm taller you're a midget Potter." Draco said back crossing his arms.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm waiting for you to leave. Now go." Draco said glaring at Harry.

"But we need to talk!" Harry pleaded.

"I don't give a shit Potter now go!" Draco shouted, unlocking the door marching Harry over to it and shutting it in his face.

Draco sighed walked into his bathroom and started brushing his teeth, a few moments later there was a small knock at the door. Draco sighed, rinsed his mouth through and went over to open the door. "Potter what are you still doing here?" He asked looking at Harry who looked awkward staring at his shoes.

"Slughorn locked the entrance till the morning when breakfast beings." Harry said looking upset.

"That's not my problem." Draco said closing the door.

"But I have nowhere to go." Harry said putting his hand out stopping the door from closing.

"Once again, not my problem." Draco closed the door and turned away. He heard Harry as he slid down the door and sat on the floor. 'God help me for what I'm about to do.' Draco thought turning back to the door and opening it. "Come one Potter come inside." He said as Harry fell backwards onto the floor taken by surprise when the door opened.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said getting up and walking inside.

"You owe me a lot!" Draco said walking over to his bed throwing one of his pillows at Harry and the throw that was on his bed. "You can sleep under that it should be warmer enough.

"Thanks." Harry said walking over to the area of rug that was not taken up by Draco's four poster bed he didn't much fancy sleeping on the cold stone floor.

"Whatever." Draco said getting into his bed and closing his eyes.

"Potter!" Draco moaned a few minutes later.

"What?" Harry asked from his place on the floor.

"For god's sake stop fidgeting its making so much noise I can't get to sleep." Draco complained sleepily.

"Well I wouldn't be fidgeting but the floor isn't really comfy is it." Harry complained back. "Can't I sleep in the bed?"

"No!" Draco said sitting up. "I'm in the bloody bed!"

"Well can't I sleep in there too?" Harry asked sitting up also looking at the floor.

"I am not sharing a bed with you Potter, no way!"

A few minutes later Harry was in the warm comfy bed covered by the fluffy duvet, Harry didn't care that it was green, actually in his still drunk state he would admit he actually kind of liked the colour. Draco had no idea how this happened, he replayed the last few minutes in his head trying to work out how Harry had managed to talk his way into sharing his bed with Draco, Draco never shared his bed!

"Happy now Potter." Draco said darkly turning over away from Harry who was on the other side.

"Hum." Harry said sinking into the covers, it was a lot softer than the floor.

Draco was falling awkwardly to sleep as far away from Harry he could possibly get whilst still being on the bed when Harry started talking. "Malfoy, I wanted to tell you that I do know how it feels."

"How what feels?" Draco mumbled not really paying attention.

"How it feels to have no one. Before I came to Hogwarts I didn't have any friends, the family I was living with hated me, I was bullied and pushed around. It was only when I came here that I actually had friends."

"Okay, so you know how it is not to have friends, that's nice." Draco mumbled.

"No it's not and that's the point." Harry pressed on. "I shouldn't have told you your parents should have died, I'm sure I would have done the same thing in your position, I almost did." Harry admitted.

"What do you mean" Draco asked rolling over to look at Harry.

"In first year when I came face to face with Voldemort I almost gave him the philosophers stone because he said that he could bring my parents back."

"Well that would have been a stupid thing to do wouldn't it." Draco commented rolling over again away from Harry.

"Yes, that's why I didn't do it. But I understand why you would want to protect your parents so I'm sorry for saying that to you." Harry lapsed into silence.

Draco tried to get to sleep for a while longer by couldn't, he needed to know the answer. "Potter, why did you hate me so much when I met you?"

"That time I met you in Madame Malkins you reminded me of my cousin, spoilt and full of yourself, a bully. Then you insulted Hagrid who was the first person that was ever really nice to me, and then on the train you insulted Ron who was the first friend I had made."

"Oh right, I get it." Draco shut his eyes again, both he and Harry started drifting off to sleep.

"But I don't think you're all that bad now." Harry mumbled into the pillow falling to sleep moments after he said it. Draco fell to sleep just after him not too sure that he had heard Harry correctly through the sleepiness, the pillow and the drink.

* * *


	4. Arguments

I do not own the song or the Lyrics.

Song – Stupid cupid, Mandy More.

* * *

It was 7:28am the next morning and as always Draco was waking up just before his alarm clock that was set at 7:30am every morning even on the weekends. He was half asleep running though images of him and Harry talking last night, the way Harry had barged into his room stumbling and drunk, Harry's pathetic puppy dog face begging him to let him stay, Harry trying to relate to what Draco was going through, Draco asking why Harry hated him so much. 'What a strange dream...' Draco thought sleepily, 'it seems so real.' Draco turned over opening his eyes, there right in front of him was Harry's face, his eye was twitching behind the glasses that he still had on signalling that he was about to wake up. 'So it wasn't a dream' Draco thought as his alarm clock radio started to play an unfamiliar tune as the time ticked over to 7:30.

'Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side'

The radio sung out, Draco's eyes went wide as Harry opened his.

'And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day'

'I didn't see the light  
I didn't know – '

Draco turned over quickly bashing his fist down onto the alarm clock stopping the music instantly. Draco didn't want to look at Harry and tried to avoid doing so as he got out of bed, not only did he allow Harry to share his bed but he also woke up to the most embarrassing song for that moment that could ever happen. 'Why does the world hate me!' Draco thought as he stood up and walked over the bathroom to run his face under some cold water in an effort to stop the blushing.

Harry was still laying in the warm bed curled up under the covers by the time that Draco re-entered the room. "Potter get up and get out of my bed." He said as he walked over to his chest of drawers to choose something to wear that day.

"It's warm." Harry said his voice muffled under the covers.

"I don't care now get out!" Draco said dragging the covers off Harry who was wearing the jeans that he wore to the party the night before.

"But it's so bloody early." Harry complained sitting up on the side of the bed, talking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"This is the time that I get up every morning, you Gryffindors are just lazy." Draco retorted.

"So, err, how did I end up in your bed last night?" Harry asked standing up and stretching.

Draco whipped round and faced Harry. "Don't you think that was the first question that you would ask? Or do you regularly wake up in other people's beds with no recollection of it."

"I don't usually wake up in other people's beds." Harry said offended. "I am tired, just got up my brains not really working yet."

"That would explain a lot." Draco said in an undertone. "Well what's the last thing that you remember?" Draco asked.

"Erm..." Harry thought for a moment. "I remember telling you that we needed to talk."

"Well you said that then Slughorn broke up the party and you begged me to hide you whilst he checked the rooms so I did, then you were meant to leave but Slughorn put a lock on the common room that didn't open till 7 so you then begged me to let you stay the night. Then you wouldn't quit your complaining about the floor being too bloody hard so I very kindly let you sleep in the bed." Draco said choosing his clothes for the day.

"Oh right, I owe you one." Harry said pulling his top on that was lying on the floor slightly crumpled.

"You're right you do owe me one big time!" Draco said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"So did we get to talk last night?"

"Yes, we did." Draco now felt awkward he hoped the conversation wouldn't come up.

"Okay, I just needed you to hear me out, thanks." Harry said running his hands though his hair.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I would like my room back." Draco walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Harry heard the shower start to run and took that as his signal to leave, he put the duvet back on the bed, picked up his wand from the side and cautiously walked out of Draco's room and out of the Slytherin common room, it was still early so there was no one about.

Harry took a quick trip down to the kitchens to get something quick to eat before he went up the Gryffindor tower, he just hoped that he wasn't missed. Harry made it inside Gryffindor common room without being seen but that was where his luck ended.

"Harry?" A voice sounded from the corner of the common room. It was Hermione and she was sitting with Dean, Seamus and Ron all who seemed to be nursing hangovers. "Where have you been?"

"I just went for an early morning walk." Harry tired, Hermione raised her eye brows and Seamus laughed.

"No you didn't, you didn't come back and those were the clothes that you were wearing last night. What happened?" Ron said looking Harry over.

"If you want to know I went for a walk last night after the party and somewhere along the way I passed out outside." Harry said saying the first thing that came to his head.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Hermione said disapprovingly.

* * *

October came, and with it was the first Quidditch match of the season Ravenclaw Vs Slytherin. The Slytherin team was the same make up that it had been in 6th year now that Draco was back his team didn't seem to be as warm to him as they used to be, they were cold even but he was the only Seeker that could come close to Harry, Ginny was good but Draco was much better. And It wasn't like Quidditch for seeker needed as much team effort as most positions all that Draco had to do was doge the bludgers that weren't blocked by his beaters when they were sent towards him. He even swore that sometime during practice they purposely sent them towards him, but they claimed it was only for practice, Draco assumed otherwise.

Harry was down in the stands with the other 7th year Gryffindors, he couldn't wait to see the game it would be the first Quidditch game that he watched in over a year, he really missed it. Luna Lovegood was commentating again much to McGonagall's disappointment no one else wanted to do it.

"The first game of the season." Luna said in a bored voice. "Strange that the game actually isn't limited to one season though, spring would be nice, then we wouldn't have to wrap up so warm. Oh and here comes the players." The crowd cheered and jeered as the teams came out onto the pitch. Cook is the new Ravenclaw captain for this year, I don't know why he got it, Peterson is a much better player than him." The crowd laughed, Cook shook hands with the Slytherin captain and kicked off aggressively then having to soot back down before he was told off by Madame Hooch for being too high up for the start of the game.

"And off they go." Luna said. "And look, Peterson had got the quaffle what a surprise." Luna said in her bored voice. "10 points to none, and it's only been the first minute of the game, Slytherin is not on their usual from today might be the lack of team sprit they seem to possess, how sad." The game continued with no sign of the snitch, Draco's team was getting frustrated they were 50 points down at 70-20 and it seemed like the gap was just going to get worse. "It looks like the Slytherin beater, has just hit a bludger at Draco Malfoy the seeker for some reason."

Ron burst out laughing watching as Draco doged the bluder and went into a sharp dive, Harry looked up watching as Draco dived, he could see it, the tiny little ball was meters from Draco's hand and the other seeker had no idea what Draco was doing, no one else had seen the snitch but Harry and Draco it seemed.

"It's over Slytherin won." Harry said moments before Draco's hand closed round the small ball.

"What do you mean?" Ron said turning to Harry just as Draco pulled out of the dive and landed on the ground holding the little golden ball in his fist. "Oh right." He said seeing Draco and the snitch. "Great."

"Slytherin wins 70-170. That was an interesting game." And with that the Slytherins went on to the pitch and congratulated the team members, all except Draco it seemed, he just walked off on his own holding his broom. Harry hadn't talked to him since the day after the party but seeing Draco now so lonely made Harry feel sorry for him, that dive was something that few could do, he won the game for them and they didn't care.

"You coming?" Ron asked Harry as they left the stadium.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes okay, I'll meet you in the common room okay." Harry said watching as Draco started to walk off in the direction of the lake.

"Okay, remember we're doing that potions essay for Monday." Ron walked off with the group, Harry walked towards the lake, he had a good idea where Draco was going and for some reason he wanted to just go talk to him.

"Malfoy good catch out there." Harry said walking up to Draco who was standing next to Dumbledore's tomb.

"What?" Draco said turning round at the sound of Harry's voice. "Oh, it's you." They were both silent for a few moments. "Did you enjoy the game?" Draco asked.

"Yeah it was good, one thing confused me though." Harry said taking a step forward awkwardly. "Why did Zambi hit the bluger at you, I thought Quidditch was meant to be a team sport."

Draco chuckled. "Yes it is, but when you're as hated as me then team playing goes out the window." Harry and Draco looked at each other for a few moments. "So what brings you down here?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing, you seem kind of lonely."

"That's what you get when you have you forearm tattooed." Draco said darkly, Harry looked at Draco's left forearm that was covered by his cloak, he didn't know how to reply so he just stood there silently. "Sorry." Draco said looking down at his feet.

"What was that?" Harry asked looking up at Draco.

"Nothing." Draco muttered turning away from Harry.

"No I think you just apologised to me."

"No I didn't" Draco said turning back flushing slightly pink.

"Yes, yes you did." Harry laughed. "I can't believe this Draco Malfoy had apologised, to me no less."

"Shut up it's not funny." Draco complained as Harry kept on laughing. "Okay I did, but only about the stupid death eater joke I made."

"I know, but you did still apologise." Harry said chuckling slightly as he controlled himself.

"Well I did, so now you can tell me what you are doing here."

"I told you, you seem rather lonely."

"So you think that you spending time with me will make me less so?" Draco said smirking. "Look Potter we both know we don't get on let's just leave it at that." He walked past Harry heading for the castle.

"But we are." Harry said to Draco's retreating back.

"What?" Draco asked turning round confused.

"We are getting along."

"No we're not Potter we are just having a more that civil conversation for us that's it."

"That shows that we are getting along."

Draco sighed heavily. "Whatever Potter." Draco turned and walked away leaving Harry standing there in the chilly October air alone.

* * *

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked as they were sitting in Defence against the dark arts taking notes on spells that they both knew how to use. She didn't really get the point of coming to this class she thought that the war had taught her much more about the dark arts than she ever would ever learn in the class room, and so far she was right.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Harry said taking his eyes away from the head of blonde hair that he had been looking at. He just couldn't work it out, after the day that Harry had talked to him after the Quidditch match he and Draco had not said one word to each other, it was now the end of October. Draco didn't seem to even talk to anyone, he just sat down in lesions silent, he even did all his spells silently, not that everyone wasn't expected to but he actually did them silently, he would sit down and eat his food silently on his own and Harry never saw him outside of his lesions unless it was when he caught a glimpse of his out by the lake again alone. Harry was starting to worry that Draco would forget how to speak if he didn't start talking to others soon, the only person who Harry saw talk to Draco was himself, everyone else just stayed away from him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing, just day dreaming." Harry said smiling at her.

"Yeah this class is so boring." Ginny said looking at the professor then back at Harry. "And who does he think he is teaching us this, it's not like we don't know it, hell I think some of us might know more that he does." Harry laughed. "Come on you know it's true."

"Yeah I agree." Harry said. "But at least we will all get good NEWT's, and that's what this year is about getting the grades to get where you want to go. What do you want to do?"

"Well my original plan was to grow up, marry you, and have loads of beautiful kids all of whom have blue eyes and black messy hair." Ginny said jokingly. "But now I guess I will train to be vet for magical creatures, Charlie even said that I could visit him and help him take care of the Dragons, though having a look at some of those worse burns I'm not too sure I really want to."

Harry laughed. "Dragons, you want to avoid them at all costs."

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, can you try and pay attention this part is important." The Professor said, everyone in the class turned to look over at them.

"Sure." They said together turning their attention back to the class.

Harry and his friends exited the class room at the end of the lesion.

"Hey." Ron called out as someone hit his shoulder as they walked down the corridor. "Malfoy! You git what was that for?" The blonde haired boy turned around glare plastered on his face.

"What was what for Weasel?" Draco asked.

"You just banged into me." Ron said turning red at Draco's taunting nickname.

"No I think I was trying to walk past you but you don't have any coordination so you ended you walking in front of me just as I was passing you." Harry stood there watching Ron get reader and reader with every word that Draco said, this was not going to be good.

"You asked for it Malfoy." Rod said taking out his wand. "I've had enough of your shit, even after everything that has happened you are still walking around acting as if you own the place."

Draco just sneered. "You don't have the guts."

"Right!" Ron started to advance, Hermione and Ginny watched as Ron walked up to Draco who was now looking slightly worried.

"Ron stop it!" Harry shouted as Ron raised his wand, Harry yanked Ron's wand out of his hand just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" She shouted seeing the two boys with raised wands. (Draco raised his as Ron was about to shoot the spell at him.) "What are you two doing! I have had enough of this rivalry, detention, both of you! Everyone get to class, now!" The students in the corridor started walking quickly away from their headmistress.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said darkly as they walked towards the library.

"Sorry mate." Ron said. "I'll tell her it was me and not you if you want." Ron offered looking dejected.

"Don't worry about it, one detention is nothing." Harry said handing Ron back his wand.

"Thanks." Ron said looking utterly relived.

"But honestly Ron it's only Malfoy no need to let him get so under your skin, he didn't even do anything." Hermione said.

"Who's side are you one?" Ron complained.

"Yours, but Ron don't let him get to you so much."

"I just can't stand him walking round like he owns the place, like he's better than everyone else." Ron complained.

"Ron, I don't think Malfoy is walking round like he owns the place, he's still a git I'll give you that but he seems rather quite if you ask me." Ginny said. "I've got to go, Care of magical creatures now, see you later." She said just before Ron could respond, instead he spent the rest of the lesion in the library muttering darkly under his breath.

Lunch came, they were sitting in the great hall with the rest of the student body, and owl flew in and landed in front of Harry, he took the letter that it was holding and opened it, knowing what it was related to.

_Mr. Potter, _

_You will report for detention at 8:00pm in dungeons in the potions room, there you will be given your task for this evening. _

_Headmistress: Professor M. McGonagall._

Harry rolled his eyes and passed the note to Hermione and Ron for them to read.

"Well at least it Slughorn giving you detention and not Snape." Ron said, handing the note back to Harry. Harry froze hand half way towards taking the letter. He had told them about what Snape had done about how much he had helped them out in the war, he had cleared Snape's name and still people did not seem to accept it, even Ron who he had told the whole story to, he still held on to the old grudge. "What is it" Ron said looking at Harry.

"Can't you just forget it." Harry said angrily taking the letter and glaring at Ron.

"Forget what" Ron said confused.

"How Snape used to treat us, you know why he was the way he was and still you hold a grudge against him, if it wasn't for him George would have lost much more than just an ear, if it wasn't for him I doubt that Dumbledore would have been able to hold off Voldemort for as long as he did before he died." Harry shouted at Ron enraged at his lack of respect.

"He didn't need to be such a git to us though did he?" Ron shouted back. "And if you don't remember it was Snape that killed Dumbledore!"

"And if you don't remember Dumbledore asked him to do it to save Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ron were standing up now shouting at each other across the table, the hall of students watched as they argued, everyone was too shocked at their argument to do anything.

"Fine then its Malfoy's fault, or are you going to defend that piece of death eater shit too!" Ron shouted pointing his hand towards the Slytherin table.

"He did it to save his parents." Harry shouted back.

"And that makes it okay does it." Ron laughed bitterly.

"He didn't do anything, you saw him at that house, he hated every minute that he was there, he couldn't even look you in the eye."

"Boy's!" McGonagall shouted from her seat at the staff table, finally getting a grip on herself to stop their argument before they started spilling more of their experiences from the war. Harry and Ron glared and each other and sat back down again, the hall was deathly quiet, people were still looking at Harry and Ron expecting another argument, some were staring at Draco who had lowered his head and started eating as quickly and quietly as possible trying to block out those who were staring at him.

There was a sudden beat in the hall, everyone started looking round confused trying to see who it was going to be this time singing, they had become used to the outbursts of song that had been occurring that year. Lavender brown stood up and stood on time of the table.

'Stupid Cupid  
You're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings  
So you can't fly'

She walked down the table placing her hand over her heart.

'I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame'

She stopped and stuck a pose.

'Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me'

She 'popped' her left leg up and turned around and jumped off the table.

'I can't do my homework  
And I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning  
At 'bout half-past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school'

She walked seductively over towards Seamus.

'Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me'

She 'popped' her leg again.

'You mixed me up for good  
Right from the very start'

She mimed shooting a bow and arrow.

'Hey, go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart'

'You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down'

'Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine'

Lavender ran her finger down Seamus face.

'The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me'

She turned around on the spot.

'You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me'

She held out her hands like she was in chains.

'Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me'

The other girls in the hall coursed 'Stupid Cupid' as Lavender walked out of the hall flicking her hair out behind her. Once the music died down the hall was silent for a few moments before breaking out into laughter Seamus turned bright red having a few guys slap him on the back. Parvati quickly ran out of the hall in search of her friend, it seemed as if the song had made everyone forget the argument that happened minutes before, everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco anyway.

* * *

Things were awkward between the three friends, it was like they were back in fourth year again where the two boys would not talk to each other, but this time it was worse as Ron expected Hermione as his girlfriend to be on his side.

"Ron, just apologise will you." Hermione pleaded with Rom later on in his dorm.

"No, Snape was a git to us, just because he was on our side does not make him a good guy, has Harry just forgotten that."

"No he hasn't, but what Snape did was invaluable, and he did it all for Harry's mother, do you know what that must feel like, Snape loved Harry's mother , he tried to save her, think how much that must mean to Harry, he has no one, the only family he has doesn't even want him around ." Hermione took Ron's hand in hers. "Don't you know how lucky you are to have a loving family they would do anything for you."

"Their Harry's too." Ron muttered.

"I guess they are, but having an adopted family is not like having a real one." Hermione stroked his hand. "You would do anything that you could to protect your family, I know you would, so just think about how Snape trying to save Lilly would make Harry feel about him, and think of how Malfoy must have felt."

"But..." Ron started.

Hermione put her finger to his lips. "Just think about it okay." She kissed him then left the room leaving Ron in deep thought.

* * *

Harry walked down to the dungeons towards his detention, he was dreading it, another detention and it wasn't even his fault. He thought for a moment liking that maybe he should tell Slughon what really happened, he decided not to, Ron may be being unreasonable at the moment but they were still friends, and didn't Harry a few months ago think the same as Ron, that Malfoy shouldn't have done what he did to help his parents. What was making him change his mind about the blonde, Harry didn't know but there was something about Draco now, as if he had had a poker removed from his ass allowing him to walk properly and be more himself than he had ever been, and there was something about this new Draco that made Harry want to get to know him.

Harry walked into the class room and saw the blonde head of the boy that he had just been thinking about, he walked towards the front row of seats and sat on the bench on the other side of the class room to Draco.

"Now that you are both here I'll tell you what you have to do." Slughorn said clapping his hands together. "You two can clean out the 7th year caldrons, they made a bit of a mess today." He laughed jovially as if it was going to be all good fun, Harry and Draco just stared at him looking bored. "Alright, I'm pretty sure that I can leave you two in here on your own for a few hours, just leave when you are done there are some things that I have to take care of. Off you go." He walked towards the door before turning round. "Oh yes, some of the caldrons allow you to use magic and others don't, I thought that you might like to have the task of detecting barriers for magic, it's good practice for when you want to become an Auror Harry." He laughed again and then left.

"You don't have to be here Harry you know it wasn't you who was going to curse me." Draco said looking towards the pile of 20 caldrons all of which had some green lime burnt on to them as well as a number of other colours.

"I know, but you didn't do anything either." Harry said looking over at the caldrons too trying to work out from the look of them which one Slughorn may have place a magical barrier on.

"We agree then that the Weasel should be here then?" Draco asked looking over at Harry.

"Yep." Harry said slightly bitterly. "But it was my choice, and this won't take that long, I recon about 30 minutes for each caldron with a magical barrier on, and about 5 minutes for each without a magical barrier." Harry looked back at Draco. "At least allowed to used some magic, it will take us hardly any time."

"Says you who has the expert caldron cleaning experience." Draco said sarcastically.

"I have spent nearly half of my schooling in detention, I think I must have categorised and labelled every jar in this room." Harry said looking round at the many shelves filled with jars of different ingredients.

"Oh so that's why no one can read what is in the jars." Draco said nodding. "Now I understand."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's just get to work the sooner we start that quicker we will be out here."

"You first then." Draco said.

Harry stood up and walked over to the pile of caldrons. "Right let's get the ones with the magical barrier out of the way first."

"And how are you going to work out which one that is, they all have anti-levitation charms on them since that fifth year upended the caldron over their friend as a joke."

"Magical signatures of course, you start over there I'll do these ones over here, once you find one then drag it over to the middle." Harry said, Draco grumpily and started waving his wand over the caldrons on the right, Harry did the same to the ones on the left. After 10 minutes the boys had a pile of five caldrons that were to be done by hand. "We will do two each, the do the last one together got it." Harry instructed.

"Can't the person who has finished their caldron first do the last one?" Draco asked.

"No, because that will be me and there is no way that I am doing more work than you Malfoy."

"Fine." Draco muttered. Harry removed his robe and rolled up his sleeves, Draco did the same and they both started to work is silence. An hour later Harry had finished his two caldrons and started to place cleaning spells on another one after sorting out the remainder into equal piles with another one in the middle for them both to do. "I'm done." Draco said after another 20 minutes later, his white shirt covered in green slime.

Harry who was relatively clean started to help Draco clean the remaining non-magic caldron. "What happened there?" Harry asked noticing Draco's left wrist was bandaged.

"I think you know." Draco said not looking at him.

"Oh." Harry went red and fell silent. Once they finished the caldron Draco started to work on the magical ones 10 minutes in Harry was nearly done with his, and Draco had started to look very pale and tired. "Malfoy you okay?" Harry asked as he swayed slightly on the spot.

"Yeah." Draco said, flexing his jaw and taking a deep breath trying to steady himself. Harry turned back to his work before he heard a crash to his right, he looked back to where Draco was and saw him lying on the ground pale and pasty.

"Malfoy." Harry said coming over and looking at Draco who was fainted on the floor. "Malfoy wake up." Harry tired but Draco was out cold. "Oh bugger!" Harry said. He scooped the blonde boy up in his arms and rand with him up to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" Harry called as he entered the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" He called again.

"Potter, is that you?" She called though the door into her office, coming out in a dressing gown. "What have you done now?" she asked coming over to him.

"It's Malfoy we were serving detention and he just collapsed." Harry explained.

"Quickly." She said. "Place him on the bed." Harry carried Draco over to the nearest bed and placed him on top of the covers. Madame Pomfrey started running checks over him muttering. "It's not poison, it's not a spell, it's not an infection, it's...oh, but how." She muttered to herself before his banged arm caught her eye. "Ah." Harry watched as she unwrapped the bandages, he had half a mind to stop her not wanting to see what was under there, but instead of seeing the dark mark tattooed on his forearm Harry saw long deep gashes. "Quickly Harry fetch me a bottle of blood revival potion, you know the one, I'll see if there is anything that I can do to make sure these heal." Harry ran to the potions cupboard and took out the potion that she had asked for, he ran back to Draco's bed. "Now make him drink that, he's lost a lot of blood, I'm amazed that he lasted so long."

Harry uncorked the bottle, raised Draco half off the bed and poured the liquid down his throat massaging his neck so as he would swallow the liquid and not choke on it. "Thank you Harry, that's all that I can do to that wound but it should heal fine, do you know how he got it?" She asked watching as Harry ran his eyes over the large cut that ran up Draco's forearm.

"No." He said shakily. "I didn't realise until he fainted that there was something wrong." He turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Why can't you fix it?"

"It's over the dark mark Harry, you should know that scars over dark magic have to be allowed to heal on their own terms and usually leave some sort of scar, like yours." She said nodding towards Harry's head. Harry's involuntary ran his fingers over the scar on his forehead.

"But why did he do it?" Harry said looking at the deep gash.

"I don't know that is something that you have to ask him yourself." She said taking the empty potion bottle from Harry. "He should be okay now, he just need's rest, thank you for bringing him to me as soon as you did, I fear to think what would have happened if he was alone." She shivered. "Harry could you help him into come clothes for the night he has to stay here and I don't think that green slime that he's covered in is partially hygienic."

"Of course." Harry said taking the set of pyjamas that Pomfrey handed to him and pulled the privacy screen around him and Draco. 'This is going to be weird...' Harry thought as he stared at Draco's motionless form lying on the bed asleep. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and took it off, he felt his blood run cold as he saw the scars that he had made on Draco's torso, they were long thin lines now cut right across his body. Harry ran his fingers over the longest of them that ran from the top of the shoulder down to Draco's stomach.

"Harry..." Draco mumbled sleepily. Harry looked up expecting Draco to be awake and demand why he was undressing him, but he wasn't Draco was fast asleep. Harry looked at him strangely for a few moments before dressing Draco in the pyjama top trying to cover up the scars that he had made. Once Harry had finished dressing Draco he took the privacy screen away and knocked on Madame Pomfrey's door.

"I'm done." He said holding the pile of Draco's clothes in his arms.

"Thank you Harry, would you mind putting these in the laundry for Mr. Malfoy I would ask someone from his own house but I don't think he has anyone there." Harry understood what she meant and nodded his head promising to come back with Draco's clothes tomorrow morning. He walked out of the hospital wing with strict instructions from the nurse to go straight to bed after she promised to contact Slughorn to tell him why Harry and Draco would not be finishing they task for detention. Harry placed Draco's clothes in the laundry for the next day and went to sleep trying to find a reason for what Draco did.

* * *

I know Ron is a total idiot in this sorry to all those that like him, I do like him but he can be a git some of the time. Hope you liked it. If you do not know what I mean by 'popped' her leg, watch princess diaries and then you should understand.


	5. October 31st

* * *

Sorry this one has no music in. Also disclaimer towards all names of drinks that are used in this story I do not own them.

The story gets a bit angsty for a bit but it should hopefully become more funny, I hope.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning he took a few minutes to remember his and Harry's argument from yesterday, he had listened to what Hermione had said and had decided that she, as always, was right, he was being a complete ass. He sat up and stretched his arms yawning, 'What time is it?' He wondered hearing a quite rustling noise on the other side of his hangings. Ron pulled his hangings open slightly to see the clock on his bed side table it was 7:48 in the morning, 'It's a Saturday who is up at this time!' Ron complained.

"Where is it, they should be back by now!"

"Harry that you" Ron asked sleepily opening his hangings and getting out of bed.

"Oh hey Ron." Harry said stopping dead in the middle of the dorm room looking guilty. "What are you doing?"

"Being woken up by you. What are you doing up so early."

"Erm..." Said Harry trying to think of a reason any reason.

"Sorry, you properly don't want to talk to me after what I said yesterday." Ron said looking down at his feet, Harry just continued to stand there trying to work out what he should do now. "I'm sorry Harry, it's just it's not as easy for me to forget how he used to treat you and to know it's all because of your dad doesn't make it any better. And before you say anything" Ron continued "Malfoy I don't like him, I know that he did it for his family, and I know he didn't want to do it so I guess I'm sorry about that too." He fell silent and looked at Harry. "You forgive me."

Harry stared at Ron for a few moments. "Yeah I forgive you, I felt the same way for a while but you have to put old differences behind you some time don't you."

"Thanks I really appreciate that you forgave me after being such an ass." Ron said relaxing and sitting back down on his bed.

"Yeah right." Harry said looking around the room and going through the pile of clothes that was place on top of his trunk. "Where are they!" He muttered under his breath worried, taking another look at the time.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked watching as Harry turned around running his hands through his hair.

"Just something I erm lost." Harry walked over to Neville's bed and had a quick flick through his small pile of clothes that was also on his trunk.

Ron just shrugged, he was used to seeing people doing this, it was usual for some of the clothes to be placed in the wrong piles it was a rather big task washing all the clothes of everyone in the school, but they always turned up in the right dorm. He turned to his own pile and started to put the clothes where they belonged some in his trunk others in the closet without really noticing what he was putting away until he came across something that really wasn't his. "Look at this Harry a Slytherin school tie in the Gryffindor common room, the house elves must be really confused." Ron laughed. Harry turned around and gulped, this was just his luck. "And this uniform isn't mine too small."

"It must be mine." Harry said quickly taking the uniform out of Ron's hands along with the tie.

"Harry, that tie isn't yours, we should give it to Slughorn or something." Ron said confused.

"Well I'm going now anyway so I'll do it now then." Harry walked out of the dorm with the school uniform in his hands. 'What was that about' Ron thought confused at Harry's behaviour, 'Why was he up so early its only 7:57 and he's already dressed, he's not usually this ready even on a school day.' Ron shook his head and went back to bed.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Hospital wing in the bed that he was put in, Madame Pomfrey had come in to check on him that morning when he woke up, she gave him another blood replenishing potion as his levels were still low and explained to him everything that had happened last night about him fainting, Harry brining him up there, and when he had asked about his clothes she had told him that Harry had taken them to have them cleaned. Just great. This was what he needed Harry Potter helping him out, and now today he had to face him and no doubt the questions that he was going to be bombarded with.

Harry walked through the door into the hospital wing. "Malfoy you're awake." Harry said walking forward. Suddenly he was hit with an image from last night, the scars across Draco chest, Draco murmuring Harry under his breath. He shook himself out of it and gave Draco his clothes. "Here I brought you these they are clean."

Draco nodded taking the clothes. "You're here early." He said looking at the time that was displayed on the clock on the opposite wall.

"You said that you get up at 7:30 every morning, I thought that you would like some clothes to change into when you wake up." Harry said shrugging.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You remembered that?"

"Well it's kinda hard to forget one of the strangest moments of your life when you're waking up in you rivals bed to 'good morning beautiful'." Harry joked.

"I guess so." Draco paused. "Do you mind if I change?" Draco asked.

"No why would I?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Potter what are you doing?" Draco asked as Harry reached out with his hand and touched the top of the long scar that ran down Draco's torso.

"I didn't notice, that night that I stayed round." Harry said looking at the scar.

"Well you wouldn't you only see them if you know they are there or if you are close enough." Draco said watching as Harry lent over his chest running his hand along the scar. "Potter could you please get off of me I'm feeling awkward with you staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

Harry looked at Draco barely inches away. "Sorry." He moved back and instead stood by the side of the bed trying not to look at the new scar that was still deep on his left arm. "Why did you do it Malfoy?" Harry asked nodding towards his left arm.

Draco looked at his left arm too before pulling his sleeve down to cover the scar. "I didn't want to be a death eater scum anymore."

Harry gulped. "About that, Ron apologised to me this morning for what he said, he said he was out of order, I think he would say it to you himself if he thought he could."

"Right, still doesn't make me anything else, he just has the guts to say what I am out loud." Draco said as he sat on the side of the bed pulling on his trousers over his boxers.

"Malfoy you are not death eater scum, you didn't what to do what you did." Harry said.

"But I did them didn't I." Draco said, he stood up and walked out of the hospital wing without another look backwards leaving Harry standing there on his own alone.

* * *

It was Halloween, signalling half was through their first term of their last year at Hogwarts. The singing still had not stopped accounts of people bursting into song each day were told, Hermione had almost given up looking for what spell was being used to make the singing happen, she still spent some time in the library searching through book after book.

"I give up!" She said slamming the book shut. Harry looked at Hermione over the table from where he was finishing his potions essay. "I don't think it is in here." She complained looking round the shelves of books most of which she had read at some point during their time at Hogwarts.

"Maybe Dumbledore invented it or something, so it wouldn't be in a book." Harry suggested.

"I thought that too, so I looked though all the recorded documents of recent spells created and I haven't found any ones like the one we are looking for the he created. All spells invented have to be recorded and there's nothing." She sat back in her chair looking defeated. Harry smiled at her.

"There's nothing that you can do so what, the singing is not life threatening and it's going to end in a yeah isn't it. It's a bit strange to hear how people's innermost feelings but I think Dumbledore is right it is helping, I feel like old differences are being put behind me." Harry said lowering his voice towards the end.

"With who?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry was about to tell her about Draco and how he and Harry had been getting on reasonably well, he wanted to tell someone and she was the one that he knew would understand the most, he was just about to answer her when Ginny burst into the room coming quickly over to them smiling wide and delighted.

"Hey." She said taking the seat next to Harry.

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny's smiling face.

"This." Ginny placed the thick volume down on the table in front of Hermione. "I think I have found the answer you are looking for, I took it out two weeks ago to help with a Care of Magical creatures project." Ginny said as Hermione picked up the book and starred flipping through the pages as she talked. "I didn't realised that it was in there till a few minutes ago when I was looking though the pages, but it seems to match the one that has been place upon the castle."

Hermione scanned the page reading the information of the spell quickly. "This is it." Her face broke into a smile, she knew that there was no way the Library would never let her down. "But why is in here?" She asked herself looking at the cover of the book, it was a care of magical creatures book, not a charms, jinxes or defence one.

"The spell needs doxy eggs to create it properly see." Ginny said pointing to the directions for the spell. "It's one of the many uses for doxy eggs."

Hermione smiled. "Very clever."

"So what does it do" Harry asked trying to read the page of the book upside down.

"It shows people their true feelings, even ones they didn't know they had." Hermione looked thoughtful. "Who were you talking about when you said that you were putting old differences behind you?" Harry looked between her and Ginny, Ginny looked at Harry confused.

"No one, it's nothing." Harry said clearing his throat awkwardly. "I've got to go." Harry said picking up his stuff off the table and packing it away in his bag.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch." Harry said leaving quickly.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "We don't have Quidditch today."

"Do you think he was acting a bit strange?" Hermione said looking at the spot where Harry just left.

"Just a bit?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure we will hear about it soon, he's just been a bit off this past few weeks a bit distant, I'm worried about him." Hermione said closing the books in front of her. "He was saying before you came in that he was putting old differences behind him, but with who?"

"Let's see you have the whole of Slytherin, the death eaters that are still alive just a few." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look I'm sure it's nothing, he probably had a new girlfriend or something and feels weird around me because of it, you know what he's like worrying about how people will take everything that he does." Ginny laughed.

"And if he had, how do you feel about it?" Ginny had not talked about her break up with Harry, they had just gone back to being good friends some people still thought that they were dating.

"Hermione, Harry is like my brother, I had feelings for him once but after not seeing him for months and then spending the summer with him we both realised we mistook attraction for something else, and once the attraction subsided we found there was just friendship." She shrugged. "And anyway there is someone else that I'm interested in at the moment anyway."

"Oh, who." Hermione asked intrigued.

"Never you mind." Ginny said winking. "I don't want you running off and telling my older brother."

"Oh come one Ginny, I won't tell!" Hermione said pouting.

"You will know soon enough." Ginny stood up. "You coming to the Halloween Party tonight?"

"Yeah, where is it Ravenclaw house?"

"Yeah, see you there at 8:00." Ginny left the library, Hermione put away the rest of the books and started on her homework that was not due in till next week.

* * *

Harry wandered down to the Quidditch pitch, he didn't know why but he didn't want to mention Draco in front of Ginny, and in all honesty he had no idea what was going on with Draco and him, harry had hardly seen him since he had left the hospital wing it had been nearly a week and the only times that Harry had seen him was during lesions he didn't seem to be coming down for meals. Harry was worried about him, after seeing what Draco had done to himself he was worried about what he might do next, he didn't want Draco to do anything stupid.

Harry reached the Quidditch pitch pulled off his school robes and took his broom out of his locker; it was cold outside but warm enough still to fly in a jumper without a coat. He walked out on to the Quidditch pitch and kicked up off the ground, he was flying, his thoughts forgotten, he pulled out the pouch that still hung round his neck and took out the snitch that he carried around in there always, he released the snitch, it hung in the air for a few seconds before flying away. This was one of Harry's favourite pass times chasing the snitch, he could do this all day if he had to.

* * *

Draco was sitting by Dumbledore's tomb for what felt like the millionth time, the white stone was bright in the late afternoon October sun. He ran his hands through his hair making his blonde hair stand on end. He groaned. "I can't do this." He said looking down at the ground. "I can't come back and just pretend that nothing happened. I can't forget it, everything that I saw, everything that I did, what I did to you." Draco looked up at the tomb. "What can I do, I can't live like this." The tomb was quite, what did Draco expect? Why was he even here? Why was he even at Hogwarts? He didn't know, no one would talk to him and even if they did it was to insult him, well everyone one except one person, Harry. He was the only one that talked to him without looking down on him. Draco looked back towards the castle thinking maybe he shouldn't have been so distant to him he was only trying to be nice. But why? Draco didn't know, he was surprised that Harry hadn't jinxed him as soon as he saw him on platform 9 3/4.

Draco scanned the grounds, in the distance he saw a little black dot flying around the Quidditch pitch. Draco looked harder he could not see another player on the pitch, so who was that flying on their own. He got up and walked started to walk over to the pitch, he was curious and had nothing else to do. He stood at the entrance of the Quidditch pitch not wanting to be seen, he watched as the person flew turning this way and that chancing after something that he guess was the snitch though he could not see it. There was only one person that Draco knew could fly like that so effortlessly as if they belonged there. "Potter." Draco muttered.

He never had time before to really watch Harry fly, he had only ever seen him flying with a team surrounding him, or he had been too focused on finding the snitch to realise how Harry flew. Now Draco knew why Harry always beat him, he was a natural, and he could see by the way that Harry was flying he was truly enjoying himself like he would not rather be anywhere else but there. Draco stayed there for he didn't know how long, just watching Harry catch and then release the snitch giving it a 20 second head start each time and then catching the snitch in the matter of a few minutes. It was night fall before Harry didn't release the snitch again, he flew down and landed expertly on the ground, he took out the pouch that hung round his neck and placed the small ball in the pouch.

"Potter what are you doing stealing Quidditch balls?" Draco asked before he could help himself, his plan was to remain out of sight and leave before Harry did but no he just had to open his mouth.

Harry looked up sharply hand twitching towards his wand, before he saw who he was, he relaxed and placed the pouch back under his shirt before walking over to Draco his broom over his shoulder "It's mine actually."

"You have your own snitch?" Draco asked impressed. "Do you know how much those things cost?"

"I inherited it from Dumbledore, he gave it to me when he died. It was the first one that I caught."

"You mean the one that you swallowed." Draco said smirking making Harry's cheeks turn pink. "No wonder he didn't want them to use it again."

"I didn't swallow it, I just miscalculated the catch." Harry said grumpily

"Whatever." Draco said smirking.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked. "You don't have practice today do you?"

"No I don't." Draco said lazily deciding that he should be getting out of there soon, he couldn't exactly tell Harry he came to watch him play Quidditch could he?

"So what brings you here?" Harry pressed.

"I was out walking when I saw you over here and I decided to come and see what you were doing." Draco answered honestly.

"So how long have you been here?"

Draco felt his face becoming hot. "Five, ten minutes no more than fifteen."

"Okay." Harry said shrugging not really believing Draco as he turned slightly pink. "You going to the party tonight?" He asked casually.

"No." Draco said simply.

"Why not?" Harry asked, knowing the answer to his own question.

"I'm not welcome around this school much, as I'm sure you have noticed."Draco said bitterly.

"Well if you come I'll talk to you." Harry said trying to be helpful. Draco laughed.

"And what would Weasel and Weaselett think of that then?" Draco laughed again before becoming serious again. "Potter don't treat me like a charity case." He turned on his heel and walked away from Harry who was left feeling slightly put out by Draco's remark, he was just trying to be nice.

* * *

By the time Harry and his friends arrived at the Ravenclaw house common room the party was already started, the older students had managed to get their hands on some muggle alcohol and were already steadily drinking. Harry looked around the room before seeing Ginny coming over dragging a tall brown haired boy behind her.

"Hey everyone this is Clive." Ginny said introducing him to them, Harry nodded to Alvan in greeting noticing that Ginny was holding his hand. "Clive is in Ravenclaw."

"Aren't you the one that beat Hermione on a history of magic test one time?" Ron asked.

"Just once." Clive said laughing.

"Right." Ron said nodding. "And you know him how Ginny." Harry looked at Ron he saw him run his eyes over their clasped hands and then over Clive, Harry thought that Ron was looking for the best way to beat this boy up, that worried him slightly, but it wasn't like Ron didn't do this every time Ginny introduced a new boyfriend Ron.

"We met at the Slytherin party actually." Ginny said, smiling at Clive, Harry nodded again, he didn't feel anything for Ginny but he was still a bit awkward seeing her holding hands with someone that he had no idea about he still felt protective over her.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" Clive asked Ginny who was glaring at her brother, it seemed she too knew what was going on in his mind.

"Yeah please."

"I'll come and help you." Harry said looking between Ron and Ginny not wanting to be around for the argument that was sure to follow.

Clive shrugged. "If you want."

They walked over to the table that had drinks lined up on, Harry grabbed a beer that was on the side, he looked over at Clive who was looking at the drinks slightly confused.

"Anything wrong?" Harry asked coming up to him.

"No, Ginny just didn't say what she wanted..." He thought for a moment before reaching a hand out towards a raspberry WKD.

"Not that one, Ginny doesn't like those." Harry said.

"Oh she doesn't. Which one then?" He asked.

"How about this." Harry said picking up a bottle of Malibu and a bottle of Coke that was on the table too, he poured a small amount of the coconut drink in a glass then added the Coke, he handed this to Clive. "She like's coconut."

"Thanks." He said taking a beer. "It must be a bit weird for you."

"Why?" Harry asked trying to see if Ginny and Ron had had their argument yet.

"You and Ginny just split up and now we're going out." Clive said running his hand though his hair.

"Not at all, and just so we are clear, Ginny and I spilt up in the summer, we are just friends."

"Okay, thanks." Clive said looking a bit relived. "I was just a bit worried about you having some objections to me going out with Ginny if I'm honest."

Harry laughed. "Trust me I am the least of your worried, Ginny has six older brothers." Harry laughed then fell silent. "Sorry I mean five now..." He trailed off draining his beer, Clive was suddenly very silent too looking into the bottom of his glass.

"Do you think its okay to go back over there now?" He asked nodding towards where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were standing not looking as if they were arguing anymore.

"yeah let me just get another drink." Harry went and picked up a glass of firewhisky draining half of it, refilling the glass then coming back over. "Let's go."

"Clive." Ron said, holding out his hand. Clive took a sidelong look towards Ginny as she took her glass out of his hand nodding quickly once and smiling encouragingly at him as he shook Ron's hand.

"Let's go dance." Ginny said taking Clive's hand and pulling him over to the other side of the room.

"He seems nice." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Yeah he does." Harry agreed.

"I guess." Ron said grumpily. "What about you and Ginny?" he asked turning to Harry.

"What do you mean me and Ginny?" He asked confused.

"I thought you were going get back together." Harry chocked on his drink.

Spluttering he said. "What in the world would give you that idea?"

"I don't know. I just hoped you know, I'd prefer it was you." Ron said shuffling his feet. Harry looked at Ron dumfounded. What did Ron think? That him and Ginny had kept a totally PG13 relationship for the near year that they had been dating?

"I'm sure Clive and her will be fine, and Ginny and me are just friends, we are like brother and sister, I thought you knew that?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and was the promptly dragged off by Hermione to go and get a drink.

"Harry." Luna Lovegood said coming up to Harry alone with Neville.

"Hey, Luna, how are you?" Harry stood there with Luna and Neville talking trying to avoid the stares that Parvati was still giving him, when was that girl going to give up.

Two hours later many people were already very drunk, there had been some rounds of drinking games, Harry had sat out along with Hermione, a few more younger Gryffindor's, a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The main number of people playing were Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, they had seemed to be the ones that started the game after Seamus had challenged Blaise Zambi to a bet that the Irish could naturally drink more than anyone else, but the end of it the game had become a drinking war between the two houses. Gryffindor was wining.

"I hope they don't drink much more, I don't want to have to explain their condition to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said, watching as Seamus downed another short of some drink.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Harry said as he sipped his drink, he was feeling rather drunk too, he had started off as part of the drinking game but soon decided to sit out after he saw Parvati was sitting too close for comfort to his glass. Blaise was cheering on the Slytherin who was facing Seamus in the drinking game, as he himself would not take part in such irresponsible behaviour, the Slytherin boy swayed on the spot where he was sitting for a few moments before slumping face first on the table passing out. The crowd erupted into cheers, Blaise handed over the money that Seamus was due slapped the passed out boy on the back, told his fellow Slytherin's to make sure he got back to the dorm okay and walked out of the Ravenclaw common room.

Shortly after the drinking game ended Seamus had had another two drinks and also passed out next to his Slytherin opponent. Harry need to go to the loo, he got up told Hermione where he was going and left the common room. He was just coming out of the school bathroom that was just down the hall from the Ravenclaw entrance when he heard an angry voice from a hidden alcove.

"And that's for being such a fucking worthless bastard." Harry looked round the corner. It was Blaise Zambi, he was standing over a blonde haired figure on the floor who was curled up in pain and Blaise dug his foot into the boys stomach.

"Hey!" Harry shouted running forward. "What do you think you are doing?" He reached for his wand and pointed it at Blaise's face that was stunned with shock.

"What are you sticking up for him now?" Blaise asked sneering.

"Clear off Zambi or do I have to jinx you, I'm sure you know that I've got a few good ones up my sleeve." Harry threatened, Blaise took a step backward from Harry but his face remained hard.

"He's a death eater." Blaise said glaring down at Draco.

"Down on paper yes, but in reality he isn't, he never harmed a muggle, nor did he kill anyone, now clear off before I have to do something that I regret." Harry said glaring back at Blaise.

"Fine, have it your way." Blaise turned and walked down the corridor back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"You okay?" Harry asked bending down to see Draco's face.

"Leave it Potter." Draco said pushing himself up off the floor wincing and falling backwards, Harry caught him before he hit the ground. Draco's forehead was bleeding, and his lip was cut, he clutched his stomach as he tried and failed to push off from Harry.

"Come on lets go." Harry said lifting Draco up who was nearly unconscious, he carried him to the Slytherin dungeons, Draco said the password and Harry carried him upstairs to his room not meeting anyone on his way. Harry placed Draco on his bed and started with the cuts that were on Draco's face healing them, the lip was still a bit grazed and slightly bruised but it would do. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and started to heal each of the many bruises that were on Draco's abdomen one by one, he then scanned Draco once more to check that he was more or less healed, he was.

"Malfoy you okay now?" Harry said leaning over him to check that he was okay. Draco groaned and sat up, he walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room, he opened it and took out a small bottle drinking it down quickly.

"Much better now." He replaced the bottle and walked back over to Harry. "New leave Potter."

"Malfoy what happened why did you start fighting?" Harry asked standing up.

"I did not start fighting Potter he started on me. That's why I was given my own room this year so I would not be attacked in the middle of the night." Draco said angrily.

"I see, I thought they just gave you one." Harry said feeling slightly dim.

"Oh what because I'm a Malfoy?" Draco sneered. "All throughout my life I have only ever been thought of as a Malfoy, everything in my life was defined by my last name no one cared that I was Draco not Lucis." Draco grimaced. "Even now everyone just thinks I'm as bad as my father, they don't care that I didn't do those things, they still punish me for them!"

"So don't be a bastard to the only person who is being nice to you then!" Harry shouted back.

"Fuck off." Draco shouted.

"No, I can't watch you punish yourself, you nearly killed yourself!" Harry shouted grabbing Draco's wrist and holding up his scared forearm so that Draco would see it. "Let me help you."

"Stop treating me like a charity case!" Draco shouted yanking his wrist out of Harry's hand and pushing him back. "Stop being the little golden boy! Stop trying to help people this has nothing to do with you! I made a mistake and now I'm getting what I deserve for it!"

"So you think you deserve to be beaten up for making a wrong choice, you did nothing wrong you didn't even hurt a muggle when you were threatened with certain death if you failed to do so, I know what they were going to do to you Malfoy!" Harry shouted stepping towards Draco.

"You don't care you nearly killed me yourself." Draco said pointing towards his chest where his scars stood out against his smooth pale skin. Harry winced as he looked at them.

"I didn't know what that spell would do." Harry said anger pumping though his veins.

"So what, that just shows that you didn't give a shit! You don't give a shit about me, you never have so why the fuck are you here?" Draco glared at Harry who just stood there. He didn't know what to say, did he care about Draco? Draco stepped towards Harry. "Now that the dark lord has gone your hero complex had no one else to save, so you go and try and help the nearest helpless person you can find don't you Potter. You want to help me for your own selfish reasons, not because you want to. What does it make you feel special, does it make you feel proud, you hate me, you would rather I rot in a cell in Askaban just like my father because you like everyone else believe that I'm no better than my scumbag of a father!"

Harry snapped, he slammed into Draco pinning him to the wall opposite. "Your father was a scumbag, and you are better he did it for fun, he got pleasure and enjoyment out of torturing muggles, and yeah eventually you might have joined in but you would be disgusted with yourself, that makes you better than your father. And yeah I may have a fucking hero complex but I do care, I have seen what those people have done and I do care because I don't want anyone else to suffer for it!" Harry whispered angrily inches from Draco.

"You have not seen shit Potter!" Draco said back.

"Don't I?" Harry said dangerously amused. "See this scar," Harry said pointing at his forehead "this scar was not just a magical mark left by a failed killing curse, this scar was a horcrux, in me was part of Voldemorts own soul." Draco's eyes widened. "Yeah bet you didn't know that! That fragment of soul gave me a gateway into Voldemorts mind, I saw him torturing helpless people, no I didn't" Harry said re-thinking "I _was_ him torturing people, killing them, and laughing whilst he was doing it, I saw him when he was happiest, I saw him when he was at his worst, I have seem much more that you ever thought possible."

"Still does not give a reason why you are here." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry's mind was blank he had no idea what to say he wanted to give Draco a reason anything but he couldn't. Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face, it was sweet and warm, Harry could feel Draco's heat radiating through his skin. He closed his eyes and without thinking about it, without realising what he was doing he lent forward. Draco's eyes grew wide as Harry's lips met his, he was too shocked to do anything.

Harry broke away, pulling his face back a few inches shocked at what he had just done, he met Draco's wide eyes that were staring at him transfixed. "I think I better go." Harry said. He released his grip on Draco and basically ran for the door luckily passing no one else on his way away from the Slytherin dorm. Draco stood there leaning against the wall shocked, he raised his fingers to his lips and touched them lightly. 'What the fuck'!

* * *

Sorry if Harry did mention that he was a Horcrux in the last battle, I think it was implied when he was fighting Voldemort but not actually said out loud to everyone else. Also do you think the rating needs to be changed because of the language?


	6. A man for all seasons

Disclaimer: I do not own the music.

Song – A man for all seasons, Robbie Williams

* * *

'Shit, why the fuck did I do that!' Harry said to himself quietly as he laid in his bed early on Sunday morning, The sun had started to peep though the curtains of Harry's bed, he laid there still looking wide eyed at the canopy above him like he had been doing for most of the previous night.

Harry had been the first one back to the dorm last night, after leaving Draco's room he had run full pelt back to his dorm not once looking back, he had passed a few questioning students and a meowing Mrs. Norris before he had made it back to his room, and upon doing so he fell onto his bed, magically closed his hangings and laid there wide eyed for the whole night trying to find a reason for what he had done.

He had just wanted to help didn't he? He didn't do it for any other reasons did he? Harry had been running these thoughts through his mind trying to find an answer, but so far he was just pulling a blank. Harry felt the need to help Draco, but did he feel something more? He had always assumed that he was attracted to girls, he had liked Cho and Ginny so he couldn't be attracted to Draco, could he?

Harry heard the bird outside tapping at the window again, he closed his tired eyes and rubbed them in annoyance. The bird tapped at the window again. "Okay I'm coming!" Harry said getting up off the bed from where he was still fully dressed, he walked towards the window opening it, the instant that he did a smart tawny owl flew inside, landing on Harry's bed stead it looked towards him expectantly holding out his foot towards him, Harry took the small scroll from the owl's outstretched leg. It hooted once and flew back out the window. Harry turned the scroll over in his hands.

'Who's this from?' Harry thought looking at the small red wax seal that held the scroll closed, it had a coat of arms that he didn't recognise on. 'Strange.' Harry thought turning the light paper in his hands again. Harry went back to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the scroll trying to work out who it was from, there was no one that would be writing to him, Mrs. Weasley might, or another member of the family, fans and admirers might, but all of those would arrive a breakfast, this one was sent to his dorm to find his directly and privately, someone that didn't want to attract attention to their correspondence. Harry gave up trying to guess and instead opted for opening it. Without thinking of testing it for curses he broke the seal and unrolled the parchment, he read the words that were written there, when he had finished his mouth was slack open in shock.

"What the hell!"

* * *

It was 3:00 am, Draco rolled over in bed, once again for the 3rd time that night he had woken up after the image of Harry's kiss had run though his semi-conscious mind. He punched his pillow trying to get into a more comfortable position, nothing was working, he had tried reading, a glass of hot milk, hot coco, and he had even tried counting sheep, still he could not get the image of Harry kissing him out of his mind.

It didn't make sense, he and Harry had been enemies for over seven years, and now he was trying to help him, and not only help him by the way he acted last night. 'Maybe it was the drink' Draco thought remembering the slight taste of alcohol on Harry's lips, not that Draco was tasting Harry or anything. Draco wacked his pillow again in annoyance. What Harry did made no sense, once minute they were fighting, the next he kissed him. What was he going to do?

Draco finally gave up with sleep knowing that he needed to so do something about it. He got up and walked over to his desk, he was going to do this the only way that he was sure how, to write Harry a letter. He took the seat at his desk, pulled a scroll of parchment towards himself, picked up his quill, uncorked his ink bottle, dipped quill in the ink, and there he froze holding the quill over the parchment not knowing how to start or even how to end.

_Dear Potter, _

'No!' Draco thought putting a line through this and starting again.

_Dear Potter, _

_Harry Potter_

'Nope!'

_Dear Potter, _

_Harry Potter_

_Potter_

'No!' Draco thought getting more frustrated.

_Dear Potter, _

_Harry Potter_

_Potter_

_Scarface_

Draco huffed, screwing up the piece of paper and throwing it behind him in a perfect shot into the bin. Draco continued this for a while getting steadily more tired, finally he thought he had it.

_Potter_

Now there was only the matter of writing the rest. Draco groaned slamming his head down on the desk in a very un-Malfoish way.

"Owch!" He said rubbing the spot where his head had hit the desk.

Draco took a deep breath and continued writing, finally after countless tries and a lot of wasted parchment that was scattered around his bin he had it.

_Potter, _

_I do not understand your motives of trying , as you call it, to 'help me'. I appreciate the gesture and after much thought I have concluded that yes I do need to be helped. I do not know why you took the decision to respond to me the way you did last night, but I want to make it clear that any agreement that we have will to be friends, that's what I need, someone to talk to. _

_Malfoy._

He read through it once and nodded, that was simple direct and held no strings. He took his tawny owl that he kept in his room out of its cage.

"Take this to Harry Potter, 7th year Gryffindor dorm." Draco said as gave the owl the scroll that he had sealed with the traditional Malfoy seal. The bird hooted, nipping him on the finger and flew off out of the window that was magically enchanted to exist below ground level. Draco sat down at his desk again taking a quick look at the time 7:03 am, Draco sighed, his head falling back on the desk, Draco was asleep in seconds from pure exhaustion.

* * *

Harry read the letter again, eyes going wide. Draco wanted to be friends! After everything that happened! After what Harry had done last night! Harry's head was spinning. He picked up and quill and scribbled a quick answer on the back of the parchment, he changed his clothes and then started to make his way up to the owlerly. When he reached the top of the tower where the owls were kept Harry scanned the rows of sleeping owls trying to decide what owl to use, he couldn't use Pig as Ron might notice if his bird delivered a letter to Draco, Harry looked at the birds feeling an ache for his old pet Hedwig wishing that he could have saved her, or at least given her a proper burial.

Harry finally chose a non-descript brown barn owl to deliver his letter telling the bird to take the letter to Draco, the bird flew out of the window and out over the grounds. Harry closed his eyes yarning widely, he stretched and walked back to his dorm when he promptly collapsed on his bed asleep still fully closed.

* * *

"Mm..."

"Stop that it tickles..."

"Hey stop that it hurts..."

"OUCH!" Draco jumped up out of the seat he had fallen to sleep in with a piece of parchment stuck to his cheek. He removed the offending piece of parchment and turned to glare at the brown owl that was perched on his desk holding out its leg towards him with a scroll attached to it. Draco glanced at his clock, it was 9:23 am, he groaned and rubbed the area of his head that the bird was pecking attempting to wake him out. Draco glared at the bird and took the scroll from its foot without another word sneering when he noticed that it was his seal that was broken on the parchment. Draco unrolled it and scanned his eyes to the bottom of the page where there was a untidy scrawl.

_Friends._

Draco's sneer pulled into a smile for a few moments before he grimaced from the pounding in his head. He stood up stretched out of his awkward position that he had been sleeping in, Draco walked over to his bathroom and started running the water in his shower until it was so hot it scorched his skin. He got into the shower revelling under the scorching water that was waking him up from his sleepy state, a smile on his hansom features.

* * *

The weekend had passed quickly for all of them, most of the 7th years were suffering from hangovers, everyone was sleepy and tired, falling to sleep now and again swapping stories from the night before.

"Why are they looking at me?" Harry asked Ron looking round the common room.

"Don't know." Ron said shrugging. "You are the one who defeated Voldemort, maybe that's the reason, wouldn't be the first time." Ron said laughing as Harry mock glared at him.

Harry had felt eyes on his back all day, he noticed that they were all girls who were giving him sympathetic looks. "It's annoying, so what if I did, it's nothing to look at me for." Harry said disgruntled.

"At least you can use it to get some dates." Ron said chuckling.

"Yeah I really want to go on a date with someone that will sit there asking me questions like what's my idea of a perfect date, or just staring at me in amazement." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Don't knock it till you tired it mate." Ron said giving Harry a cheeky grin which Harry answered with hitting Ron lightly on the arm trying not to laugh.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up stretching, he got ready for the day and walked down stairs to the half full common room on his way down to breakfast, a tune started as he came to the last few steps and those in the common room watched as Harry started to walk, his stride slightly longer than how it was usually, his ropes blowing out behind him, his hands in his pocket looking as if he was moving in slow motion as the people in the common room started to sing.

'One eye on the shadows, protecting his fellows,  
From sun up till the moon on his back.'

'Sending villains to Hades, a hit with the ladies,' Seamus sung elbowing Dean who were both standing in the common room watching as Harry walked towards the entrance through the middle of the common room.

'A stallion, in the sack.' A fifth year Gryffindor girl added making people look around at her questioningly.

'You can't get your life back, when right follows left Jack,  
The more you see, the less you know.  
When others would leak it, his service is secret.  
Plays God when it's your time to go.'

The portrait hole opened smoothly as if it had become an automatic door, those in the common room were still singing following him out into the common room watching as he disappeared round the corner.

'Queen and country safe and sound, with villains six feet under ground.  
And no one knows cause no ones found any trace of a man for all seasons.  
Loves 'em and leaves 'em alone....so alone  
And you and I wouldn't have a clue, whose doing what, why, when and who, up the creek with no canoe,  
watch out for the man for all seasons, loves 'em and leaves 'em alone......so  
alone but safe at home'

Harry continued to walk those in the corridors turning around as he walked past them, singing.

'From the House of Lords saving Norfolk broads,  
Commoners and landed gentry.'

Ron and Hermione came out from the crowd on either side of Harry flanking him on both sides standing half a step back so he was still leading them down the corridor.

'His word is Bond with a brunette or blonde, baby its so elementry  
For the man never ends, stop your life with one stare,  
See the film, you'll know how it goes  
but this aint no fiction, just check the diction, Qquid pro quo, a pro's pro.'

'Hey fellas, don't be jealous, when they made him they broke the mold.  
So charismatic, with an automatic,  
Never prematurely shooting his load, Pow!' The girls in the corridor sung, with some swooning as Harry passed, strutting as he walked through the corridors the crowds parting when he walked towards them.

'Queen and country safe and sound, with villains six feet under ground.  
And no one knows cause no ones found any trace of a man for all seasons.  
Loves 'em and leaves 'em alone....so alone  
And you and I wouldn't have a clue whose doing what, why when and who, up the creek with no canoe,  
watch out for the man for all seasons, loves 'em and leaves 'em alone......so  
alone (but safe at home)'

Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean joined walking behind Harry like some personal body guard parade. They reached the top of the marble staircase in the entrance hall, the students looked up towards Harry as he stood there at the top of the staircase for a few moments before walking slowly down them, many of the girls leaning over the banister at the top of the stairs to get a better look at Harry.

'Queen and country safe and sound, with villains six feet under ground.  
And no one knows cause no ones found any trace of a man for all seasons.  
Loves 'em and leaves 'em alone....so alone'

Harry entered the great Hall followed by his friends and the rest of the students who were outside in the entrance hall.

'And you and I wouldn't have a clue whose doing what, why when and who, up the creek with no canoe,  
watch out for the man for all seasons, loves 'em and leaves 'em alone......so  
alone (but safe at home) '

Harry sat down in his seat at the Gryffindor table as the music faded away. The rest of the students sat down too, a few of the girls looked at Harry dreamily fluttering their eyelashes at him. Once the music stooped Harry looked up with a horribly confused look on his face, looking at Ron, Hermione, then at Ginny. They held his eyes for a few seconds each before bursting out laughing.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked looking around the room, seeing that some people were staring at him.

"Well Harry, that's something that we should be asking you, that spell allows those inner feeling to be shown on the outside." Ginny said grinning at Harry.

"I had a dream that I was James Bond last night." Harry said slowly. Hermione Dean, and Seamus snorted trying not to laugh, Ginny, Neville and Ron all looked blank.

"Who?" Neville asked looking at Hermione, Dean and Seamus who burst into laughter after that.

"The secret agent who walks around in the suit with loads of gadgets." Harry said looking between the three blank faces.

Hermione managed to get her laughing under control. "A secret agent is like an aurora, he wears a suit and has gadgets that are like interesting muggle contraptions that aid him in his work, and all the girls love him." Hermione explain, trying and failing to not burst out laughing, Ginny, Ron and Neville joined in laughing too.

"Why did you dream something like that?" Ginny asked when she stopped laughing.

"I don't know, hasn't everyone dreamed that they were a secret agent or a superhero." Harry asked looking at his friends for reassurance.

"Yeah but not since we hit puberty." Dean joked causing the others to laugh again.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He said grabbing some food and piling it onto his plate before digging in. Harry looked up feeling eye's on him, his eyes met pale grey ones that were sitting across from Harry at the Slytherin table. When Harry met his eyes Draco raised one eye brow and inclined his head slightly, Harry gave a slight nod back before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

"So Potter what was that about?" A drawling voice sounded to Harry's left making him start.

Harry looked up from the book that he was reading startled to see the blonde boy standing there before him.

Harry reddened slightly at the question. "I erm, don't know, I'm sorry about that, it was rather a strange way to react wasn't it."

Draco's eyebrows fused together as he frowned. "I was talking about the singing Potter." He said slowly.

Harry reddened even more at this. "Oh right that." Harry looked down at the table shook his head slightly to get control over his blushing before looking back at Draco. "It was nothing just a dream that I had last night."

Draco smirked. "Can I join you?" Harry looked around at all the empty tables that surrounded them. "Friends sit together don't they?" Draco asked raising one eyebrow slightly still smirking.

"I guess so." Harry said indicating for Draco to sit down in the seat opposite to him.

"Thank you Potter." Draco said sitting down, opening his bag and taking out the books that he would be using. "An aurora?" He asked raising his eyebrow slightly again.

"What about it?" Harry said moving the career information leaflet so that it was covered by his open text book.

"Nothing, I just imaged you wanting a different career path." Draco said shrugging.

"Malfoy, I am the one that defeated the greatest Dark Lord of our time, I think that sends me in a certain career direction." Harry said smirking this time.

"I would understand that if the Dark Lord was still alive, but he's not, do you not think that you have completed the career path of a dark wizard catcher?" Draco asked.

"What do you suggest that I do then?" Harry asked trying not to laugh at the weirdness of the situation, Harry Potter asking Draco Malfoy for career advice.

"Become a professional Quidditch player." Draco suggested. "Just a wild thought that one."

Harry laughed. "And who would I play for?"

"Who do you support?" Draco said redirecting the question.

"No one in particular." Harry said shrugging.

Draco gaped, un-Malfoy like, at Harry. "You, Harry Potter, the best seeker that Hogwarts has seen in years does not have a team that they support?"

"No what's wrong with that I didn't get opportunity to watch Quidditch during the summer while I was with my muggle family."

Draco continued to gape. "What about the Winbourne Wasps, Chudley Cannons, Pride of Portree?"

"They are good teams." Harry agreed. "But I don't favour one in particular."

"I can't believe that." Draco said leaning back down to his bag and rifling through it.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked leaning over the desk trying to see what Draco was looking for.

"This." Draco said coming back up, he was clutching a magazine which looked to be Quidditch weekly.

"Why?" Harry asked looking amused.

"To show you what you are missing out on." He said opening the magazine. "See this, you can't tell me that you haven't been waiting for this model to come out." Draco said pointing at the new boom that was being released at the start of December. "The Firebolt 200. It can go faster, it has increased precision handling, anti curse and charm barriers, everything."

"And probably a pretty big price tag too." Harry commented rolling his eyes at the magazine.

"So what you don't want to have the best broom just because it is expensive? I wouldn't think that someone like you with the fortunes of the Potter's and Gryffindor's at your disposal you would need to think about the cost much."

"And the Black's." Harry said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I also inherited the Black fortune." Harry said tuning to look at Draco who was now wide eyed.

"That's why we didn't inherit it." Draco said amazed. "Why did you get it?"

"He was my godfather." Harry said simply.

"You can't have known him he was on the run, well he was before the whole incident at the Minstery." Draco said indignantly.

Harry smiled. "I kind of smuggled him out on Buckbeak during our third year after hearing what really happened."

"You, you are the reason that the Hippogriff was not beheaded?" Harry nodded. "So that means that he was there at the Minstery to help you?" Harry nodded again. "Oh." Draco looked back down at the page of the magazine. "So you got everything?"

"Including the house and the house elf."

"That was why they were sending people to the Black house to look for you." Draco said realisation flooding his face.

"Yeah, didn't you know about this?" Harry asked thinking it strange that Draco had not been told about Harry's inheritance of his

"No." Draco said tingeing pink. "I wasn't allowed to ask questions and they never told me." There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Draco turned back to the picture of the broom. "So you have the Potter, Gryffindor, and Black fortune's, I'm sure you can afford this broom, you must have nearly the same amount of funds as the _Malfoy's_!" Draco looked shocked blinking slowly. "All for yourself... And you don't want to buy a new broom! Why?!" Draco exploded making a few of the people that had taken a seat in the library to turn around and look at them.

"Because Malfoy I do not feel the need to have the best of everything to add to my already over large ego like you." Harry said in a low amused voice eyeing the people that were looking at them.

"I do not have an over large ego Potter!" Draco exclaimed again.

"So you are just making up for smaller things?" Harry asked mockingly leaning back in his chair and looking Draco up and down in feigned interest.

"According to the singing that you set off this morning seems like you are too." Draco retorted. "And Potter please take your mind out of my pants." Draco said smirking causing Harry to blush slightly.

"Anyway, I already have a good broom." Harry said trying to get away from Draco's comment.

"But you've had it for what 5 years, and this is the one that is going to be used by all the teams in the world cup next year."

"Actually the firebolt that I have now I've only had a few months I lost mine whilst being chased by your dad and his cloaked friends."

"Oh." Draco stopped short not knowing what to say. "Why did you choose the firebolt again and not a newer model like the Nimbus 3000?"

"Sentimental value." Harry said, Draco looked confused. "I didn't buy the firebolt the first time; it was a Christmas present from Sirius."

"How did he get that to you he?"

"That's a story for another time Malfoy." Harry said turning back to his work and picking up his quill again.

"Think about it though." Draco said folding the magazine away.

"What, becoming a Quidditch player? Picking a Quidditch team? Getting a new broom?" Harry asked watching Draco think.

"All." Draco replied.

Harry bent his head back over his work and started to write, Draco watched him, watching as Harry's face frowned in concentration as he wrote. Draco shook his head and started on his own work. The two boys worked in silence for the rest of the lesion, Harry mulled over what Draco said. Maybe Draco was right, he had fought his battles, maybe he should have a career in something that he really enjoyed, why had he never considered this before, he guess he had just assumed that war would not be over before he left Hogwarts, and now it had he truly had his whole life ahead of him to do whatever he wanted. As this realisation hit him he smiled, he didn't realise this till now, why was that? 'Fuck I need a place to live!'

* * *

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked a week later as she watched Harry in his bed looking over designs for wall paper, flooring, kitchen tops, furniture, and even curtains.

"Hermione do you know what this means?" Harry asked as he looked between two colours of paint that to him looked exactly alike. "What's the difference between cream and white?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry what are you _doing_?" Hermione asked again.

"I've decided to fix up Sirius home." Harry said smiling at her.

"Erm why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because it's my home."

"What do you mean it's you home?" Hermione asked thinking of the dark slightly damp place.

"I'm going to move in, permanently, I'm re-decorating the house so that its inhabitable, Kreature is going to help me decide on the decoration, it should be finished by Christmas holidays, magical decoration are very quick." Harry said smiling at her.

"What about the Burrow aren't you going there for Christmas?"

"I'm going there for Christmas day but I can't spend all my time round Ron's I need a place to live when I leave here, so why not Sirius house, he left it to me, and it feels more like home than Privet Drive ever did." Harry explained.

Hermione stood up and walked over to his bed to sit down next to him. "Why don't you do this once you have left then?" She asked looking at the different decorations and designs that Harry was trying to get his head around.

"I don't want to impose anymore on Ron's family, I want a home, my home, I've never had that, and now I have my whole life, I want one." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry, you don't impose, they love you like you were their own son." Hermione said putting her arm round her friends shoulders.

"I know I don't, and I know it sounds strange but I want a place of my own." Harry smiled at her signalling that he was fine.

"Have you told Ron?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry let his eyes drop before coming back up to look at her brown ones a sheepish grin on his face. "Harry you have to soon, he thinks you're coming over for Christmas." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I will, I just want to start on the re-decorating first, you're welcome to come and stay with me if you want, you're not staying at the Burrow are you?"

"No, I'm going to Australia for the holidays where my parents are to stay with them, I think it's important to spend as much time possible with them after what I did, they are a bit protective over me now." Hermione said laughing.

"Once the danger is gone they want to keep you locked up." Harry laughed. "I'll send your gift to you then."

"What are you getting me?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"You wait and see." Harry said. 'Shit presents!'

"Hey, hey what is all this." Ron said as he walked though into the dorm room. Hermione and Harry turned to look at Ron who was standing leaning on his bed post his arms folded over his chest a grin on his face. "I come up to my dorm and find my girlfriend with her arms around my best friend on his bed, if I wasn't so sure of my good looks then I would be worried." Ron joked.

Hermione got up and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "Ronald you know Harry is like the brother I never had." Hermione said smiling at her boyfriends antics. Harry rolled his eyes magically packing away all the catalogues that he had stretched out on his bed.

"We better be off to the careers convention in the great hall." Harry said pulling on a jumped over his school shirt trying to ignore the loved up expression on his two best friends faces.

"Yeah let's go." Ron said leading Hermione down to the great hall by her hand. "What stalls are you going to visit?" Ron asked the others as they walked.

"I'm going have a look at the auror stall, and maybe the magical defence department." Harry said, putting his hands in his pocket looking at the floor his and Draco's conversation from a week ago running though his head.

"I'm going to see magical healing, auror, arithmancy, Magical law enforcement, unspeakable..." Hermione was saying, the two boys drowned out her list of basically all the careers that would be represented. Harry continued to look at the floor thinking trying to imagine himself hunting down and looking for dark wizards for the rest of his life, for some reason it didn't fill him with a feeling of wanting, he then imagined himself flying around a Quidditch pitch with his name written on the back of his uniform, his stomach became slightly lighter at the thought and Harry smiled. This image of himself flying round the Quidditch pitch gave over to one of two young children running up to him one with stunning blonde hair and green eyes, and the other with messy black hair and pale grey eyes, Harry felt his stomach become lighter as he caught the children in his arms picking them up and hugging them close to himself, he looked up and came face to face with a blonde haired grey eyes man standing before him grinning at Harry happiness shining through his eyes.

Harry stopped dead his thoughts crashing back down to earth, '_Malfoy_?', Harry thought. 'That can't be right; I didn't just imagine myself having a family with Malfoy did I?' Harry asked himself shocked.

"Hey Harry you coming?" Ron called to his friend who was now a few meters behind him.

Harry shook his head recovering from his shock and looked up at Hermione and Ron's expectant faces. "Yeah coming." He caught up with them as they entered the great hall together to be greeted with an afternoon of career advice for all 6th and 7th years.

"I'll see you later." Hermione said pecking Ron on the cheek and dragging Harry off in the direction of the auror stall. Hermione picked up a few of the leaflets and started to look though them a excited smile on her face. "Oooh, look here Harry , it says that the auror training takes another year and then you start as an apprentice to an experienced auror doesn't that sound exciting!" She said thrusting the leaflet towards Harry and pointing at the page that she was looking at.

"Yeah, fascinating." Harry said only slightly enthusiastic, his mind not completely concentrated on what she was saying but on the daydream that he had just had.

"You don't look fascinated." Hermione said realizing her friends reluctance. "What's up, this is what you want isn't it?"

"I think it is." Harry replied biting down his bottom lip.

"What's up then?" Hermione asked looking worriedly into his eyes.

"I've just been thinking about stuff, it's nothing really." Harry said waving her question off.

"Tell me wha..." Hermione started to say before she was interrupted by an older wizard dressed in navy blue robes.

"I see Mr. Potter has found his way to my stall." The wizard said holding his hand out in greeting, Harry shook it pulling a strained smile at the man who introduced himself. "I'm Fredric Wilson, auror second class, I was hoping to meet you, are you interested in the career as an auror?"

"Yes." Harry said politely.

"With your past what else would you be interested in." The wizard joked, Harry pulled a tight smile again. "Are you interested in the career as well young lady?" He asked turning to Hermione who upon being addressed turned her gazed away from Harry and unto the Wizard before her.

"Yes I am, among others." She said smiling. "Tell me what extra skills will be learned during the year course, and is there any opportunity to specialize in a certain field?"

"The skills that you will learn are advanced potion making, usually the kind of..." Fredric Wilson said addressing Hermione, Harry took this moment to sneak away from the stall needed some time alone to think.

He walked through the crowd of busily chatting students who were stopping by various stalls and picking up information. Harry was too caught up in wanting to get out of the crowd and into the grounds to notice a figure heading straight towards him, their head in a leaflet not looking at where they were going. "Ouch!" Harry said as he walked into something hard that caused both him and the object to fall over. He opened his eyes and sat up looking at what he walked into. "Malfoy." Harry said looking at the blonde boy who had dropped his leaflets on the floor when he tumbled over too.

"Potter watch where you are going!" Draco said scrambling to pick up the pieces of paper that he had dropped. Harry lent forward to help.

"It was your fault too, why don't you watch where you are going?" Harry asked as he stood up handing several of Draco's dropped leaflets to him.

"I wouldn't have to if this room wasn't so bloody crowded." Draco complained looking at the packed hall then back at Harry. "Let's say we get out of here Potter." Harry nodded in agreement and they both pushed themselves through the crowd walking in the direction of the grounds. Both boys once outside headed towards the lake in silence both knowing where they were heading without needing to confirm it with the other. Once they reached the white marble tomb of their old headmaster they sat down on the soft ground in front of the tomb.

"Law huh?" Harry asked looking down at the words printed on the top of the leaflets that Draco was holding.

"Yeah, I've wanted to do law for a while, or become a potions master, one of the two." Draco said dropping the paper on the floor and looking at Harry who was looking at the ground picking at the grass. "I don't know how many people would like to be represented by a Malfoy though now, and I doubt that I would be allowed to work in the Minstery." Draco said bitterly.

"Hmm." Harry said still picking at the ground.

"Potter what's wrong?" Draco asked looking at Harry's defeated expression.

"Nothing." Harry said not looking at Draco.

"I know you better than that Potter, being your enemy meant that I had to learn how to read your moods so I knew when to wreck your day, now tell me what's up, that's what friends are meant to do aren't they?" Draco said leaning back on his hands.

Harry sighed. "I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"What I'm meant to do, I've got no meaning left I fulfilled my purpose I never thought that I would be here still standing afterwards and now I don't know what I want." Harry said running his hands though his hair.

Draco snorted. "Potter, you have not fulfilled your purpose."

"Yes I have, I was the chosen one and now there is nothing to be chosen for."

"So, you're not special anymore, you have no divine purpose, welcome to the place that I like to call the real world." Draco said sarcastically.

"Like you would know anything of the real world." Harry retorted. "You have always had your money and family name to hide behind, you believed that you would survive this long, I didn't, I hardly planned anything a month before just in case something happened happed there was always a high chance that I would fall down dead any moment, and now the threat has gone how do I choose something to do for the rest of my life, how do I make those choices."

"True I did have my family name to hide behind, but not anymore, everyone in the wizening world hates me, apart from you it seems. I thought that I would live a long life up till two years ago when I was asked to become a Death Eater, I don't know how to choose something to do for the rest of my life so I'm just trying to go along with it, keep a brave face, try and make the right choices." Draco looked at the upset boy before him and sighed. "Harry." He said slowly placing his hand on Harry's shoulder not too sure if this is the right thing to be doing. Harry looked up at the sound of his name, face to face with Draco who was now inches closer to him. Harry gulped the image of his day dream flashing in front of his eyes. "Harry, I don't know why you are upset, but you have the rest of your life in front of you, I know it must be overwhelming right now to know that after resigning yourself to an early grave but you owe it to everyone that fought and died in the war, you owe it to yourself to live, and live a life that you want and not what you think people expect." Draco said trying to be comforting. "That's why I have requested for several Quidditch scouts to attend the Slytherin and Gryffindor match next weekend." Draco said taking his hand off of Harry's shoulder.

Harry blinked at Draco. "Quidditch scouts why?"

"I know you, you would have never asked a scout to come or gone to a tryout if it was not something people expected you to do." Draco said smirking. "You can be too much of a hero for your own good sometimes Potter."

"So it's Potter again." Harry said amused and touched by Draco's gesture.

"I was only trying to comfort my friend." Draco said standing up seeing that Harry was much happier than before.

Harry gave a short laugh. "Thanks _Draco_." Harry said mockingly.

"Anytime." Draco said starting to walk off. "Play good Potter." Draco called over his shoulder as he walked back to the castle leaving Harry laying down in the cool slightly damp grass closing his eyes feeling a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him feel lighter than he had done all day as if the worried and regrets he had been carrying around had suddenly been lifted.

* * *

That was a long chapter, I hope everything is clear about who was singing what and what day it was and everything, it now should be the start of November at Hogwarts, thanks for reading. When Draco was writing the letter the other starting attempts were meant to be crossed out, but it didn't come up on here, sorry.


	7. Quidditch and offers

I love the song A man for all seasons, such a good song!! Anyway, one thing that I need to mention in this chapter I have never had a broken bone before, but from what people have said to me about them you first of all get a adrenaline rush where you don't feel the pain, and then it is gone and it hurts really badly. Tell me if this is not right please, you will work out why I said once you have read the chapter.

Sorry there is no music in this one either!

The Slytherin captain is Draco, sorry if this wasn't clear before but I thought that I would make this known before this chapter.

* * *

It was pouring with rain, the stands were filled with a cheering crowds, Harry entered the pitch, he looked around at the crowd, the rest of his team following behind him, Harry felt a glow of pride as he took a quick look behind him and saw that his team mates were already mounting their brooms getting into their starting positions for the game. Harry breathed in a deep breath releasing the tension that he had, since Draco had told him that there was going to be Quidditch scout at the game Harry had worked his team hard making sure that they were on their best form, and they responded by playing the best practices that he had ever seen in his time at Hogwarts. He walked forwards to Madame Hooch who was standing there in the pitch with the quaffle in her hand ready to release the rest of the balls as soon as she blew her whistle.

"Shake hands." She said glaring at the two boys before her, as if daring them to do something hostile to each other. There was no need to worry as Draco and Harry shook hands briefly a quick unseen smile passing between them.

"Play good Potter." Draco said inclining his head slightly his eyes glinting in amusement.

"Don't worry I always do Malfoy." Harry replied before dropping Draco's hand and mounting his broom. Harry felt the tingling sensation of excitement coursing though his body as he kicked off flying high above the ground and coming to hover in his starting position, Draco mimicked his actions on his own Nimbus 3000 that he had purchased just after 6th year, they were now matched in speed all that they had to compete on was skill. Draco smirked, this was going to be fun.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were off, the balls were released and the snitch was gone.

"Gryffindor in possession, Ginny Weasley with the quaffle heading for the Slytherin goal posts." A 5th year Ravenclaw commented, McGonagall knowing that there was a scout coming that day had refused Luna her position as commentator and had chosen Tommy Hicks instead for this match.

"Passes to Demelza Robins who scores!" The crowd cheered. "10 points to Gryffindor."

Draco grumbled curses under his breath looking hard around the pitch for the glint of gold that would signal the snitch. Why had all the good players been the ones that also had become Death Eaters! Draco wandered to himself as he flew around dodging a bludger that was thankfully not hit at him from his team mates this time, luckily for him his team had heard about the scout that was coming and had decided that at least for this one game they would treat him like one of their team members instead of the opposition.

Harry was on the other side of the pitch looking around for the snitch, he caught a glint of something bright in the sun light and headed over to the far left of the pitch to see what it was, it turned out to be nothing more than Graham Pritchard, the Slytherin keepers, watch. Harry muttered to himself feeling slightly put out the rain heavy around him. He had hoped that this match would be short, he never like playing for hours in the rain it usually ended badly for him. Harry dived quickly hoping to release some tension.

"What's this looks like Potter has seen something." Tommy said into the microphone as he saw Harry dive towards the ground. Draco looked towards him and smiled to himself, he knew that dive, that was a leisurely dive for Harry nothing for him to be worried about. "It's seems as though Draco Malfoy is ignoring Potter's possible move to catch the snitch." Tommy said.

"Malfoy what the fuck are you doing, why aren't you catching Potter!" Blaise Zambi called for where he was passing Draco in mid-air.

"Don't worry about it Zambi I know what I'm doing." Draco retorted angrily looking slightly past Blaise's head. "You however should keep your eyes on the game more." Draco said just before he zoomed upwards hearing Blaise yell as he narrowly missed the bludger that was heading towards them. Draco chuckled under his breath as he straightened out and flew to the other end of the pitch where Harry was hanging in the air searching.

"Nice one Malfoy, trying to get him back for last match?" Harry asked as Draco flew up to him and hung next to him.

"Possibly Potter." Draco said smirking. "How's the searching going?"

"About same as yours I wager." Harry replied squinting his eyes down at the pitch. "Catch me if you can." Harry said giving Draco a quick grin before he sped off full speed towards the other end of the pitch.

"Hey!" Draco shouted lying flat to his broom and chasing after Harry.

"90 points to 60, and it looks like Potter had seen something this time." Tommy said. "Malfoy close on his tail." Harry looked to his right as he heard Draco catch up to him looking directly at the small golden ball that they were both chasing.

"So you did catch up." Harry said over the roaring of the wind and rain that surrounded them.

"You bet on it." Draco said smirking but not taking his eyes off the snitch.

"Now you just have to beat me." Harry said, rising sharply as the snitch changed its course.

Draco cursed as he was a few inches too late for the same steam that Harry had done and had to settle for a slightly later rise.

"A bit clumsy there." Harry taunted.

"Not everyone can be so naturally graceful as you on a broom Potter." Draco sneered at him glaring at the rain that was hitting his eyes. "Shame it disappears as soon as you hit the ground."

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere." Harry joked turning sharply again as the snitch changed course.

"Malfoy and Potter still neck to neck, matched for speed both on state of the art brooms, but are they matched in skill." Tommy voice called over the crowds making both Harry and Draco smirk to themselves.

"What do you think Potter, are we matched in skill?" Draco asked amusement lased in his voice.

"Only one why to find out." Harry said as he put on another burst of speed zooming in and out of goal posts following the snitch, Draco followed trying to move as easily as Harry did but failed, having to instead fly slightly higher than Harry and swooping back down when the snitch had stopped swooping in and out of the people on the pitch who were trying to keep playing instead of watching Harry and Draco in hot pursuit. Draco saw it before Harry did, a bludger coming towards him.

"Harry watch out!" He screamed, fear flooding though him, but he was too late as soon as the words were out of his mouth the bluder collided with Harry's arm hitting it with a large crunching sound. Harry grunted in pain, his Quidditch pad on his fore arm falling off, but instead of stopping or changing course Harry jumped forward off his broom. "Harry!" Draco screamed as the whole stadium gasped in shock and horror.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco looked down at Harry's broom there he was hanging upside down by his legs that were crossed over is broom, in his good hand was the snitch.

"What the hell how did you do that!" Draco said grinning down at Harry who had started to direct his broom by his legs down towards the ground that lay 30 feet below, his seemingly broken arm held across his chest.

"I guess I just have more skill than you do." He said grinning back as he went slowly towards the ground.

"I don't believe it, Harry Potter has just caught the snitch and managed to stay on his broom! I don't believe it! That's another shocking catch made by Harry Potter that will be added to the best 100 Quidditch catches in Hogwarts history. Potter currently holds three of these, including the fastest catch in Hogwarts history, best catch with a broken arm and the number one best catch ever made where Potter reportedly caught the snitch in his mouth in his first ever Quidditch game." Tommy's words flooded over the crowd as they cheered. "Gryffindor wins 240 points to 70."

Harry landed on the ground the Gryffindor supporters flooded onto the pitch, the team was already there to greet him as he slowly came to rest on the floor of the pitch. Harry was pulled up off the floor by Ron who was in the middle of the uproar of students.

"Move out of the way!" Madame Pomfrey said pushing past the students with McGonagall hot on her tail looking harassed. "Potter we better get you to the Hospital wing." She said looking at Harry's arm then around at the sea of students , Harry supposed she was checking for any teachers that were going to come forward and insist on fixing his arm. "You help him." Madame Pomfrey said pointing to Draco who was standing slightly outside of the group of people. Draco came forward before anyone could notice that Harry was gone and helped him stand, it seemed as though the final moments of the Quidditch match had made Harry slightly queasy and dizzy. "Come on now this way quickly." She said as she led the way followed by Professor McGonagall and the two boys, Harry steadily looking paler every step he took.

They reached to hospital wing and Pomfrey instructed Draco to help Harry take off his Quidditch robes before she could examine him properly, she pulled the privacy screen around them and walked off to her office to get some potions. McGonagall stood outside the privacy screen trying not to listen to the conversation that the two boys, that did not seem to know she was there, were having.

"Potter let me do that." Draco complained batting Harry's good hand away from his top where he was trying to undo the clasps one handed. Harry snorted trying not to be sick from the pain that was in his arm. "What?" Draco asked irritability.

"This is a change having you undress me." Harry said, causing Draco to twinge pink and McGonagall who could hear their conversation blanch at his words.

"Potter that was one time and it wasn't as if I was willing, if I do remember correctly I was passed out and in need of a change of clothes as the one I was wearing were covered in potion." Draco said removing Harry's robe and helping him out of it slowly so as not to hurt his arm.

"Hiss." Harry inhaled sharply at the pain he felt in his arm. "Thanks." Harry said looking at Draco seeing that he was still sodden. "You need to get dried up." Harry grinned as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Say's you, look at you, your soaking too, and you have mud on your back from where you were lying on the grass when you landed, and you have a broken arm." Draco said sounding superior.

"Well sorry if I caught the snitch." Harry said opening his left arm and showing Draco the small ball still in his palm.

Draco mock glared. "That was no catch Potter that was pure insanity." Harry laughed.

"Here you go I already have one." He said handing the small golden ball to Draco.

"Potter I don't think you can keep this one!" Draco said holding the ball limply in his hand.

"Why not, I have the other one." He said shrugging shaking his wet hair in an effort to dry it, only succeeding in pelting Draco in drops of water, he was feeling better now that he was sitting down and wasn't so cold, his broken right arm resting across his lap.

"You didn't nearly swallow this one though." Draco said watching as the ball opened its wings. "Fuck!" He cursed as the ball started flying above their heads, Draco jumped up trying to catch the small ball but it was too high for him. Harry started to laugh watching Draco jump up and down like a kangaroo the snitch just out of his grip. "Shut it Potter." Draco said glaring at Harry.

"Boy's!" Madame Pomfrey said as she came round the corner of the privacy screen to see Draco jumping up and down on the spot, whilst Harry was laughing at him watching.

"Ha Ha. Got you!" Draco said as he managed to close his hand around the snitch, unfortunately landing ungracefully and fall onto Harry who had his broken arm held out to the side allowing Pomfrey to examine the broken bone.

"Ouch!" Harry complained, feeling a spasm of pain run down his arm and a large body half pinning him to the mattress of the bed. Harry looked up to see a sheepish Draco staring back at his, turning faintly pink again.

"S-sorry." Draco said slowly pushing himself up trying to ignore at his sudden want to move a few inches closer to the green eyes boy. Harry stared at Draco for a while with a confused look on his face, he didn't even notice that his arm had been fixed until McGonagall took his attention away from Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, you cannot keep that Snitch." She said holding out her hand for him to place it in, which he did slightly reluctantly. "Now there is someone that I think you would like to meet." She said and Pomfrey removed the privacy screen from where they were revealing a tall dirty blonde hared man standing there smiling at them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Jacob Strachan the contractor for the Winbourne Wasps, I would be thrilled if you would consider playing the seeker position in the next year's league." He said coming forward and shaking Harry's right hand which caused him to wince slightly as he had just had it mended a few seconds ago.

"Yeah I would love to." Harry said his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Excellent, what about you Mr. Malfoy?" Jacob said turning to Draco who looked slightly perplexed.

"What" Draco asked confused.

"How would you like to play Quidditch for the Winbourne Wasps, possibly not the seeker position is Mr. Potter here is going to take us up on our offer but we could try you as a chaser or a keeper, probably not a beater though considering your build." Jacob said looking Draco up and assessing what positions his body build would suit.

"Me really?" Draco asked not believing that this was really happening.

"Of course, you are two of the best flyers I have seen in a while, you both are very comfortable on brooms as well as instructing your teams and it would be useful to have you two on a team together as you both seem to know each other's flying style like the back of your hand. The way you knew that Potter was not going to catch the snitch in that first dive he did was very impressive Mr. Malfoy. You two make a very interesting match to watch when on opposing teams, but I think that it would be even more interesting if you were on the same team. What do you say?" Jacob stood there smiling at them both waiting for an answer. Draco turned to look at Harry who was grinning at him.

"I want to study law." Draco said looking at Harry as he said this a seeing the joy that was plastered on his face slip slightly at Draco's apparent refusal of the offer. This was not what he had planned when he had requested the scout to come to Hogwarts his aim was to get Harry an offer, not himself.

"That's perfectly acceptable, practices can be arranged around extra studying that is required for any other profession that either of you want to peruse, we understand that it is not a lifelong commitment for all and can make arrangements. The starting pay will be 40,000 gallons a week, which has the opportunity to increase if you are picked for the world cup team." Harry stared blankly at Jacob.

"40,000 gallons?" He asked mouth falling open in shock. The others just looked at him confused the realisation came over Draco.

"He's never known how much the players are paid." Draco explained to Jacob who nodded in understanding.

"So what do you say?" Jacob pressed waiting for a decision not looking so sure of himself now as neither of the boys seemed about to give him the answer that he wanted.

"Okay." Harry said nodding slowly. "I'll take the offer." Jacob smiled looking slightly less on edge than he had done so before, then everyone one turned to look at Draco who seemed to be struggling with an answer.

"I can really still study to become a lawyer?" Draco asked, as if he was being asked to jump off a cliff.

"Of course." Jacob said smiling encouragingly at him.

Draco looked towards Harry and saw the silent plea in Harry's eyes, he wanted him to come with him to play on the same side for once, Draco thought thinking, he had wanted to be a lawyer since before he could remember he had nearly thrown that dream away once could he do it again? Draco thought, but he wasn't giving it away just doing something else whilst he was studying, he looked into Harry's green eyes again, he had an image of himself and Harry flying together laughing wearing the same Quidditch robes, he felt his stomach become light. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity why waste it? He and Harry would be playing on the same side, Harry needed someone to keep his head out of the clouds, Draco smiled to himself as he thought this.

He looked back at Jacob making his mind up. "I'll take the offer." Harry beamed at him before turning back and looking at Jacob as he spoke.

"Excellent, I'll have our lawyers draw up contracts for you both, Minerva shall I leave them with you?" He asked turning to McGonagall.

"Yes, send them to me as soon as they are drawn up." She said as she started leading him out of the room.

"No." Draco suddenly said causing the others to all look round at him. "My lawyers will deal with the contracts Mr. Strachan if you don't mind."

McGonagall looked annoyed at Draco, Jacob smiled. "Of course, I'll send the contracts over as soon as possible. Goodbye Minerva nice seeing you, and great game you two, really great." He beamed at them both again before being escorted out by McGonagall who shut the hospital wing doors before any of Harry's well wishers could storm in.

"Your arm is fixed and other than that there was nothing wrong with you so you are allowed to leave whenever you want." Pomfrey said smiling at Harry as he started to put on his damp Quidditch robe back over his still wet t-shirt. "Let's get you both dry, we don't want you two coming back with a cold now do we." She said as she waved her wand over them both casting a drying charm which instantly had them both warm and dry.

"Thank you Poppy." Harry said doing his robe up talking without thinking; Draco raised his eye brows at the use of the nurse's first name.

"Harry I told you not to call me that whilst we are at school, but thank you, and well done I hope I won't have to see a lot of you though when you start playing, god knows what you are going to do to yourself next." She said amused walking to her office.

"So you and Pomfrey are good friends then?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows and walking with Harry slowly over to the hospital wing doors.

"Yeah, the amount of times I've been in here it's kind of hard not to be." Harry said shrugging. "And she is my personal doctor, if anything goes wrong she's the one I call." They stood before the door for a few seconds seeing the shadows of many people who were waiting on the other side of the magically locked door which Madame Pomfrey had decided to place so as to not have to throw people out of the Hospital wing when Harry was being treated. "Thanks for agreeing to play Quidditch too." Harry said turning to Draco and half smiling.

"Well someone needs to keep you in your place Potter, that Jacob guy was basically begging you to accept the offer." Draco said smirking.

"Well after that catch who can blame him." Harry said jokingly causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Whatever Potter, I'll see you around." He nodded to Harry once before opening the door of the Hospital wing and walking out though the small crowd that was waiting to be let in, no one paid Draco much attention other than a few glares as most of the people there were the Gryffindor team and Harry's friends.

Harry sighed before opening the door and coming out into the corridor. "You okay mate?" Ron asked coming up to Harry. "You looked so pale when you were leaving! I would have come but by the time I reached the hospital wing the lock was already on. How was it? What did that guy say?"

"I'm fine Ron it was just a broken arm." Harry said looking around at the faces of the others who were all waiting for him to answer Ron's last question. "I erm, was offered and Quidditch contract with the Winbourne Wasps, me and Malfoy both." Everyone screamed happily, some hugging Harry some whacking him on the back congratulating him.

"This is a cause for celebration." Ron called over the small crowd. "Party in the common room now." Harry found himself being dragged off to the celebration party, thinking that he should not be the only one there, Draco deserved just as much congratulation as he did, and yet Harry knew no one was going to give Draco any. At that thought Harry's mood sank slightly and he found himself wanting to celebrate with the blonde Slytherin.

* * *

"Come on Harry, why aren't you coming over to mine for Christmas." Ron moaned for the tenth time that day, Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"As I told you before I have other plans, but I will be coming over on Christmas day." Harry said as they continued to walk down the corridor in the castle watching as excited younger students ran around, sometimes bursting into random chorus of songs that had nothing to do with the parting gift that Dumbledore had left them, yes the holiday were upon them.

"What plans, you can't want to stay here you will be spending the holidays alone with Malfoy!" Ron said throwing his arms up. It was two days before they were to be going home on the train for their holiday and Harry had yet to tell Ron that he would not be going to the Burrow or Hogwarts but Grimmauld Place, the redecoration had finished and Kreature had said that it looked better than it had in a while keeping its original features but not having the fear of being attacked by drapery or old moth holed furniture.

"Malfoy's staying here?" Harry asked surprised, this was news to him mind you he hadn't been able to talk to Draco much these past weeks the only conversation that they had was the one where Draco had informed him about their Quidditch contracts coming though, Harry was missing spending time with the blonde.

"Yeah." Hermione said looking up at Harry. "Why?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"It just seems strange." Harry said trying not to blush under Hermione's intense stare. "He has his mother why isn't he spending the holidays with her."

"She probably has had enough of him like everyone else around here." Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione said whacking him on his arm.

"What!" He exclaimed rubbing the place where she had hit him.

"Malfoy is not nearly as bad as he used to be, and he's been through some rough times, you should show some compassion." She said glaring at him.

"What! Why! He's a bloody git!" Ron said throwing his arms out as if that explained it all.

"Hey, Potter the contracts have been signed and are now on their way back, we have been requested to come for a tryout session on the 26th January so that we can meet the team and make sure we are playing the correct positions." Draco said as he passed the trio causing them to stop for a few moments.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said.

"See you later." Draco said nodding his head once at Ron and Hermione before walking off down the corridor.

Harry was fighting the feeling to chase after him, he really did miss spending time with the blonde. "Yeah, Malfoy was really acting like a git wasn't he Ron." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"That was one time Hermione, one time! And anyway he probably made sure Harry's contract is not beneficial to Harry." Ron said grumpily putting his hands in his pockets.

"You are just jealous that he got offered a Quidditch contract and you didn't." Hermione said rolling her eyes again.

"No I'm not, anyway I'm much better player than Malfoy, tell her Harry." Ron said. "Harry?" He turned around, Harry had stopped a few meters back from them and was looking conflicted. "Hey you okay?" Ron asked looking worriedly at Harry.

"I'll see you later I've got to go and do something." Harry said and without another explanation he turned on his heel and walked though the corridor chasing after the direction that Draco had gone.

"That was strange." Ron said shrugging.

"Yeah it was." Hermione said thoughtfully continuing to walk down the corridor with Ron had in hand deep in thought.

"Malfoy!" Harry called as he saw the blonde head of hair that could be mistaken as no one else.

"Potter?" Draco asked turning round to be met with a panting, slightly red faced Gryffindor.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked dragging Draco into the nearest empty classroom before he could answer.

"Sure Potter you can speak to me as you gave me no choice but to do so." Draco said smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why are you staying here for Christmas?"

Draco looked taken aback by the question but recovered coughing slightly to cover his pause. "I don't believe that is any business of yours." He looked at a point behind Harry's shoulder not wanting to look at him.

"Draco, why don't you want to go home?" Harry asked taking a step closer, and holding Draco's chin giving him no choice but to look at Harry in the eyes.

"I can't alright." Draco said pulling himself out of Harry's grip feeling a pleasant burning sensation where Harry had touched him.

"Why not?" Harry pressed sitting on the edge of one of the misused desks.

"My mother was getting hate mail so she had retreated to the South of France where we have a residence, she thinks' that it is best that I do not come as someone may find out where she is residing, and it's not safe as some of the hate mail is cursed with some nasty curses, at least here the mail is now scanned for curses after the bubotuber pus that Granger received in 4th year." Draco said trying to hide a smile from the memory, Harry tried not to smile also, looking back on it the event was rather humorous.

"Well you can't stay here alone, someone might attack you, and there is no reason to be lonely on Christmas." Harry said remembering the years when he has spent Christmas alone in his cupboard with only a manky old pair of old socks and a few spiders for company.

"What do you suggest?" Draco asked looking defeated. "Go and spend the time with my father in prison? Because that is not my idea of a good Christmas either." Draco said shuddering something.

Harry thought for a moment. "I'm spending the holidays at my house, you can come and stay there no one will know where you are and it is pretty powerfully protected so any cursed mail would be spotted."

Draco looked up his mouth hanging open. "No way am I spending Christmas with Weasley, Granger would be fine you can have a decent conversation with her without being beaten up, but Weasley he will most likely try to kill me as soon as I walk through the door!"

"I'm not spending Christmas with them, Hermione is going to see her parents in Australia, and Ron is at his house, I'm at the Black's old house." Harry explained.

"So just me and you?" Draco asked slowly, causing Harry to blush slightly.

"And Kreature the house elf."

Draco looked at Harry for a long moment. "What the catch?"

"There's no catch, we're friends." Harry said, Draco nodded. "Oh there is one tiny little thing." Harry suddenly remembering.

"What" Draco asked suspicious.

"You have to spend Christmas day with the Weasley's I promised that I would go over there." Harry said cringing slightly as Draco's eyes popped.

"Right because a whole horde is not less likely to hex me on the spot."

Harry laughed disputed Draco's glare. "I'll clear it with Mrs. Weasley, trust me no one will hurt you if you come with me, you might even learn to like them."

"I highly doubt that." Draco muttered. He thought about it, it was either spend one day in the company of the Weasley's and the rest of the holiday with Harry or spend the entire holiday alone. "A friendship should always be give and take." He said looking at Harry. "Fine I will spend Christmas with the Weasley's, but I sear if any of them hurt me then I will hold you responsible."

"Fine. I'll meet you on the platform." Harry said turning to go.

"Thanks Harry." Draco said timidly not looking at him but down at his feet, Harry had to replay the words to check that he had heard the correctly.

"Don't mention it Draco." Harry left the room feeling suddenly lighter, he was going to be spending Christmas with Draco and the Weasley's. 'Fuck what have I done!'

* * *

The pay for the Quidditch players I worked out on the basis that 5 pounds is equal to one gallon, and that the average footballer gets paid like 400 thousand pounds a week, so I divided this number in half to get the starting pay for a Quidditch player in the main league, and then once they are added onto the England team their pay is doubled so that they make 400 thousand pounds a week like footballers. Stupidly over paid I know but the world isn't perfect.

Please tell me if this is getting funnier, I hope it is I thought I would try to make it as funny as possible.

Also the world cup is being played the summer at the end of their final year, as like football and most other sports I think it is on a four year rota.

Any questions ask, and of you think characterisation is wrong then tell me and I will try to fix it. Thanks for reading.


	8. Rockin' The Suburbs

I got the information on the position of Grimmauld Place and the number of rooms from Harry Potter Lexicon.

Disclaimer: any food or drink mentioned in this is not mine and I am not claiming it is connected to the mafia or drugs in any way. And those who don't like the food mentioned in here, I know it's not good for you but everyone should try it once to see what is it like, even if it is just the chips. And I am not in love with it either I just thought that it was something that Draco would have never tried and is a very muggle food.

I do not own the song. The song is Rockin' the suburbs by Ben folds; the version from the movie over the hedge. I heard the other version but couldn't work it in so I chose this one, though I do recommend both. Have fun.

* * *

Harry was standing on the platform; he had just said good bye to Ron and Hermione who had both gone home with their families. He had explained to Ron about where he was going to spend Christmas; Ron wasn't too happy about it but he accepted his friend's decision anyway. Harry stood there by the entrance of platform 9 ¾ waving to students who wished him happy holidays waiting for Draco to appear off the train.

"There you are." Harry said standing up from where he had been leaning against the stone wall.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long I thought it might be safer to wait until everyone was gone; who know what people would think if they saw Draco Malfoy and the golden boy leave the station together." Draco said rolling his eyes and dragging his trunk behind him.

"Let's go then." Harry said picking up his trunk and dragging it off towards the exit of Kings Cross station and out into the London air.

"Erm Harry?" Draco said cautiously looking around the busy muggle street. "Aren't we going to apparate?"

"No, we're taking the bus." Harry said pointing towards a bus stop that was across from the station; a handful of people were already waiting there.

"Why?" Draco asked having to walk quickly to catch up with Harry who had started to walk over to the pedestrian crossing.

"There are barriers that stop apparition and appearing in the middle of a muggle street is a bit obvious." Harry said pressing the crossing button as he reached the road.

"But why the bus!" Draco complained looking around at the muggles who were doing their daily tasks.

"Do you want to take a twenty minute walk with your trunk?" Harry smiled as Draco jumped slightly when the beeping noise started signalling for them to cross.

"What too cheap for a cab Potter?" Draco said glaring at Harry as they reached the bus stop where the bus had just pulled into. Harry gave him a withering look ignoring the comment and paid for their bus tickets.

Harry and Draco stood on the busy bus with their trunks standing upright with Draco's owl's cage on the top of his trunk that was empty and probably just as well as their luggage was getting them enough quizzical looks from the muggles on the train.

"Here we are." Harry said pressing the stop button on the bus and dragging his trunk behind him as he exited the bus; Draco followed closely behind giving one last disgusting look at the bus before he left.

"So which one is it?" Draco asked looking around the square full of Georgian houses. He squinted at the numbers looking for the number 12 which he knew was the Blacks old residence.

"Over here." Harry said leading Draco across the square.

"Sorry to point this out but there doesn't seem to be a number 12." Draco said after looking at the numbers on the houses.

"I told you it was protected." Harry said again for what felt like the twentieth time that day. "Just give it a moment." He looked towards the middle of the two houses; Draco turned his head expectantly towards the houses too waiting for something to happen. Number 11 and number 13 moved apart from each other revealing a building between them. "Here's home." Harry said as he started walking up the pathway towards the front door.

The steps were no longer worn but made of new concrete that were bright in the day light, the door too was no longer worn with years but was made of thick black wood with a gleaning silver knocker shaped in the form of a twisted serpent; there were no key holes or door handles of any kind, just the silver knocker. The door opened quietly when Harry placed his hand on the door frame; Draco raised his eyebrows as Harry entered the house without a word.

The entrance hall looked nothing like it had done before it was still lit with the gas lamps but they seemed brighter against the dark green wallpaper that covered the walls, no longer peeling off in places. The carpet was no longer worn but plush black. Harry walked in and placed his trunk to the side of the door where the old trolls leg used to be, thankfully it had been removed.

"Kreature!" Harry called into the silence of the Hall looking round smiling at the walls.

"Yes master?" The ancient house elf said bowing at Harry as Draco entered the house behind Harry closing the door drawing Kreatures attention towards himself. "And masters friend." Kreature said bowing to Draco now before looking up at him properly. "Master Malfoy?"

Draco dropped his trunk next to Harry's giving him a quick look before turning back to the house elf. "Yes?"

"It is you!" Kreature's face lit up and he bowed deeply again. "What a pleasure it is to have you here in the most noble hose of Black."

"Right, okay." Draco said looking at Harry again and raising his eyebrows.

"Malfoy this is Kreature he is my house elf, and the one who oversaw all the decoration of this house, which I must say it brilliant." Harry said having another look round at the hallway again a happy smile playing at his lips.

"Thank you master." Kreature said smiling his smile which though a change could not be thought of as a pleasant one. "Mistress will be so happy to have someone with purity of blood back within these wall Master Malfoy, please feel free to ask for anything that you want, Kreature will be most obliged to help." He bowed again towards Draco who smirked as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you that will be all." Harry said, the elf disappeared with a loud crack. "Come on I'll show you round."

Draco followed Harry out of the hall removing his coat and hanging it up on the coat hanger that was in the hallway. Harry entered the dining room that was off the hall, the room still held the dark oak furniture but it was all newly varnished, the Black china that had been recovered was polished ad gleaming as were the silver goblets. The walls were in the same dark green as the entrance hall, the floors were made of dark wood that contrasted with the walls perfectly.

"This is the dining room." Harry said, Draco nodded appreciatively at the decor. "Come on." Harry walked round the house showing Draco each room in turn both admiring the newly refurbished house. There wasn't much difference to the house it used to be before it fell into disrepair the colour scheme was the same, the furniture was too except newer and clean with no traces of dark objects around in hidden corners. The only difference was that the house elf head had been removed and the curtains that hung over Walburga Black's picture were deep red and locked with a small silver clasp. "This is my bed room." Harry said opening the door of Sirius old room, both he and Draco entered.

The room was just how it had looked before except cleaner. The desk was neat and clean, the bed was covered in deep red covers the walls no longer covered with muggle girls but with pictures of Harry's parents, Sirius, Lupin and Harry's friends.

"Nice." Draco said looking round watching the moving pictures of the smiling faces and feeling a slight pang.

"You can have any of the rooms that you want." Harry offered placing his levitated trunk at the foot of his bed and starting to unpack.

"What about this one over here?" Draco asked walking over to the other side of the landing and opening the door still labelled R.A.B.

"Malfoy wait..."Harry called dropping the stuff that he was holding and running over to Draco trying to stop him from opening the door to the younger of the Black brothers room.

"Oh." Draco opened the door to be faced with an onslaught of Slytherin green and silver, the Black family crest still hung over the bed in the centre of the room, the newspaper clippings of Voldemort still stuck to the walls.

"Sorry, erm... Regulus Black was a death eater as I'm sure you know, he was the kindest to Kreature and Kreature was attached." Harry looked at his feet standing in the door way as Draco looked round at the room in horror. "He died after retrieving a horcrux after having a change of heart. I let Kreature keep this room as it once; the only thing changed was the door."

"Don't worry." Draco said turning away from the room and walking out. Draco was slightly shaken seeing all those new paper clippings of Voldemorts work had brought back vivid memories of the horrors that he had seen during his years as a death eater. To see someone that had seemingly near worshiped the dark lord made him shiver in fear and disgust.

"That room is Kreatures, he keeps it as he wants." Harry said closing the door behind him and turning back to Draco. "Shall we have some lunch?"

Draco woke up the next day feeling well rested. He had chosen the master bedroom on the third floor as his room which was decorated in the dark green that was in place throughout the house. He looked to the bed side table and noticed that the time was 10 o'clock in the morning rather later than he would have usually woken up but he wasn't complaining; he felt better than he had done it years. Draco stood up, he was wearing his tracksuit bottoms like he always did. Draco stretched and yawned, he ran his hand through his hair and was met with a grumbling from his empty stomach.

"Guess I better go eat." Draco said to himself walking out of his room and staring to walk down stairs. On the ground floor in the entrance hall Draco noticed deep red velvet drapes that were closed with a silver clasp, Draco reached out his hand towards the clasp wanting to see what was hidden beneath; before he reached the clasp he stopped short thinking. Was this another thing that Harry didn't want to show him like Regulus Black's room? Draco pondered this for a few seconds before his curiosity got the better of him, he opened the clasp, the instant he did the curtains swung open revealing Walburga Black who was thin, with sallow skin and sunken eyes that gleaned at him.

"Filthy mud bloods!" She screamed madly at him. "Filth in the house of my father's! Disgusting half breeds! Blood traitors! Muggle filt..." The portrait stopped short as she took in the appearance of the teenage boy standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She demanded looking closely at him. "You don't look like the others filthy blood traitors." She spat and Draco took a small step back slightly afraid of the women that was in the portrait. "You look like that Lucius Malfoy my niece Narcissa married, but no you can't be he was older." She looked closely at him again making him gulp. "Your name!" She shrieked.

"D-Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said fearfully.

"Draco!" The women shrieked. "You are the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Erm, yes."

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry said coming out the door to the kitchen and approaching Draco who was still facing the portrait.

"You!" The women shrieked again. "The son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa a blood traitor! You filth coming into my house a blood traitor!" She continued to scream at Draco as Harry ran forward and tried to close the curtains that covered her portrait.

"Draco help me!" Harry shouted to Draco over the women's screaming. Draco ran forward and pulled on the hangings closing them. Harry shut the clasp and let out a sigh of relief. "I think you just met your _lovely _great aunt." Harry said pointing with his thumb at the curtains.

"That's Walburga Black?" Draco asked looking at the portrait now covered by the curtains again.

"Yep." Harry laughed. "We can't remove her so we just cover her up. Come on you want some breakfast?" Harry led Draco down stairs to the kitchen where the table was covered with bacon, eggs and toast. "Kreature went a bit full out this morning, he must be glad to have us back. Tea?" Harry asked flicking his wand at the kettle that turned on and started boiling the water within it.

"Yes please." Draco said sitting down heavily in a chair still slightly shaken from the memory of his great aunt. Was all his family that mad and deluded?

* * *

It had been four days since the boys had arrived at Grimmauld Place; they had spent much of those days inside the house swapping stories of their childhood or playing one on one Quidditch in the small back garden that the house had. It was on the morning of the 18th of December that something strange happened. Harry had insisted on putting up Christmas decorations by hand without the use of magic, Draco could find no reason for this but after Harry near begged him he had given in and had started to decorate the tree that they had brought the day before by hand muttering about what a waste of time it was not to use magic for such a menial task. Kreature was happily bobbing about the house wearing his small Father Christmas hat that had holes in for his long pointy ears. Draco was looking out of the window in the drawing room watching as the people on the street outside went about their daily routine, that was when he saw a man dressed in blue with a red satchel walk around the street peering at the numbers on the houses and then looking back down at a small white envelope in his hand in confusion.

"Potter what is that man doing?" Draco asked pointing out at the window to the man who still looked confused.

"What man?" Harry asked standing up and walking over to the bay window that was in the room looking out onto the muggle street. Draco pointed at the man dressed in blue. "Oh, he's a muggle postman, muggles put letters in post boxes that are like big red pillars and then the letters get collected and taken to a post office where the letters are sorted and then sent out with people who distribute the letters to the correct houses." Harry explained to Draco.

Draco snorted. "That doesn't sound reliable!"

Harry laughed. "You got it in one Malfoy well done." Draco rolled his eyes. "But what is he doing?" Harry lent towards the window watching as the man, who still looked confused, walked round to the other side of the street reading the numbers of the houses, he ended once again before number 12 which Harry knew would still look like number 13 and number 11. "No, he's not trying to deliver a letter." Harry burst out laughing making Draco start slightly at the random expression from the boy-who-lived.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently scowling at the boy who continued to laugh.

"The postman is attempting to deliver post to number 12 but there is none so now he had to decide which house to give it to or if he should just take it back and wait for someone to claim the post." Draco nodded still confused at why Harry had found this so funny. "I'll make it easier for him." Harry said waving his wand towards the window. Draco watched as a mail box appeared on the street labelled number 12. The postman looked at it in surprise before looking back down at the letter and depositing it into the newly formed post box and then he walked back over to his red van and drove off shaking his head obviously worried about why he hadn't noticed the mail box before.

Harry walked outside to retrieve the letter whilst Draco retreated to the kitchen to make some lunch for them to eat before going back and continuing to decorate the house. Harry walked down into the kitchen with the letter in his hand and a sombre look on his face. "What is it?" Draco said setting a down a plate of food in front of Harry and looking at him worriedly.

"My uncle he's sick." Harry said still looking at the letter in slight shock. "Would you mind staying here for a few days on your own?"

"Erm..." Draco said looking around the house. He was enjoying the time here and the house was nice but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to stay in this place on his own with nothing but a creepy house elf for company.

"Unless you don't mind spending a few days with muggles." Harry said looking up at Draco.

"Okay." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes and seeing the silent plea for a friend to come with him. "I thought you didn't like your relatives much." Draco asked sitting down and starting to eat his food his stomach twisting at the thought of living with muggles for a few days.

"No, not really, but you can't choose your family and they are the only ones I have." Harry said grabbing a piece of paper from the side along with a quill and writing a short letter before calling Kreature and asking him to deliver the letter to his muggle family which Kreature did although he had a slight look of disgust on his face.

* * *

The next day Harry and Draco apparated to Privet Drive. "Welcome to the suburbs." Harry said giving Draco a small smile before walking down the road his backpack of clothes hanging from his right shoulder. Draco looked around, all the houses were identical each with neat trimmed hedge rows, even in the cold crisp December morning the grass looked rich and green untouched by the winter frost. It was like nothing that Draco had seen so alike, even the cars were the same all gleaming models that rages between silver and black each with the same symbol's on the back, not that Draco knew what the vehicles were. 'Do all muggles live like this?' Draco thought as he followed Harry down the road, his own rucksack resting on his back.

Harry turned into one of the houses and walked up the garden path towards the front door. Draco followed feeling slightly nervous. Why was he here? He could have stayed at Harry's house but instead he had followed Harry all the way to his muggle relatives at a time where Harry's muggle uncle was in hospital after suffering from a heart attack, whatever that was! Why was he here! Draco's mind screamed at him for the hundredth time that morning as Harry rang the bell on the door. Deep down Draco knew that he just wanted to spend time with Harry, he didn't want to be alone no more and was feeling a pull of feelings towards the green eyed boy; he didn't know where it was leading him and that was what scared him the most.

"Harry you're here." A middle aged thin women with black hair that was pulled back off her face answered the door, her lips were tight, her eyes slightly red her skin pale. Draco guessed this was Harry's aunt Petunia.

"Yes, you don't mind do you?" Harry asked watching his aunt carefully.

"No I don't come in." Petunia stepped aside and let Harry inside the house. "Shoes off please." She said wincing slightly as Harry treaded slightly on her carpet in his shoes, despite the fact that they were perfectly clean. "Who is this?" Petunia asked stiffly as Draco stood on the porch not too sure if he should be coming in or not.

"This is Draco Malfoy, he's a friend of mine that was staying with me when I received your letter he agreed to come along, is it okay if he stays a while." Harry asked Petunia.

"The spare room is taken by Marge, she has come down to see Vernon where will he stay." She said looking at Draco distastefully.

"He can stay in my room, don't worry he won't get in the way." Harry said signalling for Draco to come in.

"What will I tell Marge?" Petunia said looking fearfully up at the stairs where they heard a door being open.

"Am I still at that place?" Harry asked ignoring Draco's questioning looks.

"Yes." Petunia said giving a look towards Draco.

"Well tell her that Draco is here to check on me make sure this incident hasn't affected my mental state."

"Okay." Petunia said looking at Draco before turning back to Harry. "Remember it is St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys." Petunia barked at Harry.

"I won't." Harry said trying not to notice Draco snort of laughter from behind him. "We will take our stuff upstairs, when are you leaving for the hospital?"

"In twenty minutes, be ready." She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen leaving Harry and Draco in the hall together.

"Come on let's get unpacked." Harry led the way upstairs, Draco followed him up trying to get a look at everything that he could see, this house was very different from any wizard one he had seen, there were wires and white things o the walls that had switches. "This is my room." Harry said opening the first door off the landing. Harry's room was small, it had a wardrobe, a chest of draws a desk and a bed in. Draco entered noticing two things that were seemingly out of place in the room, there was a cat flap and locks on the outside of the door.

"Do you have a cat?" Draco asked confused.

"No, I was given food though the cat flap in the summer before my second year." Harry explained putting his rucksack down on his bed. "I'm amazed they haven't changed anything." Draco closed the door and placed his rucksack on the desk and leaned against it.

"So this is where the boy-who-lived grew up, huh." Draco said watching as Harry magically unpacked his clothes.

"Actually I spent the first eleven years in a cupboard." Harry said absentmindedly as he looked round the room noticing one problem.

Draco's moth fell open. "I thought you were joking!"

Harry ignored him. "Draco do you want to sleep on the floor or do you mind sharing a bed?"

"What?" Draco asked confused at the sudden question.

"There's one bed, two people. You can either sleep on the floor on a mattress and spare sheets or I can enlarge the bed and we can share. What do you want to do?" Harry looked at Draco's face that was fixed in a shocked expression with his moth hanging open in a very un-Malfoyish way.

'Share the bed. share the bed! SHARE THE BED!' Draco's mind screamed. "The floor." He said quickly. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You sure?" Harry asked watching as Draco's face was filled with conflicted thoughts and emotions.

"Yeah sure." Draco answered trying to quieten the voices in his head.

"Harry?" A voice called though the door before it was flung open, there standing in the frame was Harry's cousin Dudley, he was as tall as Draco with his black hair cut short, he was no longer beefy but muscular, and his little piggy eyes were focused on Harry who was looking slightly worried. "Harry you're back!" Dudley came over and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, Draco watched shocked. Since the war when Harry had made sure that the Dursley's were safe Dudley had been a whole lot nicer to him, even giving Harry one of his TV's and game consoles for him to use at school which Harry had to refuse as they did not work at Hogwarts.

"Good to see you too Dudley." Harry said trying to breath under his cousin's weight that though not made up of fat any more was still remarkably heavy.

"So how long are you back for?" Dudley asked after releasing Harry.

"Three days."

"Not Christmas?" Dudley's face fell. "Why? Is it because I was mean to you?"

"No, it's not that." Harry said trying to find a reason for not spending Christmas with his family. "I'm going to spend the day with friends of mine."

"Okay." Dudley hung his head slightly. "Who's that?" He pointed a finger towards Draco who glared back at him. Malfoy's were not pointed at!

"This is Draco Malfoy he is a friend of mine from school, he was staying with me so I brought him along. Draco this is Dudley my cousin." Harry introduced them with a wave of his hand.

"So what you are a wizard too?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"Yes." Draco answered looking the other boy up and down taking in his muscular appearance and piggy face despite the fact that most of the fat had gone.

"You are a good one though right? Not like that Volde thing." Harry sniggered at what Dudley called Voldemort, Draco tried not to laugh.

"No he's not." Harry answered.

Dudley nodded. "We better go mum wants to get there early so we miss the traffic. Are you coming too?" Draco looked at Harry not knowing if he was meant to be going or not.

"Yeah he is. Come on lets go." The three of them left Draco trailed behind feeling rather strange to be travelling with a family that he didn't know to go and see their sick relative. He supposed that Harry just wanted to have someone to talk to other than his family.

"Boy." A harsh voice cracked along the corridor, Harry cringed slightly before turning round and looking at his aunt Marge. "Let's look at you." For a second Harry thought that he had already blown her up again, but then he noticed that she had just gained even more weight and her face had become even redder since he had last seen her. "Hum..." She eyed him "Looks like that school has been feeding you up too much, don't you think Petunia." She barked. "You should feed him less too Petunia, too much food for someone like him will make his mind over active and dangerous don't you agree?" She said turning to Draco who was standing next to Harry at the bottom of the stairs looking shocked at the women before him.

Petunia must have seen the anger in Draco's eyes as she stepped in. "He no longer lives with us; he has a permanent residence at St. Brutus's."

"Good you finally got him out of your house; I told you you should have never taken him in Petunia, it would have been better to send him off to an orphanage the instant you saw him, good for nothing waste of space he is." Marge took a breath. "What do you think?" She turned to Draco again and scrutinised him. "You look too young to be a qualified carer, what are your references?" Draco glared at the women his hand itching towards his wand. Harry, Petunia and Dudley seemed to notice this and there was a slight intake of breath from them all.

"Marge we better be off, don't want to be stuck in the traffic do we." Petunia said as Harry grabbed Draco's slowly moving hand.

"Yes we better be." She said walking towards the door and out to the car, the others filed out leaving Draco and Harry in the hall alone.

"Draco don't okay." Harry said giving Draco a warning look.

"But what she said you don't deserve that! If it wasn't for you she's most likely be dead!" Draco whispered angrily back.

"I agree, but don't hex them, you have never hurt a muggle don't start now even if you are trying to defend me."

"They are the worse kind of muggles, they hate you, and they hate magic! How did you live with them?" Draco exclaimed shocked.

"Just as I have lived with you at school and the way I have lived with Voldemort in my head." Harry said. "Don't worry about it, if it gets too much we can leave; I no longer have to stay here for protection I am staying out of choice."

"Fine." Draco said moodily.

"Good." Harry smiled. "You're kind of cute when you are angry." He said chuckling slightly as he said it.

Draco looked into Harry's bright green eyes, his mouth slightly open. He felt his face heat up; Harry leaned in slightly his eyes moving from Draco's eyes to his lips and back again. Draco's breath hitched. His and Harry's hands were still connected and the skin felt like it was on fire. Draco didn't know what to do; he had an overwhelming urge to close the gap between them but didn't know what it would mean for them.

"Boy, what are you doing you're going to make us late." Marge's booming voice sounded though the open front door effectively ending the moment between them.

"Just be nice." Harry said his breath ghosting over Draco's lips before he let go of Draco's hand and walked out of the front door to the car. Draco let out the breath he had been holding and followed trying to get impure thoughts of Harry out of his head. When he saw what he was going to be travelling in all thoughts of Harry were gone. 'What is that?!'

* * *

It had been a day since they had arrived at number four. Draco had been sleeping on a spare mattress on the floor and he was not happy about it. The mattress despite his best efforts was still lumpy and uncomfortable, Draco had spent the night before thrashing around on the mattress uncomfortable only managing to get a few hours of sleep, and this night was looking like it was going to be the same.

"Stop making so much noise!" Harry complained throwing a small object from his bedside table at Draco.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Draco complained as the object hit him.

"That was for keeping me up!" Harry retorted.

"Well I wouldn't be keeping you up if I was comfortable would I!"

"Draco get up." Harry said sleepily. Draco obliged and moved over to a corner of the room away from the offending mattress. Harry fumbled for his wand and then flicked it at the mattress which flew over and stood up next to the wardrobe leaving floor space where it used to be. Harry then flicked his wand again causing his bed to grow in size and cover the space where the mattress was before. "Get in."

Draco walked cautiously over to the bed where Harry was laying and pulled himself under the covers. "Thanks." He muttered but he was just answered with a snore.

* * *

That morning Draco woke up to find Harry leaning over him. "Oh hello." Harry said tingeing pink as Draco opened his eyes.

"What are you doing" Draco asked.

"I don't know." Harry said his eyes creased in confusion, he lent forward slowly and touched his lips to Draco's. Draco's eyes flew open then closed as he felt Harry's tongue run across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Draco gave it and allowed Harry to explore his mouth. Draco placed his hand on the back of Harry neck deepening the kiss. Harry broke apart when the need for air became too great. He looked down at Draco who's lips were swollen and red, his grey eyes filled with emotion. "Good morning." Harry said grinning.

"Good morning." Draco said back also grinning.

"We um, better get up." Harry said pushing himself up off the bed and crawling over Draco's legs in order to get out of the bed. Draco laughed.

"What are we going to do today go and see your uncle in hospital again?" They had been to the hospital both days sitting by Harry's over weight uncle's bed. Petunia had explained who Draco was as they entered and Vernon grunted but did not say much else on the matter. Harry had explained to Draco what a heart attack was and had spent much of the rest of the days explaining to Draco what the different machines were and what they did. Draco was fascinated, even if they were muggle objects.

"No, he's coming home today." Harry said. "We can go out if you like." Harry suggested. "There are some shops down the road if you want." Draco nodded agreeing to go with Harry. With that they got changed in silence both not mentioning the moment of affection that they had shared moments before, neither seemed to want to bring it up, or forget about it.

"We're going out." Harry said walking into the kitchen with Draco behind him.

Petunia turned around. "Okay, are you coming back?" She asked her lips tight.

"Yeah later, we will get some food when we are out so don't worry about making up a plate." Harry said. 'Not that you give him much to begin with.' Draco thought bitterly remembering the half portion that Harry was supposed to be called dinner, Draco on the other hand was being given extra, he supposed it was something about the muggles worried that he was going to tell people how they treated Harry.

"Do you really think that he should be out Petunia with his mental state? He should be locked up." Marge said putting her two cent in. Draco glared at the lady, she seemed to be the worst of them all, and she didn't even know that Harry was a wizard. Although now he thought about it she probably would be nicer to him if she knew that Harry had to power to blow her up like a balloon; that story had made Draco laugh with the image of the large lady flying over Surry, which was where he was told they were.

"In my professional opinion I would say that interacting with others is better for him mentally it shows him how others live their lives." Draco said acting quickly, Marge switched her gaze over to him frowning.

"What qualifies you to make those choices; you still haven't told me what your references are. Petunia you should really check on places like St. Brutus before you spend your good hard earned money on that brat." Marge commented turning back to Petunia before Draco had to make up some fake qualifications.

"Come on lets go." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, the warmth from his breath making Draco twinge pink as it hit his ear lobe. They left the kitchen leaving Marge to lecture a bored looking Petunia about the proper handling of finances.

"Where are you going?" Harry heard a gruff voice sound from behind him; he turned and saw Dudley standing at the bottom of the stairs watching as they pulled on their coats before going out.

"We are going out." Harry said giving a side long look at Draco.

"Can I come?" Dudley said grabbing his jacket and starting to pull it on.

"Well I was going to show Draco the muggle sties, he doesn't know much about them, and it will probably be very boring learning about different muggle places and everything." Harry said trying to put Draco off of the idea.

"Okay." Dudley said his face falling slightly. "We never spend any time together anymore." He complained.

Draco looked around at the pictures that lined the hall, it didn't look like they had spent any time together before hand. "When did we spend time together before?" Harry asked voicing Draco's suspicions.

"We used to place hide and seek." Dudley said cheerfully.

"Erm, no." Harry said raising his eye brows. "You used to play Harry Hunting, I used to hide."

"Oh, what's the difference?" He asked stupidly.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry." He turned and left the house walking out into the cold December air. He gardens along the road were covered in a layer of snow and the sun beat down on them though the cold air. Harry breathed in deeply. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Music started as they started to walk down the middle of the road in the inch deep snow, no cars were travelling today; the weather had told them to not go outside unless they had to.

'Let me tell y'all what it's like  
Watching idol on a friday night  
In a house built safe and sound  
On indian burial ground  
Sham On' Harry sung walking with his hands in his pockets Draco watching him as he sung.

'We drive our cars everyday  
To and from work both ways  
So we make just enough to pay  
To drive our cars to work each day' Harry pointed to a man that was dressed in a heavy coat who was trying to remove the ice from the windshield of his BMW. Harry and Draco laughed.

'We're rocking the suburbs  
Around the block just one more time' Harry grabbed Draco's hand and ran dragging him round the corner of the street.

'We're rocking the suburbs  
Cause I can't tell which house is mine' Harry sung shrugging as Draco looked round agog and the number of identical houses.

'We're rocking the suburbs  
We part the shades and face facts  
They got better looking Fescue  
Right across the cul de sac' They continued to walk along the snowy road.

'Hotwheels take rising stars  
Get rich quick seminars  
Soap opera magazines  
40,000 watt nativity scenes' Harry pointed to the many nativity scenes that littered the front gardens of the houses.

'Don't freak about the smoke alarm' Harry said as Draco jumped as an alarm started to sound from a house to the left.

'Mom left the TV dinner on' A small voice said from inside the house; he was holding a very burnt plate of food.

'Yet we're rocking the suburbs  
From family feud to Chevy Chase  
We're rocking the suburbs  
We numb the muscles in our face' Harry and Draco laughed as people walked by with very fake smiled spread across their faces as they walked round

'We're rocking the suburbs  
Feed the dog and mow the lawn' Harry pointed out a man who was trying to mow the lawn below the frost.

'Watching mommy balance the checks  
While daddy juggles credit cards'

They creped behind a row of hedges and looked just over it at a man who was standing on the front steps of a women's house.

'Hi, sorry to bother you  
The name's Bill  
I live just across the street  
Yeah that's right over there  
No, no not that house, the one next to it with the extra flower bed' Bill pointed smiling fourcefully at the lady.

'Oh, and here's all your papers from the last few days, they were just piling up on the driveway where the...whole neighborhood could see them' He said signalling to the two papers that were in his arms, Draco and Harry stifled a laugh.

'Not that that's a problem of course  
But that and the grass being a little overgrown  
Might give someone the impression that you Were out of town  
And you wouldn't want that  
I've got to be going shortly to a little  
class I've been attending I just...  
No, no, no, no not pottery or anything like that it's uh...  
An ANGER MANAGEMENT class' He said shouting the words into the women's face.

'Actually,  
and speaking of that very class  
They've been emphasising finding some common ground  
With people before you confront them  
to avoid becoming violent, you know?  
Well actually we do have a few things in common  
Here could you take these papers  
They're getting my suit wet' Bill duped the wet papers into the women's arms making her spill her morning tea a bit, making her glare slightly.

'and as I was saying  
we do live on the same cul-de-sac  
That's common ground  
and I believe we actually have the same house plan, except the reverse, your garage is on the left and mine's on the...  
No, it wasn't me that dialled 911 at 6:31pm Wednesday about your son's noisy rock band' He said after the women interrupted him.

'anyway it's about your dog  
And of course about our garbage  
And the neighbor's garbage can  
No, I'm sorry it is your dog  
Who's been strewing garbage around the block  
And I have digital evidence  
Complete with red eye reduction  
which I will e-mail to you  
to prove that it is in fact your dog  
Now, I should warn you that I have a black belt in in karate too  
and I'm certainly don't mind using it if necessary  
No, not on you man  
ON...YOUR...STINKING...DOG ' Bill screamed as Draco and Harry started hurrying away as the man noticed that they were there a turned to glare at them shouting something that neither could here at their retreating backs.

'We're rocking the suburbs  
Everything we need is here  
We're rocking the suburbs  
But it wasn't here last year  
We're rocking the suburbs  
You'll never know when we are gone  
Because the timer lights come on  
And turn the cricket noises on each night  
Yeah, yeah, we're rocking the suburbs  
Yeah, yeah, we're rocking the suburbs' Harry and Draco sung as they ran down the road skating slightly on the ice that laid beneath the snow. When the music drifted away they burst out laughing and collapsed in the middle of the snowy field at the park near to Privet Drive.

"What was that?" Draco said laughing at the memory of Harry signing.

"I don't know, I think it's that singing song that Dumbledore left us, but I thought it only worked at Hogwarts." Harry said lapsing into thought about what this might mean.

"Don't think about it now, ask Granger about it when you get back she will know." Draco said laying out in the snow next to Harry relaxing.

"I guess you're right." Harry said brow still furrowed. A large white wet ball hit him in the face a moment later making him splutter slightly before seeing Draco keeling over him snowflakes still attached to his woollen glove. Harry laughed before noticing Draco's slightly conflicted face. "What?" Harry asked. The next moment Draco had closed the gap between them and touched his warm lips to Harry's cold ones from the snow.

To Harry it felt like Draco's lips were on fire but it was welcoming. He put his hand behind Draco's neck and pulled him further down letting Draco's tongue enter his mouth and explore, they stayed their kissing one another caught up until Draco felt something cold and wet hit the top of his head. He pulled apart and looked down at Harry's grinning face with his flushed red cheeks and just snogged red lips. "You are so going to get it Potter." Draco said grabbing a handful of snow and making it into a snow ball. Harry squeaked and hurriedly bolted up running away from Draco as Draco chased him around the empty park which was still empty as the other children had not woken up that day wanting a lay on their snow day.

Sodden wet Harry and Draco finally left the park four hours later; there had been a massive snow ball fight in the park between the local children. Draco and Harry had been caught up in a snow ball fight against Dudley and his gang that he still hung around with. Draco and Harry had won against the five boys not because they were better but because they had their wands up their sleeves and had used magic to quickly make snowballs and throw them at the unsuspecting boys. It was only when Dudley realised what they were doing two hours after they had started that he had called off the game in fear that someone would work out the snowballs were flying at their own accord. Instead he and his gang had gone off to pick on some younger children. Harry shook his head; no matter how nice Dudley had become to him he was still a bully to others.

"Food?" Harry asked looking at Draco's flushed face, his grey eyes flashing with exhilaration.

"Yeah I'm starved." Draco said remembering their lack of breakfast.

"Come on I bet you have never been to this place before." Harry said dragging Draco down the street towards a building with a large yellow M outside.

"What is this?" Draco said sniffing the smell in the air as he walked through the door.

"Muggle food." Harry said grinning pulling Draco to the queue of young people who were lined up waiting impatiently for their turn.

"Why are we lining up?" Draco complained. "Where are the waiters? Why aren't we being shown to a table? What's the point of those trays with those funny boxes on saying..." Draco squinted his eyes. "'Happy Meal' on?" He looked towards Harry who was trying not to laugh at Draco's snobbish behaviour as people started to look around at him their eyebrows raised. "Harry." He said leaning forward and whispering into Harry's ear looking around fearfully struck by a sudden thought. "Are we in some sort of muggle mafia drug distributer?" Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing casing more people to turn and look at the hysterical boy; Draco pouted. "What?" He moaned upset by Harry's reaction to his serious question.

"Draco, this is a muggle fast food place. It is where you queue up for some food that is full of fat and salt, you then pay for it and either take it away to eat someplace else or eat it in here after carrying it over to an empty table on a tray. Harry Meals are small meals for children which you get a small toy in. It is cheap processed food not drugs, and it is not connected to the mafia!" Harry stressed causing some people who overheard the last bit to look at them strangely.

"It doesn't sound nice." Draco said pouting again and crossing his arms.

"It's not good for you but it tastes nice. I'll order for you don't worry." Harry said as they approached the counter where they ordered their food. "Two big Mack meals with fries and two cokes please." Harry said to the women who was standing behind the till looking bored. Harry paid the money with his own, and Draco watched shocked as the women place the food on the tray next to the till in less than two minutes.

"Wow! That was fast!" Draco said following Harry as he walked over to where you get the sauces with the tray of food in his hands.

Harry smiled. "That's why it's called fast food."

"It was like magic, one second the tray was empty the next it was full." Draco said as they sat down at an empty table. Harry passed Draco his food.

"Well eat." He said still grinning watching as Draco bit into the burger.

At first Draco's face retorted into one of pure horror at the taste of the burger, the next he pulled a smiled and started eating the food hungrily in a way that any Malfoy would be horrified of. "This is good." He said though a mouthful of food.

Harry laughed as he was eating his own. "You are eating like Ron." He commented making Draco mock glare at him before he started eating his chips. Harry watched Draco wolf down his food thinking to himself that he may have found a side of Draco that he really liked. He just wanted to know what this meant for their friendship or if it made them more than just friends.

* * *

What did you think? Did I wright marge right? Reviews please!


	9. The Burrow

* * *

Thank you 'Total Boffin' for your comment, it made me laugh. I agree with your point about football (at least to the extent of their pay and the players) and would like you to suggest and alternative number that you think is more appropriate; and then I will amend the numbers. If you could either suggest the number in pounds or in gallons please as the dollar to sterling exchange rate is really annoying me at the moment!

* * *

Harry and Draco were having their final meal together with the family before they left that night to go to the Burrow. Vernon Dursley was sitting at the head of the table as the dinner was set down around them, he looked better than he had the days before, the colour was slowly coming back to his chalk white skin. When they had arrived back from their day out Vernon had nodded at Harry and even seemed quite pleasant to him; this was either because he was worried about what would happen if he pissed off two Wizards in his house, or he had actually been touched that Harry had come to see if he was okay despite their years of differences. The smile that had been on Vernon's face after being taken home from Hospital dropped as he saw the dish that Petunia had placed in front of him.

"What's this?" He grunted poking the food in front of him with his fork.

"It's part of your new diet darling." Petunia said placing her hand on his beefy shoulder. "The doctors recommended changing your diet to reduce your cholesterol."

"What is it? Where's the meat?" Vernon said looking at the plate and only seeing vegetables, and rice.

"The doctor told you to lay off the meat for a while dear." Petunia said biting her lip. "So that you don't have another, you know...heart attack." She whispered the last bit as if it was a nasty word that didn't want to say.

"Nonsense." Marge blurted out her face red from the glass of wine she had already consumed. "A man needs meat and lots of it, it's the same as dogs they just waste away if you don't give them a good portion of steak each day."

"But the doctor said." Petunia repeated looking worriedly at her husband as if she expected him to fall down dead at that moment.

"Petunia you are too trusting, these doctor types are nothing but over confident idiots who tell you to do stuff because they know they can get you to do it, they had no actual idea if it works or not." She paused to take a gulp of wine; Petunia winced as red flecks fell onto her white dining room table as Marge put her glass down. "Take this one here for example." She said pointing at Harry whose jaw tightened. "This one had been in that St. Brutus place for the past seven years and what good has that done?" She snorted. "Nothing! He's still a good for nothing waste of space, and a waste of your money, you would have been better without him. Providing him with clothes, food, and shelter; you are too loving and trusting Petunia but your sister was just the same; walked out on her family and went and married that Potter boy, she was too trusting and looked where it got her, she may have been a good woman now if it wasn't for that husband of hers." Marge brought her wine glass back up to her lips.

Petunia and Vernon were both looking at Harry in fear, waiting for something to happen, they were frozen. Harry sat there jaw tight trying to control his magic that he could feel rising in him, and he knew he was not the only one that could feel it by the look that was plastered on Draco's face who was trying to shift his chair as far away from Harry as possible without being noticed by the others. Dudley fidgeted on his seat for a bit as Marge drank as if he was trying to make up his mind before he stood up pushing his chair away and opened his mouth.

"Shut up." He said defiantly to his aunt who chocked on her mouthful of wine, everyone, including Harry, looked at Dudley in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Marge said after regaining her voice.

"Shut up. If it wasn't for Harry we probably wouldn't be alive, he is not a waste of space and he is not insane." Dudley said looking directly to the woman who was sitting before him her mouth wide open, as was everyone else's.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Marge said looking affronted. "Vernon control your son please he is taking about matters that he know nothing about."

Vernon couldn't say anything he just looked at his son in shock, he had never been this rude to anyone before, and he had never stuck up for Harry as far as he could remember. Dudley scowled. "No you don't understand, Harry is a good person who saved us all, you owe him more than you know."

"Dudley." Harry said looking at his cousin and ignoring Marge's spluttering. Dudley looked at Harry who still looked shocked. "That will do thanks." Dudley nodded and sat back down, everyone continued to stare at the boy who had sat down and started to fill his plate with food from the plates that were in front of him on the table. Draco looked at Harry his eyes wide and fearful, Harry shrugged his confusion and indicated that they should start eating as Dudley had done. Petunia sat down in her seat pale faced and stiff from her son's outburst and started to eat her food too; Vernon did the same so shocked that he didn't even taste the food that was in front of him. Silence filled the room as everyone but Marge ate quietly and quickly, Marge remained sitting there still in shock.

"I think it's time that we should be leaving for the station don't you think." Petunia said looking at Marge nervously, this seemed to shake her out of her state of shock.

"Yes, I believe it is." Marge stood up from the table. "Goodbye Vernon, hope you feel better soon sorry I couldn't stay longer, and Dudley." She said pulling the boy into her arms and giving him a big hug. "Goodbye." Dudley broke away with a 20 pound note clutched in his hand, Marge walked out of the room picked up her bags in the hallway and walked to the car.

"What was that about?" Draco said out loud to the shock of Vernon who was still sitting there slightly dazed.

"I erased their memories." Harry muttered to Draco sheepishly.

"You what!" He whispered back eyes popping.

"It wouldn't be something that you would like to remember would it?" Harry whispered back.

"When are you off boy?" Vernon said gruffly to Harry.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes after we have packed up our stuff." Harry answered his uncle ignoring Draco's aghast look.

"Good, good." He said awkwardly. "And where are you off to?"

Harry's forehead creased was his Uncle showing concern for him? "I am going to the Wesley's house and we are going to stay there until after Christmas." Harry said. Him and Draco had decide to go straight to the Burrow after visiting the Dursley's it made more sense than returning straight home.

"Yes I remember them." Harry saw the flash of unconcealed anger and fear cross Vernon's face. "How are you getting there?" He asked his small eyes flicked to the door into the living room.

"We are apperating, not using the fire this time." Harry said trying not to grin at the memory of the time that the Weasley's had tried to get to him through the floo network.

"Good, good." His uncle said again his face relaxing slightly.

"We better get our stuff together." Harry said awkwardly standing up, Draco followed.

When they reached their room Draco shut the door behind them and turned to look accusingly at Harry. "You could have seriously damaged them if you had done that wrong, and what were you thinking placing a memory charm upon them!"

"I did it so that they could still be a family." Harry said running his hands through his hair. "And I do know how to place a memory charm on people properly Draco, I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

"The things that woman said though, about you and your parents, that was out of order what your cousin said was need to be said." Draco said exasperated.

"I know, but it's better for her not to know, I never have to see her again anyway." Harry said sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"The magic inside of you, it was out of control, how did you manage living in this place for so long without letting it loose?" Draco asked the memory of the feel of Harry's magic rising inside of him, unchecked, raw, and powerful.

"I didn't, sometimes it let loose. This one time when I was eleven I was at the zoo, it was Dudley's birthday and I was talking to this snake, I didn't know what I was doing then but my cousin came over and pushed me out of the way, I was angry and somehow I made the glass disappear letting the snake loose." Harry smiled slightly at the memory of that day.

"Yeah because that's normal." Draco muttered under his breath rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled; they looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Harry fell back on to the bed clutching his stomach, tears falling out of his eyes from laughter. "The look on your aunt and uncles faces!" Draco said though his laughter.

"The look on Marge's." Harry said laughing still harder. When they finally stopped Harry sat up and looked at Draco who was sprawled out on the floor. He felt a flurry of emotion fly through him, he smiled warmly at the blonde boy that was still chuckling slightly on the floor, his grey eyes alight with laughter.

"What?" Draco asked as he met Harry's gaze.

"Nothing." Harry said blushing and turning away to look round the room. "We better get packed then." He said looking around at the mess that was strewn around the room.

Draco groaned. "Christmas with the Wesley's!" Harry ignored him and stated magically to pack all the loose items into their bags so that they would ready to leave for the Burrow. Harry just hoped that it was okay brining Draco; he wasn't too sure how sincere Mrs. Weasley had been when she said that he could come.

Ten minutes later they were ready, they were standing in the hall Draco was standing awkwardly behind Harry as Harry said his equally awkward goodbyes.

"Goodbye boy." Vernon nodded to Harry who nodded back.

"Goodbye." Petunia said stiffly, Harry nodded to her too and then turned to Dudley.

"Bye Dudley." Harry said extending his hand for Dudley to shake. Instead Dudley pulled Harry forward into another bone crushing hug; Draco had to hide a snort of laughter at the shocked faces of the other Dursley's and the small scream that Harry had emitted when dragged forward.

"Come back soon." Dudley said finally releasing Harry.

"Okay I'll try." Harry said backing away from his cousin. "We better go, bye." Harry said trying to walk out of the house before anything else could happen.

"Nice meeting you Draco." Dudley said extending his hand to a confused Draco who shook it.

"Goodbye." Draco said looking at the Muggles before him. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Harry gave one last wave to his relatives as they walked out the front door and out into the cool night air. Neither said anything to the other, they were both too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Harry gave a sidelong look towards Draco trying to work out the feelings that were flowing through him for the blonde boy. Were they more than just friends? There was something between them but what was it? Were they really falling for each other? Harry bit his lip; this was going to be more awkward than he had thought. His best friend who hated Draco who could possibly be his new love interest, his ex-girl friend with his possible new love interest who was a boy, and that was not to mention the rest of the Weasley's all of whom hated the Malfoy's. What the hell had he done? Harry sighed, taking Draco's hand to lead him to the Burrow by appiration ignoring Draco's slightly surprised face. Draco's hand was warm and welcoming sending a prickling feeling up to the back of Harry's neck. Harry locked eyes with Draco and he knew that he felt the same sensation. Then they were off, to a Christmas that they would never forget.

* * *

Harry stumbled slightly as he arrived at the Burrow tripping up slightly on a stone that lay on the ground where he landed; Draco quickly took hold of his upper arm to steady him they ended up inches apart hands still clasped together. Draco's heart started beating hard as he let forward slightly; Harry leaned forward too his eyes closing, but they were interrupted by a voice sounding behind them.

"Harry there you are I was wondering when you would be arriving." It was Mrs. Weasley making her way over the gravel in her slippers and kitchen apron to greet them. Draco took a step back from Harry dropping his hand quickly and looking down at the ground as Mrs. Weasley took Harry into her arms in a motherly hug. If Draco thought it was awkward living with Harry's aunt and uncle it would be nothing like living here with the Weasley's who were Harry's real loving family. "How's your uncle all better?" She asked worry filling her face.

"Yeah, he's out of hospital now all he has to do it take care of himself and take his medicine then he should be okay." Harry said grinning at the Weasley mother warmly.

"How are you Draco?" She asked turning to look at Draco who's head shot up in surprise at being addressed.

"I'm fine thank you." He said placing his Malfoy mask to hide the warmth that he felt for the woman who was able to welcome him into her home no matter what their family differences were.

"No you're not!" She said placing her hands on her hips and frowning running her eyes over the blonde boy before her. "You haven't been eating properly, come one let's get some food into you." She said leading the way towards the house. "The others will be so pleased to see you but first you must have something to eat."

"But Mrs. Weasley we have already had dinner." Harry said as they entered the kitchen.

"Nonsense Harry, I know what those muggles feed you and it is not dinner." Mrs. Weasley said as she started to bustle round the kitchen making pans fly. Harry had to agree with her; though he had been given more food than usual it still was a pitiful amount.

Harry looked over at Draco and watched him tap his fingers on the table his head hung slightly making his hair fall over his face shielding him from Harry's state. Now that Mrs. Weasley mentioned it Draco did look thinner, too thin. Harry watched as he saw Draco's bony fingers move, how had he not noticed, he had shared a bed with the boy, he had held his hand. Harry blushed, had he been too caught up in the moment to realise?

"Eat up dears." Mrs. Weasley said placing two plates filled with sausages, scrambled egg and bacon in front of them, suddenly Harry was starving. "I'll tell the others you are here." She said walking out of the kitchen and up the rickety stairs.

"Draco are you okay, you do look a little thin." Harry said as he took a mouthful of food, watching as Draco mealy played with the plate of food in front of him, suddenly realising that he hadn't seen Draco eat much the whole time that he had been staying with him except for the muggle food that was later thrown up because of the sheer amount that he had eaten.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Draco murmured.

"Why?" Harry asked putting down his fork. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes then looked back down at the table. "Draco you can't punish yourself forever." Harry said realising what Draco was doing. He knew what it was like to feel pain but not be able to express it, to know that you had caused others pain but was fine yourself; it hurt more than anything and Draco right now was punishing himself for the pain that he had caused.

"Why not?" Draco said his voice hard but underneath Harry could hear the sorrow of someone that felt like they had no way out.

"Because it doesn't help, and it will cause more people pain if you continue to do so." Harry said biting his lip.

"Like who?" Draco snorted.

"Me." Draco looked up into Harry's green eyes seeing the worry that was in them, he felt ashamed.

"Hey how are you, how were the muggles." Ron said cheerfully coming down the stairs and inadvertently breaking the mood that had been filling the kitchen at that moment.

Harry pulled his eyes away from Draco as he saw Draco lower his head over his food and start to eat, he saw the hunger there and was amazed that Draco managed to control himself and eat with more manners than he could have ever done. "They were fine thanks." Harry smiling at his best friend who proceeded to sit in the empty chair next to Harry and grab a piece of bacon and eat it. "How's everything here?"

"Good, Charlie is coming tomorrow, Bill and Fleur are coming on Christmas Day and George is already here as is Percy." Ron explained to Harry.

"Harry you're here!" Ginny exclaimed bounding down the stairs and pulling into a hug kissing him on the cheek. Draco felt a fire erupt inside of him resulting him in having to try and not shout at the red headed girl to leave well alone; instead he went back to his food keeping his head down. "How is everything?" She asked dropping into the empty chair on Harry's other side giving a quick look to Draco before returning her eyes to Harry.

"The house is all done and it looks amazing, Kreature really did well, my uncle is out of hospital and is back at home and Dudley is still as bad as always but seems to have forgottern the childhood we spent together with him and his gang chasing me round and using me as their punch bag." Harry said laughing. "Marge was there also, remember her?"

"You didn't blow her up this time?" A voice asked from the entrance into the kitchen, there in the door way was George who stood leaning against the door frame. The others laughed, Draco stopped eating and looked confused.

"No I didn't blow her up. Dudley came to my rescue before I could do anything of the sort." Harry said laughing.

"I would have liked to see that." Ron said smirking. "I can't believe that you are only staying here until boxing day!" Ron complained.

"Yeah, we still have Christmas." Harry yawned widely and pushed his empty plate away from him. "I think I better get to bed. Where are we staying in your room?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Mum thought that it would be best if you and Draco had your own room." Ron explained shooting a glance towards the Slytherin.

"For some reason she's doesn't trust us not to harm him." George said grinning.

"Really I wonder why." Harry said laughing. "So where are we sleeping?"

"You and Malfoy are in my room." George said a small grimace flickered on his face. "I'm in Ron's when Charlie gets here she didn't seem to trust me with Percy either." He winked at Harry who laughed again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said picking up his bag and walking towards the exit to the kitchen.

"Yeah will do, night." The other's called. Harry sent the plates over to the sink by a wave of his wand Draco walked behind Harry.

"Goodnight Malfoy." They said half-heartedly, Draco turned towards them inclined his head in response and followed Harry up the stairs for his first night in the Burrow.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start, the sky outside was still pitch black, he looked at his watch; it was three in the morning, what could have possibly woke him up so early. He rolled over and was just about to go back to sleep before he heard a moan. He looked at the canopy above him where the boy-who-lived was sleeping above him in the bunk beds. Draco turned red; he was used to this at some point during the time at Hogwarts when sharing a room with four hormone charged boys this had to occur, but by third year most had managed to create silencing charms around their beds to keep their dreams to themselves. Harry moaned again. Having Harry laying above him sounding as if he was enjoying himself was too much for Draco, he could not deny that he felt something for Harry anymore he was finding it hard to keep control of himself as he tried not to hope that Harry was dreaming about him.

"Draco." Harry muttered. That did it for Draco he reached for his wand, he could not lay there and listen to Harry dream of him; he had two choices either block it out or waken Harry up and help him out with his 'problem'. Draco didn't know exactly where they stood with one another but did not really want to find out in the early hours of this morning. Just as Draco got hold of his wand to create a silencing spell around his bed Harry yelled out. Draco bolted up right and got out his bed, standing up he could see Harry thrashing about on the bed above him, covered in cold sweat, with a pained expression. "Don't no!" Harry called out. "No, take me instead."

Draco stood there in shock watching as Harry twisted and tuned obviously not having the dream Draco though that he was having. Harry yelled out again. Draco couldn't allow Harry to continue like this; he looked as if he was in pain. Draco shook Harry.

"Harry wake up!" Draco said urgently, feeling Harry's hot skin covered in sweat beneath his hand. "Harry, wake up!" Draco said more forcefully. Harry's green eyes flew open, his pupils dilated making the green of his iris a small frame around the black. He was breathing hard and shaking. "Harry you okay?" Draco asked worriedly looking at Harry as he looked around the room scanning the dark corners.

"It was a dream?" Harry asked looking at Draco, sitting up on the side on the bed his feet dangling off the edge.

"Yeah." Draco said watching as Harry ran his hands through his hair in a motion that Draco found to be a rather amusing awkward habit of Harry's.

"Good for a second I thought..." Harry trailed off looking into Draco's orbs of silver. "Nothing, it was just a bad dream. We best get to bed." Draco nodded placing his wand on the bed side table and starting to stoop down to get back into the lower bunk. "Draco." Harry said, Draco stood back up and looked up at Harry who was still sitting on the bed.

"Yes."

"Goodnight." Harry smiled at him and lay back down to sleep. Draco looked confused for a few moments before lying back down in his bed.

"Goodnight." He murmured to Harry before he fell to sleep. Harry however laid there eyes open staring at the ceiling trying to get the image of Voldemort killing Draco in the department of mysteries out of his head, but he couldn't he was so fearful; when he found it was only a dream he was filled with relief like nothing that he had ever felt, could it be that Harry Potter had fallen for Draco Malfoy, could he be in love with his rival?

* * *

I know Dudley was a bit off character but like everyone else they have be changed by the war. Christmas should be coming soon. Thanks for reading.


	10. Whisky

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this but I have just finished all my work, thank you to all those that have given me suggestions on how to improve this, please tell me if I am managing to do so, changes will probably be starting to be made after this chapter as I wrote this before I read the reviews.

Song: Crush

* * *

"Pass it over." Ron called to his brother George as they flew though the air on the brooms in the field that they had set up as a small Quidditch pitch just big enough for a four a side game, however as there was only four of them the game two aside. Ron and George were on one team and Ginny and Harry were on the other. The day had dawned bright and clear, the cold air whipped around their exhilarated faces as they flew this way and that.

"Got it." Ginny said grinning as she caught the quaffle in mid air as it travelled towards Ron's our stretched arms.

"Hey!" George said in protest before he started chasing Ginny as she shot to the other side of the pitch intent on scoring another goal for their team.

They had been playing for the past half an hour; Draco was sitting on his bed in his and Harry's room looking outside and watching the game being played, he felt a pang of jealousy as Ginny scored a goal and Harry congratulated her by putting his arms around her and giving her a hug. Draco didn't know why he was feeling jealous, he had no reason to be, Harry and him were just friends. These were the things that Draco had tried to tell himself, but it wasn't working; there was no way denying that he had fallen for the raven haired boy, fallen hard and fast. Draco groaned, why did it have to be him, anyone else would have been fine, but Harry the one he had been enemies with from their first year, why?

He looked outside again, the scene had changed, the four people on brooms had dismounted and were now walking towards the front door of the burrow. Draco looked at the time on his watch, it was half one, that must mean that it was time for lunch in the Weasley house. Draco heaved himself off of the bed and traipsed downstairs. It wasn't as if the Weasley's were being rude to him, quite the opposite actually, they were being pleasant to him. Mrs. Weasley was giving him extra food, something that his parents had never let the house elves do, because she thought that he was a little too thin. Mr. Weasley, though not there a lot of the time asked after his father's well being, and though a misguided question considering their past it was still a nice gesture. The Weasley children acknowledged his existence even if they didn't talk explicitly to him. Despite this Draco still felt awkward, though he realised this was probably his fault because he felt guilty at being so horrible to this family throughout the years and yet they were able to put all this behind them and welcome him into their home. Had Harry tampered with their memories too? Draco had to stifle a laugh at the thought before he sat down and started eating his generous helping of food, there was one thing that Draco could never deny and that was that Mrs. Weasley was the best cook he had ever met.

"What's this I see, mum are you still taking stray children off the streets and welcoming them into your home?" A deep amused male voice sounded from the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone looked over to be met with the light blue eyes of the second oldest Weasley son standing tall and broad in the doorway.

"Charlie!" The red heads exclaimed, Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged her son. "Come in, just in time for lunch." She laid a plate of food down in front of Charlie who started eating it.

"I can't believe that you cut your hair?" Ginny moaned looking at Charlie's hair that hovered just above Charlie's jaw line, it was brilliantly red and his face was freckly like his brothers. The one difference was that Charlie was both tall and bulky from years of taming dragons, his body held the scars of doing so too Draco realised as he noticed a large burn scar running along the length of Charlie's hand.

"Sorry Gin, I had to; it got singed by Norbert when was playing up." Charlie said between mouthfuls of food.

"How is Norbert?" Ron asked, they hadn't heard much about the once pet of Hagrid's, loved by him feared by the rest of them.

"She's good, has a few younger ones running around now."

"Norbert's a girl" Ron exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, she is, and a beauty at that." Both Harry and Ron looked at one another trying not to laugh as fresh memories of Hagrid came to mind with him babying the little dragon. Draco sat there looking confused, for some reason the name Norbert rang a bell, but he couldn't place it.

"What is that? Who's Norbert?" Mrs. Weasley asked sitting down with the rest of the family. Harry and Ron looked at each other quickly before starting to eat as fast as they could to try and leave the room before the story of Norbert, that they had yet to tell Molly, was to come out.

"Mother how could you not know." George said perking up and grinning wickedly at his brother who gave him a death glare. "It is a wonderful story and explains both why Ron has a nasty looking scar on his hand and why Hermione's record is not as clean as she would like it to be." Mrs. Weasley looked confused, George was about to continue when Draco interrupted suddenly catching onto what they were talking about.

"Norbert is that dragon that you and Hermione smuggled out of school for Hagrid." Ron and Harry both turned to glare at Draco who froze. 'Shit maybe I should not have said that'.

"Dragon!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Ronald Weasley explain yourself now!"

"I didn't do it mum Hermione and Harry did, I was in the hospital wing." Ron moaned.

"Yeah with a poisonous dragon bite." George muttered, bringing Mrs. Weasley's temper on to him.

"You knew and you never told me! I can't believe my children are so irresponsible. And you" She turned to Charlie who despite being much older than the others cowered at her glare." How could you have let them do such a thing, smuggle a Dragon out of school, they could have been expelled, what were you thinking."

"I was doing it as a favour to Hagrid he couldn't keep it in his hut."Charlie defended himself.

"And if there is anyone to blame it should be Malfoy there." Ron said pointing an accusing finger in Draco's direction, who turned ghostly white. "He was the one that nearly got us caught, if it wasn't for him then Hermione and Harry wouldn't have even got detention."

"That oaf shouldn't have had a dragon in the first place." Draco retorted angrily glaring at Ron.

"Who are you calling an oaf Death Eater?" Ron shouted pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.

"Don't call me that." Draco growled standing up as well and leaning forward over the table towards Ron.

"And what are you going to do if I do huh?" Ron said reaching for his wand.

"Stop!" Harry shouted standing up and bringing the attention of everyone in the room towards him. "Look, Draco is here as my friend I don't want any accusations, however true, to be made towards him got it. And Draco stop picking a fight." Both Draco and Ron nodded in agreement still glaring at each other. "And if there is anyone you should really blame its Voldemort, he was the one who gave the egg to Hagrid in the first place." Harry said sitting down once everyone else had taken their places again, his words causing the others to laugh slightly.

The rest of the day passed easily Draco was goaded into playing a game of three aside Quidditch with Harry, Ginny and himself on one team. Draco was amazed at how well he and Harry were working together, was this what it was going to be like when they were on the team together? When they finally got bored of playing they retired to their own activities.

* * *

"Come on just come it will be fun." Harry said to Draco who was sitting on his bed sneering.

"I will stay in this house, I will be civil to the Weasley's, but I refuse to go and spend time in a muggle pub." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Fine stay here." Harry said storming out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower before he went out leaving Draco sitting on the bed pouting. A few minutes later Harry came back his hair dripping wet a towel wrapped around his waist, Draco looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Where is it, where is it!" Harry muttered searching through his magically enlarged backpack for something looking slightly enraged.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked standing up.

"My wallet, it has my muggle ID in it." Harry said turning to look in the bed side table. "Damn, where is it!"

"Why do you need it?"

"Ron wants to make a copy for himself and he needs to know what one looks like." Harry explained now going though his pile of clothes that was on the floor, yes he was as messy and his hair suggested.

"Why does Weasley want to make a copy?" Draco asked joining the search.

"We need it to prove we are over eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Draco said confused. "Why eighteen?"

"In the muggle world that is when you become of age, ah got it." Harry said straightening up holding his wallet.

"Oh so that's what a wallet is?" Draco asked looking at it in slight amazement.

"Don't you know what one is?"

"Nope. What does it do?"

"It holds muggle money, and cards, muggles don't just use coins like us they have notes too, see." Harry explained pulling out a twenty pound note and showing it to Draco. "And this holds credit cards which are plastic things that allow muggles to get money out of banks without going there and also ID's which show people who you are."

"I know what an ID is Harry I'm not dumb." Draco snapped icily at Harry, who blushed slightly.

"Sorry I forgot they have ID's in the Wizading world too."

"This better than carrying around a pouch full of heavy coins, muggles are ingenious actually." Draco said turning the small leather wallet over in his hand and admiring it.

"Yeah, you should give them a chance sometimes." Harry said laughing at the look of outrage on Draco's face.

"Just because I like what they have created to make their lives easier without magic does not mean that I want to go and join them." Draco said sneering and pushing the wallet towards Harry's chest, catching a touch of warm wet skin under his fingers. Draco halted not pulling his had away transfixed on where he had touched Harry's warm skin. Draco brought his free hand up to run his fingers down the side of Harry's chest that was still damp from the shower he had moments before. Harry breathed in sharply at the touch just realising how close the two of them were.

"Draco I..." Harry tried to say before Draco caught his lips and kissed him. Harry melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist; who dropped the wallet and put his arms around Harry's neck running his hands though his wet hair. Harry moaned into the kiss, and backed them up so that he had Draco pushed up against the post of the bunk beds. Harry broke away from the kiss and proceeded to kiss his way from Draco's ear and along his jaw line. Draco moaned as Harry bit lightly on his neck.

"Harry?" Came a female voice from outside the door. Harry short away from Draco who looked slightly dishevelled from the kiss just in time for Ginny to enter the room. "Harry you ready to go?" She looked between Harry and Draco her face frowning slightly.

"Nearly, just let me get dressed." Harry said quickly grapping some random clothes off the floor.

"Okay." Ginny said shrugging before she left.

Harry turned away from Draco who proceeded to hide himself behind his book as Harry changed. Draco tried to read his book but jealous feelings were flowing though him, images of how she had greeted Harry yesterday, of the way they were during the game of Quidditch, Draco couldn't help but feeling as if there was something going on with them still, but was it any of his business really, he wasn't with Harry was he? But he didn't want anyone else to be with Harry either. Draco did the only thing that he could think of doing without asking Harry straight if he was still which Ginny. "Ginny's nice." Draco said casually from where he was sitting on the bed, '_I sound like some jealous gril!_'.

"Yeah she's great." Harry said not really listening searching for his shirt instead of the one of Draco's that he had tried to put on before realising, blushing and then taking it off hoping the blonde hadn't noticed him sniff the sweet scent of expensive cologne that could only belong to Draco.

"Pretty isn't she?" Draco said trying to sound uncaring but dreading the answer.

"Yeah she is." Harry said pulling on the shirt and grabbing his wallet from its fallen place on the floor. "You coming?"

"No, don't worry, have fun with the Weaslett." Draco said turning his gaze away from Harry's and glaring at the words on the pages.

"Fine see you later." Harry said before leaving Draco who was seething.

'How dare he kiss me like that then go off with that little bitch, he even thinks she's pretty!' Draco's mind screamed to him as he heard the front door slam shut. He knew he shouldn't be upset but he was annoyed at being interrupted, and what was going on anyway? He and Harry kissing! Should he tell Harry that he felt the Gryffindor was more than a friend? Draco decided to go out for a walk to clear his head; he grabbed his coat and walked out of the empty house and out into the dark snowy night.

Music started in the background as Draco walked along the road alone.

'You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you.

Snow started falling Draco pulled up his hood and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets.

'I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say'

'Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you'

'You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you'

Draco stopped and looked in at the window of the muggle village pub, there was Harry with his friends smiling.

'And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way'

'Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you'

Draco stopped at the door debating whether he should go in or not looking up to the heavens and watching the snow fall.

'Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...'

The music faded away leaving Draco in the snowy night humming the last few bars of the song.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" A voice said from the doorway of the pub. Draco's head snapped round as he saw Ron standing in the doorway arms folded a look on his face that was a mix between a grin and confusion.

"Nothing." Draco said quickly. '_Why do I get the most girly song and then get caught humming it by this brainless Weasley, someone must hate me up there!'_

"You coming in then?"

"Are you inviting me in Weasley?" Draco sneered. Malfoy's were not given permission to enter by others.

"Nope, I was just on my way to the loo when I saw your sorry arse out here, I thought I would be nice as you and Harry are hanging out but I guess niceness is just wasted on you Malfoy isn't it." Ron said snidely back to Draco.

"What's that meant to mean Weasley?"

"I'm just wondering why Harry feels the need to be nice to you."

"Maybe he's just realised that you are a brainless twerp and will never change and Granger is much too much of a goody goody to have fun with."

"Why you son of a bitch, we welcome you into our home for Christmas no less and all you can do is insult us." Ron said take a few steps forward to Draco. "You are nothing but an ungrateful little spoil Death Eater brat! I don't even know why Harry feels sorry for you."

Draco was lost for words, was that all that this was? Did Harry just feel sorry for him? Sadness was then pushed aside by anger at these words. Fine if Harry was sorry for Draco then what was the point of even being here, why did he even come down to pub to talk to Harry?

"Whatever Weasley." Draco spat before turning on his heel and walking further into the muggle town. Draco didn't know where he was headed he just needed a drink or something, there it was one of those shopping places with everything you wanted under one roof. Draco walked into the small corner shop with the crisp twenty pound note in his hand that Harry had handed to him earlier, this should buy him what he wanted.

* * *

Ron came back from the bathroom in the pub looking smug, Harry turned to his friend noticing his change in mood. "What's gotten into you?" Harry asked handing Ron and fresh beer as the meal arrived.

"Malfoy." Ron said smugly tucking into his food.

"What about him." Harry asked looking round the pub slightly worried.

"I just gave him a piece of my mind that little brat."

Harrys worry escalated. "What did you say?"

"Not much, just told him that he was an ungrateful little spoil Death Eater brat, and that I didn't know why you felt sorry for him. Which is a point, why do you feel sorry for him?" Before Harry could answer he had shot up off his seat ignoring his plate of untouched food and ran out of the pub without as much as a coat on over his thin sweater. "What was that about?" Ron asked looking confused at the others.

"You are so thick." George said shaking his head at it younger brother.

"You idiot." Ginny agreed slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Ron complained rubbing the place where Ginny had hit him.

"Harry is not doing this just because he feels sorry for Malfoy, if that was it he would not have spent the past week with him taking him both to his muggle family and to ours." George explained as Ron looked incredulous at his words.

"So why is Harry doing it?" He asked stupidly.

"I think he and Malfoy are really friends."

"Or more." Ginny cut in smirking.

"What!"

"When I went to find Harry earlier to see if he was ready to go both of them looked well thoroughly shagged actually." Ginny said going slightly red at the memory of the two boys with swollen lips, dazed expressions and tousled hair. The other four boys sitting at the table just stared at her gobsmacked.

"And you don't care that your ex is now attracted to guys?" George asked.

"Not really, Harry and I are my like brother and sister now, and it wasn't like I didn't think there was something else there, the way he followed Malfoy around in sixth year, bordering on stalker really." Ginny said before taking a bite of her food.

The boys lapsed into a shocked silence again as Ginny continued to eat, maybe she should come out with shocking news every time her brothers and their never ending talk was annoying her, it seemed to work wonders. That was until Ron's fish impression was able to produce words. "MALFOY!"

* * *

'_Where is he?_' Harry thought as he jogged though the muggle streets looking for Draco. He decided that he should look for Draco around the small village, even though it was unlikely that Draco would be around here anymore he could have easily disappeared away, why would he stay here? Harry knew Draco well enough to know that he would have taken offence to what Ron had said about Harry only being nice to Draco because he felt sorry for him, and that was far from the truth; Harry had found he was starting to feel deeply for the blonde boy. '_I can't keep that kiss out of my head!_' He thought as he searched the crowd of people moving from door to door Christmas carolling.

"And do you know what he did then." Said a very slurred male voice; Harry turned towards it's sound and saw Draco sitting on the back of a bench with a small crowd of slightly scared looking young Christmas carollers all watching as Draco swayed from side to side with a nearly empty bottle of whisky in his hand. "He said she was pretty." Draco hiccupped and took another large sip of the amber liquid. "Pretty!" Draco shouted causing the crowd of young children to take a step back. "That would have been fine if it was anyone else, but her; the Weaslett! His ex! What does that mean? He still likes her? That I'm nothing? And then I find out he's just being nice to me because he feels sorry! Fucking sorry!" Draco roared. "That's all I am a pity fuck! And I'll tell you another thing..." Draco said leaning closer to the crowd of people as if he was telling them some private information, made less private by the way he proceeded to yell the information at them. "I have found him attractive since third year but did I do anything, nope!" He shook his head sadly. "He hated me, and I took it, I took the hexes and the arguments because I thought there might be something better under there. Then when I thought that he had found some way to like me, I find out it is nothing but pity, just because my father is in Azkaban and my mother fucked off to France without me, and there is no one at Hogwarts that likes me because I am a traitor on both sides of the war." Draco drank more of the whisky.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that would you, you are just a load of muggles with no idea what magic or anything else from my world is, you are the lucky ones with no idea about who Harry fucking Potter is, that's a better life one without him, scarhead, the golden pounce." Draco held his bottle up to the snowy sky as if saluting it, in the process managing to lose his balance and unseat himself off the back of the bench, the children stepped forward slowly and cautiously towards the fallen figure on the floor. "I'm up." Draco shouted triumphantly jumping up and swaying causing the children to jump away from him in fright.

Harry rolled his eyes, he had had enough of this he needed to get Draco out of the public before he revealed their world to the muggles, or managed to get himself arrested for being drunk and disorderly. "Draco, do you think we should be going." Harry said pushing his way through the crowd of children.

"You!" Draco shouted pointing his bottle at Harry accusingly. "Harry fucking Potter himself! You led me on, thinking you were so nice and sexy and...nice, yet you were just teasing me to make fun of me behind my back."

"Draco I never did any of that." Harry said holding his hands up in surrender. "Look come with me and I'll explain everything to you okay."

Draco glared drunkenly at Harry for a few moments before walking forward and past Harry. "Fine but I will lead the way!" He walked purposefully down the street before falling flat on his face.

Harry had to resist the urge to laugh as he saw the usually composed blonde Malfoy fall down flat on his face, he ran forward and helped Draco up, slinging Draco's arm around his shoulder and starting to walk along the street supporting Draco. "What am I going to do with you?" Harry muttered shaking his head trying to resist the urge to laugh.

"Shall I tell you why I hate you Potter." Draco slurred holding his now empty bottle of whisky in his hand currently not gripping Harry's shoulder for support.

"Go on then." Harry said rolling his eyes as they proceeded to walk through the village and up the hill to the burrow.

"Fine then I will tell you, but you aren't going to like it." Draco proceeded to tell Harry everything that he hated about him, Harry listened as he half carried Draco back to the burrow.

"And" Draco said as Harry led the stumbling boy into the Weasley's kitchen."I hate you because I care what you think, and I can't get you out of my mind, and I hate you because I know you will never like me like I like you because you still like the Weasley girl." Harry let go of Draco when they reached their room and shut the door behind them as Draco slurred slumping down onto the floor leaning against the bed. "I've tried to stop it I have. I know it's not normal to have feeling for your rival but for some reason I do." Draco groaned and hid his hands in his face. Harry watched the conflicted boy for a few moments before coming over and sitting next to Draco.

"Draco." Harry said softly looking at the wall opposite. "I don't like Ginny, she and I are just friends. When I said that she was pretty I wasn't really listening and I do think she is pretty but I'm not attracted to her anymore, it's like how I know that Hermione is pretty but I would never start a relationship with her."

"Like you would be able to, Weasley would kick the shit out of you." Draco mumbled into his hands causing Harry to laugh slightly.

"Yeah he probably would." Harry paused and looked at Draco as he continued. "As for me, I didn't realise that you had those feelings, and I never tried to lead you on because I think I have feeling for you too, I think I have had them for a while but I never noticed what they really were." Draco took his face out of his hands and looked at Harry blinking as if he had just woken up from a dream. "I like you a lot Draco, I don't know when it started but I know I like you more than a friend and I also know I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you, not even Ginny." Draco continued to look at Harry dumfounded, Harry fidgeted under Draco's hard stare not too sure what the next move was. "And I think you really scared those kids out there." Harry said before breaking down into laughter at the memory of the petrified faces.

"Oh shit I did didn't I." Draco said eyes widening in realisation before he put his head into his hands again. "I nearly revealed our world. Crap." Harry continued to laugh slumping against the bed in his fit of laughter at Draco's stupidity. "Shut up Potter." Draco snapped.

"Make me." Harry said between laughs.

"Fine I will." Draco slurred leaning over Harry and placing his lips on the other boys causing Harry's laughter to subside as Draco deepened the kiss.

"Draco." Harry said pulling away gasping for breath the taste of whisky from Draco still fresh in his mouth. "I think we should get you to bed."

"Only if you are coming with me." Draco said smiling cheekily at Harry who smiled.

"See if you can get up to the top bunk I don't like being bottom." Harry said climbing up the ladder to the top bunk.

Draco smiled drunkenly. "Fine but I only bottom for you Potter." He started to climb up nearly falling off and only managing to stay on the first step of the ladder by holding on tightly and concentrating everything he had on not falling off.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked watching a drunk Draco attempt to climb the ladder before he realised what Draco was referring too. Harry blushed deep red and gave Draco his hand so as to pull him onto the bed. "That's not what I meant." He mumbled.

"It's what I meant though." Draco said trying to pull off his shirt and getting it stuck on his head, he struggled with it before Harry gave in and proceeded to help Draco undress who was now lying on the bed half asleep.

"This is the second time that I had to undress you whilst unconscious you know." Harry said grinning as Draco mumbled into the pillow not fully awake and very incoherent. Harry undressed for bed and snuggled up next to the blonde boy in the small cramped single bed, he laid his head on Draco's chest and was lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of Draco's heartbeat and breathing half whishing that this moment could last forever.


	11. Complications

A/N: Sorry this chapter was meant to be out much sooner, but due to me going away without internet and also finishing my other story I was unable to complete this as fast as I hoped. However I am trying to be organised with this story now, making a timeline and everything as well as setting myself dates on which the next chapter should be posted on. I hope that at least two or three chapters, including this one, will be posted by September.

Thank you for all your comments, I agree drunk Draco is very funny and undignified and I am laughing now as I put my songs on shuffle whilst typing this and Sober by Pink has just come on, ironic or what!

Anyway on with the story as I know most people don't read these notes from the author unless they are funny, which mine aren't.

Hope you enjoy this chapter it was one that I have been back and revised trying to implement the grammar changes that 77DMK77 has suggested, tell me if I have managed it!

Total boffin if you are still reading this I am waiting for any calculation for the pay of Quidditch players that you suggest as in later chapters it may be mentioned and it's easier to change one chapter than it is many.

Also to make something clear, Ginny is more important to Harry than Ron sometimes as he and Ginny went out for nearly a year it is reasonable to assume that they spent nights together so Ginny would know more about Harry's nightmares that Ron would.

* * *

Draco groaned, and buried his head further into the soft warmth before him. His head felt as if it was being split open, he moaned again slowly expanding his mind trying to work through the haze that surrounded him. Where was he? In bed. Okay now what happened last night? Draco thought hard, a series of images flashed in front of his mind. Music, Weasley, a whisky bottle, young kids, Harry. Draco stopped, Harry, there was something important there. Harry's face flashed in his mind again, he felt Harry's hand around his body holding him up, his voice muffled and slurred, what was he doing? Telling Harry why he hated him. Draco groaned, what had he done! How was he ever going to live this down. He signed again and decided that he might as well get up now and face the day, without opening his eyes Draco rolled over expecting to feel the edge of the bed instead he began falling landing shocked on the floor below.

"What the?" Draco said confused looking above at the distance that he had fallen.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry asked leaning over the side of the top bunk eyes looking blearily down at Draco, hair more ruffled than usual from sleep.

"What was I doing in your bed?"

"You were drunk last night and you didn't want to be alone." Harry said blushing slightly.

"Right, okay, what happened?"

"Well." Harry leaned over the side of the bed. "You drunk a whole bottle of whisky, and not the cheap stuff either, then you ended up scaring a group of young muggles by professing all your woes to them. Once I found you you started to shout at me, then I dragged you home and you passed out."

Draco processed this for a moment matching up what Harry said to the small snaps of the night that he had in his memory, it seemed to match up so he nodded and lifted himself off the floor slightly before falling back down, head spinning, sickness rising.

"Hey, stay there, I'll get you something to drink." Harry climbed down from the top bunk coungering up a glass and filling it with ice cool water. "Here." Harry handed Draco the glass of cool water. Draco sat up slightly and lent against his bed sipping the cold liquid welcoming.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry sat down on the floor next to Draco, a slither of morning light fell across his face. He lifted his hand and tucked a small strand of platinum blonde hair behind Draco's ear. Draco looked up into Harry's green orbs mouth slightly open.

"What are we going to do? Have snatched moments which we keep secret? We both feel something for each other I don't think we can deny it anymore." Harry drooped his hand from where it had come to rest cupping Draco's cheek as Draco looked into his eyes.

"I don't know." Harry looked at the floor, then back at Draco. "I guess we tell them."

"And what do we say?" asked Draco putting his cup of water down on the floor. "What will people say, the Boy Who Lived with Death Eater scum? Yeah because people would really understand that."

"We don't have to tell everyone, just the people who matter first of all."

"Like who? The Weasley's? Granger? I don't think even them would understand what's going on. I don't even understand it, it's fucking insane!" Draco snorted sneering angrily.

"They are not as bad as you think Draco they will accept it even if they don't get it, they want me to be happy." Harry tucked the strand of hair behind Draco's ear again which had become dislodged in his anger.

"Are you saying that I make you Happy?" Draco asked turning to Harry.

"What do you think?" he said before leaning forward and pulling Draco towards him. Draco forgot about his hangover, he forgot about his previous worries, he had even forgotten that neither of them had got rid of their morning breath, the only thing he was aware of was Harry pushing him down onto the floor pinning him down deepening the kiss as he went.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, marvelling in the sweet sent that was falling off the boy. Harry pulled back from the kiss and continued to run kisses down Draco's neck and down his bare chest. "Harry." Draco moaned closing his eyes against the pleasure he was feeling as Harry's tongue ran over his skin. Harry came back up and kissed Draco hungrily on the mouth., his hand running down Draco's chest tweaking a nibble as it went making Draco gasp into the kiss.

"Harry you okay now, you were a bit strange after the whole Malfoy thing last night sorry about that. You never guess what Ginny said might be going on between the two of you, she said that you..." Ron trailed off as he saw the two boys on the floor in a very intimate position.

"Oh hey Ron." Harry said slowly, taking his hand away from where it had trailed down to the top of Draco's boxers and pushing himself up slightly from the blonde boy. "What are you doing here?"

Ron didn't answer, he just stood there eyes transfixed on the boys on the floor, unseeing. Draco had gone deep red and was desperately thinking of anything but Harry, 'naked Weasley, naked Weasley, okay that's better.'

"Hey what you doing there standing in the doorway and blocking up the hall?" George put his head around the door, his mouth falling open. "Holy fuck Ginny was right, Harry and Malfoy who would have guessed!" Harry took this moment to finally register that he was still pinning Draco underneath him, he pushed himself up into a seating position trying to control his blush. "How long has this been going on?"

"I guess it started a few weeks ago." Harry said quietly not looking at George or Draco who had stood up and walked over to the window not looking at the other Weasley brother.

"Okay, next time you want some fun lock the door first, Ron's never learnt the art of knocking before entering a room. Breakfast's downstairs when you want it, see you later. Come on Ron, down we go that's it, to the place where all the lovely food is kept." George said as he led his brother away from the bedroom door.

"But...But...Harry...Malfoy...Harry and Malfoy..." Ron spluttered pointed into the bedroom.

"I know and aren't you happy for them." George continued to lead Ron to breakfast trying not to burst into laughter at Ron's far away shocked expression.

Harry closed the door behind them as they left. "I think they know."

"You think." Draco snorted rolling his eyes.

"They seem okay about it."

"Except Weasley he couldn't string a sentence together."

"He was probably just shocked, wouldn't you be too if you just saw your apparently straight friend getting off with a guy who also just happened to be his worst enemy for the past six years. And could you start calling them by their names its confusing what Weasley you are talking about."

"You see that's exactly why we shouldn't have these feelings, we have hated each other for years that's nothing to build a relationship on." Draco growled at Harry.

"That's not what you said last night, you said that you have liked me since third year remember."

Draco scoffed. "What does that prove? I was a hormone charged boy that was attracted to someone, so what there have been many others that I have been attracted to, you don't have to like them to be attracted to them."

"So what are you saying that you don't like me, you just like the look of me?" Harry clenched his jaw waiting for Draco's response, his words had cut him deep he really thought that they might have something after last night, in fact if Harry was honest with himself he had been wanting something with Draco since the first night that he had spent in the boy's room he just didn't know how much he would want. "Draco..."

Draco tore his eyes away from Harry's and looked at the floor, he could feel his hangover coming back in full force, this was not the best conversation to have at the moment, he was hazy, and short tempered. "I don't know." He turned away from Harry, walked over to his bed, pulled the bed covers back and got in. Harry stood there dumbstruck before picking up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt off the floor nearest to him and pulling them on. Draco heard the door of their room slam shut and knew that sometime he would have to face up to the question at hand, but now all that he could do was sleep and hope that the answer would come to him.

* * *

"Hey Harry, where's Malfoy?" George asked as Harry came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"In bed." Harry said shortly pulling a plate towards himself and filling it up will the food that was set out for them on the table just noticing how hungry he was as he didn't get to eat last night.

"So you and Malfoy together huh."

"No we're not George, drop it." Harry bit angrily into his slice of toast as George frowned at him.

"Everything okay Harry?"

"Yeah it's fine, now just drop it." He started on his eggs before he noticed Ron who was still sitting motionless eyes transfixed on his plate. "He okay?"

"I think he's just a bit shocked, should come round soon enough though as soon as the food gets too tempting to ignore." Harry nodded and turned back to his own plate glaring all the way through breakfast. George started up a conversation with Charlie when he entered the room and they were soon joined by Percy and Ginny. George didn't bring up the subject of Harry and Draco again that morning as the look he received from Harry when Percy asked about Ron's vacant expression told him point blank that if he was to bring up the subject again then he would be worse off than Voldemort was now.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said coming up to Harry where he was sitting in the garden caught up in deep thought.

"Hey Ginny."

"Enjoying the view I see." She sat down on the cold ground next to him, hitching her legs up to her chest and pulling her scarf more tightly around her neck.

"Yeah something like that." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose against the headache that was springing up; he really should have worn a hat it was getting really cold outside.

"So what's up, why are you out here all alone, moping about like a lost puppy?"

"Nothing." Harry turned to look at Ginny, her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he scanned her face. Slowly he lifted his hand cupping her face and lent forward. He caught her lips and kissed her slowly and gently for a few moments before he felt her small hand pushing back on his chest gently pushing him off of her. Harry put his hands in his head. "I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to I was just..."

"Confused?" She finished for him smiling. "I don't mind I understand. Just don't tell Clive about it I don't think he would like me kissing my ex-boyfriend who happens to be the saviour of the wizading world and also an upcoming Quidditch star."

Harry laughed. "Yeah don't worry I won't mention it if you don't tell Dra-" Harry stopped short.

"Who Malfoy, don't worry I won't." Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled weakly back. "Don't worry Harry I don't mind as long as you are happy, so what's going on with the two of you?"

Harry groaned. "I don't know! That's why I came out here to think." They both lapsed into silence looking out over the snowy fields before them. "Do you mind coming to Diagon Ally with me?"

"No why?"

"I erm have some last minute shopping to do."

Ginny laughed. "Come on lets go, one day till Christmas and you still have gifts to buy, what are you missing the thrill of only have seconds left or something?"

"Hey you shut it, it's just something that I've only decide to buy now."

"Oh yeah and who would that be for I wonder." She said smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." Harry led the way out of the garden and into the house making a short trip upstairs to get his money bag from his room. He looked over at Draco who was laying in bed asleep snoring lightly. 'I really hope that there was something in what you said last night' was his last thought before he exited the room and travelled with Ginny to Diagon Ally.

* * *

"Mmm..." Draco groaned rolling over. His mouth felt dry but other than that he felt fine, he pushed himself up and slowly got out of bed, reaching over and gulping down half the glass of water that was standing by the side of his bed. Draco stood up and stretched. 'Guess I better get changed' he thought grabbing his towel from the side and going for a nice warm relaxing shower. Draco walked downstairs into the kitchen to find the four Weasley brothers sitting round the table playing a game of exploding snap.

"Malfoy you finally up." Charlie said looking up from the game as Draco walked into the room. Instantly Ron and George whipped round to face him.

"Malfoy." Ron growled, he had finally returned to normal about an hour after Harry had left and hadn't said anything about Harry or Draco until faced with one of them, it was as if he had forgotten all about what he had seen until faced with one of them. "You and Harry!" He exclaimed standing up and pointing and accusatory finger at him.

"Sit down Ron." George said, pulling at Ron's sleeve, giving a sidelong look towards Charlie and Percy who were looking at each other confused.

"No him and Harry. You! What did you do to him!" Ron stepped forward and grabbed Draco by the front of his jumper and pulling him towards him. "What the hell have you done to him."

Draco spluttered. "Nothing, what do you think I have done."

"You must have done something, Harry would have never gone near you before."

"Ron leave it out it's none of our business." George dragged Ron's hand away from Draco making him release Draco from his grasp.

"Of course it's our business, I want to know what spell this bugger put by best friend under to make him think that he wants to get into Malfoy's pants!" Ron screamed at George. Percy and Charlie's mouths fell open watching the scene before them in confusion and interest.

"I didn't put him under any spell Weasley." Draco said straightening up his clothes. "And if you don't remember it was me who was pinned to the floor. It was Harry who started this all pinning me to the bloody wall at Halloween, that sodding bastard messing everything up, I was doing just fine till he came along, keeping my head down, just trying to make it through the school year and then hero Potter comes along, and everything changes." Draco finished glaring around at the occupants of the room.

"Now that's something that you don't hear every day." Charlie said breaking the very awkward silence that had descended on the room.

"So he's not under any spell then?" Ron asked staring Draco in the eye still being held back slightly by George.

"No."

"Potion?"

"No." Ron scanned Draco's face as if looking for a hint of a lie on it, he couldn't find one. He gave a short nod of the head turned and walked out of the room past Draco and up the stairs. Draco looked at the others in the room. "What are you looking at?" He asked harshly.

"Dunno, I would have never taken a Malfoy for a poof before, I thought they were too proud." Charlie said scornfully putting his feet up on the table and raising his eyebrows at Draco who glared back.

"No feet on the table." Mrs Weasley said, tapping Charlie's feet as she entered the room.

"Sorry mum." He said removing his feet still glaring at Draco.

"Where are the others? it's time for lunch."

"Ron's upstairs, Harry and Ginny have taken a trip to Diagon Ally." Percy explained.

"Why have they gone to Diagon Ally?" Mrs Weasley asked flicking her wand and making a loaf of bread fly across the room.

"To get a few last minute things I think." George answered his mother.

"Okay then, can one of you get Ron down here please."

"Sure will do." George said getting up and walking out the room. "Hey, Ron." He called through the door of Ron's room knocking once and opening the door.

"What?" Ron said turning his head towards George from where he was lying on his bed.

"It's time for lunch." George said coming into the room.

"Hum." Ron answered without making a move of getting up. George sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Ron, but it's Harry's choice."

"I know, it's just why Malfoy! And since when was Harry gay." Ron sat up a defeated look on his face as he pleaded for George for answers.

"I don't think Harry was ever entirely straight, I just don't think he knew that about himself. He's only ever been out with two girls and they are the only ones that he has ever shown an interest in before despite being surrounded by good looking girls who were willing to fling themselves at him for nearly his whole life. Maybe he was just being a nice guy and not using them or maybe he just wasn't interested in any of them, I don't know. But I do know that he likes Malfoy, and who knows the war may have changed him, he may not be such a git anymore." George chuckled as Ron rolled his eyes.

"So what should I do big brother full of wisdom?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know, be nice, don't bring it up and don't attack him maybe." Ron rolled his eyes again. "Look if Harry wants this then let him, he needs to be happy, forget about him and Ginny that's never going to happen, it was a short lived romance. Harry wouldn't be doing this if he didn't think it was right like it was going somewhere, he knows how you feel about Malfoy he would not put you're friendship on the line unless it was something that meant the same or more to him."

"So I grin and bear it then."

"I think that's the best thing that you can do." George shrugged, Ron nodded and pushed himself up off his bed.

"Better go eat, will need all the strength that I can get not to punch in that stuck up face of his."

"That's the spirit." George said cheerfully slapping Ron on the back as they walked out of the room and down to lunch.

* * *

Harry was wondering the streets of Diagon Ally with Ginny next to him who was pointing to a variety of different windows suggesting things that Harry could buy. Diagon Ally after the war had returned to its former glory, the streets were filled with shoppers moving from shop to shop in that pre-Christmas buzz, eagerly looking for that last minute gift or collecting orders for the following day. The shops were decorated with frosted windows, lantern lights were floating along the streets and there was the soft chimes of Christmas songs playing from the doorways from all the shops.

"Ooh how about this." Ginny said excitedly dragging Harry over to a window of a jewellery shop and pointing at a small round pendent hanging from a leather chord. "It would really suit him."

Harry scrutinised it. "There's just something not right about it though."

Ginny sighed. "That is what you have said about every single thing we have looked at we have been here for over two hours and have not come close."

"I know I'm sorry, it's just I really want something that he would like."

"Harry you don't have to get him the best gift in the world, when we were going out you paid for everything thing, including the stuff that I wanted to buy for myself, and for my birthday and Christmas you brought me the most beautiful diamond earrings and that rare jewel necklace. You are too generous Harry." Ginny smiled at him. "I love the gifts and so does everyone else but you don't need to be so extravert."

"Gin you know that when I was growing up that I had nothing, second hand clothing five sized too big, a cupboard as a bedroom, and all the rest and I never had enough money for a chocolate bar. Now I have more that I know what to do and I want to thank those that have been there for me."

"Harry I'm not saying that it's bad I'm just saying that you don't need to go overboard all the time."

"I promise I won't okay." Harry smiled. "Come on I could do with something to eat, all this shopping has made me hun..." Harry stopped talking noticing something in the window across the street. Leaving a confused Ginny behind him Harry walked over to the other side of the street as if in a trance a manic smile on his face. "Of course."

"Harry what?" Ginny came over and noticed what Harry was looking at. "You can't be serious. I said don't be extravert."

"I'm not." Harry said grinning and ignoring Ginny's complaints he walked into the crowded shop.

"Merlin help that boy's vaults when he is in love." she took one last look at the window before following Harry inside the shop to make sure he didn't buy anything else.

* * *

That night at dinner the mood surrounding the burrow was one of awkwardness. Draco was refusing to talk to anyone, and Ron refused to talk to Harry as he was too angry and confused to think of anything to say, Harry and Ginny were talking to each other resulting in Draco sending them jealous glares, George and Charlie were making jokes about Draco and Harry which everyone but Mr and Mrs. Weasley got who were blissfully unaware of the situation that the occupants of the house were in. By the time Harry went upstairs to bed Draco was already in bed pretending to be asleep as Harry entered.

Harry sighed and got ready for bed, remembering that it was Christmas the next day and knowing him he would be up early and needed to get some sleep. Harry's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a blinding pain in his skull.

_He was walking down a long dark corridor, there was nothing but the quite footfalls of himself as he walked. Something as going to happen, he knew it something terrible. He walked through the door at the end of the corridor and ended out on to a field bathed in moonlight, fire sprang up from around enclosing him in, and there out of the darkness came figures, ghostly figures, his parents, Sirius, Mad Eye Moody, Lupin and Tonks. They came to him from across the field heads flopped down. "No" he said as more came, surrounding him, enclosing him in, and there out of the darkness came a figure dressed in black robes, a talk thing figure with pale skin, red eyes, a wand in hand. _

"_Harry Potter there's no escape now." Said the figure. _

"_You don't have to do this." Harry pleaded falling to his knees. _

"_Oh but I do, I have to do this."_

"_Why." Harry pleaded again felling his breath contracting and become iced as the hundreds of figures around him closed in towards him. _

"_Because he told me to." The black robed man extended his fore arm to reveal the dark mark burning black upon the skin. "He's calling to me." he raised his wand. "Crucio" _

_Harry screamed as the figure of Draco Malfoy stood before him unrelenting in his torture a grimace upon his face as Harry writhed in pain on the floor. _

"Harry wake up, Harry WAKE UP" Harry was sat up, covered in cold sweat, breathing deeply, wide eyed. He turned towards the person that had woken him and jumped away from the hand that was reaching out towards him trying to comfort.

"You." Harry said delirious from the dream.

"Yes it's me." Draco said confused. Harry grabbed Draco's left arm a pulled it forward turning the arm over so that the forearm faced upwards, there was nothing but pale white skin. "What are you doing."

"Where is it?" Harry said searing the arm running his fingers up the skin that rested there.

"I put a glamour spell on it. Why do you want to see it?"

"You, you, he told you to..." Harry eyes darted to Draco's face, who was looking frightened by Harry erratic behaviour.

"You had a bad dream, I woke you up."

"I need to tell Dumbledore." Harry jumped down from his bed, pushing past Draco and going over to the desk and pulling out parchment and a quill digging through the doors to find a vial of ink.

Draco watched as Harry searched frantically, becoming more afraid by the second. "Harry Dumbledore's dead."

He stopped his searching frozen. "He is, yes."

"Do you want some water or something?" Draco asked not daring to approach Harry in case he startled him.

"Ginny, where is she?"

"Erm... in her room I assume, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just stay here." Harry bounded out of their room down the stairs to Ginny's room that was just across from where Charlie was sleeping. He crept into the room closing the door quietly behind him and went over the Ginny's bed. "Ginny, wake up." Harry said tapping Ginny's shoulder gently.

"Hum...Harry...what are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"I had a nightmare." Harry said sitting down on the end of her bed and related what he had dreamt of.

"So you dreamt that Malfoy became a Voldemort look alike and was then sent to you by him to torture you."

"Yes." Harry said his worried felling increasing as Ginny looked at him worriedly in the dark of her room. "And I felt as though there was pain from my scar again, there wasn't but it felt so real that I thought it was."

Ginny processed this for a few moments before reaching out and holding her friends hand in hers. "Oh Harry, you had the exact same dream just a week after Voldemorts death, only it was me who was in Malfoy's place, remember. And you know what the psychotherapist said from St. Mungo's." Harry shook his head, Ginny sighed. "You were a wreck that week; all that you had been through was coming out you hadn't had proper time to really grieve through all those years and then everything hit you at once. They said that it was likely that you would suffer from shock and nightmares, and you would put those who you care for in positions where they would be the ones hurting you instead of _him_. Remember that dream you had about Ron, and then the one about Hermione, you wouldn't speak to them for days you were so worried. But Harry you have to realised that there is nothing of fact in those dreams, nothing, everything is false, it's just what remains from the experience of going though everything that you have been through."

"But the mark, on his arm, I've seen it, all black and moving." Harry shivered. "What if it still connects to him?"

"Harry he's dead, gone, never going to come back, not this time not ever. And Malfoy...Draco...he may have the dark mark but he didn't want it, you know that."

Harry nodded his head and the put it in his hands sobbing quietly. Ginny rubbed his back softly as he cried, the doctors had told them they Harry would suffer some sort of mental scaring, this was shown though his dreams. The week after the war Harry was restless, unable to sleep without screaming or pain, Ginny had spent many nights trying to get him to sleep or having to wake him up in the middle of them to stop the screaming. They brought him to St Mungo's for testing and Harry was placed on a variety of potions for a month, and he had been to counselling, as had most of them. He was recovering, and by the time that he went to school he was able to go weeks without a nightmare, few had seen him that week where he could hardly converse with others and only the people closest to him knew about it.

"Draco must think I'm mental!" Harry moaned looking back at Ginny his eyes red from the tears he shed.

"He doesn't I'm sure of it, but he is probably confused."

"What am I going to tell him?"

"I'll explain for you once I have I'll come and get you if you want to go back there, or you can stay here if you want."

"Okay. Thank you Ginny." Harry said smiling at her warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Ginny picked up her slippers from the floor and put them on her feet to protect them from the cold floor. She walked quietly up the stairs and to Harry and Draco's room.

* * *

Draco was left there as Harry ran off to see Ginny in totally confused by what was going on, he had head Harry cry out in his sleep, he was writhing this way and that on the bed, Draco had woke him up and instead of Harry coming to like last time he had woken up deranged and erratic, wanting to see his arm and accusing him of something before running out of the room with no explanation. There was a soft knock at the door, Draco rushed over to it and opened it hoping to find Harry there, but was disappointed when he saw Ginny standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Draco moved aside for her to come in, she went and sat down on the bed watching Draco as he closed the door and turned to face Ginny in the half light of the room that was being cast out from the small bed side lamp that he had lit when he had woken Harry.

"I guess you would like to know what's going on." Draco could just nod. "Okay, sit down and I will tell you." Draco walked over to the desk and sat down and the chair across from Ginny who took a deep breath before starting. "The week after the war Harry was unavailable for comment for most of it, he spent that week in a kind of sleepless trance, hardly talking, unable to eat and hardly able to sleep and when he did he suffered from nightmares. This was because everything that he had been though had caved in on him. Harry, despite what he said, never believe that he would live though the battle and so never really looked past Hogwarts other than planning a future to hunt dark wizards in case Voldemort had not been destroyed by his graduation. He had never grieved properly for those that he had lost as he was not allowed much time before another one was taken from him. he always lived in fear of those closest to him being taken from him and being used as bait like Sirius had been. But that is another story." Ginny paused for a moment to get her tired thoughts in order.

"As I'm sure you can realise by this after he had defeated Voldemort he realised that he had his whole life. For the first couple of days he was fine, that's when he testified at the trials. After that it all crashed down on him, everything and he became this shell. Every night he would have the same dream with different people in it, bodies of those that he had lost on the ground or floating around him surrounding him, and then out of the darkness would come one of his remaining friends sent to kill and torture him by Voldemort. He was so scared, he wouldn't talk to Ron and Hermione for days in fear of what they might do, he dreamt of me doing the same thing and would not come near me either. In the end we took him to St Mungo's and he was seen to, sent to counselling and put on a series of potions. That was his summer spent getting over it."

"I had no idea, he seemed fine." Draco said shock evident on his face, his eyes filled with tears at the pain that Harry must have been through.

"By the time school arrived he was better, we had become really close though the time but that made us like brother and sister so we broke up. Tonight was the first night that Harry has had that dream for months, and you were the one that was sent to him from Voldemort, but it was harder this time as before Harry knew that the others did not have the Dark Mark on their arm and therefore could come to the terms of the dream not being true quickly, but you have it."

"That's why he wanted to see it."

"Yes. Can I." Ginny said reaching out her hand slowly towards Draco's arm. Draco looked at her for a long moment before picking up his wand and removing the glamour charm that he had placed over it.

"I can't place the charm upon it for over a week as the dark magic just eats though and burns the magic away so I just keep it bandaged up most of the time but this week I placed it on the mark, I didn't want to make everyone more uncomfortable that they were already."

"That was thoughtful." Ginny said examining the mark which had a long think scar running the length of it down. Draco feared that she was going to ask about it, but she didn't she just ignored it.

"So what do I do now?" Draco asked talking back his arm and reaching into his bag for the bandage which he magically wrapped around his forearm sealing it shut with his wand.

"Talk to him about it, he's calmer now." Ginny stood up and walked towards the door opening it slightly she turned back to Draco and looked at him quizzically. "What's going on with you two, why were you not talking earlier?"

Draco sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Ron walked in on us making out and I guess I freaked, I said that we should have feelings for each other and that a relationship would never work, and he asked if I liked him, I was hung over and irritable and told him I didn't know and left it at that."

Ginny nodded. "You boy's are so stupid sometimes, just talk it out okay." And with that she left the room and shut the door and a Draco that was confused for the second time that night.

"Harry." Ginny said softly to him when she entered her room. "Malfoy knows what's going on now okay, you can go up it fine, I saw the mark, its sunk into the skin and not on the top as it was in your dream, it's all fine."

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said pulling her into an affectionate hug before quietly going back to his room. "Draco."

"Harry, you okay now?" Draco asked coming closer to Harry as he entered.

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just, well Gin explained didn't she." Draco nodded and Harry sat down on Draco's bed who sat down next to him too watching Harry worriedly. "I'm just so scared that he's going to come back and use someone I love against me."

Draco ignored the possible meaning of that sentence and decided that now was not the time to think about the use of the word love. "You better now though, he's not coming back its fine you are safe." Draco reached his hand out and rand his fingertips along Harry's cheeks in a light caress.

"What about us?" Harry said turning towards Draco. "What do you want to do about that."

Draco sighed, and tore his eyes from Harry. "Once Christmas is over and you leave for Grimmauld place I'm going back to Hogwarts, I think we both need some time away to think about things."

Harry nodded. "Yes, okay I understand. We better get to bed." Harry lent forward slight as if to kiss Draco goodnight but then decided against it as he pulled back and stood up, climbing up to the top bunk. Draco laid in bed for a while thinking through everything that he had learnt about Harry everything that he knew was between them. It was late by the time that the two boys managed to fall soundly to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry no Christmas yet, but this needed to be longer to include this bit about Harry and how he was after the war. Hope you enjoyed it! Will update soon! Promise this time!!!


	12. Christmas

A/N: Christmas Finally!!! YAY!!!

Song: Rocking around the Christmas tree, I do not own the song or the lyrics.

* * *

Harry woke up from his sleep feeling much more rested than he had done earlier. The memories of last night came flooding back to him, his mind rested upon what Draco has said about needing to get away for a few days to think everything between them over. Harry felt saddened at the thought of Draco leaving but agreed that for now it probably was for the best as neither knew exactly what to make of the whole situation. That thought brought Harry back to Ron. He had arrived home from Diagon Ally, purchases shrunk and hidden away, to find Ron able to converse but refusing to look at him. If Harry had thought that dinner last night had been awkward today was Christmas.

Harry swung his leg over the side of his bed and with the agility that Quidditch had given him over the years he dropped down onto the floor soundlessly. He had a quick shower and change before creeping out of his room and up stairs to Ron's bedroom. Though it was still early Harry knew that Ron would be up munching his way through any chocolate that was given to him in his stocking. Despite the age of any of her children Mrs. Weasley would still make them a stocking filled with chocolate and sweets to keep them occupied when they woke up early on Christmas morning.

Harry entered Ron's room holding his own stocking in his hand. "Hey Ron." He said seeing that his best friend was sitting cross legged on his bed staring glumly at the wrapped chocolate parcels that were sitting in front of him.

"Harry." Ron said surprise filling his glum face. "I didn't know if you were going to come or if you were going to open you stocking with Malfoy."

"Never." Harry said looking mock affronted. "You know we always open ours together, you're my best friend, and nothing could change that." Ron smiled and moved the presents on the bed a bit so as to make room for Harry who sat down on the bed and tipped out his own stocking.

They both picked up a present at the same time, excitement evident in both boys eyes. "Three, two, one." They tore the wrapping off their packages at the same time both grinning madly as they did so. This was Christmas for them, friends, family, joy, food and presents.

The boys had unwrapped the majority of the sweets and had eaten their way through half of them before Ron, who was leaning back on his headboard spoke.

"What is happing between you two?" Ron asked picking at a stray thread on his duvet not looking at Harry.

Harry unwrapped a chocolate frog , took a bite from it, and chewed thoughtfully before answering. "I like him, but it's strange. I've never been attracted to boys before, there's just something about him." Harry tried to explain in the least uncomfortable way he could. "It all came out of nothing really. That night that Slytherin had the party I went up to apologise to him for insulting him before. That's when this started, I wanted to be his friend, you know be there for he him, he had no one. Then one time when we were arguing, I don't know what came over me but I kissed him." Harry paused and looked at Ron who was still fiddling transfixed on the piece of thread. "After that we agreed to become friends, but lately the feelings have changed and well - we started getting –physical..." Harry finished lamely not knowing how else to put it.

"Yeah I think I noticed." Ron looked over at his best friend; he could see Harry's awkwardness and confusion about the whole situation shown by Harry's tightened jaw, and tense shoulders. "I'm not going to lie, I don't like this, I don't like Malfoy, but as long as you are happy I'll deal with my feelings towards it. But if that bastard hurts you..." Ron allowed the threat to hand in the air before them; Harry chuckled slightly as his friend's actions and took another bit out of this chocolate frog.

"Thanks Ron, but I don't think you have anything to worry about for the time being." Ron gave Harry a quizzical look. "Draco, after today is going to go back to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"He needs to think things over for a time, and so do I. Hopefully we will know where we stand with each other by the time term starts."

"So are you staying here?"

"No, I will go back to Grimmauld Place, I need some time alone. I had another dream." Harry fixed Ron with a pointed stare, who paled slightly.

"Who was it this time?" He asked quietly concern evident in his eyes as he moved in closer to Harry as if worried about being overheard.

"Draco." Ron's eyes went wide with concern.

"You didn't..."

"No, I didn't attack him, luckily it wasn't as bad as it was before; I managed to see Ginny and she calmed me down and explained the situation to Draco. But I think I might have if his Dark Mark was on show, he placed a glamour charm over it which covered it up. That's one of the reasons that we need some space, so that I can get used to this whole slightly bizarre situation with Draco."

Ron smiled forcefully and nodded his head. "It's weird enough hearing you call Malfoy Draco, let alone seeing you snog the pants off of him."

"Your face! It was priceless!" Harry said before he started laughing.

"Hey!" Ron protested pushing Harry's shoulder, who pushed him back. This started off what turned out to be a playful wresting match between the two boys which Ron won, ending up sitting on Harry's back as he lay face down on the bed complaining at Ron's weight as Ron unwrapped a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans and proceeded to pick out the nice ones before getting off of Harry and giving him the ones left in the pack.

"Earwax, thanks Ron."

* * *

Draco woke up from his sleep, only slightly aware that today was Christmas. He pushed himself up and got changed noticing that Harry's bed was empty. Draco once dressed dug his hand under the bed, and avoiding a rather nasty pair of magically enhanced snapping teeth, pulled out a bag full of wrapped gifts. He took the bag and walked down into the empty sitting room and walked towards the over decorated Christmas tree. One by one he placed the gifts under the tree and among the numerous ones that were already there. Draco had gone shopping with the others a few days before and had decided to not only buy something for Harry but also the rest of the Weasley clan to be polite. Draco fingered the last remaining gift slightly and looked dreamily at the presents under the tree. His Christmas's were always filled with countless gifts, when he was younger his parents would sit with him as he unwrapped each of them in turn, but as he got older his father grew tiresome of watching him do this as did eventually so did his mother, leaving him alone to open his presents in private, like he spent most of his time at home.

As Draco looked at the tree he realised that Christmas at the Weasley's was going to be a world apart from a Malfoy Christmas. He bent down and placed his last gift under the tree hopping that Harry would appreciate the gift. Draco was rather nervous at giving his gifts, even if most of them were only being given out of politeness because apart from his parents he had never really had others to give gifts to before, there were one or two people from Slytherin for whom he had done so because of family connections but these were gifts brought and chosen by him, they were more personal.

He walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen expecting to see the usual band of red heads there sitting down for breakfast, but there were none apart from Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Percy and Mrs. Weasley who was levitating a large turkey into the oven.

"Hello Draco." She said cheerfully smiling sweetly at him. Since Draco's arrival Mrs. Weasley has been very pleasant to him, she didn't fuss over him as much as she did with her own children or Harry but she has tried to make him fell as welcome as possible and Draco had decided that he liked this woman very much, even if he would only admit that to himself.

"Morning." Draco said taking a seat and watching the vegetables chop themselves.

"Did you like your stocking?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Erm, my what?"

"Your stocking dear, it should have been at the end of your bed." She explained as she dried her hands on the tea towel that was hanging from the front of her apron.

"No I didn't, is it important?" Draco asked feeling rather confused at the concept, what was he supposed to do with a stocking?

Charlie suppressed a laugh. "Mum gives one to everyone; she puts sweets in them to keep us occupied in the morning so she can get dinner started."

"Charlie, your mother does it to be kind, it's a tradition." Reprimanded Mr. Weasley who was trying to control the amusement crossing his face.

"I think that though it is a nice thought we are all old enough and mature enough to not become too over excited about Christmas meaning that don't need to be entertained by sweets." Percy said pompously. "Well some of us are." He added rolling his eyes as George was chased by Ron, Harry and Ginny all of whose hair had turned into Christmas colours, Ginny's was gold, Ron's was green, (much to his distaste) and Harry's was red.

Charlie burst out laughing. "Harry you look good as a Weasley."

"George look what you have done it's green!" Ron moaned pointing at his head. "Change it back!"

"Say the magic words and I might consider it." George teased.

"George!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley "how many times do I have to tell you not to test out your new products on your siblings, changed them back and sit down and help get the dinner ready Bill and Fleur will be round soon as will Andromeda and Teddy, do you want to scare him again with another one of your pranks"

"Teddy's coming" Harry asked looking up at Mrs. Weasley is surprise.

"Oh and look now at what you made me do it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Apologise to your mother please." Mr. Weasley told George.

"Sorry mother." George said sitting down and pulling the bowl of cream that needed to be whipped and stared to magically whip the cream.

"Andromeda thought it would be nice to bring him over for Christmas, you haven't seen him for a while and we thought it would be nice."

"Yeah it would be." Harry's face brightened up at the thought of seeing his godson who he had been kept updated on how he was doing by letters from Mrs. Weasley. Draco was confused not knowing who they were talking about.

"Ted adores me." George said. "He does the cutest little thing when you play peek-a-boo with him. As soon as you go boo his hair changed from his usual brown to bright red, that's where I got the idea for the new product, I'm thinking of trying to get Bertie Bots Every Flavour Bean to include them in their packets, what do you think Harry?"

Harry sat down and had started organising the brussel sprouts as he was the only one who seemed to be willing to touch them. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea, would they sign onto the though because it isn't really a flavour just a charm."

"That's the problem I think they are having, but it would be like a limited edition thing. I'm trying to get the bean to taste of something that symbolises the colour that you hair is going to go. Like orange for orange hair, banana for yellow, but once I do that the bean becomes that colour and it's a bit of a giveaway if a bean is red you are going to get red hair." Draco watched at Harry and George started discussing the ways in which they could try and get around that problem.

"Here, you can peel and chop these." Ginny said plonking a pile of carrots in front of Draco who though looked a bit off put by it picked up his wand and started instructing them the peel themselves. "You feeling better today?" Ginny asked Draco breaking the silence that surrounded the two.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better thanks."

"Did you decide on anything?"

"Yes, I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I think we both need some time to think about things."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I am." Draco nodded his eyes resting on Harry who was laughing as Percy stood up trying to banish the cold slightly wet potato peelings that Charlie had charmed to go down the back of his top.

Once the vegetables had been prepared and put away as well as the desserts they were allowed to start eating breakfast, this was more like a brunch as it was mid morning before they were all happily eating, the full felling that was left by the sweets that they consumed earlier had gone.

"Merry Christmas." Said a woman's voice from the door who was carrying a smiling infant in her arms.

"Andromeda." Molly greeted. "Merry Christmas come in."

"Wow this looks wonderful." Andromeda said as she came in closing the door behind her. "Harry I think there is someone that wants to see you."

Harry got up and walked over to her, holding out his arms for his godson, Andromeda passed Teddy to him who made a little noise before being shushed by Harry who smiled down and the baby boy in his arms.

"He's got so big already." Harry remarked. "Hello, how are you, I've missed you." Harry kissed the baby's head who gave out a little giggle and tried to grab Harry's glasses playfully.

"Do you want a tea Andromeda" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh yes I would love one. Is there anything that I can do or is it all taken care of?" She asked looking around the kitchen taking in the faces of the other inhabits her eyes resting upon grey ones. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco looked slightly confused but was saved the trouble by Harry answering for him. "I invited him, he was staying with me over Christmas, I hope you don't mind I know you and your sister never really got along and everything."

"You are Andromeda Black?" Draco asked dumfounded.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks; I gave up all right to the name Black a while ago." She corrected making Draco feel slightly more uncomfortable. "Your mother never mentioned me at all did she?" Andromeda lent on the counter holding her fresh cup of tea.

"No she didn't, she just mentioned that you have married a muggle-born."

"Yes. So you and Harry are friends are you?"

"Yes, recent friends."

"Well good, it's nice to know that some of my family can put old prejudices behind them. Molly, sit down let me do that you don't want to tire yourself out do you." Andromeda walked off to the other side of the kitchen to take over the preparation of food from Molly allowing her to sit down and have a chat leaving the others in the room in a slightly awkward silence after the unplanned family reunion Draco had just experienced.

"Quidditch, who's up for it?" George asked clapping his hands together breaking the silence. Instantly the others around the table stood up and ran out of the kitchen to retrieve their brooms, even Percy. Harry trailed behind them still holding Teddy.

"And this is where I am staying, and look here this is a picture of your daddy, and that one there is my dad, and that's my mum and that's uncle Sirius, you would have loved them too." Harry said holding Teddy and pointing to the picture that was on Harry's bed side of the marauders and his mother in their final year at Hogwarts all smiling up at them. He had found the picture in Sirius room a while ago when he was going though his godfathers stuff and would show it to Teddy as often as possible hoping that one day he would recognise the people in the picture as the family he really should of had if the world had been fair to either of them.

"Harry." Draco said coming slowly into their room.

"Hey Draco. Teddy, this is Draco, Draco this is Teddy." Harry picked up Teddy's hand and made a waving motion to Draco with it. Draco couldn't help it he started laughing lightly. He had never seen Harry more content and unguarded as he was now, holding a baby in his arms, smiling widely, it was strange and unnerving that this was the boy who had destroyed Voldemort.

"So who is Teddy?" Draco asked moving forward into the room and touching the hand of the baby boy gently.

"He is Tonk's and Lupin's son." Draco withdrew his hand slightly at hearing the werewolf's name, he saw Harry's face drop into a slight frown. "Draco he's no different from you or me, he's not part werewolf, but even if he was there's nothing wrong with that, it just would mean he was slightly different."

"I know I'm sorry old prejudices you know."

"I know."

"So what is Teddy to you" Draco asked still rather confused.

"He's my godson and you are his cousin." Draco looked at Harry when he said this surprised to feel a small hand close around his finger, Draco looked down at the little boy and smiled slightly. "Something like that anyway, I'm not too sure how the family relation things work."

"He would be my first cousin once removed."

"Okay." Harry shrugged. "Once I finish Hogwarts I'm going to look after Teddy here, aren't I Teddy!" Harry smiled down at the baby as he giggled slightly.

"Really, you are?" Draco asked taken aback.

"Yeah, I will try anyway, with help from Molly and Andromeda of course, but he will live with me, he will be in Sirius room and I will move to the master bedroom, after I clean up Sirius room a bit and maybe redecorate, I don't know if the posters a really suitable for his age." Draco chuckled slightly.

"That's a lot of responsibility and you will be travelling a bit what with Quidditch."

"That's why Molly and Andromeda are going to help out, I haven't sorted out the finer details yet but I want to be there for him, he's my godson, Sirius would have done the same thing for me if he could and so would have Lupin." Draco smiled at Harry who was still watching the baby in his arms who was now reaching out trying to grab Harry's glasses making small sounds of frustration as they were just out of reach.

"Are you coming to play?" Draco said coming out of his slight trance and grabbing his jumper that he had come upstairs for.

"I'll come and watch but you have even teams and I want some time here with Teddy." Draco nodded. "Oh, tell Ron he can use my broom if he wants." Draco nodded again and walked off towards the small enclosed area where they were to play.

Bill and Fleur arrived later on laden with gifts that they placed under the tree, after this arrival both he and Harry joined the others in a four aside Quidditch match, both the elder Weasley's though grown up still enjoyed to play whenever they could, Charlie was playing the position of seeker on his team which consisted of Ron as keeper, and Ginny and George as chaser, Harry was the opposing seeker with Percy as Keeper and Bill and Draco as chaser. Percy was decent enough as a keeper but obviously the least comfortable on a broom. They played three short matches as due to the enclosed space it was easy to find the Golden Snitch quicker than it was on a full size pitch with no boundaries. Harry's team won every game mainly due to Harry's skill at a seeker that even Charlie had to admit was something that he would never be able to compete with. By the time that they went back inside they were all in an elated mood.

They were all sitting down to dinner outside with a marquee roof and warming charms on as they could not all fit in the kitchen. Teddy was upstairs asleep in a portable cot, tired out from the enjoyment and doting that Harry had provided him with during the day. Christmas dinner was the best that Draco have ever tasted, everyone was good humoured and even Ron was making the effort of talking and including Draco in the day's festivities.

"Three, two , one." Ron and Harry counted before pulling on the cracker that they had between each other sending a load crack, bang and sparks flying round the table, out came few flying bats that flew over and started flying round Harry's head, who had won the cracker pulling. Ron was laughing at Harry as he tried to bat the bats away, Harry flicked his wand towards Ron causing the bats to attack him instead who gave a girlish scream which made everyone fall about laughing again.

"You should go into business with the Weasley's and that joke shop." Draco commented taking another sip of his red wine, which was in fact far better than most of the wine he had ever tasted when he had dinner with his parents, the only downside was that he was starting to fell slightly drunk.

"I am, the money I won in the_**Triwizard**_ Tournament paid for their first shop and the production of the items, I get royalties from it no matter how many times I try and give them up, I get any product free and I also am asked for advice or permission on certain new ideas." Harry said laughing at the shock on Draco's face.

"A thousand gallons, you just gave one thousand gallons away."

"Yeah, I didn't really fell like it was mine." Harry said going subdued and pushing his fork around his finished plate.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

"I know don't worry." Silence carried on between the two boys all through the rest of dessert. The evening came and the Weasley's and their guests were sitting around the sitting room, Teddy was sitting on Harry's knee being bounced up and down as Harry opened his presents for him.

"Ah, and look what this is!" Harry exclaimed in over exaggerated excitement pulling out a small broom that floated inches off the ground, it was fitted with a saddle and foot rests of sorts that would allow a young child to sit on it comfortably without fear of falling off. "This is from me, Uncle Harry, you sit on it there and then you hold on and off you go."

"Funny isn't he." Ginny muttered to Draco who started slightly.

"Just a bit." Draco said amused as Harry helped lead Teddy around on the broom up and down the room.

"You spoil him so much." Molly complained smiling affectionately at the pair. "Is this what you are going to be like when you have your own children." Harry caught Draco's eyes slightly as she said this, they both blushed slightly and looked away from one another quickly.

"Right, Harry this is for you." Ron said trying to get away from the slight awkwardness that had fallen about the room at his mother's words.

Minutes later the room was covered with wrapping paper as they moved through their presents eagerly. "Wow Harry thanks." Ron said picking up a card that was in the middle of the Christmas card that Harry had given Ron. "Season tickets to the Chudley Cannons, with a plus one, this is the best!"

"I'm glad you like it." Harry said pulling on his Weasley jumper.

"Like it! Like it! I love it!"

"Thank you Draco." Mr. Weasley said as he opened his and Mrs. Weasley's present from Draco which was a magical plant which produced both tea leaves as well as a calming environment in whatever room it was placed. Draco smiled and thanked them for the knitted socks that they gave him and the scarf also with a D in black which stood out from the dark green.

"Be glad you don't have a jumper or you would really be part of the family then." George whispered to Draco who chuckled slightly.

"Harry this one's for you." Draco said passing Harry over his present.

"Thanks, and this one's for you." Harry lent over a passed Draco a small parcel before starting to unwrap his present. Draco turned Harry's over in his hand wondering what it could possibly be. "Thanks Draco, this is great."

"Do you like it, I wasn't too sure if it was okay." Draco said sheepishly tingeing pink.

"No I love it thanks." Harry opened the box of his very own Quidditch set, minus the snitch as Harry already had one, each ball was engraved with his initials HP, the bludgers were rocking around in their encased areas and the Quaffle was dressed in shiny new read leather.

Draco satisfied that Harry liked his gift opened his own and gasped in surprise when he saw what it was. Within the small box was one small pure golden ball, the name Draco Malfoy engraved on the front, the wings opened out sending small specks of gold to reflect off of them. The snitch hovered just above the box moving this way at that silently.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked watching as Draco watched it transfixed.

"Yes."

"You can programme the snitch to open anyway you want it to magical signatures, words, touch, dates, whatever."

"How does yours open?" Draco asked catching the small ball and putting it back in its box to examine later. Ron looked up interested, Harry had never told him how he managed to open the snitch.

Harry turned red. "I kiss it."

"No that didn't work when we tried it." Ron piped up, much to the amusement of his brothers.

"I opened it once and the reprogrammed it."

"So how did you open it the first time?" Percy asked.

"I – erm – told it I was about to die."

"What a nice way to open." George said sarcastically as the room became silent.

"But you didn't die." Ron said stupidly.

"Didn't he Weasley?" Draco asked in mock amazement, Ron just glared back.

"I kind of did." Everyone turned back to Harry shocked.

"How could you." Mr. Weasley said.

"It's not possible." Fleur exclaimed.

"That's why Voldemort was so confused." Ginny said, Harry nodded.

"What happened?" Draco asked frowning.

"Well when my mother died she magically protected me, when Voldemort was brought back he used my blood to bring himself back, and to have the protection my mother gave me, this bonded us together and when I died I was still tethered to life, I went into limbo and was given the choice to return, which I did. Voldemort asked your mother Draco to tell him if I was dead, she told him I was in exchanged for me telling her where you were and if you were safe, that's why he thought I was dead."

The room was silent apart from Teddy who was making small noises in the corner of the room playing with one of his new toys. "Oh Harry this is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed looking down at her hands and seeing the present that she unknowingly unwrapped in the silence of the room. The tension was broken as it always is with good friends and Christmas went back to normal.

A while later the Weasley's, Harry and Draco were sitting drinking hot coco watching the fire die down, Ron was playing with his new chess set against Percy who was losing badly, Bill and Fleur were talking in low voices to each other she was curled up in his lap head resting against his shoulder, Ginny was playing a wizard card game with Charlie and George which seemed to include gambling and Ginny taking all the winnings. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were both reading new books that they had received from Charlie and Draco and Harry were messing around with the snitch allowing it to fly a few feet before reaching out and trying to catch it. Teddy and Andromeda had left to go home earlier in the evening laden with gifts and Teddy yawning exhausted but the day's activities.

There was a small quite chorus of voices accompanied by soft music.

'Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop '

Ginny started to sing swaying side to side from her place on the floor.

'Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop'

Fleur sung tapping Bills nose playfully, who smiled at her.

'Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Let the Chrsitmas Sprit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

And we'll do some carolling'

George, Charlie and Percy chorused together

'You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"'

Ron sung.

'Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way'

Mr and Mrs. Weasley sung standing up during the instrumental interlude and dancing together, Mr. Weasley spun Mrs. Weasley round before they sat down again.

'You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"'

Harry and Draco sung together smiling.

'Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way'

They all finished and the music ended, happily with no repeat of the dancing witness earlier by the Weasley parents.

"Okay what was that about?" Bill asked looking around the room at the astonished faces.

"I thought that it only happened at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"No I don't think it does, that happened to Draco and I the other day when we were walking around, we burst into song."

"I did no such thing!" Draco said affronted. "You burst into song."

"It was a good song." Harry said grinning at the memory of it.

Ron gave the two boys a weird look. "Right okay. Moving on."

"So what are you trying to say that you children have been bursting into song at school?" Mr. Weasley said looking between the four Hogwarts students.

"I which I was there to see this." George laughed making a mental to visit Hogsmeed soon.

"Yes, there was this charm left by Dumbledore that kicked in this year, it was this charm to make emotions and true feelings come out, it started on the train, it was set as a way to help those at Hogwarts move on and cope with what remained after the war. We don't know how long or exactly what effect it is having but it's rather amusing really. We just thought it was only on school grounds or something that it worked on, or just school students, but apparently not."

"Actually that may just be the case." Mr. Weasley said thinking. "Hogwarts had always prided itself on becoming the home to those students that live there for their schooling, I don't think I have met one person who has not taken a little bit of Hogwarts away with them." He explained. "The houses become like your family, that's what they always say. What if Hogwarts imbeds itself into the hearts of all that attend that would make any charm placed upon the members of Hogwarts to extend outside its walls to those that still think of Hogwarts as a kind of second home, as most do."

Charlie nodded. "That would explain it, how strange. I wonder if this is going to happen again."

"Probably not." Mr. Weasley said sitting back in his chair. "It seems to revolve around those people who are attending the school now; we are just an extra branch."

"What about me, I never attended the school." Fleur pointed out.

"Yes you did, you stayed there during the _**Triwizard**_ Tournament and Dumbledore said that any of you would be welcome to come back at any time you choose." Harry said suddenly remembering.

"There it is settled, come on; I for one could do with a nice long sleep." Mr. Weasley said standing up and stretching.

Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes and promised Harry that they would pay his respects to Dobby's grave. By the time they left everyone was exhausted so picking up what was theirs they slowly made their way up stairs to bed.

"Good night Draco." Harry murmured into his pillow.

"Good night." Draco replied a content smile on his face, he turned over and fell to sleep mentally labelling this day as one of his best days ever.

* * *

A/N: OMG I cannot believe I just wrote that today!! Be very happy with me! I had wanted to put Christmas in a few chapters before but decided it having its own chapter would be better. Hope you enjoyed this, any facts that I have got wrong please tell me and I will correct them but I think I have most of the right, though I did have to search for a few things as my books on my bookshelf and had just painted my nails and would not risk messing them up by going through books.

Also Christmas might not be traditional for some people, but it's an adaption of what I do every year so I'm keeping it the way it is no matter what others say.


	13. Why don't you and I

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I have tried to keep the mistakes down is this one, please tell me if there are any as always.

There is quite a lot of things in this chapter about stuff that has happened in the past books if there are any factual mistakes please tell me but I don't think there are any...

Sorry about the length if you think it's too long, I think it's the longest one I have written and I hope you like it.

Thank you once again for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.

Song: Why don't you and I – Nickelback. The original is from Santana I think but I have the Nickelback version I don't know if it is any of their albums but it's a good song I have been wanting to include it in this story for ages.

Enjoy.

* * *

What was he doing? Draco was in his room watching as his snitch fly round. Draco had been at Hogwarts for the past few days almost alone; very few students had stayed this year. A couple of younger Slytherins had stayed as their parents were either dead or in Azkaban, one Ravenclaw had stayed as their parents had been killed during the lead up to the war and two Gryffindors had stayed as their parents were abroad visiting other family. All the students were younger than Draco by a couple of years and even if they were the same age he doubted that he would be welcome to befriend any of them. The Slytherins thought of Draco as a traitor and the others considered him a murderer. So he was confined to his room for most of the day or walked around the halls alone with no one to talk to; in fact Draco could not remember the last time he had actually spoken.

His goodbye's at the Burrow had been complicated. Mrs. Weasley had given him a slightly stiff hug and told him that he was welcome to come again if he so choose, Mr. Weasley was slightly more tight lipped that her; his past relationship with Lucius had not eased the feelings between them; but even so he was able to wish him a pleasant end of the holidays. Out of the Weasley children Ron was unsurprisingly the least sad to see him go, the others shook his hand and said that they would see him soon enough; which had Draco rather worried about what they meant. Ginny had smiled at him warmly and told him to use his time wisely over the next few days with a knowing wink; he was starting to think that girl was trying to encourage him and his relationship with Harry. And Harry, the awkwardness behind the goodbye had been well...awkward; neither had said much and both parted with a slightly stiff hand shake whilst being waved off by the Weasley's.

When Draco had arrived back to him room he had found his Christmas presents from his Mother there waiting for him, he did not expect anything else all his other relatives were either dead, disowned, or in prison. He had received the usual gifts from her, new clothes, potion books, pairs of cufflinks, and a large sum of money to spend as he wished. What did it matter anyway he was in charge of the majority of the Malfoy vaults anyway as his father was away in Azkaban.

He pushed himself up off the bed and replaced the snitch in the small box on the bedside table where he kept it taking it out sometimes to watch for amusement. Tomorrow was the January 2nd the start of term and Draco was dreading it! He and Harry had not talked since they parted at the Burrow. What was he going to say to him? What if Harry had finished figuring everything between them out and wanted to talk about it?

Draco for the past week had tried to avoid his feelings, but sometimes had also tried to sort out his feelings too. He had decided that he and Harry were undeniably friends, and Draco was attracted to him as was Harry seemly was to him, but there was more. Draco kept getting a nagging feeling in the back of his head that there was something more to how they both felt. This was the point of thinking that Draco would abandon it at hopping that he could just avoid all of this for now. So here he was now hours away from Harry's arrival back at school and then he would have to face up to everything that he had been trying to hide from. Draco groaned in annoyance. He could avoid Harry for the first two days, but when classed resumed on the 4th he could not avoid seeing Harry, as they both had lesions together. It was frustrating to say the least.

He walked over to his desk were a letter was sitting on the top of parchment. Draco held it up and read it for about the hundredth time in the past few days.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_I am pleased to inform you that we have accepted your letter of application and would be privileged to offer you a place for legal training. Further information about the course and options for studying will be sent to you at a later date. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Thomas Lee, legal attorney. _

So that was it. Draco thought reading the letter again. This was his life all planed out and sorted in front of him; he was to play Quidditch and train to be lawyer on the side, everything was agreed and sorted, everything that was but his personal life. Why was it that everything that he did ended up with him thinking about Harry, this was not healthy! What would people say when they find out about their relationship, a Death Eater and the Boy Who Lived, the Prophet would probably have a field day and run some story about Draco trying to follow in the Dark Lords footsteps and using Harry to do so.

Draco took one last look around his room before grabbing his winter cloak and walking out of his room and into the darkened grounds; the snow crunching softly under his feet. He walked over to the white tomb that seemed to melt in with the surrounding snow. Draco stood in front of the tomb for the first time since he returned back, it was nearly curfew but he didn't care he doubted many people would care either only Filch who he could avoid easily enough after seven years of perfecting the art of sneaking around after hours.

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked the tomb running his hands though his hair feeling slightly stupid. "I want to be with Harry but I don't think it will work, the whole world must be against us. How do I deal with that, I can barely deal with what is going on now. My father is in Azkaban, my mother is hiding out in France, I have no friends, no one that I can talk to except Harry and I don't even know why he's doing that. To be nice? Because he likes me? Because he understands? Or does he just feel guilty for the situation I am in? I spent the last few weeks in his company, in the company of Muggles then in the company of the Weasley's, this was not the Christmas that we agreed on and not the one I planned. What does he think that I renounced all my old ways? I may not believe that muggle-borns are as bad for our society as I believed before, and I may not believe that half-breeds should be as oppressed, but I also don't think they should have equal rights. Does he think that just because I have not seen my father since his imprisonment that I want to cut all ties to him? How is that going to work? Oh Harry I'm just going to see my father, you know the one who tried to murder you and your friends on countless occasions and supported the mad man that wanted you dead for the past 17 years. Oh and then that's not even starting on me, I may not have been able to kill him but I tired, I did. And then there's this mark on my arm that will forever show what I am," Draco chocked throat thickening as emotions swelled though him making his eyes prickle with tears "what I did, those muggles, the witches and wizards tortured, the people that died."

He collapsed on the floor in front of the tomb. "This is too much, no one will understand, I don't understand, how can he like someone like me, someone who is part for everything that he is against. I'm related to the one who took away his godfathers life. I served the one who took away his parents from him. How can he even look at me knowing that? Is that what he is trying to do? Pull me into a place where I feel secure and wanted before breaking me into pieces so I can feel one fraction of the pain that he feels?" Draco laughed bitterly. "No he wouldn't do that, he's the golden boy, the noble one, everything he does has no twisted motive behind it, he does it because he cares, and because he wants to." He sighed heavily and looked back up at the tomb. "Give me some sign of what I am meant to do! Something, anything!"

Draco waited there in the snow till he was soaked through from sitting on the floor; his bones were cold and his breathing heavy due to the coldness surrounding him. It was way past curfew but Draco didn't care he walked back up to the school though the night small tear tracks running down his pale face, mind numb and blank.

* * *

"So what are you going to say to Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as they sat in the compartment on the train waiting for Hermione to join them.

"About what?"

"About you and Malfoy, are you going to tell her what's going on or not?"

"No just yet, not till I know what's going on exactly." Harry ran his hands though his hair, it was a nervous habit that occurred every time he thought about Draco. He was glad that Ron and his brothers had kept what they knew about Draco's and Harry's new relationship secret it seemed to be bothering Ron a bit not knowing if his friend was going to date the boy that they had been united against in student rivalry since first year but he was thankfully trying not to show it around Harry who was grateful for it.

"How are you two?" Hermione asked opening the compartment door and entering.

"Good. How was your Christmas?" Ron said placing a small kiss on her cheek before dragging her to sit next to him.

"It was nice look what they got me." Hermione held out her wrist, it had a small silver bracelet on. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Erm, yeah it is."

"So Harry how was the house?"

"It looks wonderful you should both come and stay over the summer there for a bit."

"How's Kreature?"

"Happy, he's come back to Hogwarts during term time so he's not alone in the house. I think he likes having company."

"And why shouldn't he, he's been alone for so long it's rather sad to see him without anyone."

"Yeah I guess." Harry stared out the window as the train pulled away from the station and they started their journey towards Hogwarts.

"Did you do that essay for Professor Slughorn?"

"Yeah, what did you put down for the importance of the dragon blood?" asked Harry.

"That it was the agent of the potion that encouraged the combustion of the hornrose scales and the grass weed."

"I thought it stop the imbalance between them?"

"No it's to set them off from one another causing the other of ingredients to heat up from the combustion. Do you need me to read through your work before you hand it in Harry?"

"Please."

"Could you read through mine too, transfiguration had me totally lost."

"Sure, what would you two do without me?"

"Fail miserably?" Ron quipped back smiling sweetly at her causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

As they reached Hogwarts Harry jumped out of the carriages towed by the threstals before they had come to a standstill, he was jumpy and nervous at seeing Draco again.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione shouted at him as he started to walk away towards the castle doors.

"I'm going to look for someone." With that he left without looking back.

Hermione stared opened mouthed bewildered by Harry's behaviour. "Who can be that important that he needs to jump out of the carriage the instant he sees the front doors?"

"No idea." Ron tried to school his face into one of indifference though he wasn't completely convinced that he managed to do so as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to say something. "Oh hey there's Dean, let's go say hi." Ron jumped out the carriage and ran over to where Dean was standing by the entrance doors leaving Hermione sitting on her own opening and closing her mouth, confused and vowing to get to the bottom of what was going on. She hated not knowing what everyone else knew.

"Draco!" Draco turned around at the call of his name as did the handful of people who were sitting at the tables in the great hall starting on their dinner after the long train ride; swapping stories of their holidays. They all seemed rather shocked to see a breathless Harry Potter call over to Draco Malfoy and then proceed to walk quickly over to him and join him at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Potter." Draco said stiffly trying to ignore the stares that they were getting felling rather uncomfortable with the attention and not knowing what to say to Harry.

"How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Fine, yours?"

"A bit boring actually, I erm – I missed you." Harry grinned at Draco who just looked coolly back at Harry. The lack of response from Draco made Harry's gin slip slightly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you had thought anymore about what we talked about."

"What are you doing here?" A voice full of distaste spoke from behind Draco.

"Talking, you?" Harry glared back at Pansy Parkinson.

"You are not welcome here."

"Says who?"

"Us." She replied pulling out her wand, Blaise stood next to her cracking his knuckles. Harry looked up the table and saw the looks of hostility from the other older Slytherins faces.

"What still upset that I put daddy away?" Pansy's eyes flashed dangerously, Draco stood up and turned to leave. "Draco where are you going?" Blaise smirked.

"I think you touched a nerve there Potter." Harry glared at him before running out of the hall catching up to Draco who had walked out the front doors and had started to make his was towards the lake ignoring the calls of Hermione as he passed her on his way out.

"Draco! Hold up. Draco where are you going. What's wrong?" Harry reached out and touched Draco's arm as he walked across the snow an ugly sneer on his face.

"Leave me alone Potter." Draco spat at Harry ripping his arm out of Harry's grip.

"What! What's wrong?"

"You Potter, that's what's wrong!" Draco screamed at him stopping at the edge of the lake and tuning to glare at Harry.

"What have I done?"

"Oh nothing like always, you just opened your stupid mouth and said whatever you wanted disregarding the feelings of those around you."

"What do you mean disregarding feelings?"

"Never mind you just don't get it do you!"

"Get what?"

"This is why we could never be together, ever! It just would never work."

"It's not working because you won't tell me what's going on."

"My father okay!"

"What about him?" Harry asked looking around as if he was expecting to see him standing next to him.

"You put him away."

"He deserved it." Harry said bluntly not understanding why Draco was talking about this.

"Why."

"You know why."

"I know just tell me why."

"Erm – because he killed people, used the unforgivables, is a Death Eater and believed in oppressing people who were different."

"Does that not mean that I should be in prison too?" Harry was caught off guard by that statement not knowing what to say to it. "Well, don't I?"

"No, you never hurt anyone..."

"I tried to kill you, tried to use the unforgiviables, was a Death Eater and still believe in pure blood." Harry scoffed as Draco fixed him with an icy stare.

"How can you, after seeing what Voldemort has done."

"I don't believe in war, torture or killing, but I do think half-blood and magical creatures should not have the same rights as us and that muggle borns should not tell muggles about their powers."

"What about their parents and family, you would force them to give up their families just so they can learn about their abilities?"

"No but our world may be exposed and if it is we may be persecuted."

"Not all muggles are like that."

"Maybe not but it's not a good thing to chance, it's better that we live apart than together."

"So that's why we can't be together because of differing opinions?"

"It would never work!"

"Why!"

"What about my father how do you feel about my being related to him?"

"You're not him Draco."

"I know but he is still a part of my life, what is it that you said, you can't choose your family. No matter what he is still my father."

"I know but what do you want me to do about it not be with you because me and your father don't get on well!"

"No one would understand!" Draco screamed pointing at the castle. "Did you not see the faces of everyone in the hall, they all stared at us when you sat down shocked, and did you not hear the clatter die down. We got the attention of everyone in a room because you talked to me without insults and hatred."

"And?"

"What do you think they would do if we were together? The papers would be all over it, no one would understand, they think we hate each other, and we did, that is nothing to build, how can a relationship come out of that!"

"Why can't we just try!" pushed Harry.

"Because it's madness! It's insane! I don't even get what's going on." Draco moaned as he ran his hands though his hair causing it to stand on end slightly.

"Draco." Harry reached out for his shoulder trying to comfort the enraged boy.

"Don't." Draco said pushing Harry back hard causing him to stumble slightly.

"Draco."

"Just fuck off Harry."

"No, I thought about all of this, all the reasons that we shouldn't be together and I decided I didn't care."

"Oh that's lovely, Harry Potter has decided that he doesn't care about any of my faults, this means that we have to be together as Harry Potter the golden boy says it okay to do so as he doesn't care about the mark I have on my arm."

"You didn't want that!" Harry insisted anger growing at Draco's words.

"Yeah I didn't want it but I did it regardless."

"You did it to save your parents."

"And what would you know about that, you only know that because I told you that; you have believed every word that I have said no questions asked. You have no idea of parental love. Yours died before you could even talk and your allowed to pine for yours but mine, I knew them for my whole life and if I show that I am even the tiniest bit upset about my dad being imprisoned I am reminded that he was a raving lunatic with a thirst for muggle baiting."

"Fine have it your way! I like you Draco and I have tried to be your friend if nothing else and now you are rejecting me saying that it won't work before we have even tried. You are a coward Malfoy."

Draco's anger soared, memories of what he saw at the manor whilst in Voldemorts presence came flooding into his mind, the catcalls from the other Death Eaters when he couldn't raise his wand on the muggles, just sat there in horror. "Shut up!" Before he knew it his fist was flying towards Harry's face hitting the boy hard causing him to stumble to his right before righting himself and punching Draco back.

Before they knew it the boys were in a violent fist fight, students from the school were standing at the top of the hill watching as the two boys fought, Ron and Hermione standing at the front too shocked to go and stop the fight. Some of the students had followed Draco and Harry out of the hall and watched as they argued not able to hear much of their argument as they stayed far enough away not to be noticed by the two boys, eventually the other students joined them hearing that there was a fight between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Draco pinned Harry under him and hit him again on the face breaking the boys glasses. Harry threw Draco off of him slamming him against the nearest tree. He felt hot liquid fill his mouth along with the taste of metal, blood. Harry drew his wand quickly and pointed at Draco. Draco reached for his wand.

"Mor-"

"Flipendo!" Draco shouted before Harry could finish, the force of his spell causing Harry to fly backward. Harry flew backwards his wand flew out of his hand, he landed on the frozen over lake hard. Harry pushed himself up and heard a crack. '_Shit_' He thought before the ice broke and he hit the freezing water.

The students watched as Harry flew backwards and hit the lake, everyone gasped as he tried to pick himself up but ended up falling down into the darkness of the lake. "Move! Get out of the way!" McGonagall shouted pushing students out of her way. She gasped as she saw Harry fall into the water and started running over to the lake, Madame Pomfrey running behind her.

"Oh shit!" Draco said running to the lake all pain forgotten stripping off his outer robe. He ran towards the lake McGonagall and Pomfrey running towards him. Draco slipped as he stepped on the ice, going on to his hands and knees quickly pushing himself to where Harry had fallen under the ice as quickly as he could. "Harry! Harry!" He screamed worriedly searching the dark water for Harry who could not be seen. "Oh Merlin!" Draco said before he dived into the ice cold water head first muttering a quick spell on his eyes so that he would be able to see under the water. "Harry!" Draco screamed as he dove down and grabbed Harry's wrist who was trying to kick off the grindylows that had grabbed his ankles. Draco sent flames at them which caused them to let go. Draco kicked his legs trying to reach the surface the coldness of the water surrounding him causing his joints to seize up and his head to hurt. They reached the surface but were trapped under ice, Draco started banging on it trying to break it as his wand had was busy holding onto Harry who was going limp. Draco gave up his attempts to break the glass and swam along following the ice trying to see where the beak of it was. He reached it and broke the surface heaving a Harry's limp cold form up onto the ice that had not cracked. Draco pulled himself up did a quick hardening spell on the ice to make sure it didn't break again and turned to Harry.

Harry looked...dead, that was the only way that Draco could describe it, his lips were blue, his usually slightly tanned skin looked gaunt white, his eyes were closed and he was not breathing. "Ennervate." Draco said pointing his wand at Harry trying to revive him. "Ennervate. Ennervate. Ennervate." By now the rest of the students had reached the lake, watching the pair in fear the other teachers keeping them from going any further. McGonagall and Pomfrey were cautiously walking over the ice placing hardening spells as they went making their progress slow. Draco tried the spell again, when it didn't work he threw his wand aside, taking a deep breath and hoping that what he was doing was correct he placed his mouth to Harry's and blew in his breath. Draco pumped at Harry's chest watching Harry's face for any reaction. He blew in breath into Harry's lungs again and pumped his chest becoming more fearful by the second as Harry didn't respond. On the third attempt at reviving Harry by using CPR Harry spluttered, tuning to his side spitting out the lake water that he had breathed in for the second time in his life.

"Harry your alive!" Draco's eyes were brimming with tears as Harry sat up coughing. The students by the lake cheered after seeing that Harry was alive and looked on as the medi-witch reached the boys draping Draco's cloak that he had stripped off round the boys forcing them to huddle together under it.

McGonagall was furious. "What do you think you were doing? You could have both died!" she screamed at them. "Detention for a month and a hundred points each from your houses, now come on we have got to get you out of here." She helped Pomfrey escort the two freezing wet boys away from the lake dismissing the students and removing the hardening spells from the ice on the lake forbidding anyone else to go on the ice.

"Get those wet thing's off now!" Pomfrey instructed the boys when in the hospital wing. Draco and Harry started stripping shivering, hands going numb.

"I c-c-c-can't d-d-d-d-d do this." Harry stuttered trying to undo the button on his trousers but unable to as his fingers were too numb. Draco who was already out of his clothes and standing in only his boxers turned to Harry reaching out for his trousers. "W-w-what are you doing?" Harry took a step back.

"Helping you, you idiot." Draco retorted reaching for his trouser button again and undoing it, trying to ignore Harry's intake of breath as his fingers scraped Harry's stomach lightly. "There you go done."

"Thanks." Harry muttered. Taking off his trousers.

Pomfrey came back with some potions and cast a quick drying spell over them boxers. Drink these they should stop you from getting hyperthermia and feeling pain. The boys nodded drinking the potions up not looking at each other. "Now go over there and sit down. I don't want to hear a thing out of you two do you hear me. And keep these on they have a warming charm placed on them." She handed them a blanket each and instructed them to a bed. The nurse walked away muttering to herself. They could hear the people outside the hospital wing trying to see though the frosted glass.

"No visitors!" Pomfrey shouted shoeing the people outside away and locking the door behind her.

"Were in trouble aren't we." Harry muttered to Draco watching as Pomfrey walked around the hospital throwing them dirty looks every now and again before pulling the privacy screen around them so she didn't have to look at them in her anger anymore.

"No shit Harry, did you not hear what we are punished with."

"Yeah a hundred points lost." Harry moaned.

"Bet you have lost more points for your house than the Weasley twins have put together." Draco commented. Harry laughed quietly noticing that it still hurt a bit to do so. He shivered a bit. "You okay."

"Yeah a bit cold."

"You did just get dragged out of a freezing lake." Draco looked down at his hands and saw that his knuckles were bruised and bloodied, he looked at Harry's face. He was clean of blood as the lake water had washed it off allowing him to see the beginnings of a fat lip and a black eye. Draco raised his hand to his own face. '_Ouch_'. Just as he thought he was going to be supporting a black eye too and a bruised cheek. "Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to – you know – put so much force behind it."

"Don't apologise, I was going to send a pretty nasty hex your way anyway." Harry shivered again more violently this time.

"Oh come here." Draco edged up to Harry and placed his blanked around the boy's shoulders too wrapping them both up in it draping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him close to him so that they could feed of each other's body heat. "Better?"

"Much." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Draco placed his chin on Harry's head as Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "So where did you learn how to do CPR?"

"I was in London shopping one day in the muggle part and this man collapsed on the floor, some guys went over to him and started to do CPR, I was about to magically revive him hoping nobody would notice but then he came back to life, the magical reviving wasn't working so I decided to try just in case it worked."

"What were you doing in the muggle part of London?" Harry asked amused.

Draco coughed awkwardly. "There's a place there that sells really nice clothes and shoes so sometimes I change up some money and buy new clothes.

"Draco Malfoy, who would have thought, a sucker for muggle fashion." Harry laughed gently.

"Shut up you." Draco said poking Harry in the arm. Harry stopped laughing and looked up at Draco who was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry for the fight."

"Me too." Harry gulped audibly and lent up catching Draco's lips in a soft kiss before pulling away. Draco put a hand under Harry's chin and brought his face back up to his kissing Harry deeply. Draco's hand tighten on Harry's waist as he pushed him down into the mattress.

"Draco." Harry said between kisses. "We shouldn't be doing this. We're in the hospital wing." Draco moved lips down to Harry's neck kissing his way up to Harry's jaw.

"I know."

Harry bit his lip trying not to moan as Draco sucked on a sensitive spot behind his ear. Draco moved his leg so that his knee was separating Harry's legs. "Draco." Harry moaned as Draco broke away and looked down at Harry. "We really shouldn't be doing this here."

"Yes you shouldn't." Both boys' froze. Oh no this was so much worse than Ron catching them Harry thought as he tore his gaze away from Draco and towards their headmistress who was looking shocked, and very angry. Draco hastily got off of Harry and pulled his blanket over him again scooting to the other end of the bed away from the now sitting Harry. "Right now you have stopped that display you will explain yourselves. Now!" She barked causing them to jump slightly.

"Well you see Professor Draco and I started arguing and then it got out of hand." Harry explained quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't mean to throw him to the lake, I was so angry I didn't know what I was doing." Draco explained looking down at the floor.

"And what may I ask were you fighting about?" The two boys blushed slightly looking at each other.

"We – erm..."

"We – er..."

"Are you going to tell me or just make noises?" She snapped.

"We were arguing about whether we should..." Draco began.

"Should what Mr. Malfoy?"

"Be together." Harry finished, making both boys blush profusely and look down at the floor feeling incredibly awkward.

"Right." McGonagall was not expecting that. She looked between the two boys frowning at them. What was going on? Last thing that she knew was that these were two school rivals that were on separate sides of the war and struggled to have a civilised conversation with each other. Now they were two young adults that were fighting about being together or not! She would have never believed it if someone had told her, actually she didn't know if she really believed it still. "I take it that the matter has been settled."

The boys looked at each other again. "Not really Professor." Draco said.

"Well I advise you to resolve the issue soon without another public display." She frowned at them both. "Detention will be on Monday at 8pm till ten o'clock in my classroom, you might both want to work out a way to get your house points back; neither one will be happy about the loss." With that she turned around and walked out of the hospital wing.

"That was embarrassing." Harry muttered.

"Yep." Agreed Draco not looking at Harry.

"Your clothes will be delivered by a house elf soon they just need to collect them from your dorms, take these please and get changed then you may leave and I don't want to see either of you for fighting again." Pomfrey ordered reprimanding them both.

"Yes sorry Poppy." Harry muttered.

"Don't Poppy me Mr. Potter! I swear you will be the death of me one day." She walked away back into her office leaving the boys alone again behind the privacy screen to get changed. Harry and Draco walked out of the hospital wing a few minutes later they walked down the corridor together in silence.

"You want to get some food? We missed dinner." Harry asked Draco.

"Where from?"

"The kitchens." Draco hesitated for a moment before nodding. Harry led the way to the painting with the pear that led to the kitchens; he led Draco inside and was faced with hundreds of delighted helpful house elves.

"Does master want something?" and aged voice asked.

"Yes Kreature can we have some dinner please, we missed it."

"Of course master. What would you like?"

"Draco what do you want? Draco."

Draco was not listening to Harry he was too entranced by the room that he had entered, there were four long tables cleared of food which resembled the tables that were sitting above them. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and walls and there were stacks of food and ingredients as well as two large coolers. There were hundreds of house elves walking around caring trays, chatting happily.

"This place is amazing!" Draco said in awe.

Harry laughed. "I can't believe that you have never come here, didn't Slytherins take food for their parties?"

"No we just had drink or what we were sent by our families. Can you just come here anytime you want?"

"Yeah, as long as you aren't caught." Harry shrugged, he never knew what the actual rule of the kitchens were, but as the house elves were fine with it so he assumed it was okay. "What do you want to eat?"

"Roast chicken please, with gravy." Draco said.

"Same please, and two bottles of butter beer too." Harry asked Kreature who nodded and bowed leaving to get their food for them. "Come on let's sit." They headed over to the nearest table that would have been the Hufflepuff table if they were in the great hall. "Thank you." Harry said to the elf that delivered their butter beer.

"I didn't know you could get this here." Draco commented taking a sip from his bottle.

"How do you think Gryffindor is always well supplied with this stuff?"

"I thought you brought it all from Hogsmeed."

"We do that too but most of it comes from the kitchens, it's a shorter walk." Draco laughed, and was suddenly hit with the strangest felling. Was this a date? "Thanks Kreature." Harry said as Kreature delivered their plates of food filled with chicken, vegetables and potato's with lots of gravy. "How's Winky?"

"She's better sir, still upset about being a free elf but she is drinking only four bottles a day now, she still misses that other elf." Kreature told Harry. "I can bring her to see you if you want."

"Okay, thanks Kreature." With that Kreature left the boys to their food. Draco stared at Harry quizzically over his food as Harry began to eat.

"Who's Winky?" He asked confused.

"Winky is Barty Crouch's old elf, when he freed her she came to see Dobby who was her friend and she was employed at Hogwarts. She was upset about being free and then was even more depressed by Barty Crouch's death and his son's actions. She became addicted to butter beer which has a high alcohol percentage for house elves. I check up on her every time I come here, especially after Dobby's death."

"Dobby? We had a house elf called Dobby." Draco wondered out loud.

"Yeah, you did, till I freed him. Then he got a job here." Harry said slightly bitterly remembering the way Draco's father had treated the elf.

"Oh right." Draco said. "Do you regularly make friends with house elves?"

Harry laughed. "That's Hermione."

"Is she still doing her campaign then?"

"Yeah, she's actually got quite far with it, all the house elves here are paid if they want to be; but most don't, and some of the laws for house elves are going under consideration including the punishments that the owners can give them."

"How does she fund it?" Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his food. "Don't tell me you do!"

"She doesn't know that, she gets the money though a third party, she thinks it's a business that is sympathetic to house elves that wants to remain nameless. George also helps a bit."

"You really do have a hero complex don't you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Thanks I'll take that one as a compliment." Harry caught Draco's eyes with his green ones both chuckling slightly staring at one another. Harry looked down at their hands both sitting on the table inches apart. Draco followed Harry's gaze, they looked back at each other then back down at their hands. Neither knew what the next move should be, but they both wanted to move their hands the few inch distant and then...'_is this really a date?_' Draco wondered again as Harry's hand twitched towards his softly grazing Draco's fingertips with his.

"Harry Potter wanted to see Winky?" Harry stated and turned to see a small elf with a tomato shaped nose staring at him though her saucer eyes.

"Winky hi, how are you doing?"

"Winky misses Dobby Harry Potter sir." Winky said hiccupping slightly her eyes brimming with tears.

"Me too Winky. Do you want to go and see his grave sometime I can take you if you like?"

WInky hiccupped again. "Winky would love to Harry Potter, Dobby always said of your kindness and now WInky knows that Harry Potter is really as good as Dobby said." Harry smiled at her as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Erm – thanks Winky."

"I will leave you to your dinner now sir." With that Winky walked back down the aisle to her seating place swaying slightly as she walked.

"So it's not just witch girls that have a Harry Potter fan club." Draco smirked.

"Just because I'm nice to people. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Maybe, but I don't really see the advantage of being chased but a group of crazed girls all the time, would be easy to get dates though."

"Sick bastard." Harry said affronted even at the idea.

"Come on have you never thought about doing that? Using your fame to your advantage for once."

"No I haven't."

"Oh, I would."

"That's called taking advantage Draco." Harry said slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"No it's called not passing up on an opportunity. But I guess that's the difference between us Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"I was nearly in Slytherin." Harry said matter-of-factly making Draco's mouth fall open in a very un-Malfoy way. "What?"

"You a Slytherin! I don't know whether to laugh or check that I'm in the right reality."

"I know right, the boy who took down the Dark Lord in the house where most people support him."

"Actually if you were in there that would be a bonus for me, they would have someone to hate more than me."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have got your own room, you would have to share with me." The both laughed before catching each other's eyes blushing slightly and going quite.

"So why weren't you put in Slytherin?" Draco asked after finishing his food.

"I asked the Sorting Hat not to." Harry said finishing his last dregs of beer, and starting on the next one that was given to him by a passing elf.

"Why?"

"Because I had just seen you sorted into there and I didn't want to be anywhere that you were." Harry said plunging himself into his new drink not knowing how Draco was going to react to that statement.

"Oh." '_Conversation Killer that one_' Draco thought also drinking more butter beer.

A few minutes later of silent drinking Harry and Draco decided that it was late enough and that they should be starting to go back to their dorms. They thanked the house elves who welcomed them back again.

"Will Granger and Weasley be worried about you?" Draco asked as they walked down the corridor up to the Entrance Hall.

"Yeah I think they will be, I'll be bombarded by questions and Hermione will be fussing over me, she can be worse than Molly sometimes." Harry said scratching the back of his head. "What about you, what do you think you will be going back to?"

"I nearly killed Harry Potter, I think they might like that, but the fact I saved him will put me in an even worse place than before. But at least they are going to be slightly worried about angering me after they see I can take a punch and give one too." Draco joked.

"Sorry, you do look kind of beat up." Commented Harry taking in Draco's black eye and bruised cheek.

"So do you." The both laughed reaching the empty Entrance Hall.

"You know that you don't have to go back to your room." Harry said sifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Where else would I go?"

"You could come with me, to Gryffindor." Harry scratched the back of his neck again biting his lip.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I meant just to sleep, you know; if it's really going to be that bad there." Harry pointed his thumb towards the steps that went down to the dungeons.

"I can look after myself. I don't think this is really going to work."

"Why not, what have we got to lose?" Harry asked becoming exasperated. "It's always the same with you, looking into the past and saying that it won't work out because of everything back then. Why can't we just concentrate on the now, on this, look we are fine now."

"After I nearly killed you!"

"And I nearly killed you before too, remember." Harry pointed at Draco's chest who pulled at his white shirt self consciously. "We're even."

"Whatever." Draco tuned to leave music started around them filling the Entrance Hall.

'Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies,'

Harry placed his hand over his stomach as he sung as if expressing what he had just sung.

'Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied,'

Draco turned around and watched as Harry sung.

'Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.'

'So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.'

Draco turned away from Harry, walked to the other side of the hall and then turned to look back at him.

'When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around,'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.'

''Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.'

Draco walked towards Harry, ran his hand down Harry's arm and entwined their fingers.

'So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.'

Harry grinned.

'Slowly I begin to realize,  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh here we go again',  
Oh!'

Draco pushed Harry away from him a bit and walked towards the passage towards the dungeons. But was stopped by a hand on his shoulder turning him around slowly.

''Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.'

'So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.'

Harry took out a coin from his pocket threw it up in the air and caught it closing his fist around it. They sung together both turning at the end to look at Harry's fist with the coin in it.

'So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.'

As the music faded Harry opened his fist the coin was sitting there on his palm face up. He smirked at Draco.

"So what do you say?" Draco looked at the coin, and then back at Harry. All the reasons they should not be doing this flooded though his head. He looked into Harry bright green eyes. '_Draco do the stupid thing for once!_'

"Okay." He pulled Harry forward into a short soft kiss. "But you're taking the blame if this goes wrong." He smirked at Harry one last time before walking down the passage way to the dungeons leaving a madly grinning Harry behind him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it.


	14. First week back

This chapter is shorter than the others but the next chapter should be longer. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!

* * *

"Ron tell me what the hell is going on with Harry and Malfoy?" Hermione glared at Ron who gulped. He didn't like it when Hermione got this mad or inquisitive it was rather scary. As soon as they were allowed back into the hospital wing they had gone to visit Harry but had been told that he had left already. After that Hermione dragged Ron upstairs with her to the boy's dormitory sat him down on his bed and started asking questions.

"Nothing, nothing's going on Hermione." He lied, but he didn't think it was convincing as Hermione raised her eyebrows at him in a knowing way.

"Ron I know that you know something so tell me what it is."

Ron bit his lip, he had told Harry he wouldn't but still he was sure that Hermione would know soon or work it out. He could tell her some if not all... "Malfoy and Harry are friends; he spent Christmas round Harry's and ours."

"Really!" Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah."

"But why was Draco not on the train he was already at Hogwarts when we arrived."

"He went back to school after Christmas and not back to Harry's house."

"Why, did something happen?"

Lie, lie, and lie some more! Ron's head screamed at him. "No nothing he just wanted to come back."

"Right..." Hermione said slowly. "So this is how it's going to be then you tell me a bit but not everything and leave me to worry about my best friend?"

"Harry told me not to tell you anything not until he knows what's going on himself." Ron tried to reason with her not wanting to betray his friends trust.

"Okay fine." Hermione walked out of the boy's dormitory determined to get some answers.

"Hermione where are you going, come back!" He called after her running after her. He knew that look and it worried him a lot. "Hermione don't go up there, come back please!" He called after her as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory where he could not follow her.

"Ginny." Hermione said entering her dormitory.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her book that she was reading.

"Tell me what's going on with Malfoy and Harry." Ginny bit her lip, marked her place and placed her book on her side table.

"Is Ron keeping quite?"

"Yeah, not telling me much just that they are friends and Malfoy stayed around Harry's." Ginny nodded.

"Malfoy also spent a few days at Harry's aunt and uncles; his uncle was I'll so Harry went to see them and Malfoy tagged along." Hermione blinked in surprise and sat at the end of Ginny's bed.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah all better just has to keep of the fat if he can." Hermione smiled.

"So what happened after that? Was Malfoy okay with the muggles?"

"As far as I know. Anyway Harry and Malfoy shared the twins old room as mum didn't want to make Malfoy stay on his own and didn't want to put Malfoy and Ron together either."

"So?"

"Well I don't know when it started but Malfoy and Harry are a lot closer than people think."

"What do you – oh!" Hermione said realisation hitting her. "Oh! Harry and Malfoy! Really since when is Harry gay?"

"Since he kissed Malfoy." Ginny said shrugging and both girls fell about laughing.

"That is hilarious, who would have guessed!"

"I know, I walked into their room right Harry had just had a shower and Malfoy was hanging around in there, before I didn't expect a thing but then when I walked in the room both Harry and Malfoy looked rather startled. Malfoy was leaning against the bed post looking rather rumpled and his lips slightly red, and Harry was clinging on to his towel his hair even messier than usual looking as if he had just jumped back." Hermione laughed as Ginny giggled. "Then on Christmas Eve Ron opened the door to their room and he walked in on Malfoy pinned to the floor by Harry." Both Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing again. "Ron just stood there and then George came along complaining about Ron blocking up the corridor, he saw Harry and Malfoy on the floor and had to drag Ron off." Ginny said just managing to get her words out between laughs.

"Are you okay about this all?" Hermione asked her realising for the first time that Ginny was Harry's ex and not just their friend.

"I'm fine, it wasn't going to work out by the end. I still loved him, but like a brother and him me like a sister, there was nothing else there." Ginny explained and Hermione nodded. "What about you, how do you feel about this?"

"Confused. So what was that argument about last night?"

"No idea. All that I know is that Malfoy went back to Hogwarts to think things over between them and then they had this argument I'm assuming it was about deciding if they should be together or not. I just want to know the answer."

"Me too. I wonder what's going to happen if they do get together and everyone finds out."

"I know it will make wizarding press history!" the girls laughed again.

"Well I better go down and make sure Ron doesn't lose his head worrying about what you are telling me."

"I don't know he might have already lost his head I think he's a bit stressed out because of this situation already."

"Yeah he would be; he hates Malfoy."

"What about you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"He's better than you think; a lot nicer and quite funny at times, and he and Harry get on really well."

"I'm sure he is nicer that he was; it's just a bit strange Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"I know it takes a while to get used to it." Hermione got up and walked to the doorway of the room; she turned shared one last amused look with Ginny and walked out laughing down the corridor as she went.

"Hermione there you are." Ron said jumping up from his seat on the sofa staring at the girl's dormitory wringing his hands together in worry. "What did Ginny tell you?" He whispered coming closer to her.

"Only what I needed to know Ron." She said stiffly.

"Look I'm sorry Harry promised me that I wouldn't tell you anything till he worked everything out with ferret face." Hermione laughed.

"Ferret face?" she asked raising an eye brow at him.

"Yeah, ferret face."

"Ron I know your upset about it but its Harry he will be fine."

"Malfoy almost killed him!"

"He saved him as well, plunged head first into a freezing lake to retrieve him when a simple spell would be good enough to drag him out."

"That just shows he's stupid." Ron muttered.

"Yeah but when you like someone you do stupid things." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I guess."

"Good now we are going to sit here and wait for Harry to come back to see what he has to say."

"Fine." Ron gave in knowing that he was never going to get his way with her when she was this determined.

Harry walked back up to Gryffindor tower in a slight daze he was now going out with a guy, and not just any guy Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed, how strange was that? If you had told him that a few months ago he would think that you were nearly as good as Trelawney at predicting the future. But he was happy, happier than he had been for a while. He walked though the portrait hole and there waiting for him as he had expected would be was Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire.

"Harry." Hermione said sanding up as he entered ignoring the other interested people around the common room who turned around at Harry's entrance. "You look bad." She said bluntly making Harry laugh.

"I noticed thanks."

Harry walked over and sat down in an empty arm chair. "I didn't tell her mate." Ron assured him, Harry waved Ron off.

"I know, Ginny did didn't she?" Hermione nodded. "Ah well, I was going to tell you later anyway."

"So?" Inquired Ron after a long pause.

"We sang and made up." Harry said smiling at the memory, causing his other two friends to share confused looks. "And I think McGonagall knows about Draco and me."

There was another long stretch of silence. "What?"

"Draco and I were in the hospital wing and we were talking, the one thing led to another and we were kissing and Professor McGonagall kind of noticed."

"How?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Well it was kind of hard not to as she came up there to talk to us and we were on the bed in front of her." Ron paled, and Hermione blinked. "So if you don't mind I think I will go up to bed now I'm rather tired with the drowning, embarrassing moments and stage show that happened today." Harry got up. As if as an afterthought he leaned down between his two friend's heads from the other side of the sofa. "And now I'm dating Draco Malfoy, busy day huh." Harry walked up to bed leaving his two friends in a shocked silence in the common room, his face breaking into another wide grin. Well what were they expecting really?

* * *

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" A silky voice said from the right of Harry as he exited the great hall on Monday morning closely followed by Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Malfoy can't you find someone else to stalk?" Ron groaned as Harry grinned at Draco.

"Weasley I was not asking you, I was asking my boyfriend here." He looked back at Harry a smirk on his face.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to walk with Draco." Ron scowled and walked off muttering under his breath followed by Hermione who rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Don't be too late Harry." Ginny said winking at Draco and Harry before running off catching up her boyfriend Clive who she gave a swift kiss to before entwining their hands together and walking towards Transfiguration.

"That girl worries me sometimes."Draco said shaking his head at Ginny's retreating back.

"I know what you mean." Harry agreed. The two boys started walking to Transfiguration hands skimming each other as they walked talking lightly. The students in the busy corridors gave them shocked looks as they saw the two previous rivals having a civil conversation and enjoying each other's company.

When they reached the transfiguration classroom they were the only ones left in the corridor. Harry caught Draco's hand before he walked into the classroom and dragged him a few meters away from the door so as they were no overheard.

"Draco what are we going to say to people, are we going to tell them or are we just going to let them find out?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Let them find out." Draco concluded still holding Harry's hand his back leaning against the stone wall.

"You sure?"

"Sure." Draco lifted their hands to face level and entwined their fingers together, bringing his free hand to the back of Harry's neck and pulling him gently forward. Harry responded willing forgetting that there were in the middle of a public corridor, he placed his free hand against the wall next to Draco's face and moved forward slightly so there was not an inch left between their bodies.

"Hum." A clearing throat sound issued from behind them. Harry and Draco drew apart and turned round to see an amused looking Hermione behind them. "McGonagall will be starting class soon you might want to join us."

Harry ran his hand through his hair drawing further away from Draco. "Yeah, coming." Hermione left them turning back into the classroom. "If we keep going like this everyone will know by dinner." Harry commented going slightly red.

"So, what's so bad about that?" Draco grinned wickedly before dragging Harry into another quick kiss which left him breathless before entering the transfiguration class room closely followed by a blushing Harry.

* * *

"What are you doing this weekend?" Ginny whispered to Harry as they sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts later on that week.

"Quidditch practice on Sunday afternoon."

"That all?"

"Yeah what else would I be doing?" Harry asked confused turning towards his friend

"You could ask Malfoy out on a date you know."

"A date?"

"Yes like the ones we used to go on, just with Malfoy. It is normal practice for people to go on dates when they are _dating_."

"Where would we go?" Harry asked lowering his voice a bit more and turning further away from the blonde who was sitting on his right.

"Anywhere you want, anywhere he wants."

"What if he says no?" Harry asked looking like a lost puppy with pleading eyes.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry you and him are together, I doubt he would say no. Just ask." The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. They exited the classroom together, by now the rest of the students had become used to the idea of Draco Malfoy hanging round with the Gryffindor trio and co. They still received a few strange looks sometimes from students and the Slytherins hadn't become any friendlier towards Draco but the students had seemed to accept the new friendship.

Draco was used to spending time with the Gryffindors by now; he and Ron had a mutual agreement not to talk to one another unless they really had to. Hermione and Draco were polite to one another and mainly talked about academics more than anything else and Ginny, when she was around, got on with Draco as if they had been friends for ages rather than half a week.

"Draco do you want to go to the library now we have a free period." Harry asked as he and Draco lagged behind the others slightly in what had become usual practice for them.

"Yeah I have an essay that I need to finish for Ancient Runes."

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, we are going to the library see you at lunch." The others nodded and told Harry that they would save him a place at the Gryffindor table before they walked off to their other classes, or in Ron's case to the Gryffindor common room to spend some time with Seamus playing wizard chess much to Hermione's distaste as they were not using their free time to do productive studying.

Draco and Harry sat down next to one another at a secluded table in a shadowed corner of the library. Draco opened his books, pulled out a length of parchment and a quill and started writing ever now and again squinting at the text book page before him. Harry copied this opting to spend some time on his potions essay which was going much better than he thought it would, with both Hermione and sometimes Draco helping him he was actually starting to understand more about potion making. Harry moved his hand over slightly accidently bumping it into Draco's.

"Sorry." Harry muttered blushing taking his hand away and letting it rest on his leg away from Draco's hand. Draco looked up and sighed before going back to his studies, Harry went back to his work still blushing slightly, he still felt a bit awkward about his relationship with Draco not knowing if he liked holding hands in public and all the other relationship stuff. Harry suddenly felt a hand take his, lacing their fingers together still resting on his leg. Harry looked up in surprise and looked over at Draco who had a small smile on his face before meeting Harry's gaze with raised eyebrows.

"What is it Potter?" He asked drawling coming slightly close to Harry across the table leaning on his elbow.

"Erm..." Harry was lost for words as Draco moved closer to him letting go of his hand running a light finger up his thigh and back down again, causing Harry to blush deeply. "Draco." Harry muttered when he was finally able to recover from his surprise. "We are in the library."

"I know." Draco said seductively coming a little bit closer to Harry and running his hand up and down again.

"Madame Pince, and people."

"Again, I know." Draco lent forward, tilting his head slightly eyes dropping down to Harry's red kissable lips.

"Hey, what you up to?" Ron asked sitting down on the free seat across from them.

Draco dropped his head on top of his heavy Ancient Runes book making a loud bang, he did this twice more before glaring darkly at Ron who was looking between an angry Draco and a very red Harry.

"Weasley!" Draco growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Seamus got bored of loosing and I thought Harry could help me on my potions essay. What's with you Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Weasley, I was just wondering why it is every time I get five minutes alone with Harry one of you Gryffindors always turns up and ruins it."

"What's to ruin Malfoy its homework." Ron stated waving his parchment. Draco glared at the redhead again rounded up his books, pointed his wand at the parchment Ron was still waving and muttered a quick flame spell before walking out of the library.

"OW!" Ron shouted as he dropped the flaming parchment and put out the remainder with his wand. "What's his problem?"

"Draco and I, we were." Harry shook his head thinking better of telling Ron exactly what he and Draco were doing. "We haven't had much time alone since we have got back to school."

"Go on a bloody date then."

"You think we should?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Yeah! Your dating aren't you"

"Okay I'll ask him tonight after we finish practicing."

"Good, now you can help me with my potions essay, I guess I have to start again. Damn that ferret!" Harry laughed at Ron's frustration as he handed him over an extra bit of parchment and moved his text book so that both could see it.

* * *

Draco swooped down in a dive feeling the wind fly past him gave him exhilaration, there it was the snitch, he was so close, then. '_Potter!_' Draco's mind moaned as the raven haired boy came out of nowhere and caught the snitch that was flying just in front of Draco.

"Yes." Harry rejoiced holding Draco's snitch above his head celebrating his third catch in a row. Draco glared at the boy hovering above him; he had only managed to catch the snitch once in the time since they had moved on from hitting bludgers and dodging them.

"Potter you want to shut up and get your ass down from there before we get caught for being out after curfew?" Draco shouted up at Harry from where he had landed on the pitch below.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry shot downwards towards Draco and landed smoothly. "Good game huh."

"Yeah for some."

"Cheer up, it's just a game."

"Yeah but I never win!" Draco moaned.

"You win all the time what are you talking about."

"I mean against you!" Draco huffed frustrated. He hated being second best and now he was torn between being glad that Harry was a brilliant seeker and hating the fact that he could never win.

"Oh. Sorry." Harry muttered rather startled.

"Don't be sorry Harry."

"I think I can make it up to you."

Draco chuckled. "How do you suggest you do that?" he managed to say before he found himself with his back against the Quidditch hut at the side of the pitch with Harry's lips on his.

"I don't know, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve." Harry suggested before plunging his tongue into Draco's welcoming mouth.

"I think I'm starting to feel better." Draco muttered before he moaned as Harry nipped his neck lightly.

"Good." Harry smiled into his neck breaking the line of kisses he was leaving opting for leaning his head into Draco's neck and taking in his sent.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I was wondering what you were doing this Saturday."

"Oh I don't know, spending time with annoying Gryffindors and being ignored by Slytherins." Draco joked lightly. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out, like on a date." Harry looked hopefully up at Draco biting his lip slightly.

"Of course." Harry smiled before kissing Draco softly again and letting go. "Come on, we need to get back before curfew." He took Draco's hand as they walked through the remainders of the snow that clung to the ground underneath them.


	15. First date

Okay so this chapter I'm not very pleased with! I wanted to re-write it and change it completely in places but I left it as it was, if people really hate it then I will take it down and write another one, I just wanted to update before I went away as soon the updates will be slower in the next few months because I am starting university! So excited.

Hope you don't hate it! And Sorry if there are some mistakes!

* * *

"Harry where are we going Hogsmeed is that way?" Draco complained stopping in the middle of the path that they were walking along and pointing in the direction of the small village that was barely visible from where they were now.

"Just wait and see." Harry said turning round and holding out his arm to Draco. "I think we are far enough now, take my arm."

Draco looked at Harry confused before taking Harry's arm in his hand. Instantly Draco felt like he was being sucked through a tight space whirling around clutching on to Harry. They were apparating. Draco felt ground restored to his feet, letting go of Harry he caught his breath. "I can apparate on my own you know."

"I know, but that would have to involve me telling you were we are going." Draco huffed. "Just come this way." Draco allowed himself to be pulled by his hand. They were in a middle of a large field no buildings in site.

"Harry why are we in a field?" Harry ignored him and carried on walking towards the middle of the field instead. Instantly as they reached the middle of the field they walked through a magical barrier and there before them was a great stadium with hundreds of smiling excited people.

Harry smirked at Draco. "This is why we are in a field." Draco looked around watching as people walked by, there were stalls filled with shirts, banners and hats. There were older wizards and witches as well as some their age chatting happily to one another, most of the crowd were dressed in yellow and black shirts or hats with wasps printed on the front though there were a few dressed in dark green with a talon imprinted on the chest.

"Quidditch." He said happily.

"The Winbourne Wasps against The Holyhead Harpies." Harry said proudly looking round.

"How did you get tickets? I thought they were all sold out this season."

Harry went red. "They were. I called in a few favours with some people. Come on let's get our seats." Draco started to walk over towards the large queue but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Our seats are this way." Harry pointed towards a guarded entrance; Draco raised his eyebrows but followed him anyway. Harry showed the guards their tickets and they were let though, Harry led Draco up the stairs and into a small box that allowed a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch as it was positioned on the middle line a hundred meters up around the same level that the majority of the game was played at.

"Wow Harry this is rather classy." Draco said as he noticed the champagne and food that they had to eat in the box. "How did you manage this?"

"I called in a few favours I told you." A voice boomed around the stadium announcing the start of the warm up session of the players. "This is great isn't it; just think next year we will be out there with them." Harry noted as the Winbourne Wasps flew past in a blur of yellow and black, Draco nodded sipping his glass of champagne and relaxing into the comfy seat he was sitting on.

"How did you get permission to come here?" He mused as he watched Karen Dailsy the seeker that was retiring perform a perfect nose dive before coming back up inches from the ground.

"I requested a day out. Hogwarts allows those students in seventh year to go out at weekends as long as they have permission. The right was taken away with the threat of the war and Death Eaters when Voldemort first came to power and was never reinstated till now."

"How do you know about that then?"

"Hermione and Hogwarts a History, I swear she knows that book from cover to cover." They both laughed and turned back to watch the game.

"So is this what I should expect from you all the time? Free Quidditch matches in expensive boxes?"

Harry laughed. "No this is just a one off, I wanted a good first date, I think we both need some time away from others."

"Yeah and sitting in a stadium full with hundreds of people is really a way to get away from people."

"I mean from school and the stares."

"Oh and no one would look in shock here would they." Draco said sarcastically.

"No one is looking now." Harry lent forward towards Draco and caught his lips in a quick kiss and pulled back grinning. Draco shook his head at him and turned back to the game just in time for it to start, his hand holding Harry's gently.

"Come on just a little further. NO! Look out!" Draco screamed standing at the edge of the box leaning over the side watching as Karen Dailsy did a quick tumble role to avoid an oncoming bludger attack losing sight of the snitch.

"The score remains at 140-90 to the Winbourne Wasps after a near miss bludger attack on Dailsy, Jones is in possession of the quaffle he passes to Nicholls who scores." The crowd clad in dark green roared in celebration. Harry groaned slamming his fist against the side of the box in frustration; they were so close to winning!

"Dale plunges into a dive, Dasily right on his tail." The commentary called out over the stadium. "The snitch is in site again. Croftdale hits a bludger towards Dale who dodges it with ease. Dale and Dasily are neck to neck."

"Come on!" Harry and Draco screamed together both leaning dangerously over the side of their box watching avidly as the two seekers chased round the pitch dodging the other players. The seekers dived fast pulling up just before they hit the ground, they skimmed the grass on the pitch with their toes racing together towards the snitch. "Foul!" They screamed together again as Dale smashed hard against Dasily making her loose her balance and fall off her broom and hard on to the ground. The crowd clad in yellow and black screamed in fury as the other side in dark green cheered in agreement of what their seeker had done.

"Penalty to the Winbourne Wasps for foul on their seeker. Enfield takes the shot, and he scores. 150-100."Harry and Draco clapped their hands together in triumph; catching the snitch was better than a goal but a goal was still something. "A time out is called by the referee for weather conditions." Harry and Draco sat back down in their seats as the soft down pour of rain that had started in the early moments of the game became a torrential sheet.

"Bet you would never have thought that we would be cheering for the same team." Harry laughed.

"Next we will be playing on the same team."

"I know. How things have changed." Harry murmured lightly bringing Draco's knuckles up to his lips and kissing them before turning back to look at the game.

"Harry." A thick Bulgarian accent sounded from behind them.

Harry turned around in his seat and smiled. "Victor." He got up letting go of Draco's hand and walked over to him. "Great to see you, how are you?"

"I'm good, enjoying the game."

"It's a good one isn't, shame about the foul, she would have caught it otherwise."

"Yes but next time it will be you up there so maybe it would have been caught." Harry laughed.

"Maybe we will have to see." Victor walked past him and towards the side of the box.

"It is indeed a good view from here." He commented, turning round he noticed Draco for the first time who was watching him curiously slightly confused. "I thought you said you wanted the seats for a date? Did she not show?" He questioned Harry who turned slightly red as Draco looked over at him.

"It is a date." The box was silent as Victor looked between Draco and Harry confused for a few moments before comprehension dawned on him.

"I see, but I thought you and that pretty girl from red haired girl were together?"

"Didn't you see Witch Weekly, we broke up." Harry half joked making Draco roll his eyes.

"Yes I heard something about that but after everything written about you and Hermione I didn't want to believe everything I read." Victor looked over at the pitch to see if the match was close to resuming; the players had their rain weather outer robes on and were getting back into position. (A/N: there should be such things that they can wear to make it more comfortable and safe to play in bad weather). "I best get back, Victoria will be wondering where I am. I will see you soon Harry. Say hello to Hermione for me, and Ronard." With that Victor added the last part after a moment's thought before he slumped duck footed out of the box nodding to Draco as he past.

Harry sat back next to Draco who was looking slightly impressed and confused at the same time. "So you borrowed a Quidditch box off of Victor Krum?"

"He and me are kind of friendly and he wanted to congratulate me on making a national team, he said he always thought I was a good flyer." Harry said shrugging.

Draco nodded. "And who is Ronard?" he asked amused knowing exactly who Ronard could possibly be.

Harry snorted trying to hold back a laugh. "He doesn't exactly remember Ron much." Draco laughed.

"You would think that people would know his name the number of times it has appeared in the paper next to yours."

"So what you are following my news stories then?"

"I think Krum is following them as well." Draco commented snorting.

"Yeah well the Witch Weekly did name me most eligible saviour for the third year running."

"Don't worry about it Harry you deserve the title. There are no other saviours out there." Harry wacked Draco on the arm lightly. "Hey just watch the game, you can man handle me later." Harry noticed a gleam in Draco's eyes but chose to ignore it, instead turning his attention back to the game before him which had resumed play.

Harry and Draco left the box in high spirits, the Winbourne Wasps won 330 to 110, Karen Daisly had caught the snitch before she had hit the ground skimming along on the pitch on her back after a sharp downwards dive. The two boy's followed the other groups of people who he been watching the game in the other boxes out.

As they stepped out of the stairwell that led up to the private boxes together, still talking about the last moments of the match in awe, they saw flashes of light erupt around them. Both Harry and Draco jumped, Harry's hand flying automatically towards his wand. Draco blinked a few times before he fully registered the crowd of reporters standing around them holding cameras with the lenses pointed towards them each calling out a different question excitedly. Harry lowered his hand and putting his wand away before anyone had noticed that he had drawn it.

"Mr. Potter could you comment on your new found relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy please?" One reporter asked as the others grew silent waiting quills raised at the ready to record Harry's comment.

"My relationship?" Harry repeated growing annoyed at the constant interference from the press that he always seemed to have in his life.

"Yes, there have been reports that you and Mr. Malfoy here have become rather friendly over the past few months."

"We have. What of it?" Harry answered seeing no way out of the circle that the reporters had them stuck in which was re-enforced by a large crowd of on lookers craning their necks and ears to see what was going on.

The reporter stumbled slightly obviously expecting more of a conclusive answer from the boy. Draco smirked he was obviously new to the interviewing part of reporting. "I was wondering what you would call your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would call it a good one." Harry glared at the reporter. "Is that all?"

"Is it true that Mr. Malfoy stayed in you residence over Christmas?" A lady asked causing Draco to look very slightly alarmed at Harry before replacing his Malfoy mask of indifference that was to be shown to the press at all times of questioning.

"Yes, we spent time in my residence and then at the Weasley residence for Christmas." The reporters wrote this down quickly muttering amongst themselves.

"Have you and Mr. Malfoy always been close friends?"

Draco rolled his eyes, it was common knowledge that they had been enemies for years. "I'm sure you know that we have not always seen eye to eye." Draco looked around at the group of reporters staring them down as they turned their attention on to him as he spoke. "I would now ask you to either ask us the question that you really want to ask or allow us to leave."

The reporters fell silent in shock for a few moments before a sickly sweet voice from the front spoke. "Is it true Harry that you and Mr. Malfoy here are currently dating?" The on lookers behind the reporters who were previously talking fell silent and turned their full attention to the spur of the moment press conference that had erupted before them.

"Rita Skeeter should have known you would show up." Harry said darkly letting his contempt for the women before him show through.

"Oh Harry why so hostile didn't you like the biography I wrote for you?" She asked walking forward a few steps and smiling at him making him feel as if she was a preying mantic and he was her prey.

"It wasn't so much of a biography more of a tale of lies really."

She giggled. "You know no one ever wants to read the full truth Harry, I just had to spice up a few details." Rita said lowering her voice so that only Harry and Draco could here her.

"Spicing up a few details is that what you call it then?"

Rita ignored this comment and pressed on. "I would love to do another exclusive on you. I was thinking something along the lines of _Love and hate_; _when the lines between Death Eater and Savour cross._ Of course it's just a work in progress for now."

Harry glared at her one last time before grapping Draco's hand and raising his wand. "We're leaving." The crowd parted hurriedly letting them through cameras flashing behind them as a bewildered Draco followed him.

They passed though the magical barrier and out onto the field where small groups of people were exiting by the use of port keys or apparition. Harry stopped still clutching on to Draco's hand and apparated them both back to Hogsmeed. "Harry wait." Draco said as Harry dropped his hand and started walking up the path to school obviously enraged. "Harry stop!" Draco shouted. Harry turned around and looked at Draco.

"Sorry." He muttered. Draco walked up to him and placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"It's that bloody women!" Harry blurted out.

"I know."

"Every time something happens she's there to report it for me in any fabrication that she can imagine and now she wants to do some story on my relationship with you. We both know how that will turn out." He started walking with Draco by his side in silence; they walked half way up the path towards school before Harry stopped. "How did they know about you coming to stay with me? And our relationship? How did they know that we were even at the Quidditch match?"

"I don't know." Draco said also stopping.

"I think I just made it all worse storming out of the place like that." Harry's shoulders slumped. "I always mess these things up." Draco reached out his hand for Harry's.

"Come on let's get back up to school." Draco led Harry who was in a kind of daze up to school, down the corridors of the dungeons, through the Slytherin portrait hole and up to his room. The corridors were empty of students most of them still at Hogsmeed and those that couldn't go were spending time in the grounds, in the common rooms or in the library. Draco got a lot of strange looks off of the younger Slytherins that were in the common room as he dragged Harry though it but none of them commented on the intrusion of a Gryffindor in their midst.

Draco sat Harry down on the edge of his bed he moved behind Harry and kneeled down slowly rubbing Harry's shoulders gently. Harry awoke from his daze. "Do you think they have someone to follow me?" He asked relaxing his shoulders.

"I hope not, but that can't be ruled out."

"I'm sorry I've made such a mess now storming off like that, what are they going to write now!"

"Just ignore it Harry."

Harry turned around to look at Draco now sitting fully on the bed. "I just wanted a good first date one without questions and people gaping at us."

"It was a good date." Draco tired to assure him leaning forward and taking Harry's lips. All thoughts about the reporters left Harry at that moment as he deepened the kiss. Draco moved forward slightly and pushed Harry down so that he was above him straddling the boy below.

"Draco what about dinner?" Harry said between kisses as Draco's hands moved down and started to slide his jumper that he was wearing over his chest.

"Not really hungry at the moment." Draco removed Harry's top and let it fall to the floor.

Harry smiled. "Is this what you meant by manhandling you later?" Draco didn't answer him but lent down again to capture Harry's lips in a passionate kiss causing shivers to run down Harry's spine.

"You can stay here tonight you know." Draco didn't get much more than just a moan out of Harry as he let his hand travel down towards Harry's jeans and unzip them.

"Ron might be worried about me." Harry gasped trying to make coherent thought through the fog that was overcoming him.

"It won't kill him to miss you for one night will it?" Draco asked pouting slightly.

Harry flipped them over so that he was now straddling Draco's hips. "No it won't." He grinned at Draco who grinned back before Harry smashed their lips together again in a sweet but passionate kiss.

* * *

"Mmm Harry?" Draco said sleepily reaching out of Harry who was sound asleep next to him. Draco leaned up on one elbow and looked at the sleeping boy taking in his features. Harry's smooth slightly tanned skin unblemished with a small amount of stubble sitting discreetly on his chin, his messy black hair that seemed to be even more rumbled, and his chest moving up and down slightly as he slept. Draco couldn't help but smile, he looked so peaceful, untroubled and angelic.

Harry turned in his sleep slightly leaning into the warmth of Draco positioning his head in the crook of Draco's arm burying his head into Draco's chest. One of his eyes opened and looked up at Draco. "Hey how are you?"

"Warm." Harry murmured into Draco's chest. Harry's stomach growled loudly making him blush slightly. "And hungry."

"Well we haven't eaten since the match."

"I know we kinda got a bit sidetracked." Harry grinned and placed a small kiss on Draco's chest.

"We better get going if we are going to have some breakfast."

"I guess. What time is it?" Harry asked moving out of Draco's embrace and stretching.

"8:30."

"Why so early!" Harry groaned.

"The best stuff is always gone by the end of breakfast, I know Gryffindors are accustomed to eating leftovers but Malfoy's always eat the best." Draco said as he got up out of bed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, plus it takes time to look this perfect." Draco quickly shut the bathroom door to avoid the pillow that Harry threw at him.

* * *

The two boys emerged from the dungeons an hour later after a twenty minute argument over what Harry should wear as Draco refused to allow him to wear what he had on the day before resulting him in having to lend Harry an outfit which Draco thought suited him quite well; even if it was a little bit too large on the slightly smaller boy. They were able to walk though the dungeons without seeing anyone, most people were still at breakfast, either taking time over their food or enjoying the weekend time to have a later start of the day. Draco and Harry walked together towards the Great Hall stopping outside for a moment and sharing a quick chaste kiss to the side of the door before parting ways and entering just moments after one another. Neither noticed the hushed silence that fell over the hall as they entered.

"Morning." Harry said cheerfully to his Gryffindor friends.

"Erm, morning Harry." Hermione said awkwardly turning the daily prophet over hiding the front page from Harry. "You see cheerful."

"I am actually Hermione thanks for noticing."

"Where were you last night, you had us worried when you didn't get back to the dorm." Harry looked at Ron who was half glaring at him, and looking half worried at the same time.

"I stayed at a friend's." He looked pointedly at Ron trying to ask him with his eyes not to ask any more questions and understand what he meant.

"A friend's huh?" Dean said leaning forward over the table, across Hermione and towards Harry.

"Yes." Harry looked around and noticed the whole table staring at him as well as most of the hall in complete silence, even the teachers were staring at him. "What's going on?"

"This, apparently." Seamus passed Harry the Sunday Prophet over which had a picture of Harry dragging Draco by the hand out of a circle of reporters, the article headed "_Death Eater and The Boy Who Lived; a story of hate, division and love." _There was a sub-heading below. "_Two sides, how they came to meet and fall in love."_

Harry's eyes ran to the by-line of the article. "_Rita Skeeter_." He looked up from the paper and looked towards Draco who was sitting looking slightly pale Blaise Zambi, Pansy Parkson as well as an assortment of a few other Slytherins standing around him.

* * *

"I hear that you little friendship with Scar head over there is not so little anymore Malfoy." Blaise commented glowering over the table at Draco.

"Your point?"

"You are not only a traitor to the cause but also to the pure blood the runs through our veins."

"Zambi I don't know what you consider to be pure blood but I doubt yours is. The last time I checked your mother was married to a half-blood wizard at the time of your birth; exceedingly rich but not pure blood. Or were you conceived in one of her many affairs?" Draco shot back leaning away from the table slightly so as to put a bit more room between him and Blaise as well as the other Slytherins that had appeared around him all looking about ready to hex him into oblivion.

Blaise glared harder at Draco after his words. "Why you little!" he pulled out his wand and pointed to towards Draco who became slightly white trying to hide his far of what was to come behind his mask.

"Zambi if I was you I would put that down and return to your seat." Blaise froze as he felt the pointed tip of a ward poke him in the back of the neck.

"Potter if you can't count its one against five here." Blaise turned around to face Harry along with his Slytherin cronies.

"I think you would find its two against five." Draco had stood up now pointing his wand at Blaise, the others had dawn theirs by now, two pointed towards Draco and three at Harry.

"Still outnumbered though."

"I think we can take you, I have after all fought off more Death Eaters than this at one time, and they were not just playing dress up like you."

"Oh you mean like Draco here?" Draco glared his left arm twitching slightly.

"That's enough!" McGonagall's voice rang out over the hall. '_Finally!_' Draco thought internally rolling his eyes. '_Why do the teachers in this place always let conflicts escalate before they intervene?_' "Sit down, wands away. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter with me please." She walked swiftly towards the group of students.

"We all know what's hidden under that sleeve of yours Draco, and no one will ever forget it no matter how hard you try or who you do to get away from the past." Blaise called after the retreating backs off the two boys following McGonagall out of the hall both looking slightly worried about what was going to happen now.

She led them away from the still silent great hall and out into a secluded corner of the entrance hall. She turned to them looking from one to the other before starting. "I see your relationship has come out already, sooner than you expected I guess."

"Yes Professor it was rather a surprise." Harry address her giving a side look towards Draco to check that he was okay.

"And the confrontation that you just faced, that was linked to this too was it not?"

"Yes, Blaise does not like me much, nor do the other Slytherins, and Harry isn't really their favourite celebrity really as I'm sure you must know then."

"Yes I do know Mr. Malfoy. The reason that I brought you out here is that I want you two to stay away from the student body today, let them get used to the idea hopefully everything will cool down by Monday. And Mr. Potter one last word of advice, next time you talk to the press don't run away so quickly try to co-operate a bit even if it is Rita Skeeter the truth may get through at some point. Here read and see what I mean." She handed Harry a newspaper and turned to walk back into the Hall to deal with the Slytherins, two weeks detention should do it for now at least.

"Come on let's get some food." Harry and Draco walked down to the kitchen in search of some much needed food.


	16. Article

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry this was a later post than I hoped, I wrote the article before I went away and was thinking of posting it up as a chapter but I decided to add to it and write about the rest of the day and I have been busy lately. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Death Eater and The Boy Who Lived; a story of hate, division and love,_

_Two sides, how they came to meet and fall in love._

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the savoir of the wizarding world and now boyfriend of convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy. It may come as a surprise to the majority of my readers that Harry Potter has found a new relationship. After the hardship that he endured by the wrath of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his break up with ex-Ginny Weasley, which reportedly occurred because of Potters fragile mental state, Potters romantic life was considered to be on hold, but this reporter knew that something was brewing beneath the surface, the only shock was as to who it was brewing with._

_Draco Malfoy son of convicted Death Eaters Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and convicted Death Eater himself (though never charged with a prison sentence). It is no surprise that these two boys were at odds with each other the rivalry between them is well documented though out their years of Hogwarts, many detentions served and points deducted, the most notable offence occurring in their sixth year where Potter reportedly viciously attacked Malfoy with a little known dark curse Sectumsempra. It is a wonder how Potter knew of this curse but his use of it nearly killed Draco Malfoy. This act shows that these two boys were never friends and Malfoy's interaction with the Death Eaters did not help their relationship. So how did these two boy's come together? _

_I have found the answer to the question that has been plaguing the minds of everyone since they heard of their new relationship. It seems that the boy's had started a friendly alliance some point at the start of the year, by the time of the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin Quidditch match they seemed to have less animosity between them, they were seen to have shaken hands and kept the game clean, that is a feat that these two boys have never achieved. Malfoy was then heard by some on lookers to shout '_Harry watch out_' as a bludger flew towards Potter whilst in pursuit of the snitch. This new evidence shows a charming change in character for Malfoy who would of had before possibly laughed at the turn of events for the opposing seeker. Instead he led Potter off with a comforting arm around him to the hospital wing and proceeded to care of him; offering the Malfoy's personal lawyer for Potters services to review his Quidditch offer. _

_Shortly after this event Potter requested that Mr. Malfoy would stay with him over the winter holidays in the previously owned Black house, that had passed to Potter after the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, who was accused of murdering 13 people in a muggle street. With many tragedies in Potter's past it is a wonder why he would allow himself to become close to someone who had close links to the Dark Lord responsible for both his parent's death as well as being related to Bellatrix Lestrange who killed his godfather. _

_However, enough of dwelling upon the reasons these boys should not be together and let's dwell on the future ahead. It is clear to anyone who decides to look as closely as I have that there is a great spark between these two previous enemies. Be this in rivalry, on the Quidditch pitch, or in sex. It seems as though this relationship will be one we will all be watching and I for one will be keeping all those who cannot watch these two themselves up to date with the latest developments. _

Harry finished the article a slightly nauseous look on his face. "She will be watching us! What the hell is this woman doing following me about in her beetle form or something?" Draco snorted.

"What would give you that impression?"

"Oh just that she knows that we spent the holidays together and that she said that she was going to be watching us closely in future to follow our unfolding love story."

"You are kidding right."

"No unfortunately I'm not. She also mentioned our pasts, your relations and my godfather, not in much detail but in some, enough to make you look even more like a Death Eater and me seem like I'm heading the way into the Dark Arts."

"What a bitch." Draco exclaimed putting down his pumpkin juice and grabbing the paper from Harry and scanning it over. "You didn't hear any buzzing last night did you?"

"Don't know, why?"

"She said that she would be watching us and mentioned mind blowing sex." Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry who's face turned red as he choked on his morning coffee.

"She wouldn't have, she's not that much of a perve."

"Harry she follows you about and listens to your conversations or at least gets someone else to do so."

"Yes she follows me around but I'm pretty sure that she would not sit there and watch us in bed."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be weird and creepy."

"This is Rita Skeeter we are talking about, weird and creepy are the main personality traits she has." Harry sighed.

"I didn't hear any buzzing."

"Nor did I but then again I don't think either of us heard much of anything if I'm honest." Harry blushed again and spooned a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked picking up a piece of toast that a house elf just placed on the table before him.

"How about we play a little bit more of one on one Quidditch, seeker against seeker?"

"Okay you're on." Harry reached out his hand towards Draco, Draco shook it grinning. He folded the paper over and threw it aside and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Skeeter was not as bad as she was before in the other reports, most of the facts weren't fabricated why do you think that is?" Harry wondered looking towards the front page of the prophet that had been cast aside by Draco.

"Don't know, maybe she decided that the story did not need any fabrication and that the readers would read it even if it was the truth because the truth sounds so farfetched at it is. Or maybe the worst is still to come and she thinks' she can have a daily spot with this story so does not want to give everything she has in one go."

"So it's a lost cause to hope that she had mellowed in her old age?"

"If it was anyone else I would have guessed that they were giving you a well deserved break from lying press articles but as it is Rita Skeeter that is too much to hope for. She's probably just trying to butter you up so that she can request an interview with you. Or she took into account that you shouted to her, in front of numerous other reporters; that she makes up over half of what she writes so she's kept to the facts this time to get them off her back. "

Harry laughed. "I hope she is not going to ask for an interview."

"Would you if she did?"

"No!" Harry Exclaimed. "Remember what happened before every word of mine was twisted by that stupid quill of hers."

"McGonagall said that you should co-operate though didn't she."

"Yeah she did, and I will, with anyone but Skeeter."

"Harry it looks as if she is taking charge of the story so you may have to co-operate with her if you want any truths to be kept in."

"Easy for you to say, you are the one that has co-operated with her in the past if I remember." Harry glared at Draco from across the table, remembering the lies that Draco had told and Skeeter had lapped up during his fourth year.

Draco looked offended turning his head away from Harry and fixing on the plate of scrambled eggs that was sitting next to him. "That was a long time ago Harry, I did it because I wanted to hurt you, make you suffer."

"I know, sorry. That woman just gets to me that's all." Harry muttered now feeling ashamed of his outburst seeing Draco's sad hurt face.

"Don't apologise it happened there is nothing that we can do about it now. If we apologised about everything we did to one another we would be here for the next ten years, and this is certainly not where I want to be for those years."

Harry chuckled as Draco turned back to him a small smile on his features. "So tell me Draco Malfoy where do you want to be in the next ten years."

"Oh I don't know." He mused, leaning back slightly on the bench and putting his hands behind his head stretching. "On a sandy white beach, light blue sea stretching as far as the eye can see." A small smiled appeared on Draco's face as he stared up at the ceiling. "Nothing else around except a small white beach house surrounded by large Palm trees, now worries, no reminders, nothing of the past."

Harry frowned. "Sounds lonely."

"No it's paradise." Draco looked back at Harry who quickly covered up his frown with a smile. "So where do you see yourself in ten years."

"With a family I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Come on you have to be a little more specific than that. Where are you living, how many children, who did you marry kind of thing."

"I haven't thought about it that far really, I'm kind of still getting used to thinking a month ahead without seeing doom and death." Harry watched as Draco's smiled slipped slightly his eyes clouding over. "But if I did, at the moment I guess I'd see myself with you." This sentence did not have the desired effect that Harry was looking for. Instead of bringing back the smile that he so loved to see gracing Draco's face his words brought forwards a tough fixed one with closed off eyes that left Harry felling stupid for making such a statement.

"The hall should be empty now, we should collect our brooms." With that Draco stood up pushing his plate away from him, signalling that they should both be getting going. Harry followed feeling cut off from Draco's emotions more so that he had ever felt before.

* * *

"Best out of five then?" Draco suggested as he failed to win the second game in a row.

"If you think that you can win at least one." Harry retorted releasing Draco's snitch for a third time and allowing it a ten second head start before they were zooming off around the pitch in pursuit of the small golden ball.

Draco zoomed though the air determined to win this game at least. Harry's words from earlier had hit him hard, he knew that this relationship with Harry was more than anything he had before but to be told that Harry felt that they had a future together in ten years time was something different. It was strange to think that the raven haired boy could be so concrete in his affection for him that he could put the past behind him so fast and look forward to supposedly happy times that they would share together. Draco had never felt that way and had always supposed that he never would, that it never existed. His parents loved each other and they loved him, but Draco never fooled himself into thinking that he would be able to love someone so much that even at the age of 18 he would be able to envision a long and happy future together. He supposed it would just happen and become more of a habit that actual deep feeling; on his part at least.

Draco looped back again his eyes scanning the area around him for a glint of gold, nothing yet. He spared a look towards Harry who has swooped down a few feet below him apparently scanning a lower area of the pitch; he didn't look close to finding anything yet either. Draco kept looking allowing his mind to assess his earlier feelings even more. He felt for Harry deeply but was he ready to fall into such a serious relationship? He was scared, that was for sure, but he was not over the horrors of the past few years and nor was Harry. Draco shook himself away from these thoughts and focused his mind on finding the snitch more so than he had done in years, trying to block out the other thoughts. The less he thought about them the less painful it was. His left arm twitched causing his broom to drift that way slightly, he masked this moment of lack of control by and swift turn in that direction in case Harry had noticed.

There he could see it, a small golden ball dancing in the air solitary by the top most stands. Draco pushed his broom forward at to speed determined to not let it get away from him this time, he sometimes wondered if Harry had a spell placed on his hand when he was younger to attract the snitch towards him. Draco was nearly there laying flat on his broom charging towards the snitch when he heard the familiar whooshing of another broom behind him. Not sparing a look behind him Draco followed the snitch as it dived away from him and down towards the ground before skimming along 20 foot above the ground just fingertips away from Draco's hand.

He could feel Harry behind him, gaining on him. Draco tried to put on another burst of speed to just inch that much closer towards the snitch before it dodged away and Harry caught it in one of his impressive death defying catches. "Nearly there." He whispered though gritted teeth pushing his body further up the broom in order to get closer to the snitch. The little golden ball turned sharply to the right; Draco followed it with his body but unfortunately not his broom. As his right hand swung towards the snitch his body dislodged from his unbalanced position on his broom which was a result of moving further up it. Draco fell forward and to the right, his hand coming closed around the snitch whose wings were beating furiously against his hand.

"AAAH." Draco screamed reaching out blindly for his broom with his left hand but to no effect, his broom had flown off without him due to the speed that it was travelling at. He fell a few feet face downwards watching as the ground came up to meet him in a fast blur of green. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the hard still frozen ground, it never came. Instead he felt a strong hand on the back of his robes before he was lowered gently onto the ground.

"Fucking hell Draco you know how to give someone a fright don't you?" Harry shouted jumping off his broom and walking towards the place where he had gently deposited Draco.

"Nearly as well as you do Potter." Draco sniped back pushing himself off of the ground snitch in hand and a triumphant smile placed on his face. "Still it got me the snitch."

"And it nearly got you dead. What were you thinking?"

Draco frowned hearing Harry's angry voice and seeing his harassed expression. "No need to be a bad looser. I know you don't like loosing but god no need to be so sore about it." Draco replied misreading Harry's anger.

"Sore from loosing? I'm not annoyed about that Draco, I'm annoyed about you launching yourself off of your broom 20 feet in the air and nearly plummeting into the ground."

"Oh." Draco said allowing his snitch occupied hand to fall to his side and an abashed look enter his face. "It's not like you don't do that."

"I do it but I always make sure that I am either going to fall a few feet off of the ground, hang on to my broom is some way, or have at least three team mates close by that can catch me if need be."

"You were there." Draco tried to defend.

"I nearly didn't get to you in time though if I was a couple of meters further back then you would be laying face flat on the ground now."

"Alright, I'm sorry, no need to have a fucking go." Draco turned away starting to feel angered by Harry's hypocritical attitude towards Draco catching the snitch.

"I'm not having a go; I was just so fucking scared." Harry caught Draco's elbow softening his voice.

"And how do you think I feel whenever you launch yourself off, or every time you end up in the hospital wing. I saw all the scars you have Harry you can't tell me that you don't put yourself in danger."

"I didn't plan on getting any of them, they just happened, it's the kind of thing you get after fighting dark wizards since the age of one." Harry snapped back. Both boys stood on the pitch breathing hard glaring at one another. Draco let his eyes fall to the floor before taking a deep breath and looking back at Harry.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just don't tell me to be careful, I don't need to be told." His voice was hard and his eyes glowered towards Harry, Malfoy's were not treated like children.

Harry walked forward and placed his hand on Draco's cheek cupping it. "I know. I just get worried that you have some sort of death wish sometimes, after seeing what you did to your arm it makes me worried you know."

Draco's left arm twitched again. "That was a onetime thing, nothing more."

"Promise me?" Harry green eyes bored into Draco's grey ones asking for reassurance that everything was okay with him.

"Promise." Harry took one last look into Draco's closed off eyes before nodding and catching his lips in a quick kiss. "Now let's get back to this game, only two more catches then I win." Draco called his broom back with his wand from the other side of the pitch where it had been waiting for its owner before releasing the snitch and allowing it to fly off over the pitch and out of sight.

* * *

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day avoiding the student body, they were rather good at doing this now as they spent most of the day up in the air flying over the grounds and also in Draco's dorm room which they had snuck into by the use of Harry's invisibility cloak that he had retrieved from his dorm room. That evening Harry snuck back out of Draco's room deciding that it was best to face his dorm mates now before breakfast the next day which he assumed was going to be hell.

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, took off the cloak and said the password. "I've heard a lot of news about you and that Malfoy boy today." She said knowledgeably. "Be ready to answer a lot of questions." Harry rolled his eyes expecting as much from the portrait; she was so meddlesome sometimes.

Harry walked though the portrait hole and into the common room, the chatter that he had heard when he had entered died down as the room registered who had just entered the common room.

"Harry what the fuck is going on, you and Malfoy?" Seamus demanded into the quite room. Suddenly everyone was asking the same question in different variations, the small first years sat there watching the scene before them thirsty as the rest of them for answers but not bold enough to make their interest known.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted over the heads of the crowd in the common room, the room fell silent watching Harry expectantly. "First of all I am not under any kind of dark spell, second of all I am not attempting to join forces with Draco in order to take over the wizarding world and become the next dark lord. Draco and I like each other that's all no other motives behind it we just like each other. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." A small pathway emerged between the sea of people allowing Harry to make his way to the steps of the boy's dorm.

"He probably didn't get any sleep last night; apparently he didn't come back to the dorm at all last night. He probably was with Malfoy." Harry gritted his teeth trying to ignore some of the whispers that had sprung up around him. '_Why do people have to care so much as to where I am_?' He thought desperately as he continued on up to the seventh boy's dorms.

"Hey Harry." A small voice said from one of the beds in the room.

"Oh hey Neville."

"How are you feeling?" He asked watching Harry carefully as he fell back on his back onto his bed.

"Drained and annoyed."

Neville laughed. "Is that because of the 21 questions you just got from the rest of the house?" Harry groaned in response causing Neville to laugh again. "We are just confused as to why you chose Malfoy of all people."

"I know, I'm confused as well, every time I think of everything that happened between us in the past it doesn't make sense , but it feels right. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to it's your life."

Harry chuckled. "You seem to be the only one that thinks that Neville."

"I just wish you told us before, not everyone just us, your friends. We had to read about it, after everything we went though it hurt to know you couldn't confide in us about this one thing." Harry looked over at Neville's hurt face before sighing.

"Neville, Draco and I have only been seeing each other for a week, the day those pictures were taken was our first proper date. Even Ron didn't know that Draco and I were friends before he stayed at mine for Christmas, and I don't think I would have told him if we didn't spend a few days at the Burrow. It's not that I couldn't confide in you guys it was that I wasn't sure what was going on till it was too late, I had already fallen. And even then I wasn't sure if it was going to work out. I didn't want you to commit me to St Mungos for fancying Draco Malfoy if nothing was going to happen between us."

Neville laughed. "I understand Harry. Well I don't but I can try can't I."

"That's all I ask." Harry groaned hearing hurried heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. "Here comes the offended irate Irish man, this isn't going to be pretty." Just as Harry said this the door of the dorm banged open revealing an irate Irish man by the name of Seamus, a confused looking Dean, a slightly put out looking Ron and a worried looking Hermione.

"What the hell are you thinking Harry? Going off with Malfoy?" Seamus exploded as he entered though the door.

"I don't know, I was thinking something like I can live my life the way I want to." Harry retorted sitting up from his bed and leaning back on his hands.

"But Harry, Malfoy really?" Dean asked cutting in before Seamus could say something even more damaging to the situation.

"I know it's strange, but it just happened."

"Seamus leave it out Harry and Malfoy are together deal with it." Ron said glaring at the Irish boy.

"But it's Malfoy you know Death Eater, let's call Hermione a mudblood, and if that is not enough let's try to kill Harry a few times Malfoy."

"I know it is but it is Harry's choice no matter how much we might not like it Harry likes Malfoy. There is nothing we can do about it."

"So what Ron, are you saying that you want to o something about it?" Harry asked angrily advancing slightly on Ron who looked a little take aback by Harry's defensiveness.

"Harry what Ron meant was that we will support you as we have done. If you don't remember Ron has been there for you and accepted that you are dating Malfoy." Hermione cut in standing in between her boyfriend and her best friend just in case their tempers got the better of them.

"I know but is what you said true; that you would prefer me and Draco to not be together?" Harry asked calming down from his previous anger.

"You know that is true mate let's be realistic here Malfoy's an okay guy and all but I can't just drop everything that is in the past between us."

Harry dropped his eyes to the ground. "Do you want me to break up with him then?"

"No, of course I don't." Ron walked forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Look I'm here no matter what; I will stick beside you whatever decision you make. I may not like that you and Malfoy are together but I'll deal." Ron lowered his voice to a small whisper just loud enough for Hermione and Harry to hear. "You seem much more together now than you were before."

"Thanks." Harry muttered patting Ron on the arm before Ron took his hand of Harry's shoulder. Both Seamus and Dean were still staring at Harry.

"What I don't get is since when were you gay Harry?" Dean said into the awkward silence that had descended upon the room.

Hermione and Harry caught each other's eye before they broke down into fits of laughter. "Since I started pushing guys up against walls." Ron broke down into laughter shortly after Harry made his statement earning even more confused looks from their other dorm mates. Not another word was said on the subject as the boys got ready for bed and as the light was turned off by them Harry heard the familiar murmurs of goodnights that left him with a strange feeling that everything between them would return to normality soon enough.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of Rita Skeeter? The article was not as nasty as she but it isn't the end of her. Thanks for reading.


	17. Beautiful and dirty rich

A/N: I hope I got Rita written okay in this one, and sorry for the song if it is not your kind of music, I put it in because I thought it would be humorous. I did half like it before I wrote this but the amount of time's I had to listen to it when writing this has really put me off of it, lol.

Song: Beautiful and Dirty Rich, Lady Gaga

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the lyrics.

* * *

"So Harry tell me when did you realise your feelings for Draco?" Rita Skeeter asked Harry in her sugary voice as they sat in the Headmistress office. It was the start of February the snow was gone from the Hogwarts grounds and Harry after refusing several hundred requests for an interview on his new relationship had finally given in and agreed to one in the hope that Rita would leave them alone and stop printing rubbish. In the past month that the two had been together Rita had written several articles that ranged from Draco slipping Harry constant love potions in order to have Harry appeal for his father's release from Azkaban, to Harry being so traumatised by war that he wanted a relationship that could never make him happy because as Rita had printed "he did not feel like he deserved the happiness after the losses that he had caused during the war".

"I don't know." Harry replied honestly. "It came gradually and the one day I sort of work up and realised that I wanted more than friendship from Draco."

"How long have you and Draco been friends, before the final battle or afterwards?" Rita asked tapping her chin with her quill thoughtfully after scribbling what Harry guessed was some twisted from of his answer.

"After the war. I deicide that there was no use to keep old rivalry's."

"Mmm." Rita noted his answer again. "Did you Draco want Harry's friendship or were you forced into it though gilt of the fact that your mother saving Harry's life had kept both you and her out of prison unlike your father?" Rita gave Draco a wide smile who just glowered back.

"No, I wanted the friendship. What happened during the war or directly afterwards had no effect on my decision to be with Harry."

"Of course it didn't." She simpered at him making Draco's glower harden even more."Did you have feelings for Harry before you two decided to become friends?"

"No, we didn't like each other as I'm sure you know, but I did find him quite attractive though I would never admit it."

"How sweet, hating him because you loved him and could not admit it." Draco rolled his eyes feeling too tired of her questioning to correct her. "How long have you battled with your sexuality?"

"Never, I just let it take me where it may." Draco replied stonily.

"What about you Harry how long had you been in denial?"

"I was never in denial."

"Oh don't be so shy Harry, we all know your attempts at love with the opposite sex. There was Hermione"

"We were never together." Harry butted in.

"Then there was that Chang girl," Rita continued as if he hadn't interrupted "and then the Weasley girl Ginevra. How did she feel when she was cast aside for your school rival?"

"She wasn't cast aside; we broke up at the start of this summer. You should know that as you published the hell out of it."

Rita nodded knowingly. "And when did she realise you were gay? When you distanced yourself from her sexually? Did she find you were distracted during sex? Did you try and imagine her as male?"

"NO!" Harry exclaimed, Draco looked slightly amused; Harry threw him a glare before turning his glare back on to Rita. "I loved Ginny, and I didn't imagine her as male. I am not gay I am just attracted to Draco." He was whishing he had taken McGonagall up on her offer to sit in on the interview, unfortunately he thought it would be better if the professor was not present, Rita's questioning was proving him wrong though.

"Alright I see. Draco how do you feel about Harry's lack of commitment. Do you find he is ashamed of your relationship, distant at times?"

"No. Harry has always been forthcoming with the relationship and has never once been ashamed or unwilling to commit."

"So was it Harry that started the relationship between you."

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Tell me how did that happen? Did he declare his feelings for you in a romantic setting?"

Draco smirked recalling the time that Harry first kissed him. "No not exactly."

"We were arguing." Harry cut in.

"What about?" Rita interrupted Harry quill raised expectantly.

"That's none of your business." Draco said in a voice that made it clear that the contents of that argument were not going to be revealed to her.

"Go on." Rita simpered again covering up her disappointment with a wide smile.

"We were arguing and then I just kissed him out of nowhere really."

"How did you feel about this sudden attack Draco, threatened, confused, taken advantage of?"

"It wasn't an attack, but I guess I felt rather confused at first, and then we decided to become friends."

"When did you two tell others about your relationship?"

"I told Ron Weasley that I was bringing Draco over for Christmas, since then he has known of our relationship as did the rest of the Weasley family." Harry explained.

"Draco how does your mother feel about this relationship, supportive?"

Draco flexed his hands slightly. He knew that she would be likely to ask about his parents but that didn't mean that he appreciated it. His mother had written him a strongly worded letter the morning after the article had hit the papers she had demanded what Draco was thinking of by performing such foul play towards the main reason that they were kept out of Azkaban. Once Draco had explained that he had not manipulated Harry in anyway and that they both wanted the relationship his mother had condoned it, though Draco thought only because she did not want to lose another member of her family.

Draco coughed. "She supports any decision I make."

"And you Harry how do you feel about Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy, with such a colourful past with Draco's relations do you feel a bit intimidated?"

"Intimidated?" Harry laughed. "No what do I have to be intimidated by? One old man who is locked away in prison for the majority of the remainder of his life. A women, who on the only occasion that I had traded words with her directly for a period of time, saved my life and helped bring down Voldemort in the process. Or are you referring to Draco's other relatives? Bellatrix Lestrange, who killed my godfather is dead." Draco's face hardened as Harry talked about his relatives in such a flippant manner.

"How do you feel Draco, about your boyfriend's obvious disregard for your family?" Rita turned to Draco smiling seeing the emotions that Draco was giving off at Harry's words, she had taken a dig and she had it gold.

"Well it is obvious that Harry would hold disregard for my family due to their past ties with the Dark Lord." Draco said tightly aware of Harry's gaze on him.

"What about Harry's family how do you feel about them?"

"What family?"

Rita suddenly looked slightly flustered. "Is it not true that you took Draco to meet your muggle relatives Harry?"

"Oh that family." Draco said in realisation. "They were accommodating."

"So they know of your relationship."

"No, they don't." Harry said glaring at Rita again, digging into Draco's family was one thing but asking him about his muggle relatives of which it was common knowledge of how they treated him was something else.

"Why not?"

"Harry's uncle was ill with heart problems that muggles contract, we did not think it a appropriate time to tell them, and at that time we were not sure what we were to one another."

"How do you think they would react to the news?" Rita asked Harry her eyes glinting like a cats.

"Be please I suppose." Harry shrugged.

Rita noted it down. "A few more questions before I go; how do you Draco feel about the task of looking after Teddy Lupin once you have graduated Hogwarts."

"Looking after?" Draco looked between Rita and Harry shocked and pale worry filling him up. Did Harry expect him to look after his godson with him? Did he expect them to move in together? Draco was not ready for kids; he could barley take care of himself without the aid of a house elf, who would entrust him with a child?

"We have yet to discuss such matters." Harry saved Draco from a blubbering mess squeezing his hand slightly giving him a look that said that they would be talking about it later.

"Right. Final question's something that all my readers would love to know. Who tops? And how many times a week would you say you engage in sexual activity? Every day? Never?"

Both Harry and Draco had gone red at her questioning. Harry for one had had enough of her questions, he hated the site of this woman and to listen to her talk all morning and ask her questions was nearly worse than any torture that Voldemort had placed upon him. "Enough questions get out."

Rita stood up smoothing out her skirt as Harry stood up and glowered over her looking ready to explode. "How about a picture to go with the article?"

Harry was about to tell her where she could stick her bloody camera when Draco took hold of his arm whispering into Harry's ear. "One picture and then she's gone, it might shut her up." Harry huffed but nodded.

"Go on then."

Rita smiled widely pulling out a large black camera from her handbag. "Stand over there." Rita pointed them to the space in front of the headmistress table. "Arms around each other. That's it." Click. The camera flashed. Harry and Draco broke apart a bit ready to leave the office and get back to the normal school day. "One more thing, could I just get a shot of that lovely tattoo you have Draco, on you left forearm." This time it was Draco's turn to nearly explode with anger.

"That's it, out now!" Harry shouted at her pointing a finger towards the door.

"Fine I will leave." Rita said picking up her parchment and quill and walking out of the room. "Look for the article in Monday's edition of the Prophet. Nice working with you again Harry, Draco." She nodded to both of them before leaving and closing the office door behind her.

"Thank god it's over." Harry muttered, burying his head in Draco's chest who wrapped his arms around him.

"I know, that woman is..." Draco trailed off failing for words to describe her.

"Well done Harry I am impressed that you have managed to spend two hours with Rita Skeeter." A voice from above them spoke making them both start.

"Professor." Harry said pulling away from Draco and looking up into the twinkling blue eyes of his previous headmaster.

"Harry, no need for professor anymore I am no longer your teacher. Albus would be fine, but if you feel too uncomfortable with that Dumbledore will be acceptable too."

Harry grinned. "How are you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm well, or as well as a painting can be. Yourself?"

"Good, sane at least." Harry joked.

"That's good to hear. How about you Mr. Malfoy, how are you holding up?" Draco looked up at the portrait for the first time since he entered the room the guilt he felt welled inside of him more than ever as he looked upon his old headmasters face.

"I'm fine thank you." Draco answered stiffly not knowing how to address him as he was one of the factors that led to Dumbledore's death.

"I never had time to thank you Draco."

"Thank me for what Professor?"

"For giving me a reason to organise my own death, if you hadn't been given that task I don't know what would have happened I suppose I would of had to hang on till such time that I could arrange it or until I died of the injuries I had sustained." Draco nodded sombrely not believing that he was being thanked for being a reason for this man's death. "You better run along Lunch will be over soon and if I'm not much mistaken you two have some work to catch up on after the day you missed from the Quidditch tryouts that you took part in."

"How did you..." Harry began.

"Harry you of all people should know the things that are discussed in this office and that the portraits are rarely really sleeping." He winked mischievously at Harry. "Now run along. Oh and before you go if either of you ever want to talk then I am here whenever you want, unless it is a Tuesday evening that's the day I go and play gobstones with Aberforth. He has enjoyed my company so much more since I departed." Harry and Draco shared amused glances as Dumbledore mused and they left the office and headed down for lunch.

"Harry do you expect me to help you look after Teddy with you once we graduate?" Draco asked Harry as they walked towards the great hall hand in hand.

"Can we talk about this later Draco please, I'm rather hungry and I think this is a conversation best left for private." Harry said kissing Draco on his cheek before he walked over to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by his friends warmly. Draco stood there for a few moments watching Harry carefully before walking over to the Slytherin table.

"So Draco how was your interview? Did you describe how Harry had taken your heart and fixed it from all the horrors that you went though during your years serving that Dark Lord?" Pansy simpered sarcastically across the table at Draco. He took a deep breath trying to control his anger before turning back to her and answering.

"No Parkinson I told Skeeter all about our wonderful relationship and how I never have to sit thought another deranged psychopath dictating his perfect world to others who lapped it all up like faithful dogs."

Pansy's eyes fell into slits. "Your father and mother were part of those faithful dogs if you don't remember Draco, how do they feel about your activities with Potter? They must be proud; traitors like them would love another reason to gain a decreased sentence. What will Potter do when he finds out this is all just a ploy to get your father out of Azkaban?"

Draco banged his fist down onto the table. For the past month both the papers and the people in Hogwarts has spread rumours of Draco manipulating Harry in order to get his father out of jail, he was sick of people thinking he was using the boy, he had even received a small amount of hate mail related to that subjects warning him to leave Harry alone or they would take action against him. "My father deserves to be there and I would never ask something like that of Harry."

"He deserves it for failing the Dark Lord, if your father had succeeded then we wouldn't be sitting here being looked down upon by scum like the Weasley's, we are the wealthy, old, pure blood families, we should be the ones running this society, their scum should not be infiltrating our world, they are like a poison."

"Believe what you want Pansy, the Dark Lord was a deranged half-blood without a penny to his name. If he is the kind of scum that you want to set your ambitions towards then please do so. It is of no concern of mine." Draco got up and left the table without a single bite of food passing his lips.

* * *

Harry watched carefully as Draco walked out of the hall. That was the sixth time since the news about them being together had hit the papers that Draco had left the hall without eating, and even when he did eat something it was never very much. Harry was worried about his boyfriend he could see the frustration etched on his face, his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table to find the source of Draco's annoyance, his eyes met Pansy Parkinson's her dark red lips pulled into a smirk directed at him. Harry was no fool he could see that Draco was having a hard time in Slytherin he never spent much time out of his rooms when he was there, and when he wasn't there he tried to avoid his year mates. He had tried to invite Draco over to have lunch with him and his friends on many occasions but was always refused; Harry thought it had more to do with Draco's pride than it did with Harry's friend who after a week of ignoring the situation had accepted Draco as Harry's boyfriend and they seemed to all get along rather well, or as well as a group of people that despised each other before could.

Harry sighed and went back to his lunch, he would talk to Draco later, it seemed like they had a lot to discuss. Harry's mind wandered back to Teddy and Rita's question about him and Draco taking care of Harry's young godson. He knew that he wanted to and he would never go back on his promise he wanted to be there for the boy like Lupin was there for him whenever he needed him. He had never thought about the implications on his love life. When he had first decided to look after Teddy he was with Ginny, though the end was near in sight for them. He had expected things to pick up between them again and assumed that they would take care of Teddy together as Ginny was also very taken with Teddy, but now with Draco he didn't know what to expect.

Harry envisioned Draco holding Teddy smiling down at the small boy in his arms, Harry smiled slightly despite himself, the imaged morphed from Draco's smiling face to a scared surprised one. That was how Draco looked when he was asked By Rita Skeeter if he was going to look after Teddy. Did Harry expect him to look after his godson with him? No not unless Draco wanted to, but what if Draco never wanted to look after him? The bell rang; Harry's friends got up and started to make their way to class happily chatting. Harry decided to put all his worries in the back of his head deciding to think about it later and concentrate on class for the time being.

* * *

Draco heard the bell, looking down at his watch on his wrist he huffed turning around on his heel and walking back down the corridor that he was walking down, he walked though a small short cut passageway, and coming out from behind a tapestry he entered onto a busy corridor full of students who were making their way to their afternoon classes.

"Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich"

The words echoed down the corridor causing the students to stop and look around them looking for the source. Music started playing down the corridor and the voice sounded again.

"Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty"

Down the corridor came walking Pansy Parkinson in high shiny black stiletto heels which clipped as she walked on the cold hard stone. Her grey school skirt rested mid calf showing off her thin white legs, her cardigan was un-buttoned, her school shirt's top buttons undone and tie hung loose around her neck.

"We got a redlight  
Pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey  
But we go no money"

She was followed by the other Slytherin girls dressed as Pansy was, the sight of Millicent Bulstrode made Draco wince, it was not a good look on her.

"Our hair is perfect

While were all getting shit wrecked  
It's automatic, honey  
But we got no money

The girls stooped, flicked their head to the side their bodies rolling in the direction that they head

had gone.

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah"

"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"

They each stuck a different pose for a few seconds before they continued to walk down the corridor the younger one's at the back entering their classrooms.

"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"

"We live a cute life  
Soundfematic, pants tigh-ter than plastic, honey  
But we got no money"

The girls strutted down the corridors as the on looking students made way for them.

"We do the dance right  
We got it made like  
Ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money"

The second years entered their classroom's as the other's dropped on to their knees begging the air.

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah"

They jumped up from their positions on the floor, pointing their forefingers and thumb at those around them in the corridor.

"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"

The girl's swung their hips around.

"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"

They continued strutting heads held high in the air their forefingers and thumb in the shape of a gun pointing at people as they passed.

"A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich"

They numbers decreased as the others had entered their classrooms till it was only Pansy standing in the corridor.

"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

She turned around and pointed her gun made out of her hands at Draco smirking as she flicked her wrist winking at him.

"Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich"

The music faded as Pansy's black heel fell out of sight behind the closed oak door of the Arithmancy classroom. Draco glowered after her as the corridor came to life again, the students talking excitedly at the newest addition to the singing sensation that had infested itself into the halls of Hogwarts. Draco turned away from the door of his Arithmancy class and walked down the corridor and out of sight. He had had enough of people for that day.

* * *

"I can't find him anywhere." Harry grumbled throwing his stuff down onto the table in the library.

"Who?" Seamus asked as Harry sat down heavily into an empty chair.

"Draco. I haven't seen him since lunch, I'm rather worried we agreed that we would meet later in here to study but he never showed up."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "It's only been a few minutes, give him some time."

"We were meant to meet last period of the day, but he never showed, I stayed and caught up on my work but he didn't come so I decided to look for him but I can't find him. I just ran into Hermione and she told me he didn't turn up for Arithmancy."

"Where have you looked?"

"Corridors, great hall, Quidditch pitch; I've walked the majority of this school."

"You have walked around most of this school in the past hour since last period and you never thought to look in his room?"

Harry's face froze mouth slightly open. "Erm, no." He said bashfully.

"Well why don't you look in there, it might have been a good place to start."

"I can't get in there without Draco." Harry sighed.

"Why don't you just do what you do when you want to know where someone is?"

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked feeling paranoid that Seamus had found out about the map or his invisibility cloak.

"I don't know, you and Ron always are able to sneak around after hours without being caught you must have some way to track people to make sure you are not interrupting their path."

Harry relaxed, and broke into a smile. "That's exactly what I am going to do thanks Seamus."

"You're welcome." Seamus said waving to Harry as he picked up his stuff and all but ran out of the library.

'_Okay there must be someone going in or out soon._' Harry thought as he stood by the entrance to the Slytherin common under his invisibility cloak. '_Ah here!_' The sound of footsteps was coming around the corner. Two second year Slytherins came round the corner, Harry waited until they said the password and the section of wall opened allowing Harry entrance into the common room. Quickly he slipped though ignoring the occupants of the room, he walked directly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and up to Draco's room, he gave a small rap on the door and waited.

Harry stood there for half a minute not hearing any movement from the other side. Brow furrowing in confusion Harry pulled out his map and looked at it, yup there it was his dot labelled Harry Potter, and there on the other side of the wall was Draco Malfoy's dot. The map never lied so Draco was just ignoring him. Harry tapped on the door again, casting a quick look around the hallway before he spoke.

"Draco open up it's me." He heard shuffling from inside the room before the door opened.

"Harry, how did you get here?" He looked slightly off put when there was no one there to talk to. "Where are you?"

"Here." Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on Draco's chest. "Can I come in?"

Draco looked down still slightly off put my the feeling of what looked like warm hard air on his chest before nodding and stepping aside closing the door and locking it as Harry took off his cloak.

"You didn't meet me to study, is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." Draco said shrugging and turning away. He was still dressed in his uniform, his tie hanging off of his dresser, his white shirt half unbuttoned sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Draco sat back on his bed seemingly uninterested in what Harry had to say.

"Draco don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out."

"Who say's I'm shutting you out?"

"You are!" Harry said exasperatedly. He took a deep breath to control his anger before he continued. "Look I know Rita's question worried you. I don't expect you to look after Teddy with me once we graduate, but it would be nice to know that you are not totally adverse to the idea as he's going to be a big part of my life and I hope you will too. And I'm sorry about what I said about your family I didn't mean it. Well okay I did, I don't find them intimidating, but I did, and you can't blame me for having these feelings towards your family after everything that has happened between us but that has nothing to do with how I feel about you. " Harry said this all in a rush looking at his feet.

Draco watched Harry before pushing him off of his bed and walking over to his dresser and looked at a picture of his parents in a black leather frame. "Why do you always think everything is about you?"

Harry looked up taken aback. "What?"

"You came to find me, to see if I was okay because you thought that I was upset by something that you said or the questions that were asked about us in the interview." Draco wacked the dresser with his fist. "Did it ever occur to you that it was something else? That it had nothing to do with you, that it had everything to do with me."

"What are you talking about what's going on Draco?"

"Pansy."

"Pansy?"

"Yes, she said something to me today. Actually every day."

"What's going on Draco?"

"It's all of them." Draco shouted turning round and throwing out his hand towards his door indicating the rest of the Slytherin house. "All the time every day, they either don't talk to me, glare at me, or call me a traitor. Today it was worse! She accused me of only being with you so that I can get my father out of jail, she then said that the wealthy pure blood family's should rule the wizarding world and that everyone else was scum." Draco shook his head. "I have been getting that crap all month, accusations, and the snide comments about being a traitor and pure blood rule since the start of the year. I am marked no matter what I did or didn't do people will see me as nothing but a Death Eater."

"You are not though, why don't you just ignore it."

"It's all the time; everywhere I go, everything I do people judge me because of this thing on my arm. I hate it."

"Draco." Harry said quietly walking up to Draco and slipping his hands around Draco's waist from behind putting his face on Draco's shoulder.

"We better get going we have our last detention in a few minutes I know you would like a bit of food before." Draco wiggled himself out of Harry's hold. "And thanks for caring." Draco left the room leaving the door slightly open for Harry. Harry felt even more distant from what was going on inside of Draco. He put on his invisibility cloak before he walked out of the room closing and locking Draco's door behind him, off to dinner and then off to detention.


	18. Being a clown

A/N: Sorry about the late update I have been really busy lately and I got a bit stuck on the chapter this chapter, I hope its okay and not moving too fast/slow for anyone.

Disclaimer I do not own the song in this chapter.

Song: The All American Rejects – Mona Lisa

* * *

Draco was standing in a dark room in the middle of a closely formed circle of people dressed in black robes faces hidden behind darks masks. One figure stood before him unmasked, skin pales as fallen snow and eyes that burned like fire though slits.

"On your knees Draco, bow before me." Voldemorts voice rang out in the dark room high pitched and menacing. Draco gulped but sank down to his knees keeping his eyes fixed to Voldemorts red ones. "Now bow." Draco did so, removing his eyes from Voldemort to fall upon the dark marble floor below him. "Good boy." Voldemort said coming closer to Draco. "You are much more obedient than Potter was, it's good to see that school can still impart some manners despite the drawback of leadership from muggle loving fools. This I hope is some of your doing Severus."

"Yes my lord." A voice sounded behind a dark mask to the left of Draco making Draco shiver to know that his professor was watching him grovel on the floor like a lowly house elf.

"I am so glad that you are here Draco, it's good to know that there are still some out there of new youthful blood that are willing to follow. What about your classmates?"

"They are willing to follow my lord." Draco said trying to keep the shiver out of his voice.

"Good. Their time will come soon enough, but this is your time now so let's not detract." Voldemort flicked his wand towards the door opening it, signalling the other to leave. They filed out one by one, the final one to leave looked over their shoulder briefly before the doors were magically slammed shut behind her, shielding her from view of her son. "Now Draco I want you to listen to me carefully I have a task for you, a great task and if you complete this I may just spare your family. They have yet to be punished for your fathers failure in June, but if you succeed I will spare them, you understand?" Voldemort whispered to Draco who nodded trying to keep his face impassive. "Good. Now here's what I want you to do."

Draco listened to Voldemort battling between trying to retain the information that he was being given and trying not to show the fear that he was feeling as he realised the enormity of the task at hand, and the fate that would meet him if he did not succeed.

"Could you do that for me Draco?" Voldemort asked. Draco nodded again not daring to use his voice in case it failed him. "Good. Hold out your left arm." Draco did so. With that Voldemort rasied his wand and pointed towards Draco's exposed forearm. Draco felt white hot pain run through him as a black beam of line of magic tied his arm to Voldemorts wand. When he was released from the pain Draco was in a heap on the ground panting, sweat covered and small salt tears glazed on his face. "Go, and don't speak of this to anyone." Voldemort turned and walked into the darkness leaving Draco in the pool of light streaming from the doors as his mother ran forward to bundle her boy up into her arms as he twitched, clutching his forearm in pain.

Draco work up suddenly from his sleep showered with cold seat, shivering. He detached himself from the warm embrace of the sleeping boy next to him. He needed to be alone. He grabbed a jumped from the side and a pair of tracksuit bottoms pulling them on quickly as he walked out of the room. Draco walked though the cold dungeon halls and up the stairs to the great hall. He took his place at the Slytherin table and looked towards Dumbledore's old seat at the head table. Memories of that night flooded his head. Dumbledore standing on the to of the towers, Snape pointing his wand at him, a flash of green light and the sight of his limp body falling down over the side. He had found out later with the rest of the wizarding world that Dumbledore had planned this scene with Snape his trusted follower so as Draco would not have blood on his hands. This only made the pain that Draco felt worse that the old man would gladly lay down his life to save Draco and his family despite who they were and what they believed.

More imaged flashed though Draco's head, the mauled remains of Bill Weasley's face as Ferin Greyback attacked him. the muggles screams of pain as dark curse after dark curse hit them. The small children ripped to shreds for being merely half bloods. Draco's whole body shook. All this he witness and didn't, he wasn't even being punished for his crimes, and nor was his mother as they were never seen actively taking part. It made him sick to think of the injustice of it all. He should be punished, bet even those that should have carried out his punishment on him with or without conviction had welcomed him in and even taken to him as a friend.

The Weasley's, despite all the taunting Draco gave out to them and the attempts that both he and his father tired to make on his lives the Weasley's had still welcomed him into their house for Christmas as a guest. Hermione, who he had taunted so brutally and had hoped would be taken by the monster of Slytherin for being a mudblood, had not only buried the hatchet between them but had convinced Rom to be welcoming to Draco too. And Harry who had even more had even more reason than anyone to hate him had done the exact opposite.

Draco let his head fall and bang on the oak table before him. He needed to be punished; he felt his left arm twitch. Automatically as if on auto pilot Draco rolled p his sleeve on his jumper, he took off the charm that hid his mark away and looked down and the dark mark tattooed there. He raised his wand and felt a burning pain as fresh blood fell from his arm; he cut straight through the centre of the mark, following the still fresh scar that was lying there on his arm. He stopped and put his wand down letting the blood flow freely, panting the room spinning around him as the blood flowed.

"Draco?" A voice called from the entrance of the great hall. Draco started feeling dizzy, he hurriedly tried to cover up his bleeding arm and clean rid the table and floor from the blood that had flowed from his arm before Harry saw. "Draco?" Harry asked again sounding more worried coming hurriedly over to him. Draco looked up into Harry's horrified green eyes before passing into darkness.

* * *

Draco blinked against the bright light as he opened his eyes. When the spots of light were gone from his vision he saw the bright white ceiling that could only mean he was in one place, the hospital wing. He heard a small movement to his left. Draco looked over to see Harry asleep in a white t-shirt and black boxers, both items of clothing covered in blood. He closed his eyes again, the events of last night crashing down on him. He never wanted Harry to know, he covered it up so well before never losing too much blood, only going deep enough to scar, but last night the pain was so deep too deep. He wondered if Pomfrey knew how long he had been doing this, and if she did, did Harry know?

"Draco you awake" Harry's soft voice entered his thoughts. Draco held his eyes closed not wanting to face Harry yet. He winced as Harry's hand came into contact with Draco's forearm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry stammered. Draco knew he had to face him now.

"Don't worry." Was all he said as he opened his eyes.

Harry squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine; you lost a lot of blood."

"Stupid question to ask then if you already have the answer planned out." Draco snapped. He didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Why Draco, why did you do it?" Harry asked softly ignoring Draco's pervious statement.

"Why do you think Potter?"

Harry's face fell releasing his grip on Draco's hand a bit. "You didn't do anything there is no need to punish yourself."

"Just leave it Harry; I'm not in the mood for your golden boy judgements on who is naughty and who is nice."

Harry was taken aback by Draco's angry tone. "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"And don't fucking apologise."

"Mr. Malfoy do not use that language in my ward." Madame Pomfrey reprimanded as she bustled out of her office holding two bottles of potions in her hands. "Mr. Potter could you please excuse us for a bit?"

"Why?" Harry asked surprised.

"I need to examine Mr. Malfoy here and I would prefer to do it in peace."

"Why can't I stay you have never made me leave before."

"Just go Harry." Draco snapped sitting up and turning towards his boyfriend who looked hurt and confused at Draco's words but stood up none the less and slumped out of the hospital wing. Once he left Draco sighed and fell back on his pillows feeling bad for snapping at Harry.

"Sorry about that Mr. Malfoy but I assumed you would want some privacy for this conversation."

"You assumed correct." Draco sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I can't suppose to understand what you have been through but what you have been doing is not the correct way to deal with things. From what I can see this harming has been going on for some time, am I correct?" Draco nodded stiffly. "And from Harry's reaction last night I suppose he has had no idea." Draco nodded again. "Right, well in most situations like these I would suggest you should talk to a qualified professional but in your case I don't see how much good can come out of that."

"So what do you suggest?" Draco asked icily.

"I suggest that you talk to Harry, he most out of anyone would understand what you have been though."

"Anything else other than that?" Draco asked quickly not wanting to talk about this with anyone.

"Well, you can take this, it's an anti-depression potion." She said handing him one of the potions. "It's designed to lessen the pain, take one mouthful a day if need be, no more though."

"Thanks." Draco said taking the potion vial from her and uncorking it gulping down a mouthful.

"Draco between you and me potions can only help so far, it is much better to let it all out, you understand right?" Pomfrey asked disturbed by Draco's disregard of her first suggestion.

"I understand." Draco answered in a monotone.

"Good, you are free to leave then." Draco lowered himself off the bed feeling slightly light headed, but the feeling subsided a few moments after it began. "Here are the potions, they should last you at least a month, after that come a collect more from me. And one more thing I must point out to you that it is against school rules to sleep together on the grounds, though I must say if Harry hadn't woken up when you left you would be unlikely to be here now. Maybe you should not be so hard on him for the time being." Draco nodded sombrely before he walked out of the hospital wing and back to his bedroom.

He walked along the corridors the sleeve of his jumper pulled down over the bandage that covered his left forearm, his tracksuit bottoms flecked with blood. He made it down to the entrance of the Slytherin common room pondering how he was going to explain everything to Harry when he saw the green eyed, raven haired boy sitting crouched down in front of the blank stretch of wall.

"Draco." Harry jumped up as he saw Draco still dressed only in is white t-shirt and boxers which were covered in blood; he was shivering from the cold of the empty early morning hallways. "What are they?" Harry pointed towards the potions bottles in Draco's hands which he promptly moved further behind his back.

"Just some blood replenishing potions that Pomfrey gave me." Harry nodded looking down at the floor not knowing how to act in this situation. "We better get in, it's getting rather cold out here and we have to get changed before school." Draco led the way though the empty common room and up the stairs to his bedroom allowing Harry to shut the door behind them. "You never guess what Pomfrey said to me." Draco said trying to lighten the mood between them.

"What?" Harry asked confused at Draco's amused tone even if it was a bit strained.

"That it's against school rules to sleep together on school grounds." Draco's face broke into a smile at Harry's shocked face.

"How did she know?"

"Well considering that you said that you noticed my bed was empty without me last night I think that gave her a lot to go on."

"She won't tell McGonagall will she?" Harry asked eyes bulging in worry.

"No I don't think she would as been as she told me that it is against school rules to have sex on school grounds."

"So what she told us to go and rent a room in the Hog's head instead." Harry said laughing.

"Almost as good as." Draco laughed too; soon the boys were sitting next to one another on the bed laughing hard.

When the laugh died down between them Harry looked over at Draco. "I thought you promised never to scare me like that again?"

Draco looked down at the floor sighing heavily. "I know I did, and I'm sorry, things just got too much."

"It has only been the times I know about right?" Harry asked brows furrowing in worry.

"Yes." Draco answered with closed off eyes, Harry bit his lip not really believing him. He knew Draco could keep his thoughts and feelings protected well but he hated it when Draco did it to him. He felt vulnerable; his eyes were so easy to read.

"Please promise me this will be the last time." Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as he said this. "I-I-I" Harry took a deep breath and held Draco's hand. "I love you Draco."

A guitar stated to play music that surrounded them.

"Here's another pity there's another chance  
Try to learn a lesson but you can't.  
If we can burn a city in futures and in past,  
without a change our lives will never last.  
Cause' we're going fast."

Harry sung looking at Draco's hand all the while.

Harry's eyes met Draco's as he continued to sign.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

"What can we do better, when will we know how? A man says from a  
sidewalk to a crowd.  
If we can change the weather, if you want it to yourself.  
If you cannot guess we all need help, yeah, I need help."

Draco's throat felt thick, his face breaking into a simile.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
We don't need our bags and we can just leave town.  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

"We say  
We do  
The lies  
The truth  
All I need is next to me."

Draco smiled again entwining his fingers with Harry's feeling the strength and the love that he was giving off making him feel like there was no more hurt in the world.

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhh we're going fast."

"You can sit beside me when the world comes down, if it doesn't matter  
then just turn around.  
You be the queen and i'll be your clown,  
You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhh"

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhh."

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhh."

Draco found himself humming softly along with Harry.

"You can sit beside me when the world comes

You can sit beside me when the world comes down."

Harry and Draco looked at each other both slightly confused but the confusion was cut short when Draco kissed Harry in a soft sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Draco smiled and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the school day. Harry smiled at his retreating back before he scooped up his indivisibly cloak and his map before he walked quietly out of the room to get a clean change of clothes from his dorm.

* * *

Draco scratched at his bandages again, he knew that he shouldn't be doing it but there was an itchy feeling on his forearm one that he could not get rid of.

"Hey stop that." Harry whispered agitated. He reached out and pulled Draco's hand into his and away from his bandages, McGonagall raised her eyebrows slightly at Harry as he held Draco's hand but did not mention it. It had been two weeks since Harry had found Draco in the great hall; Draco's wounds were healing well but he had managed to open them a few times by scratching at them.

Draco took a deep breath and returned to listening to the class, he was on edge, he needed more of the potion that Pomfrey had given him. He didn't have his usual morning mouthful as Harry had been around that morning and it was agitating him. The feelings were coming back, and worse that he remembered them, he could feel them curling inside of him, things he knew that he should not be feeling, but he could not help feeling like he did. Draco tapped his foot. When was this class going to end? He looked at his watch, thirty minutes. Draco groaned causing a few people around him to look at him in confusion.

"Draco what's up?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear detaching his attention away from McGonagall.

"I'm bored." Draco said shortly.

"I know what you mean." Ron said from behind Draco leaning forward towards the space between Draco and Harry. "It's not like we haven't used this spell before, we already know how to do it."

"Ron we need more than the knowledge of how to use it, we need the theory behind it to pass our exams." Hermione chipped in looking distastefully at her boyfriend.

"Still does not mean that it is not incredibly boring though."

"Mr. Weasley is there a problem?" McGonagall asked turning away from the blackboard.

Ron turned a deep shade of red as the rest of the class turned their heads towards him. "Erm, no Professor."

"Actually Mr. Weasley and I here were just discussing the usefulness of this lesson Professor." Draco spoke up feeling reckless and driven by the dangerous flash in McGonagall's eyes signalling that he was in trouble.

"And what did you conclude from your discussion may I ask Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well professor, Mr. Weasley believes that as we know how to perform the spell already there is little need to be here, but Miss. Granger believes that we need to know the theory of the spell so there is need to be here." Ron glared at the back of Draco's head as the rest of the class looked on in shock at the way Draco was talking to their professor and headmistress.

"Who do you agree with Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco feigned thought. "Miss. Granger does have a point, the theory is needed for our exams, but if we already know how to cast the spell surely the theory comes with that knowledge, well to those that are even slightly intelligent and don't have to read it in a book to be able to learn it." Hermione gasped slightly at the insult obviously directed towards her.

McGonagall looked dangerously angry now and Draco was half regretting his split decision, but then the feeling of needing to get out of this class now and take his potion over whelmed him, he needed to get rid of these thoughts and feelings and this seemed like his only option at this point in time.

"If that is how you feel Mr. Malfoy then leave. You too Mr. Weasley, and anyone else that thinks that this class is pointless to attend." The class held a collective breath as Draco stood up from his seat taking his bag with him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked urgently pulling Draco back by his sleeve as the whole class watched.

"I'm leaving the class, I think it's pointless so I'm leaving. I'll see you later." With that Draco turned away from Harry and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Anyone else?" The class shook their heads in shock. "Then we may continue."

* * *

"What's gotten into Draco?" Ginny asked as they walked down the corridor away from the Transfiguration class room.

"I don't know, he seemed fine earlier." Harry said confused trying to work out at what point Draco's personality had done and 180 degree turn.

"Nothing has gotten into him Ginny he's just gone back to his old self, you know the selfish git that we knew and should have never believed could change." Ron said putting his arm around Hermione as if to comfort her.

"Draco is not like that." Harry defended.

"Harry were you not there? He insulted Hermione, tried to get me into trouble and was rude to a teacher. That has Malfoy written all over it, even from the snide smirk that he used to say it in."

Harry glared at his best friend but could not find the words to dismiss what he claimed, that was Malfoy all over, but it was not Draco. "There has to be something bothering him."

"Well find out what then, until then he's the old Malfoy to me, a git and nothing more." Ron walked off down the corridor away from Harry dragging an apologetic looking Hermione behind him.

"You don't think Ron's right do you?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No, he cares for you, and he wouldn't say those things if something was not bothering him I'm sure, do you have any idea what it might be?"

Harry nodded. "I think I might, I just have to find him that's all; talk it out."

"Then go and sort it out before thing's get worse." Ginny said stroking Harry's arm comfortably before she turned and walked away.

* * *

'Where is it!' Draco was digging though his draws frantically. After he left the classroom he had all but run to his room in the dungeons. His room was a mess of clothes, turned over bed sheets and upended draws. Everywhere he looked he still could not find it, his potions vial, where had he left it? Draco grunted in frustration as he slammed his trunk shut.

"Great bloody fucking great!" Draco's mind was muddled he could not remember where he had left it last. He ran his hands though his hair pulling on the ends as if it would help him extract the information that he was looking for. He took a deep calming breath and ran though the events of the last few days to see if it would come to him in an epiphany. Now he thought about it the last week or so had been a muddled mess, divided between disconnected times and those filled with great longing for what had become some part of his life source sometime during the two weeks. Pomfrey had told him that depression potions could become addictive but she never mentioned just how addictive they could become and in such as small space of time.

"Draco you in there?" Draco groaned as he recognised the voice.

"Potter what are you doing here weren't you half way though McGonagall's class?" Draco complained pulling door open to reveal a surprised looking Harry.

"It finished ten minutes ago." Draco looked down at his watch, how had forty minutes gone past without his noticing?

"Right yeah, I knew that." He said defensively when he realised that Harry was looking at him with concern.

"Draco are you okay you have been spacey all week, I don't know whether you are here or not most of the time."

"I'm fine, see I'm here."

"What was that thing with you today, the way you dobbed Ron in it and just walked out of the class, that's not like you."

Draco snorted walking further into his dismantled room. "Not me, Potter have you not been to school with me for seven years, that is me."

"No that's the git I used to know, not you. Draco what has happened to your room?"

"The git you used to know and I are one in the same. I was just cleaning that's all." Harry looked around and the mess that covered the space that they were standing in, this was not Draco at all.

"Can you be serious with me just for a moment and tell me what has got into you."

"Well there's you for one thing." Draco answered placing his Malfoy smirk on his face as he saw Harry's cheeks twinge pink, he needed to get Harry mad enough that he would leave so he could go to the infirmary and get some more potion, the only explanation that he could find from its disappearance was that he had finished the vials that she had given him.

"Draco be serious. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Harry I've told you before I don't need to talk about it, I'm dealing with it fine on my own." Draco growled dangerously, Harry had nothing to do with what was going on with him, what was the point in talking about a past that brought back such bad memories for them both.

"Well you aren't doing a good job are you." Harry retorted signalling the room.

"Maybe it's you, have you ever thought of that?" Draco screamed at Harry who took a startled step back. "You are always around; you are always asking me to tell you what is going on with me, why am I hurting so." Draco put on a mocking voice. "Have you ever thought that maybe you are the cause of everything and that's why I don't want to talk to you about any of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you the Dark Lord would not have sent my father to get the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and then he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban. If it wasn't for you I would not have been forced to become a Death Eater to improve my family standing within the Dark Lords ranks. If it was not for you Dumbledore would be alive! If it was not for you the final batter would not have happened, those people would not have died, and my parents would not of had to change sides and be shunned as traitors by both sides."

Harry stood dead still, pale, green eyes burning and for the first time in his life Draco was truly afraid of what might happen next. He had no idea what was going through Harry's head and that worried him the most, Harry was indefinable and never did the expected. Draco had never met anyone as hard to pin down. With Voldemort, though a crazed madman, you could still expect one of three outcomes when you offended him, death, torture or both. With Harry you just didn't know.

Draco waited stone still, mind blank, hand inching towards his wand slightly in case the need to defend himself became vital, he had heard of how Harry's powers could get out of control.

"You're right, why would you want to talk about this with me, I am the cause of everything bad that has ever happened to you. I am the cause of the pain my friends feel from the loss of loved ones; I am the cause of countless deaths, and near endless destruction. I caused this all because some time before I was born someone decided to create a prophecy, a mad man then heard of it and decided that I was the child that would stop him in his so called 'cleansing' of the wizarding world. If I had not done all that you would be standing here rich, influential, loved and adored by all, with no muggleborns or half-breeds dirtying up your society. Muggles would be suppressed and the wizards would rule till they inbred to their extinction. I'm sorry how wrong I was, don't worry I will try not to impact your life anymore." Harry shook his head sadly turning away from Draco and his wrecked room and walked out of the still open door leaving Draco, mouth agape, speechless whishing that he had needed to defend himself rather than being faced with the truth that it was no individuals fault the situation that the world had landed them all in but the work of many hundreds and years of prejudice that doomed them all to a fate that they had little choice or say in.

As this processed Draco's haze that had covered him for over a year lifted. He was not to blame for the terrible things he experienced or his headmaster's death, there was nothing that he could have done to stop it these actions were inevitable and though he played some part in them he didn't carry them out, there was no need to punish himself for something he did not cause. As his body flooded with warmth that had left it long ago his mind brought forward the image of Harry. Oh god what had he done?

* * *

A/N: Hope I was okay, and not too many mistakes, as always please tell me if you find anything that I had got wrong. The next chapter will be out soon I hope!! I have a few weeks off so should be able to update a lot quicker than last time, sorry about that!


	19. Awakening

I am really sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I have been so busy and underwent a lot of block for a while, I couldn't decide how the story should continue but I think I have it sussed now!

This chapter is very short sorry, but I thought that you would like something to read before the next chapter; I know the last one was left as a cliff hanger! Please tell me if the grammer is alright, I have tried to leave out continuous sentences but it has been a while since I have written anything.

Please review and tell me what you think, I may change it from a humour one to an angst story...what do you think.

* * *

Harry stormed down the dungeon corridors. He could feel the magic welling inside of him; he stopped in his tracks and took in two long deep breaths before he felt the crackling magic pool around him turn into a light warm tingling. He took one last look behind him before emerging from the dungeons into the busy Entrance Hall with students hurrying towards lunch.

"Harry!" He turned quickly at the sound of his name his hand on the handle of the main doors leading to outside. "Hey are you coming to lunch?" Hermione asked. Harry watched as a red haired figure walked alone into the Great Hall; throwing a sorry glare in his direction.

"I think I better let him cool off for a bit."

Hermione nodded sadly glancing towards the doors to the Great Hall. "Shall I come and get you after; we are both free. How about a trip to Hagrid's?"

Harry shook his head. "If it's okay I would like to be alone for a bit."

"Are you going to see Dumbledore?"

"Yeah." Hermione rubbed her friends arm in comfort before turning and walking into the Great Hall.

Harry waited by the front doors till she had entered the hall before he walked out into the crisp cold afternoon air. Instead of heading towards the lake or the Quidditch pitch he headed straight towards a large tree positioned on its own in the middle of the grounds. Harry did have every intention initially to go and visit Dumbledore's resting place as he always did during times of confusing but Hermione had pointed something out to him that he should have known; it was a habit of his, and those that knew him knew his habits. Harry walked more briskly towards the tree, picked up a long branch and pressed it against the knot on the tree making its movement stop. Without thinking Harry slipped into the small hole in the base and through the tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow.

In a matter of minutes Harry found himself in the small wooden shack. Remembering the images that he saw last time he was standing in this room he quickly found a small break in the boarded up wood, slipped through out into the open air of Hogsmeed. He froze for a moment wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. Making up his mind with one last look back at the castle Harry felt himself turning on the spot and disappear.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked glumly as Hermione came and sat down across from him.

"Not coming to lunch."

Ron huffed and continued to push his food around moodily. Hermione gave him a long exasperated look before she started to eat her lunch. '_Leave it Hermione _', she thought to herself, '_they need to sort out this one on their own_'.

* * *

Draco looked around the wreckage of his room. He had really messed up this time. The look in Harry's eye's was one that he guessed that few saw; the raw power that was glowing behind the green orbs. If looks could kill Draco was sure that he would have been dead by now. He put his head back into his hands before he collapsed to the floor in a sobbing heap.

* * *

Draco had no idea how long he had spent on the floor crying but by the time he stopped his throat was sore and his eyes stung. He brought his hands up to his face and wiped away the last of his tears feeling the dried salt from on his skin. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom and ran a basin full of ice cold water which he plunged his face into. Once he emerged he stared hard at himself. Draco hardly recognised the boy that was looking back at him. Gone was the teenager that dressed immaculately without a hair out of place, gone was the Malfoy sneer and gone was the pride that he once had in his eyes. Instead all that Draco saw was a thinning young man, with reddish dark circles beneath his eyes pronounced by the stark white of his skin; there was no trace of price or purpose in his eyes; it was as if he had died somewhere along the way but his body had ignored this and continued on as a shell of his previous self.

This was the first time that Draco had really looked at himself and what he saw saddened him more. He now understood what people were saying about him, Draco, looking as if he had lost it. Draco knew now why Pomfrey was always giving him worried looks, it wasn't just about what he was doing it was also about how he looked. Tortured was the phrase that came to his mind. Draco didn't know how long he had looked like this but he guessed it had been longer than a few months. He ran his hands through his slightly wet hair sighing, he felt a weight lift from him as he straightened his shoulders and stood straight hearing his back give a small click in the process. Draco looked back down at the skin, his eyes caught a small bottle lying on the side; it was the potion that Pomfrey had given him. Draco picked up the bottle, it was half full; he could feel his body pull towards the liquid. He grasped the bottle hard his hand and threw it hard against the opposite wall; watching as the bottle shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and the last of the bottle's contents slide down the wall.

Next he pushed the sleeve of his white shirt up revealing the white bandage that covered his left forearm. He pulled at the bandage and started to unravel it. '_Malfoy's are never ashamed of what they are Draco_' his father's words rang though his head. Draco knew his father had done some terrible things and made terrible choices in life but standing there looking down at his now exposed left forearm he knew one thing that his father had taught him that was right. People are responsible for their decisions in life, they should not be ashamed about what they have done, and they should learn from mistakes, continue and move on.

Draco walked back into his room, flicked his wand and everything started to move back into place. He pulled his sleeves back down, straightened his tie, smoothed his hair back and walked forward to his full length mirror. With his new clearness of mind Draco knew he was seeing more of his old self, not just a shadow of what he once was. He knew what he must do; instead of willowing in his own self pity he would work to make this world a better place and pay for all the terrible things he had witness and caused not in blood but by doing what is right. Dumbledore had tried to teach him this, tried to tell him, but Draco never listened to him. How foolish he had been then, such a child.

First though before he could start repaying he had to fix what he had done. Draco walked out of his room briskly ignoring those that started after him as he walked past trying to find Harry, who was the only one that had been able to open Draco's eyes and heart to the truth before it was all too late and he lost the only person he loved wholly this in this world forever.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter may get a bit confusing where the the music is like who's singing what line. On the first song the person who is singing it is written underneath the lyrics, on the second song it is written above the lyrics.

I hope you like it; I know its short but I did write another version which just wasn't working and this works a lot better and I get to use and song which was kind of the reason why this was a musical story.

Songs:

How to be dead – snow patrol

The call - Regina Spektor

I don't own the lyrics!!

* * *

"Thank you Kingsley, I owe you one." Harry said taking the rolled up parchment that Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster for Magic, was handing to him.

"You don't owe me at all Harry, the whole of the wizarding world is in your debt. I just wonder why you are doing this." Kingsley said as he walked back behind his desk.

"I just want to take some weight off my shoulders." Kingsley nodded.

"Well Harry I hope you know what you are doing." Harry nodded and turned to leave. "Harry one more thing, be careful." Harry gave one last tight smile before he closed the door to Kingsley's office.

Kingsley frowned as Harry closed the door behind him. He didn't know what was going on with Harry but he knew it must have something to do with Draco and that's what worried him more than anything.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room turned towards the loud knocking sound that was coming from the portrait hole.

"I have never been so assaulted in my life young man!" The Fat Lady shouted at the person who was apparently hitting her frame.

"Oh shut up I just want to get in and talk to Harry."

"Is that Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning to Ginny who shrugged.

"Sounds like it." She replied. Ron huffed and glared further into his book.

"Should we let him in?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not."

Ron grunted. Hermione ignored him and stood up walking over to the portrait hole. Before she reached it the banging stopped and was replaced with voices.

"Harry there you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

"What you have another thing to blame me for do you? Was the wreckage of the wizarding world not enough?" Harry's voice sounded angry. He said the password to the portrait and it flung open, the Fat Lady still complaining about rudeness.

"Harry look I..." Draco's voice was cut off by the portrait slamming shut in his face.

"Harry where have you been? I looked for you earlier but you weren't there, I tried Hagrid's too but he hadn't seen you. What's happening?" Hermione asked as Harry stormed though the portrait hole.

"I wanted to be on my own for a bit is that okay?" Harry half shouted at her.

Hermione looked taken aback. "Of course, I was just worried."

"Well don't, I think I can look after myself I may have been through enough you know what with Voldemort and all." There was a small shuffle around the room from the name.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just care about you." Hermione stuttered; it was rare for her to see Harry this angry especially towards her.

"Hey cut it out Harry she was just asking." Ron said getting up and standing between Harry and Hermione.

"Ron you are one to talk." Harry retorted.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. How many times do you blow off over nothing? Every time Draco did one thing out of line you would be at his throat."

"That's because he's a bloody git! Didn't you see how he was today! Getting me into trouble, being rude to McGonagall. He hasn't changed and I have tried to support your choice but if he is going to be treating me like this and if you are going to continue to stand up for him against your best friend when he's being a git for no reason then I'm sorry but I can't stand here and watch you just lap up the lies."

"Well good for you then Ron because you don't have to deal with him anymore, it's over." Ron's mouth opened and closed as the common room looked on in shock.

"What happened?" Ginny asked looking sympathetic.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by a large banning and a voice shouting from the other side of the wall. "Harry let me in I can explain everything! Please I just want to talk. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things!"

"Just fuck off Malfoy I do not want to know what you think anymore!" Harry shouted back before storming up the stairs to his dorm.

"Should we go after him?" Hermione asked.

Ron huffed. "No leave the bloody git on his own." Hermione turned to Ginny who shook her head.

"Harry I'm sorry, please answer me! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do say those things, I didn't mean them. You were right!" Draco's frantic shout sounded from the other side of the wall.

"Ignore him he will go away in a minute." Ron told the common room with authority stopping anyone from opening the portrait hold for Draco.

"I'll stay out here all night if I bloody well have to I need you to just listen to me just for a minute! Please Harry! I love you! Please!" Draco pounded upon the portrait hole again there was no answer from the Fat Lady now; she must have gone to visit another portrait whilst Draco was there.

* * *

The common room sat in silence hearing a knock every now and again with Draco's voice asking for entrance. It was getting late but none of the occupants wanted to leave and miss the drama. The wind whistled loudly outside and finally Hermione took pity on Draco. Ignoring Ron's protests she got up and pulled open the portrait hole threw a blanket and a pillow into the corridor and closed it behind her.

Ron glared at her as she sat down. "If he is going to spend the night out there then he might as well have something to keep him warm. The common room fell silent again some of the students falling asleep where they sat still refusing to go to bed.

Finally Harry re-emerged from the dormitory, he looked tired as if he had been thinking hard for a while, he had a small rucksack with him and he was wearing muggle clothes. Ginny and Hermione stood up as Harry walked over to them and deposited the bag on the floor by the foot of the sofa before he walked towards the portrait hole with a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand. Students were nudging the each other awake as Harry took a deep breath before he opened the portrait hole. Draco was sitting there knees pulled up, blanked wrapped around him sitting on the cushion that Hermione had lent him. He jumped up when he saw Harry standing there.

"Harry..." Draco started but was stopped by Harry thrusting the parchment at Draco.

"Take this and leave, go back to your dorm." Harry closed the portrait hole.

Draco looked wearily down at the parchment. Gingerly he opened it. He read it over once and chocked on his own breath. "What the hell is this Harry?" Harry didn't answer he stood his back against the portrait hole breathing deeply trying to hold back tears. "Why have you done this? How have you done it? My father was one of the Dark Lords top men it's not possible!"

"Harry? What have you done?" Ginny asked worriedly getting up and walking over to Harry who was standing eyes shut tightly hoping that he had done the right thing and not the biggest mistake of his life. He gulped opening his eyes and looked back at Ginny his worry showing though his eyes not reassuring her at all.

"How could you do this?" Draco cried out.

Ron impatient as always pushed Harry aside from the portrait hole and opened it wanting to know what Draco was talking about, but before he could ask or grab the parchment from Draco he had dived past Ron and into the common room not wanting to be left out in the cold corridor anymore.

"Harry why the hell have you put my father under house arrest he's meant to be a maximum security for the rest of his life not at home!"

"You put Lucius Malfoy under house arrest! Why?" Ron exploded.

Harry ignored him and turned straight to face Draco. "It's one less thing for you to blame on me. I thought that's what you wanted."

"Harry I never asked! I never even hinted or mentioned."

"How about it's all your fault that my father is in prison and that I had to become a death eater? Isn't that what you said earlier, that I was to blame for all of this mess?!"Harry screamed throwing his arms out.

"I know I didn't mean to, listen to me I have been taking potions they made me feel numb, and then I ran out and everything felt ten times worse than before." Draco tired to explain.

Harry just turned away not hearing any of it anymore.

'Please don't go crazy, if I tell you the truth  
No you don't know what happened  
And you never will if  
You don't listen to me while I talk to the wall  
This blanket is freezing, it's been out in the hall  
Where you've had me for hours  
Till I'm sure what I want  
But darling I want the same thing that I wanted before  
So sweetheart tell me what's up I won't stop no way'

Draco sang taking a step towards Harry.

"So that makes it all better? You took potions that messed you up a bit and its fine to blame me for Voldemort's rising to power, for the countless muggle deaths, for the deaths of my friends and family, for all your hardships!" Harry could feel his magic crackling; he closed his eyes trying to control it. "You have no idea Draco what I have been through." Harry's voice was thick was anger.

'Please keep your hands down  
And stop raising your voice'

Draco continued trying to calm Harry's rage down.

'It's hardly what I'd be doing if you gave me a choice'

Harry sang back angrily.

'It's a simple suggestion can you give me sometime  
So just say yes or no'

Draco replied.

'Why can't you shoulder the blame  
Coz both my shoulders are heavy  
From the weight of us both  
You're a big boy now so let's not talk about growth'

Harry sneered.

'You've not heard a single word I have said...  
Oh, my God'

Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"Since I was one year old I have had the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders, when I came into this world I didn't even know that I was famous; I had no idea who Voldemort was. I didn't even know how my parents died till I was eleven years old; I thought they died in a car crash!" Harry drew in angry breaths. "I dreamt about flashing green light for years never knowing that it was my parents death. I was treated like filth by my family. Then I came here and I thought I was safe and everything was good, but no it was not. That year I met the man who killed my parents, he asked me to join him, to give him the stone and he would bring my parents back! I wanted my parents more than anything in this world, I wanted a family that loved me and still I didn't join him! I made that choice when I was eleven! So don't blame me for that fucking mark on your arm! You made the easy choice, I made the hard one and we both have to live with them."

"I did it to save my parents lives! They would have been killed otherwise, yours were dead you didn't know them, you must have know there was no way that he would have been able to bring them back."

"Still doesn't stop it hurting though does it." The common room was deathly quiet.

'Please take it easy it can't all be my fault'

Draco started singing again as the music started again.

'I haven't made half the mistakes  
That you've listed so far'

Harry sung exasperatedly remember all the things Draco had blamed on him.

'Oh baby let me explain something  
It's all down to drugs  
At least I remember taking the and not a lot else  
It seems I've stepped over lines  
You've drawn again and again  
But if the ecstacy's in the wit is definitely out  
Dr. Jekyll is wrestling Hyde for my pride'

The music ended and Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "I guess Hyde won out then." Harry turned; Draco jumped forward and grabbed his shoulder trying to turn him around. Harry's magic crackled and Draco felt his hand burning, he pulled it away sharply.

"Harry."

"Don't Draco. I'm leaving now just for a bit I need time to revaluate everything, I hope you enjoy seeing your dad again I know it's what you wanted." Harry gulped. "Goodbye Draco." Harry picked up his rucksack and walked out of the common room leaving the occupants sitting there dumfounded staring at Draco.

* * *

"Harry! Harry wait up!" Three voices shouted after him. He turned at the gates to Hogwarts.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to put everything behind me, get some perspective. Being with Draco taught me one thing if nothing else; I haven't gotten over the war yet. I can't do it here too many memories. I have to start from the begging." Hermione nodded sadly her eyes filling with tears.

"Mate I'm sorry." Ron said sheepishly.

"So am I. You are my best friend I would have never come this far without you. Without any of you." Harry and Ron smiled at each other before they hugged tightly. Once they pulled apart both had huge grins on their faces, the girls laughed.

"You stupid boys." Ginny commented wiping the tears from her eyes before pulling Harry into a tight hug. "We are going to miss you. Come back soon."

"I'll try." Harry said pulling away and kissing her lightly on her cheek.

"Before finals." Hermione said pulling him into an equally tight hug.

"I'll try." Harry smiled back at the three of them.

A piano started playing and they started to sing together.

'It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word'

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

Harry sang on his own looking at his friends that lived though it all by his side.

'I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

'Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before'

'All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war'

'Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light'

Hermione sang smiling at Harry who nodded slightly and laughed.

'You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye'

Harry sang again smiling as tears fell from his tired eyes.

'Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes'

Harry turned and walked through the Hogwarts gates. Ginny sang watching him go trying to hold back the tears.

'You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye'

Harry disappeared of into the night to where they didn't know. The three friends stood there hand in hand watching for a while till the cold got to them and they turned slowly back towards the dark castle which held their warm welcoming beds.

"I hope Malfoy's still trapped in Gryffindor Tower that means I can give him a piece of my mind." Ron said jokingly as they walked across the frosty grounds causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh.


	21. Note For Readers

I would first of all like to explain this is not a chapter or a note saying that I have abandoned this story. I haven't. I have just put writing on hold for a moment due to my life being very busy with little free time at the moment.

Secondly I would like to thank everyone for being so patient and if they could please hang on for a while longer that would be great. I am sorry that I haven't given any explanation for the length of my absence until now and I would like to thank '_StormyFireDragon_' for reminding me that I have readers that may want to know the status of the story. There are ideas for the next chapters it's just finding the time to write them, which I haven't had for many months. I do not wish and will not abandon the last story that I am going to write. I planned for it to be finished sooner, before I started university but that didn't happen as the story evolved in such a way that I had to try and make it the longest and best one out of the small number I have written.

Lastly, if anyone has any questions please contact me through the reviews page, if you would like my personal e-mail as I may reply quicker then I will provide it upon request.

Thanks for reading and I am very sorry that you have had to wait for so long to know what was going on!

I hope you will all continue to read this till the end even though I have not been the most regular or fluent writer.

xx


	22. Seasons of Love

This is the last chapter. I have finished it! Just a quick note, if you listen to the music as you read the lyrics with the story it may be more powerful so I suggest that you do this. Hope you like it!

Song: Seasons of Love - Rent

* * *

A light morning dew had settled on the soft ground of Hogwarts's. Spring brought the promise of warm weather, the wind a soft warming breeze instead of a harsh icy gale. One loan student could be seen at the early hours of this spring morning, his platinum blonde hair glinting as the morning sun hit it. His face was cool and expressionless apart from a small glint within his pale grey eyes. Draco swung his broom round quickly, his arm outstretched. He smiled in triumph as his hand closed around the tiny gold ball. He held it for a short while, watching it flap its wings furiously against his hands before releasing it back into the air before following its path a few moments later. This was how Draco has spent most of his mornings since Harry had left, he dreaded waking up alone without him. Playing Quidditch brought him closer to Harry; it was the thing they always had in common, something that would unite them. Draco's face twisted slightly as a lone thought reminding him that it couldn't unite them now passed through.

Harry had disappeared over a month ago now and so far there had been no news. He had asked Ginny, Hermione and even sometimes Ron if they had heard anything but the answer was always the same, nothing. When Harry left Draco with that parchment in his hand he felt like he was in a dream; Harry was leaving and he had his father back home. Draco was loosening one thing he loved for another and sometime between him reading the parchment and Harry leaving him in the common room did he realise exactly which one he wanted more. Harry. Draco ran as fast as he could towards the gates of Hogwarts but he was too later, Harry had disappeared before he reached the gates. Holding on to the hope that Harry would return soon was his only vice from sinking back into the depression that had once engulfed him, Draco just feared how long it would be before he could look into those deep green eyes once again.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room reading though her Arithmancy notes again. It was now the start of May just a month away from their exams and she was fretting, not about her work for once but for Harry. All they had received was one short note telling them that he would be back soon, but when! She sighed and looked at her watch. Twenty past midnight, time for bed. Tomorrow they were up at dawn to congregate in front of Dumbledore's tomb in remembrance of the final battle of Hogwarts in what has come to be known as the Great War. She left the room extinguishing the lights as she left plunging the top most tower into darkness.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall paced out of the great hall as the sun appeared over the clouds staining the sky blood red. She gave a sad half smile, fitting for the day that they were to honour, the day innocent blood was spilled on the grounds of the once beloved school, once a safe haven for generations turned to a battle ground by one of their own. The students filed out behind her in two long black rows, following them were the rest of the staff and others that came to pay their respects. Together they walked across the grounds to the white marble tomb, the students took their places in rows on either side mimicking the day of Dumbledore's funeral, McGonagall walked toward the front and placed a single black rose on top of the tomb.

She turned to the waiting crowd and spoke, her voice crisp in the morning air. "Today we are here to pay our respects not only to one great man but to many other witches, wizards, centaurs, giants and muggles alike who gave their lives and loved ones to ensure our freedom survived." She looked around the great crowd. "One person in particular made all this possible, Harry Potter. Without him, Voldemort would have never fallen. He has touched each of our lives, some more than others, and today we will also pay our respects to him along with the others who fought beside him." She turned to take her place in the crowd facing the white tomb.

A piano stated and the crowd coursed together as one.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

A male voice started alone from the back moving forward down the aisle towards the tomb. The crowd gasped slightly as they realised it was Harry.

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?

The crowd started singing again together.

Measure in love  
Seasons of love

Seasons of love

Draco moved from his aisle to stand with Harry singing.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sung together as Harry took Draco's hand smiling.

In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.

The crowd started singing together again, voices rising as the music reached its peak.

It's time now to sing out,  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

McGonagall strode forward to the white tomb tears running down her face, belting with all her heart and soul as the others coursed behind her.

Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love spread love  
Measure measure your life in love.

The voices died away as the sun hit the white tomb bathing the areas with bright white light.

Draco turned to Harry slowly. "Where did you go?" He asked looking deep into those green eyes for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"No too far, I felt just as lost as you Draco. I never thought that I would have the chance at what we have, love, real lasting love. When I saw that you were hurting I left trying to find something to make things better. I believed that my being away would help too, maybe give you the chance of an uncomplicated life. But I couldn't stay away; I have never seemed to be able to stay away from you. Like a moth drawn to a flame." Harry finished chuckling.

"I love you Harry Potter, and I am good with complicated." Draco said smiling before giving Harry a deep meaningful, loving kiss.

* * *

Thank you to all those that followed the story and waited for me to finish though it did take me about two years longer than I planned! I wrote about four different versions of this chapter before coming across this song again that inspired the story in the first place. Despite taking my time this is by far my favourite of those that I have written. As said at the start of this story it is my last fan fiction, if anyone wants to write a story following on from any I have written please contact me.

Thank you once again!


	23. Author Note

This is just a message for everyone who has read this story. I have recently re-read this and have decided that it is kinda terrible – not great writing in places, very rushed and really not well concluded or explained at all points.

On this basis I am going through and basically re-writing the whole story again. It will not be completely the same but will follow the same general story line. It may be a little bit longer in places too.

I will be creating a separate story for this, under the same name, and once finished I will delete this version (unless anyone really doesn't want me to).

I don't know how long this will take as I do not have that much free time but I hope to upload chapters in batches.

So if anyone wants to read what I hope to be a new and improved version of this story then please do!


End file.
